


Who Painted the Moon Black 谁漆黑了月

by swansecrets



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU-饥饿游戏设定, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 友情, 强迫卖身, 恐惧, 暴力, 爱情, 破团五只友谊, 精神疾病, 美好结局HE, 饥饿游戏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansecrets/pseuds/swansecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他们死了，” Harry说得太轻，Louis要很认真才能听见。“他们死了，有一些是我杀的。这种事情发生之后，生活还怎样继续？”<br/>Louis摇摇头：“我不知道。总得要继续的吧。”</p><p>饥饿游戏 AU   Louis Tomlinson是第六区的69界饥饿游戏的获胜者。Harry Styles是第七区的第72界饥饿游戏的获胜者</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Painted the Moon Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111337) by [throughthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthedark/pseuds/throughthedark). 
  * A translation of [Who Painted the Moon Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111337) by [throughthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthedark/pseuds/throughthedark). 



> 涉及小说《饥饿游戏》三部曲剧透，还没看的小说的小天使们，赶紧去看呦~

Harry踏进司法大厦的时候，Louis坐在他的老位置，在为数不多的往年六区获胜者中间。Louis讨厌离讲台这么近。他不想认识这位新获胜者，不想看见这个孩子向他们地区道歉，因为他活了下来，其他贡品却都死了。最重要的是，他不想承认这个男孩的脉搏、微笑和正在颤抖的双手都证明了他作为导师的失败。因为Louis的两个贡品都死了。

Louis瞥了男孩一眼。男孩的黑色夹克里穿着一件雪白的衬衣，头发完美地造型过，仿佛就算在强风里他松散的卷发也会纹丝不动。

六区的市长正做着典型又不真诚的演讲，恭喜这个男孩的胜利。“恭喜你Harry Styles，显然你让你的地区和整个国家骄傲。我们六区也很荣幸今晚能在这儿招待你。”

Harry在市长背后鼓掌，很明显，他给了一个事先对好的反应，但他紧盯着自己的双脚一次也没有抬头。这场景Louis早已从电视上一个区到另一个区的胜利巡演中看到过。

对死去贡品的家人来说，永远都是那么难以去听对死去贡品的评论。因为回想自己的胜利巡演，Louis知道要说出来也太难了。

Harry从紧盯着靴子终于抬头，表情痛苦。Louis猜想精致的妆容底下，他其实面色惨白。“Keri是一个非常友好、勇敢、聪明和漂亮的女孩。”Harry的声音深沉而缓慢，但却发颤。他看向Keri的父母，像在祈求着他永远也不会得到的原谅。“我很遗憾她离开了。我知道事情本不应该这样…我甚至不知道—”

他停了下来，清清喉咙，想要重新振作起来。Louis已经完全知道他接下来要说什么。他不知道Keri会那样做。Louis也没有料到。傻女孩。他本该把她训练得更好。

“Marlon…他是一个好人。他对他说过话的每个人都很好。在训练得时候，他还能让每个人都感到更…放松。他让我们安心。我很遗憾他不在了。他真的是一个…一个很好的人。”Louis 不了解Marlon。 也从来没有听说过他在训练的时候是个能令人安心的存在。那个男孩曾是他的贡品、他的责任，但他却真的一点都不了解他。

仪式结束，Louis用麻木的双手鼓掌。Harry看起来马上就要哭了。 _孩子，这已经是你访问的第五个地区了。_ Louis鄙夷。 _你不可能还那么难过。_

当然这只是谎话，永远都会难过的。每一次收获节、每一次演讲、每一个死去的贡品、每一个胜利者。其中的每一部分都不会让人停止难过。

 

紧接的晚宴提供的都是他们地区几乎吃不起的食物。这对Louis来说都是浪费，他现在根本没有胃口。或许跟六区其它的导师聊一会儿会好一点，能让他冷静下来，但是他们全都morphling （类似吗啡）嗨上瘾了。他希望自己也能这样，因为在大多时候，缴械投降，把自己的健康和神志交给麻木精神的毒品，看似是不错的选择。但他家里还有四个妹妹，所以这也从未真正成为一种选择。 他无法面对她们因此的失望。

“别挡路，神经病们。”Johanna挤到他这桌来到他身边。Louis几乎无法与她对视。他怕自己会露出同情的表情。就在几个星期前，关于Johanna家人的传闻传到了他的地区。他甚至无法想像她的悲痛。

“真的吗，Lou？”她尖刻地笑道“你就这样无法直视我吗？相信我，你不可能比我还要恨自己。“

“我不恨你…”

“他们因为我才死的”她呵斥道。“我拒绝向Capitol出卖自己的身体，所以我的家人都死了。”

“那我还是不恨你。”

“随便你”眼睛几乎要涌出泪水，但她稍稍转身，试图隐藏。“我不在乎你怎么想。我只是想让你现在过去和Harry坐在一起。他需要有人陪着，不然他会情绪低落。但是我现在没办法在那儿陪他，我做不到。”

他没有去跟Harry打招呼，和新的获胜者互动从来都是让人痛苦的事。尽管如此他还是站了起来。显然他已失去了自卫的本能。三年前，在他赢得的那场饥饿游戏里，他把这种本能耗光了。

 

“呃 hi”接近Harry座位时，他尴尬地清清喉咙，含糊地打了声招呼。

Harry凭空吓了一跳，猛地转身，好似他正准备接受攻击。在所有现实的情况下，这也正是他很可能要面临的。饥饿游戏导致的神经质是很难凭空消失的。

“我是Louis”他继续说道。Harry瞪大惊恐的双眼盯着他。“我…额…我参加过第69界饥饿游戏，或许你能认出我…”

“我对Keri和Marlon很抱歉”Harry发疯似地开口。“你是他们的导师对吗？他们真的是很好的人，我从来没有故意要…”

“别道歉”他立刻说道。“不要再道歉了。你永远都无法得到你想要的回答的。”

“对不起”Harry喃喃道。“我是说..”

“尤其别向我道歉”他说道，感到突然的疲惫和空虚。“你不需要我的原谅。我不比你好多少。”

Harry似乎不知道接下来该说什么。

“你的胜利巡演差不多进行一半了吧”Louis转移了话题。“就要回家了，兴奋吗？”

Harry 耸耸肩“我猜是吧。但是要真正回到家人身边有点困难。我想他们应该不知道怎样再跟我说话了。”

Louis不想聊这孩子的家人。在他逃离前，他想聊点安全、开心的话题。“你有尝过泡芙吗？听说挺好吃的。”

Harry拿起一个，尝试性地咬了一小口。他很慢慢地咀嚼着。Louis猜Harry和他一样没有胃口。“味道不错。”

“是啊，这里的食物都很不错。只可惜在我们六区流行吃人肉。” 哦，天啊。糟糕的笑话，任务失败，赶紧撤退。没必要在这个孩子的伤口上再撒上一把盐。

Harry 笑了。“当然咯，我差点忘了流行吃人肉这事了。”

差不多在十二年前，Titus，来自六区的贡品，在竞技场内发了疯，并开始吃掉他所打败贡品的内脏。这让六区背上了不好的名声。 Louis喜欢在最糟糕的时候拿这件事情开不合时宜的玩笑。

所幸Harry看起来并不介意。“要让你失望了，事实上在这儿我们并不会吃掉彼此。Titus只是个不幸的个案。”

“所以你是说你不会吃人咯？”Harry露出微笑。“我可觉得我这辈子都活在谎言里了！”

这孩子仍然轻轻微笑着。Louis感觉好多了。他感到一丝成就感。许多时候，他生活像是在失控地疯狂旋转着，但是今天他让一个伤心的十六岁少年露出微笑。

Harry的女伴正示意Johanna，并向Harry走来。“看来火车在等你们了”Louis指出。

“哦，对呀”Harry看似有点失望，似乎在那么一瞬间，他忘记了现在的生活，而又突然被拉回现实。

“你会没事的”Louis 安慰到。不知道为什么他会突然有种想要陪在Harry身边的冲动。即使这是最微小的可能。“你会熬过去的。如果你想找人聊聊的话，Johanna 有我的号码。”

“我可以打电话给你吗？”Harry吃惊地瞪大双眼。

Louis耸耸肩“我那豪华的获胜者豪宅里有电话，或许可以把它用起来。”

“好”Harry害羞地说道。“再见，Louis。”

“再见 Harry。”

 

那是 Louis Tomlinson 第一次遇见 Harry Styles

_这已经是Louis 第三次指导贡品们了，当然也不会是最后一次。作为六区唯一神志仍然清醒的获胜者，他得保证每一年都担任导师，直到他再也无法抵挡morphling的诱惑为止。_

_这届贡品名叫Keri和Marlon， 他们分别是15和17岁。他们用湿润、惊恐的眼睛看着Louis，仿佛他知道所有的答案。他想告诉他们其实他什么都不懂，他现在也仅仅是个19岁的少年，不明白自己当初是如何获胜的，更不知道如何帮助他们获胜。_

_但那样做只会适得其反。至少要给他的贡品们树立一丝自信。“好，首先，我们看看其它地区的收获节仪式。了解下我们的竞争对手们都是些什么人。”_

_职业区的贡品们无疑让人恐惧。“好消息是尽管他们块头看起来很大，他们并不全都那么聪明” 他乐观地指出。（他们都很聪明，但“并不全都”他向自己强调）。相反，来自十一和十二区的贡品双眼凹陷，十分瘦弱，无法造成威胁。_

_当中唯一十分抢眼突出的是那个来自七区的男孩。他有一双碧绿的大眼睛、棕色的卷发；看似稚气无辜的少年。“他真可爱” Keri小声地傻笑道，Marlon 微笑着看向她。_

_“他很可能会一斧子把你的头砍下来”Louis生硬地答道。“不要低估了任何七区的贡品，他们的那种态度也是为什么Johanna Mason去年会赢的原因。”  Louis很庆幸他还没有和Johanna正式见面。去年，就是她亲手杀死了他的两个贡品。“如果你们在竞技场上碰到那个男孩，我要的不是你们想着他有多么的可爱。我要的是你们动手杀了他。_

_“好…”Keri 的样子看起来几乎要吐了。Marlon一脸愁苦。 Louis不会为自己说过的话后悔。他们可能会觉得恶心愁苦，但至少他们知道自己将要面对什么。_

 

六区的出口贸易是交通。这里有很多大规模的工厂、无数的人才和充沛的劳动力，可以投入到设计和建造用于饥饿游戏中复杂的火车和飞机。

Louis无需担心那些事情。作为饥饿游戏的获胜者，他不需要工作，因此也可以在自己的时间做想做的事情。今天他要把精力放在那些为capitol的富人们建造的小马车和小电动车上。在capitol，有钱人们就是骑着这些工具，在自己的时间做想做的事情。

妹妹们一放学，他便带着她们到了工厂。为了能让妹妹们开心地玩，他给了工人们一些食物作为回报。他努力让妹妹们的每一天都尽可能地完美。

Lottie和Fizzy 都到了要参加收获节的年纪。Louis明白如果她们被选中，无疑是他一个人的错。他肯定做错了什么无意识地激怒了capitol。也或许她们会因为是游戏获胜者的妹妹而被选中。毕竟没有什么可以比看获胜者指导他们家人参加饥饿游戏更具娱乐性了。

Phoebe和Daisy开着电动车在工厂里撒了欢地笑着。Lottie和Fizzy小心来回地操纵着马车，看起来玩得非常开心。 _求求你们爱我_ Louis在心里暗暗向她们喊着。 _无论我做过什么，无论我将要做什么，也请你们能爱我_ 。

“真好玩儿，Lou” 回家路上Lottie开心地说。“谢谢你带我们来玩儿。”

“对啊，实在是太好玩儿了！” Phoebe一脸真挚道。

“客气什么” 他欢呼道。“只要是你们想做的，尽管开口，我都会满足你们。”

 

当晚他们观看了Harry在五区的获胜者演讲。他提到了五区的贡品是多么的可爱，他为他们的离开感到了多么地伤心。但这次他没有道歉。Louis不自觉地为他感到一丝骄傲。

 

 _Louis_ _找到他时，Finnick正在躲他的两个贡品。_

_“你的两个贡品都拿到了十分” Louis告诉他。训练测评的分数刚刚出炉。Keri和Marlon都只得了五分。Louis无法安慰他们如此中庸的分数。所以他来找Finnick。_

_Finnick_ _几乎没有理睬他。无可否认，他的职业贡品能拿到这么高的分数几乎难以让人惊讶。“你觉得你其中的一个贡品能赢吗？”Louis问。_

_“也许吧” Finnick 耸耸肩“或者是一区的那个野兽一样的女孩。”_

_“你的两个贡品都只拿了五分。Harry拿了九分。” 哇，真是太好了，Johanna也要过来插一脚了。_

_“或许我的两个贡品只是在隐藏实力” Louis回答。“你肯定也知道什么叫做策略吧。”_

_“当然咯” Johanna不屑：“那也要眼见为实”。 她稍稍停顿，踮起脚不自在地跳了跳“Snow今天问了我些事。要我陪些赞助商睡什么鬼的。你们能相信吗？”_

_Finnick_ _和Louis愣住了，因为他们平时绝对不会提到这个话题。他们也不会聊到Finnick当天已经有五个预约了，而Louis明天就有一个预约。他们会像没事人一样出现，哭的时候也尽力不让人发现，事后花上好几个小时在浴室里使劲洗刷自己的皮肤。_

_“我想说他为什么还问我这个？” Johanna难以置信地继续说道“有谁会答应这种事情。”_

_Louis_ _沉默着，Finnick轻轻苦笑。_

_“难道…你们…？” 她一脸惊讶。她那受惊的表情让Louis感到一丝难以名状的满足。_

_“嗯，偶尔吧” Louis说“Finnick可比我受欢迎多了。”_

_“谁不想受人欢迎呢？” Finnick露出怪异而又空洞的微笑。_

_“而人们之所以会答应Snow是因为不想他们爱的人被杀” Louis补充道。_

_Johanna_ _突然起身走开。Louis听见她在过道里的呕吐声。_

 

Harry第一次打电话给他是在四区的胜利巡演之后。

“Hello，我是Harry。Finnick要我跟你说声hi” Louis接起电话便听见Harry一口气地说。

“Hi Harry。那帮我跟Finnick说回声Hello吧。”

“我…恐怕没办法。”Harry的语气突然很痛苦。“我现在在火车上，我们要离开四区了。”

Louis感觉到了他情绪的波动。他完全可以感同身受，因为在一般情况下，他会对自己毫无预警地从幸福愉悦转变为痛苦绝望而感到麻木。“没关系，反正我随时可以打电话给他。”

“噢，那好。”

“你有什么想聊聊的吗？”

“没有，我只是…” Harry无助又挣扎。

“好” Louis点点头。他可以搞定。

他告诉告诉Harry，Lottie在学校表现得有多好，重数了前几天Fizzy干的一件傻事，详细地描述了Phoebe和Daisy在院子里的秋千争夺战。他还告诉Harry前几天自己试着出去跑几圈，却几乎累得虚脱，这才发现自己很久没锻炼了。他还抱怨道似乎有人正在追求自己的母亲。每天发生的普通事情、小幸感或是让他觉得痛苦的事，他都一股脑地说了出来。

Louis可以听见Harry慌乱的呼吸在自己说话的过程中渐渐平静了下来。

最后，Louis沉默了。“他们死了” Harry说得太轻，Louis要很认真才能听见。“他们死了，有一些是我杀的。这种事情发生之后，生活该怎样继续？”

Louis摇摇头：“我不知道。总得要继续的吧。” 两人完全沉默了几分钟。

“我有个姐姐” Harry小声地像在说一个秘密。“她很聪明。她经常告诉我一些我从来没听说过的事情。有时候她会在我头发上弄一些女孩子的东西。”

“胜利巡演结束之后，你就可以回家让你聪明的姐姐编点花到你头发上” Louis微笑地想像到。“一定要让她给最终的作品拍张照片，我想看看。”

“我想把花编进头发里。” Harry有点困了 “听起来很不错。”

 

 _竞技场是一片沙漠。锣响后，Louis_ _看见他的贡品们面对着一片空荡的地形。有几座翎峋的巨石可以躲藏，但远在几公里之外才有树木覆盖。_

 _开始的几个小时内贡品们死伤惨重，比历届要多得多。速度快、身材瘦小的贡品以往可以躲在丰饶角的树林里逃过大屠杀，但此时他们却无法在荒漠里找到掩护，首先遭了殃。游戏进行到十五分钟时，Marlon_ _被一矛刺死。_

 _Keri_ _跑得很快。她躲开了向她袭来的长矛和刀刃，不停地向前跑着。即使她很可能无法跑上几个小时活着到达树林里，_ _她也没有就此放弃。聪明。她知道待在干燥空旷的沙漠里只有死路一条。_

 _来自七区的Harry_ _表现出人意料。他在训练阶段拿到九分，说明他很有威胁。然而，在丰饶角他踉踉跄跄地去抢一把斧子时几次凭空被自己绊倒。职业贡品们甚至不屑于杀他。_

 _Harry_ _笨拙地拖着斧头向远处跑去时，二区的女贡品还向他招手呼喊：“待会儿见，Harry_ _”。很明显，他在训练的过程中给其他贡品留下了某种好印象。_

 _“他真是个迷人的小妖精” Johanna_ _在他身旁说道。这是她第一年当导师，也意味着她会极其令人厌烦地对比赛滔滔不绝。她以菜鸟的心态单纯地认为能在比赛中拯救自己的两个贡品。“你应该看看在火车站的时候。女孩们都歇斯底里地哭着喊着让我把他活着带回家。”_

 _“挺好的” Louis_ _酸酸地说道。他努力不去回想Marlon_ _毫无生气地双眼，因为这会让他想起Marlon_ _的女友、母亲和弟弟们也同样地哭求着Louis_ _把他活着带回家。_

 _“但是Harry_ _根本一眼都不瞧她们” Johanna_ _沉思。“一心只想抱着妈妈和姐姐。”_

 _“我该去和赞助商们谈谈了” Louis_ _突然说。在动手揍Johanna_ _之前，他得马上离开这房间。连续看了二十四个小时的比赛让他精神疲惫，再也无法应付和她的对话。_

 _“你们有赞助商吗？”Johanna_ _怀疑。_

 _“当然有”他呵斥道。但不得不承认为数不多。其他的贡品们以炎热天气为由，脱得只剩内衣裤窜来窜去，同时秘密地向他们认为有可能是摄影机的位置“抛媚眼”。这样做让他们明显占优，其中一些贡品的赞助商不停激增。Keri_ _仍旧裹得严严实实。好在她还有自尊，坏在难以得到赞助。_

_第二天，游戏策划者们调整了待在丰饶角附近和那些活着逃到了树林里的贡品们之间的距离。一群食肉的沙漠猫出现并追逐职业贡品们。Finnick_ _的一个贡品被推下当做诱饵垫背，从而惨死。“这同盟也太讲义气了” Louis_ _嘲讽道。_

 _他一整天都在担心Keri_ _。但她却没发现自己离Harry_ _的藏身之处太近了。Louis_ _对Harry_ _的了解并不多，但鉴于他是Johanna_ _的贡品，对Keri_ _能获胜的机会便构成了威胁。_

 _Louis_ _在不停地筹钱，打算能在意想不到的时候给Keri_ _送些食物鼓励她振作精神。她正从一个浅水池里捧起水准备洒到脸上，但当她收回手臂时，却发现手臂上布满了巨大的水蛭。她吓得发出了一声窒息般的尖叫，并试图把水蛭从手臂上抓下来。但这完全不起作用，Louis_ _看见她的双眼因为失血过多迅速失焦。_

_他开始发狂似地给赞助商和礼品组织者打电话。来得及吗？他花光了从赞助商那边筹得的每一分钱，绝望地盯着电视屏幕。一定要在她失去知觉前送到呀！_

_Keri_ _的脸贴在泥土上，当小篮子落在她头边时，她的意识十分模糊。她似乎用尽全身力气才打开了小包。是盐。她立刻把盐撒满双臂，难以置信地看见水蛭萎缩并从手臂上掉落。_

 _“趁现在赶紧逃，Keri” Louis_ _自言自语。“快躲起来。”_ _他从左边的屏幕里可以看到Harry_ _正小心地观察着周围环境。他已经听到了动静。_

 _因为失血过多，Keri_ _在短时间内似乎仍无法移动。当看到Harry_ _谨慎地从树木的缝隙间向前窥探时，Louis_ _身旁的Johanna_ _幸亏没有说话。Harry_ _的表情莫名地明亮了起来。_ _“Ker_ _？”_

 _“Harry_ _？” Keri_ _没有表现出害怕或是准备逃走，Louis_ _完全困惑了。Harry_ _训练时到底做了什么？让自己明明是拿着斧头的大男孩变成贡品们眼中人畜无害的小女孩？_ _“小心这些水” Keri_ _叫道。“里面有很大的水蛭。”_

 _Louis_ _怒视着大屏幕。好吧，她失去了除掉Harry_ _最大的筹码。Harry_ _块头比她要大，但笨手笨脚的他看起来绝对会不小心绊倒，然后把自己摔进水池里。_

 _剩下的一整天Harry_ _都和 Keri_ _待在一起。Harry_ _带她躲到安全的地方并和她分享食物。Louis_ _知道和一个强壮的贡品结盟是一件好事，但他也有不详的预感：在最后，这样的结盟是不值得的。聪明人结盟时会把自己的盟友牺牲于沙漠猫之口。Louis_ _明白Keri_ _不是这种人。_

 _他们在一起看起来很甜蜜，能让观众从血与泪中得到一丝平和的喘息。他们像孩子般咯咯地笑着。Keri_ _开起了 Harry_ _的玩笑，问他有多少女孩在家乡等待他凯旋归去。“说说嘛，Harry_ _！告诉观众们。怎样才能成为Harold Styles_ _的太太？”_

 _Harry_ _满脸通红，羞怯地挪来挪去“我就喜欢友好一点的人。”_

 _Louis_ _有些烦躁，因为这个男孩确实可爱，但Keri_ _不能忘记他必须得死。_

 _最后证明他们的联盟没有白费。职业贡品们小心翼翼地夜间潜行。二区那个愚蠢又过分自信的男孩发现动静时脱离了团队。Keri_ _因失血还有些眩晕，无法像平时那样迅速逃跑。_

 _突然二区贡品死死地锁住了她的头，并抬头对着镜头发狂痴笑。就在那一瞬间，一直可爱无辜的Harry Styles_ _举起了斧头砍向他的后脑……_

注释： 丰饶角又名丰饶羊角（Cornucopia），起源于罗马神话。丰饶角的形象为装满鲜花和果物的羊角（或羊角状物），以此庆祝丰收和富饶；同时，丰饶角也象征着和平、仁慈与幸运。电影里丰饶角是贡品们被送入竞技场最初聚集的地方。丰饶角处有丰富的资源，比如：武器、工具、食物、药物等。但是贡品们往往会拼命抢夺，这也造就了每场游戏开始的第一场大屠杀。

Harry第二次给他打电话是在半夜。Louis没有立刻认出电话那头的声音。他能听到的只有电话那头狂乱的呼吸，绝望的话语中夹杂着尖锐的哭泣和歇斯底里。换句话说，Harry完全无法控制地精神失常了。

二十多分钟后Harry才冷静下来开口说话“他…他们就…就那样盯着我-我。他的父母、兄弟姐妹。是我…是我杀了他。他…他死了，是因为…我。”

Louis发现那天正是胜利巡演到达二区。他对那种与死在自己手中孩子的家人们对视时炼狱般的煎熬感同身受。

“我又梦见了” Harry哭着说。“我杀了他，血就不断地从我眼睛、耳朵里涌出。Keri不停地尖叫，她的头发变成了很多蛇，那些蛇了吃她的眼睛。”

“那都不是真的” Louis 尽量让自己听起来有说服力。但他们很清楚梦境里发生过的事情有多么的真实。“现在都过去了” 他改口道。

“真的吗？” Harry绝望“真的都过去了吗？”

Louis不知道该怎样回答。他也找不到一个好的答案。

“有时候我真希望自己死在那里” Harry轻声说。“反正有一部分的我已经死了。”

“你不会想死的” Louis小声说。“即使是最绝望的时候，总有些事情是值得我们活下去的。你必须得找到它们。”

“比如插在我头发上花吗？”

Louis的微笑带着伤感“比如插在头发上的花、妈妈的拥抱，还有泡芙。”

“我的确很喜欢泡芙” Louis能想像Harry带泪微笑着。

他希望Harry能找到无数个值得他活下去的事情。

 

 

 _他意识到Johanna_ _不是敌人。有时他会忘记，因为她可怕、粗鲁、喜欢与人对立，上届比赛里，是她杀死了Louis的两个贡品。重要的是他需要记得她杀死他们的真正原因是Snow_ _总统和饥饿游戏。Snow_ _才是敌人。Louis_ _不能忘记。_

 _她现在安静多了。他们坐在一起看比赛，一起与赞助商谈判并整合资源为Harry_ _与Keri_ _送去礼品。_

 _他们尝试为这个组合取一个名字来博得capitol_ _赞助商们的喜爱，但是Harry_ _和Keri_ _的名字组合起来的Karry_ _或Heri_ _读音都和他们原本的名字相似。他们索性不取组合名了，但Harry_ _和Keri_ _每次出现在屏幕上时，他们都高喊“押韵时间到”（因为Harry_ _和Keri_ _的名字押韵）。其他的导师们并不觉得很搞笑。但至少能在应付这可怕的比赛起到小小的作用。姑且把它当成一个玩笑吧。Louis_ _无法确定这样把孩子们的性命当作玩笑，到底有益于他的精神健康，还是难以想象地残忍无情呢。_

 _接下来的几天，二人都没遇到什么麻烦。伤亡人数和游戏策划者们抛出的噱头都没有影响到Harry_ _和Keri_ _。八区、十区和十一区的贡品在最初的大屠杀中逃过一劫，却没能逃出职业贡品之手。职业贡品们认为来自一区长相如野兽的女贡品是巨大的威胁，从而把矛头指向她，她被一群人用棍子和石头围攻致死。看着这极其血腥残忍的画面，Louis_ _忍不住闭上双眼，大声地哼出声音，以抵挡她的尖叫。_

 _贡品数量所剩无几了，职业贡品们开始分道扬镳。来自二区和四区的两个女贡品待在一起，一区的男贡品躲进了树林里不知所踪。Louis_ _神经紧绷，之前他的贡品们都没能活到最后五个。他开始想象自己最后能把Keri_ _活着带回家。这个梦想已经触手可及了。_

 _也就在他的乐观到达了痛苦的顶点时，二区和四区的两个女贡品Diamond_ _和Leopanine_ _找到了Keri_ _和Harry_ _。Leopanine_ _表情痛苦“Hey Harry_ _。很遗憾我们走到了这一步。你知道的，我一直觉得你是个小甜心。但是我们之中只有一个人能赢下这场游戏。”_

 _Harry_ _微弱地点点头。他紧紧地握着手里的斧头，但没有发起进攻；他似乎无法主动发起攻击。_

 _“我们能痛快一点吗” Diamond_ _说。_

 _“我们还是堂堂正正地较量吧” Harry_ _礼貌地回答。Louis_ _能感觉到他用尽全力稳定自己的声音。_

 _场面让人难以直视，她们像围捕猎物一般围着Harry_ _打转。Leopanine_ _挥刀刺向Harry_ _的腹部。他及时躲开并抡了一斧回击。Leo_ _轻易就躲开了。Louis_ _讨厌自己多么希望Keri_ _能就此逃命。那两个女贡品根本没有注意她。她根本构不成威胁，只要干掉Harry_ _，也可以轻易解决掉她了。_

 _Dimond_ _趁Harry_ _不注意，一锤子打在了Harry_ _的手腕上。他的斧头掉了。他的。斧头。掉了。_

 _他身边Johanna_ _浑身颤抖。他尖叫着让Keri_ _跑。她手无寸铁，离开Harry_ _根本无法自卫。她救不了他，必须得逃。_

 _Keri_ _开始跑。跑向错误的方向。Louis_ _没有料到。他本该料到的，观看收获仪式时，她称赞他长得可爱，她在比赛里看到他时那惊喜的眼神。_

 _Louis_ _无法明白在那一瞬间她哪来的力气。Keri_ _不是那种强壮有力的女孩，但她用力拽着Diamond_ _和Leopanine_ _向前，二人慌乱挣扎时她也坚决不放手，三人一同落入了水中。水里充满了尖叫和挣扎，直到两声加农炮响起，她才松开了手，眼睛慢慢闭上。_

 _Louis_ _哭了。Johanna_ _几乎无法喘气。Harry_ _尖叫着把她从水里拽了出来。绝望地想弄掉她浮肿、难以辨认皮肤上的水蛭。“Keri_ _！Keri_ _！醒醒！不要！不要离开我！”_ _然而他的尖叫和绝望没能阻止加农炮再次响起。_

 _Louis_ _离开了房间。_

有些日子总是那样难熬。

Harry的胜利巡演最终到达了capitol。他和Caesar 的采访中谈到了Keri。Louis 几乎要惊恐症发作。比起处理自己的恐惧，他往往更擅长安慰别人。

他把Keri的死怪在其他人身上。有时候他会怨恨Diamond，Leoponine，Snow，游戏策划者，甚至Harry。但最糟的是他无法停止怨恨自己。他本该救她的，一定有办法救她的。

走在街上，他能在其他女孩身上看见Keri 影子，当她不出现时，他看到的是以往指导过的贡品们，过后他又能看见曾经比赛中死在他手里的贡品们。他仿佛陷入了悲痛和后悔的无限循环，无法逃离。

那段日子里，他常常靠在工厂的水泥墙后，盯着那些药片。Misty ，第53届饥饿游戏的获胜者，在他刚赢的比赛时给了他那些药片。她告诉他，这些药片能帮助他忘记。但他从来没有动过，永远也不会。

那段日子里，他仍会无助地盯着那些药片，想象着一个失忆的世界。

 

 

 _Louis_ _继续观看者比赛。尽管不愿意，他已经在联盟过程中对Harry_ _产生了依附感。更何况Keri_ _为那孩子牺牲了生命，作为回报他至少要赢下比赛。_

 _游戏策划者们为了让最后两个贡品聚到一起放出了巨蛇。两个男孩砍下那些畜生的头，画面着实让人反胃。猩红的蛇血染红了Harry_ _的斧头。_

 _Louis_ _甚至不能确定他是否有意那样做。Harry_ _全神贯注在那些蛇上，狂乱不协调地挥舞着四肢，砍向扑面而来一条又一条的蛇……._ _最后砍向了……_ _一颗头颅._

_一区的贡品倒下了。加农炮随之响起。_

_“第72_ _届饥饿游戏的获胜者是…….._ _来自七区的……Harry Styles_ _！_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章Harry和 Louis的互动并不多，但他们即将一起作为导师参加饥饿游戏，后面的章节会有更多交集。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章： 第73节饥饿游戏即将开始

“本季很流行红色哟。” 发型师告诉他。

Louis考虑要不要相信她。上季好像流行黄色？或者紫色？还是白色呢？认真想想，他还真不记得上季流行什么颜色。

小道消息说，就连饥饿游戏的主持人Caesar Flickerman 也把头发染成了红色。Louis的发型师花了很多时间纠结到底是因为红色正流行Caesar 才把头发染红，还是因为Caesar 染了头发，红色才流行起来。在她看来，这是众多人生的未解之谜之一。

“它注定将点亮我的夜生活。” Louis 干巴巴地的说道。

他的发型师认真地点点头。Louis 提醒过自己千万次，可怜的capitol 市民是无法理解他的招牌讽刺的。

“你的样子好滑稽哦” Finnick 进门后淡淡地对他说道。

“我发现啦” Louis 穿着一条红色亮片紧身短裤，红色的背带，光膀子，脖子上系着鲜红色的领结。“你穿得明明跟我一模一样啊，Finnick” 他没好气地补充道。

“等哪天你的颜值有我这么高的时候，穿什么也就无所谓了” Finnick眼神空洞，自恋的微笑太假了， Louis懒得再挖苦他。

Louis 飞机头刚做好便看见Harry 踉跄地走进了房间。他红着眼圈，头发油腻服帖。作为导师回到capitol 的第一天永远都是如此艰难。Louis 猜他刚刚哭过。“嘿 Lou，你想不想…” Harry 哑然，困惑地盯着Louis。

Louis真后悔没把门锁上。

“你为什么穿成这样？”

“capitol 的潮流就是这样的呀。” Louis 微微耸肩 “他们派对的着装永远都那么奇怪。”

“你要去参加capitol 的派对” Harry 淡淡地说。他的语气平淡，表情却出卖了他。他显然很反感。

Louis 本可以解释去参加派对的原因。他可以为自己辩护，但他没有。Louis 宁愿Harry 误会他是capitol 的狗腿子，也不想让他知道真相。

Harry 似乎犹豫着是否要继续问。最后，对同伴的渴望还是战胜了他。“你觉得或许…今晚...不去…行吗？我只是…Johanna 已经睡了，我在想或许我们能聊…”

“不行” Louis 打断他。他没有说谎。他真的必须得参加这个派对。或者派对之后的另一个派对。因为有人早已付过钱了。

“好吧” Harry 的声音有些哽咽 “那…没事了” 他离开了房间，没有回头再看一眼。

Harry走后，Finnick 疑问地扬了扬眉毛 “你不打算告诉他？他早晚会知道的。Johanna 说Snow 已经安排了明晚和他见面。她打算提醒他如果不为Snow出卖身体，家人们会像她的家人一样，落得同一个下场。”

Louis 感到恶心。他想都不敢想 “我不想他从我这里知道。”

Finnick 耸耸肩。 Louis 认为这也是他最大的优点，Finnick 从来不批判别人。

“我们走吧” Louis轻快地说，决心要振作起来“可别让女士们久等了。”

***

开幕仪式实在是太蠢了，Louis 简直无法理解capitol 的人类是怎样乐在其中的。

或许是他想法太过偏激，来自六区，贡品们的服装永远都是最糟糕、最难以理解、最白痴的保证。六区的主题是交通，这便意味着贡品们必须得把折叠车、摩托车或飞机穿在身上。这全都是丑到哭的衣服。今年他的两个贡品穿着银色套装，背上背了喷气装置。Louis 真搞不懂这到底是哪种交通工具，显然六区从来没有造过这玩意儿。

 

今年他的贡品们分别是17和18岁。理论上说，年龄大点会更容易些。然而，或许是命运可怕的扭曲，Harry和 Johanna 的贡品都只有12岁。

Harry 表现得像一个过分操心的家长。Louis 远远地看着他帮助他们整理树木服装，抚平他们的头发，托他们上马车前还给了大大的拥抱。Louis 喉咙用力地吞咽了一下。每当看到这样的场景时，他都感觉这场饥饿游戏残酷得不能让人再心碎了。

 

“记得要微笑，尽量表现得友好一点” Louis 漫不经心地提醒道。

“凭什么？！” 他的男贡品 Richard 生气地问 “他们要眼睁睁地看着我们被宰！我凭什么表现得友好？”

Louis 现在没心思向一个怒气冲天的少年解释赞助商的事情。“那好，你就这样气呼呼的上去，我才懒的理你。”

去年，他对Keri 和Marlon 的态度肯定没有这么恶劣。但是他们已经死了，又有什么区别呢？

“你好歹至少假装一下你还在乎我们的死活啊！” Victoria，他的女贡品，呵斥道。

“你觉得你能赢吗？” 他冷静地问。 “你能打赢那些职业贡品吗？能在他们杀你之前杀掉他们吗？”

她摇摇头。

“既然你有自知之明，我还凭什么要在乎你们死活？！你们肯定比我更清楚自己的能力吧。”

他身后传来了缓慢的掌声。“哎呦~ 你激励这俩孩子可真有一手呀。要不也教我两招如何？”Johanna 讽刺道。

他从Victoria 和 Richard 的怒视下转身。“这叫技巧”他淡淡地回道。“你怎么不和自己的贡品们待在一块儿？”

“他们才十二岁”她摇摇头。“不可能赢的。我不想去了解两个即将送死的孩子。”

“所以你逼Harry 去咯？”Louis 的语气里情不自禁地带着一丝批判。

“我叫过他别管的” Johanna 反驳道 “我才没逼他做任何事情。他可是自愿的。”

“…对不起…” Louis叹气。“我不是故意要…”

“没事儿…我只是…Harry今晚就要和Snow 见面了。开幕式结束以后，我得立马去提醒他，Snow 会跟他说什么，他要怎样回答。”

Louis 点点头 “Finnick 跟我提过。”

“你能帮帮我吗？”Johanna 绝望地问。“他挺喜欢你的。你们不是经常通电话吗？这样也许会更容易…”

“不会的”他说“这样不会令事情更容易。”因为他还没能从昨晚恢复过来，全身依旧隐隐作痛；因为只要提到任何有关这件事情的内容时，他都忍不住会哭；因为他和Finnick 达成了一套默契的策略，其中包括不正视他们的问题；因为太多太多的原因。“这只能让事情更艰难。”

随后他们一直沉默地看着大屏幕，一辆辆马车陆续离开造型中心。他们环绕城市之圈（总统府前的环形广场）并最终停在总统Snow 的官邸前。Victoria 和 Richard 全程面带微笑。

 

***

有人在砸他的房门。准确来说，有人在大半夜砸他的房门。在Louis 的经验里肯定没什么好事。

“你这该死的懒鬼！！我对天发誓你还不起来开门的话，就把你的老二扯下来喂狗！我还要把全程拍下来，用闪光灯闪吓你的狗眼！！！”

所以是Johanna 在砸他的门咯。更糟。发着牢骚，他把自己拽下床，随便甩了件运动衫穿到身上，踉跄着打开房门。

他以为Johanna 只是因为随便的小事生气，想找个出气筒。她会因为很多Louis 不在乎的事情生气。但他意识到的确发生了严重的事情，因为Johanna 甚至没对他露出的半边阴毛多做评论。她拽着他的手臂，大步走出走廊。

“干嘛呀” 他跟着她，一边傻傻地问。

“他一直不停地哭” Johanna 咬着牙说。“我说什么他都不听。他根本没办法好好喘气，还一副想把自己的皮肤扒下来的样子，你一定要帮他。”

Louis 还没想明白Johanna 说的话，就被推进另一个房间。Harry 蜷缩在床上，歇斯底里地哭着。

Louis 摒住呼吸看着眼前的状况，Harry 身上只穿着一条小短裤，胸前布满了清晰可见的鲜红抓痕，脖子上还有一圈淤痕。一般来说，第一次和Snow 见面只是通知你接下来要做什么。很显然Snow 第一次就给Harry 安排了人。

 

他小心地坐到床上，慢慢靠近Harry，避免先和他肢体接触让他更不安。Johanna 说得对，Harry 看似没办法喘气。他痛苦地呜咽着。“嘘…” Louis 抚慰道“没事的，来，慢慢地呼吸就好。”

Harry 看向他，满眼恐惧。Louis 意识到他在尽力不哭。他想要好好呼吸，想要冷静下来，但是却没有办法。这才是最可怕的。

Louis 把他拉到自己的腿上。Harry 把脸埋在他的腹部，哭得更伤心了。“我停不下来”他顶着Louis 的皮肤，粗声说 “为什么我停不下来。”

“这很正常” Louis 轻轻地把Harry 的头发向后抚。“慢慢来，我哪儿都不会去的。”

Harry 哭了两个小时。他一直很害怕，时不时祈求Louis 帮他停下来。 Johanna 趴在旁边的桌子上不小心睡着了。她睡颜紧皱，即使睡着了还是满脸担忧。

哭泣终于停止，但Harry 浑身颤抖得更严重了。他开始歇斯底里地抓手臂、腹部和脖子上的皮肤，几乎要把自己的皮肤抓破。Louis 甩开他的手臂，力气比想象中要大。Harry 顿时怔住，比之前颤抖得更厉害。

“对不起”Louis 急忙低语。 “我不会伤害你的。我只是不想你把自己的皮抓破。你是不是想洗个澡？嗯？”通常Louis 自己会花上好几个小时把那些人的触碰洗掉。

“嗯” Harry 颤抖地回答。但却一动不动，他太累，没有办法自己走到浴室。

Louis 把他搂到怀里抱进浴室。Harry 只是骨架大，体重却轻，很容易被抱起来。他小心翼翼地把他放进浴缸，打开热水，让Harry 蜷缩在水蒸气之下。

Harry 还是一动不动，所以Louis 犹豫地坐到浴缸边上。“你想我帮你洗头吗？”

Harry 微微点头。Louis 尽可能轻的把洗发水揉到Harry 打湿的卷发上。Harry 闭上双眼，头向后倾。Louis 继续轻柔的动作，用肥皂清洗Harry 的前胸和后背。

洗完后，他扶Harry 从浴缸出来，用一条柔软的浴巾裹住Harry。Harry 睁大眼看向他，湿润的头发贴在脸上。他全身裹在浴巾里看起来像是个无助的小孩子。

Louis把他带回床上，让他重新枕在自己腿上。“会没事的”他贴近Harry 湿润的头发轻轻呢喃道“我会帮你的。我保证。”

***

 

Harry醒来时眼睛红肿，脸上还有泪痕。他看起来很小只，眼里充满不确定，但信任地盯着Louis。

“我们今天要出去逛逛。” Louis 轻快地告诉他。他已经洗好澡、穿好衣服，几个小时前刚刚从一个可怕的噩梦中醒过来。

“去哪儿？”Harry 疑惑地问。

“你会知道的”Louis 明朗地回答道。“你已经不是贡品了。我们不一定要待在训练中心。我们可以想去哪就去哪儿。” 严格来说，事实并非如此，但也接近。

“所以我们可以到城里去？真的吗？”

“我们要去做一些…开心的事情。” Louis 知道他无法让Harry的处境变得更好。他永远都会被饥饿游戏留下的创伤折磨，他的生活也永远在capitol 的控制之下，只要他活着，他就还会看着孩子们为之死去。但是能在今天这一天做一些让Harry 开心的事情，是非常值得的。

Harry 对他微笑道“听起来很不错。”

“当然啦，亲爱的。快快快！穿衣服！”

Harry 爬下床，跑向衣柜“我该穿什么好呢？”

“穿你最喜欢的。”Louis 夸张地说“穿什么能让你最开心呢？”

Harry 穿上一条紧身牛仔裤和一件灰色毛衣。“这样行吗？”他犹豫地问。

Louis 翻了个白眼。“你当然会最喜欢紧身牛仔裤咯，你个奇怪的巨婴。”

Harry 咧开嘴笑了，稍稍转了一圈。“在七区每个女孩都告诉我这样穿能显出我的腿。我要尽全力吸引你注意啊。”他调皮地眨眨睫毛。

Louis 笑了。在悲伤疯狂的饥饿游戏里，很难再找到如此风趣、聪明、有魅力的人。“谁知道你还会调情啊，Harry Styles！”

“只有你，Lou。”

Louis 惊觉自己的脸颊在慢慢发烫。他本以为在过去的三年里他已经失去了脸红的能力。很明显迷人的Harry Styles 打破他一直冷漠的面具，让他感觉到心慌意乱。

 _Keri_ _喜欢过他。_ 他提醒自己。 _在一个更好、不同的时空，_ _Harry_ _和 Keri_ _可以幸福快乐地在一起。你现在只是帮她照顾他。_

“没时间闲聊啦，Styles” Louis 伸手捋了捋他的头发。Harry 像一只开心的小猫一样凑过来。“我们的行程可紧张了。”

他领着 Harry 从训练中心出来。大门处，满脸不爽的capitol 工作人员给他们带上了金属手环。

“这是做什么用的？”Harry轻声问道。

“这些是追踪器”他回答“自然没有比赛时注射到手臂里的那些精准。但capitol 能基本知道我们去过哪里。如果我们把它拿下来或者让它失灵，治安警就会过来抓我们。”

“那也不算太遭。我还是不敢相信我们能这样出来逛！”他们走在街上时Harry 整个人都是飘飘然的。他不停地来回张望，想看清楚每样东西，显然很享受自由的感觉。

“你只要通过重重关卡出来之后就能碰到很酷的东西。”Louis 指出。他拐进了一个精致的咖啡厅“这家有最棒的热可可。”

“那是什么呢？”Harry 睁大渴望的眼睛跟着Louis 进门。“是喝的吗？”

“我要两杯热可可，谢谢。”他告诉站在柜台后的女服务员。她的头发是可怕的红色（因为红色正流行，他心想）。“还要两个丝绒杯蛋糕。”

“那又是什么？”Harry 踮起脚兴奋的跳着。“我是说我知道杯蛋糕长什么样…像松饼那样，对吗？为什么是红色的丝绒？那是热可可吗？原来是棕色的呀？她往被子里放的白色泡沫又是什么？”

Louis 翻了个白眼，把一个杯蛋糕推到他眼前。“尽管吃就好了，你个傻蛋。我们可以边吃边走。”

接下来的路上Harry 都很忙呀。他只用一会儿就消灭了他的蛋糕，然后用可怜的小狗眼盯着Louis，直到Louis 把自己的半个蛋糕也让给他吃。然后他像一只困惑的小猫咪小心翼翼地舔了舔饮料上的奶油，“我好喜欢热可可哦。”Harry 宣布道。他的鼻尖不小心蹭到了一点奶油。Louis 打算不告诉他。

“好了，小傻瓜，闭上眼睛。我们快到了。”Harry 乖乖地闭上双眼，挽着Louis 手臂。

Louis 把Harry 带到一片松软的草坪上，让他坐下。“好了，你可以睁开眼睛了。”

Harry 睁开眼，发出了一声惊叹。他们被能够想象到的每一种颜色围绕着。红色、蓝色、紫色，他们眼睛能看到的所有颜色。

只有在capitol，Louis 心想，只有在这里的公园才会有这么美的鲜花。他猜想至少有一半是由基因培育的，因为如此生动艳丽的颜色不可能存在于大自然。

“我喜欢来这儿。”他轻声告诉Harry。“这里几乎没有人来，可能是因为capitol 的人们都忙着准备时装秀和晚宴吧。这里经常都很安静、平和。

“真好”Harry 吸了一口气“这里一切都好平静。就算七区都不可能那么平静。”

之后他们没怎么说话，躺在草坪上，时不时打着瞌睡。Harry 把头枕在Louis 腿上，慵懒地告诉他自己最喜欢的花，Louis 轻轻把玩着他的卷发。肚子饿的时候，他们就一起享受Louis 早上带的三明治和柠檬水。

天色渐渐开始变暗，身下的草地也慢慢变凉。但他们丝毫没有要动的意思。“下辈子，我要变成一朵花。”Harry 告诉他。

“哪一朵？”

“最香的，我要找找看哪朵最香。”

Louis 闭上眼，轻轻点头。“那我们要闻很多花才行啊。”

Harry 的手环突然闪了起来，响亮地震动着。他不安地看向Louis “这是怎么了？”

“这意味着有人想让你回训练中心。”Louis 木然。他突然感到一丝寒意。

“不要”Harry 顿时从开心平静变得惊恐起来。“我不要。我不能再一次…”Louis 能看出他开始惊慌失措，Harry的下唇颤抖，眼含泪水“求你了。我不能…”

Louis 颤抖地吸气，轻轻地把额头顶在Harry 的额上“你可以的。这就是我带你来这儿的原因。无论你被逼着做什么，我希望你能想象自己和我一起坐在这百花丛中。”

Harry默默地流泪。

“你无法控制他们随意摆布你的身体。”Louis 坚定地继续道“但他们不能控制你的思想，这是他们无法摆布的。你的思想可以到世界的任何地方去。”

“在我的脑海里，我真的可以到任何地方去吗？Harry轻声问“我的身体在那儿，但思想却可以跟你在一起吗？”

“嗯，你会跟我在一起。我们一起度过美好的一天。我会给你买热可可，然后把你带到一个花园里。”

“美好的一天”Harry 流泪重复道。“我们会在一起度过美好的一天。”他让Louis 把他带回中心，带回到Snow 那里。

事实上Louis 心里的每一寸都强烈地希望自己能把Harry 往相反的方向带去。

*** 

Richard 和 Victoria 很可能是Louis 指导过最讨人厌的贡品了。他平时尽量不记恨这两个从家里被拽出来，马上要去送死的孩子，但这次他要区别对待。

他们不同意Louis 说的每一句话，每次趁他转身时偷偷地翻白眼，出于某种原因，他们把自己被抽中参加饥饿游戏怪罪到Louis 头上。

“你应该把我们训练得更好。”他们在等待训练测评分数时Vitoria 对他说道。“你应该教我点什么，我好拿个高分。”

“我根本没有义务教你什么”他呵斥道。“过去的十七年里你应该聪明一点学点有用的东西。”

“我哪知道我要学怎样杀人啊！”

“喔，是吗？”他嘲讽道，“你从来没意识到饥饿游戏的存在吧？你以为我们地区每年选两个人是去度长假的吗？”

她涨红了脸，似乎有要扇他耳光的冲动。

“闭嘴”Richard 命令道。“要宣布测评分数了。”

不出所料，职业贡品们都拿到了高分。四区的分数公布时，Vitoria 恶狠狠地盯着他，好像在告诉他应该记记笔记学学怎样当个更好的导师。讽刺的是，Finnick 总是像躲瘟疫一样躲着他的两个贡品。

Richard 的脸出现在屏幕上，就在那下面，出现了“九分”。

“你做了什么？”Louis 怀疑道。

“你会知道的。”Richard 自鸣得意道。

“你不应该像保守秘密一样不让我知道！”Louis 越来越愤怒。“我需要知道你有什么本事，好让我安排赞助商，想出比赛策略。”

“我得了六分。”Victoria 不爽地插嘴“既然你们两个都不在意。我想你肯定教了Richard 什么。我就知道导师不是女的，我肯定要吃亏。我告诉你，我对你这种只喜欢男生的偏好极度不爽！”

“我不喜欢Richard！我讨厌他的程度和我讨厌你一样！”

“别骗我了！”她尖声道。“你喜欢男生。这也是你能原谅Harry 去年那样对Keri 唯一的解释！”

Louis 的心一下子凉了“Harry 没有对Keri 做任何事。”

Victoria 不屑道“是吗？他假装自己对她有感觉，让Keri 以为他真的喜欢她，才为他牺牲性命的！Keri 只是一头栽进了他设的圈套罢了。”

他的头很痛。坦白说，Louis 一直尽全力不去想发生在Keri 身上的事。但是，在他的潜意识里，一直认为Harry 和 Keri 之间的吸引是相互的。他认为Keri 的牺牲不仅救了他，也深深地伤害了他。

“我们跑题了”他训斥道。“我们现在应该讨论你们接受Caesar 采访时的形象。”

“我可以是勇敢、强壮”Richard 提议道。

“我可以是美丽、友好”Victoria 说。

他们肯定是想惹毛他。Victoria 得意地对他假笑着，她很清楚Louis 现在根本无法抑制辱骂他们的冲动。“Richard 可以是粗鲁和蠢，你可以是讨人厌和蠢”他回击道“我要出去了。”

将近找了一个小时，他才在一个楼梯下找到Finnick。“你的贡品都拿了十分。”他告诉他。

Finnick 没有应他。

“Richard 拿了九分，你能猜到他是怎么做到的吗？”

Finnick 耸耸肩。“你可难倒我了，你的贡品训练的时候一般都比鸡还弱。”

“你觉得Harry 喜欢过Keri 吗？”

“嗯，他当然喜欢她咯”Finnick 好奇地看向他。“他们相处得挺好的呀。”

“不是…但是…他是 _那种_ 喜欢她吗？”Louis 需要有人回答他这个关键的问题。他需要Finnick 告诉他Harry 当然是 _那种_ 喜欢她。他需要有人告诉他Keri 的死让Harry 心碎。他也因此不会再爱上任何人。

不过 Finnick没有那样回答“我觉得这事你得去问Harry，兄弟。”

“…反正不重要”他有点失望“我能原谅Johanna杀了Joseph 和Milly。我就也能原谅Harry 欺骗Keri。”

Finnick 点点头表示同意。 _你个没用的混蛋_ 。

***

Louis 真心希望今年不流行红色。他的造型师提醒过他，但他从来没想过Caesar 染红头发竟是这副德行。他感觉这幅画面将会深深地在他脑海中留下挥之不去的烙印。Caesar 的整个头看起来像是流血不止，Louis 猜想被他采访的贡品们一定都非常出戏。

Louis 没想到Victoria 第一次与Caesar 面对面竟然没有怯场。让人惊喜的是整个采访过程中，她表现得很迷人、风趣。她哪儿来的幽默感？观众们都被她逗笑了。

“你又给自己找了个Keri？”身旁的Haymitch 大声地问他。“不过这次可别投入太多感情了啊。”他大声打嗝道。

Louis 皱了皱鼻子。他很后悔选择坐在Haymitch 旁边。但在当下这看似是避开Harry 最好的方式。“她不是另一个Keri。Keri 很甜，Victoria 很恶。”

Haymitch 大笑。好几个capitol 的赞助商都回头怒视他们。Louis 明白为什么和Haymitch 坐在一起会很有趣了。“差点忘记capitol 有多讨厌你。我们应该常常待在一块儿的。”

“给我带些白兰地，你想跟我待一起多久都行，孩子。”

Richard 上场了。Louis 很肯定他要把自己表现得勇敢、强壮。但他看起来多半是自大、傲慢。

“我不喜欢他”Haymitch 咕哝道。“他有点鬼（fishy）。

“你闻起来才像鱼”Louis 不爽地喃喃道。因为只有他自己才能批评他的贡品。这是规矩。

“上个星期吃了鱼哦”Haymitch 助攻道。

“你好恶心呀”Louis 面瘫道。最后一个贡品的访谈结束后，他就马上开溜。和Haymitch 待在一起或许可以躲开Harry，但Harry上星期至少有洗澡。

就在他回到人们都洗澡、而且不会在公共场合大声打嗝的文明世界那一瞬，Harry 找到了他。“你刚才去哪儿啦？你有看我那两个小孩吗？我觉得他们表现得很不错，你说呢？他们友好又礼貌，感觉观众都很喜欢他们。我觉得Victoria 表现得也很好！为什么你就不喜欢她呢？Louis？”

Louis 犹豫着“我…能问你件事吗？”

“当然咯”Harry 立刻回答道。“问什么都行。”

“你喜欢过Keri 吗？就像真心喜欢她。就像…如果在不同的状况下，你会想要和她约会？”

“和她约会？”Harry 似乎突然受到惊吓。对这个问题，他的心里似乎已经有一个正确答案，却不敢正面回答。“我…你为什么要这么问？我们是朋友。她是我的朋友。我每天都想念她。我每晚都会做她正要死去的恶…恶梦。”

“那你不喜欢她咯。”Louis 觉得自己要吐了。“你知道她对你有感觉，你觉得跟她结盟有好处…因为她绝对不会伤害你，而且会尽全力去保护你…”

“不是这样的”Harry 被吓坏了，接近要掉眼泪的样子，“不是这样的，Louis！我很喜欢她，她在比赛里是我最好的朋友。但是我不…我不…呃…女孩子…我的意思是…”

幸好Louis 明白到Harry 将要给出的解释时没有太晚。“别说了”他低声说。“别说，跟我来。”

Louis 把他拽出大楼时，Harry 一直绝望的道歉着“对不起，我对不起Keri，我很抱歉。我不应该告诉你的，我知道这很奇怪，我…”

“安静”Louis 把他拉到大楼前一片开放的草坪上。附近应该没有摄像头。“你不可以说那个。我不管什么奇怪不奇怪的…但是你绝对不能提那件事。除非你想Snow 把你出售给男人，你最好保持你强壮、强势、挥斧子的男子气概来。”

“什…什么？”

“或许你觉得被逼着上别人很槽糕，但是相信我，被逼着给别人上，要比那个痛苦一千一万倍。你会更情愿跟女人在一起的。”

“好…知道了。”Harry 试探地伸向Louis 的手臂。“这种事情有在你身上发生过吗？”

“还是不要说我了”Louis 感到很疲惫。他想要马上回房间睡觉。

“Keri 知道的”Harry 犹豫地轻声道。“知道我…呃…和女孩子。我在训练的时候告诉过她。我们在那时成为了朋友。”

Louis 用了一小会儿消化他说的话，突然哭了起来。他自己都被吓到了，但似乎无法收住。“谢谢”他靠在Harry 的肩头抽泣到“真的很谢谢你”。

***

他回来时，Victoria 和 Richard 正在房门外等他。“太好了。是你们两个”他冷淡地说道。“你们想知道我对你们的采访怎么看吗？Richard，你和预料之中一样差劲。连Haymitch 都不喜欢你，要知道他平时醉得都没办法给出像样的意见。Victoria，你出人意料地没那么差劲。好一点。”

Richard 轻蔑地哼了一声“还真是想不到啊，你觉得我很差劲，就证明我表现得很不错咯”转身离开。

Victoria 仍站在他的门边“我真的还行吗？”

Louis 不情愿地点头“你很风趣，观众都挺喜欢你的”

“谢谢”她害羞地微笑道，之前他从没见过她这样。她是想对他客气点吗？“你知道的…我…我知道我之前可能对你不太客气，但是我也是一时忍不住自己。你生气时候的反应还挺有趣的。有时候激怒你可能…可能，会让我更放松一点。你知道我接下来很可能要去送死了。”她放出一声自嘲的笑。“如果我真的惹你生气了…对不起啊。”

“不要”他严厉道。

她似乎有点困惑“不要什么？”

“不要让我想让你活下去，我还是讨厌你比较好。”

Vitoria 点点头仿佛完全明白了“好！这样的话你就是我倒了八辈子霉，遇到过最讨厌的人，我每天都想着要换一个更好的导师！”

“谢谢”他呵斥道“现在已经太晚了。”

“难道在乎我的死活就这么难吗？”Louis 冲回房间时，她在他身后喊道。

但他没办法回答这个问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：很抱歉让这种事情要发生在Harry 身上…我有试过不要这样对Harry 或 Louis。但是如果你有看过《饥饿游戏3：嘲笑鸟》的话，你就会知道，Finnick 说过Snow 总统会逼迫有魅力的贡品们出卖自己。而这种事情没有在Haymitch 和 Johanna 身上是因为他们的家人都被杀了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节总结：“终有一天事情会发生改变”Beetee（三区往届游戏获胜者） 自信地说。“必须要改变。”

他完全不明白发生了什么。  
这天早上Louis 接到命令到49号楼，72层，63号房接客。早上10点，经过造型师打点后，他准时到了那里。一开始，情况并没有什么异常。房间很宽敞，中间有张大床，旁边桌子上的托盘里放着香槟和巧克力。坐在床上的是一个典型的capitol女人，鲜红的头发，脸颊上有银色花朵的刺青。  
虽然她表现得有点奇怪（问他是否想坐下，却并没有要脱衣服的打算，查看房间四周时像是怀疑房间里还藏着其他人），Louis 仍然没有起任何疑心。  
“你今天想做点什么？”他恭敬地问。他已经切换到了情绪全无、生无可恋的状态，脑海里的每一寸都希望自己还在六区和妹妹们待在一块儿。  
当Louis 封闭自己时，他会一时无法应付例行程序上的变化。这也是为什么这个女人开始要把整个房间翻过来时，他会一头雾水、不知所措。  
“呃…小姐？”他犹豫地开口。女人不耐烦地将他一把推开，继续在房间里翻箱倒柜。Louis 真的难以理解这些capitol 人。他心想能不能以这个女人精神不正常为由溜走。他可以冒险离开吗？  
最后，他决定还是选择留下比较好。鉴于这女人有精神问题，如果一切顺利的话，他什么都不需要做便能离开。想到这儿，他一屁股坐下靠在墙边愉快地吃起巧克力。  
就在他坐下后，女人转头看向他，“好” 她说“好了，没有摄像头。”  
Louis 点点头同意。  
“所以你是六区来的…”她愉悦地说。  
“是啊”他不爽道，女人的话太熟悉了。“我的家人也在六区，我很清楚如果我不配合，他们会发生什么。所以你不用浪费力气来威胁我。Snow 已经威胁过了。” 他的反映可能有些过激，但是他已经受够了这些capitol贵妇们一次次揭他的伤疤。  
“好的”她忽略了他的咆哮，像是没听见他说的话。“造军用飞机的天才也在六区，对吗？”  
Louis 努力保持镇定不让女人察觉他的反映。他早在几年前就和他断了联系。他不想让capitol再利用任何人威胁他。绝对不能让这个女人知道他们曾经是朋友。“六区负责建造军用飞机，我猜他在六区吧。”他冷淡地回答。“但是我不清楚他是谁。”  
“没关系”她满不在乎地答道“我相信你知道能在哪儿找到他，告诉他，13是我最喜欢的数字。”  
Louis 彻底不懂了。一切都那么莫名其妙，他差点误以为自己在做梦“这到底是什么意思？”  
令他恼火的是，女人直接无视了他的问题。“我现在没兴致了”她说“你就告诉别人你用高超技巧迅速地满足了我。这样说出去想必对我俩的名声都好，你觉得呢？”  
“我都不知道你是谁。”他冷冷地说。  
她像对待小孩似的拍拍他的头“这样最好了，亲爱的。”

***

比赛两个小时后就要开始了。他和Harry 一起挤在被窝里。Louis 想如果他们不需要出现该多好啊。他们能像这样依偎在床上，好几年都不出门。  
“我还没准备好”Harry 在黑暗中轻声说。“我觉得没什么比作为贡品更可怕了…但是…现在这样也很糟糕。”  
Louis 想说点明智有用的话。他能为Harry 做的只有这个，听起来挺可悲的。他迟疑着想着要说点什么才能减轻Harry 的痛苦。  
“我觉得不会有人准备好了”他慢慢地说道“这不可能。”  
“他们还只是孩子”Harry绝望地告诉他，仿佛Louis 不会相信他似的。“他们才12岁，Max 晚上还要搂着泰迪熊玩偶睡觉，今早Beth 还让我在她走后照顾好她的娃娃。”  
新信息听起来很可怕。Louis抑制住让Harry 不要再说的冲动。他无法想像Harry 的两个小小的贡品和自己的泰迪熊、娃娃告别时的画面。  
“你觉得你的贡品今年能赢吗？”Harry 问“Richard 拿到了高分。”  
“他的分数和你去年的一样”Louis若有所思道“但是所有的职业贡品也拿到了高分。今年的职业贡品数量也更多了。再说我根本不知道他是怎么拿到那个分数的。他没告诉我。”  
“我希望我的贡品能赢”Harry坦白道“我知道这似乎…不可能，Johanna 说我这样抱希望很白痴…但是我不能不…”  
“是人都会抱希望的”Louis不情愿地承认“我们假装不在乎…但当真正面临时，我们都会希望能保住自己的贡品，甚至是Johanna 也会。”  
“那比赛的时候我们还会是朋友吗？”Harry 担心道“因为我们希望让不同的人赢？接下来的两个星期，导师们会互不理睬吗？”  
“那倒不会”Louis 耸耸肩“我们可能会生彼此的气…但是大多时候还是会待在一块。”  
Harry 放下心。他往Louis 身边靠得更近了一些，脸紧紧地贴着Louis 的颈窝。  
“那就好了，我永远都不要你不理我。”  
Louis 下巴抵着Harry 头顶，一只手臂慵懒地挂在他的腰上“我绝对不会不理你的。我还要拿你开玩笑呢。”  
Harry 咯咯地笑起来，伸出舌头。湿湿地碰到Louis 的脖子。  
“咦”Louis 尖叫着把Harry 推开。“别把虱子传到我身上，Styles。天啊，我可是很爱干净的。”  
“不嘛…”Harry 抱怨道，双手四处摸，他抓住Louis 臀部，把他拉回来到自己胸前。“我没有虱子，你不要走嘛。”  
Louis 紧贴着Harry 消瘦的身体。“那你别舔我，你又不是狗狗。”  
“我不是吗？”Harry 夸张地问。  
他真的一点都不好玩儿，Louis大笑“你好傻。”  
Harry 咧嘴笑着，舔了Louis 的脸颊一路。Louis 扭动身体，大力拍打Harry。他想知道如果现在有人进房间，看到他的床会是什么样子。他们会看到有人在毯子下动来动去，还传出咯咯笑声。想到这儿，他感觉有些不舒服。他不想把自己真正在乎的人和性联系到一起。他一直非常排斥性和爱的概念。  
“够了”他的语气严肃。  
Harry 嘟起嘴但停了下来。“我们能再一块儿躺会吗？”  
“当然了，Haz”Louis 叹了口气“就一小会儿。”

***

今年的场地设计和Louis 以往见到过的都不一样。竞技场内一棵树都没有，它是由一个个相连的洞穴组成的复杂网络而形成的一片茫茫雪地。这也是Louis 记忆中第一次在丰饶角附近没有发生大屠杀的比赛，因为实力相对弱的贡品们在比赛一开始便钻进离自己最近的洞穴，无法让人找到。

Victoria 在锣响后十五秒内便迅速消失在了洞穴里。她这样做很聪明。作为非职业贡品，躲得越快越好。Richard 似乎没有意识到这点。他一动不动，也没有逃跑。

他慢慢地走向职业贡品们。Shit. Shit. Shit.

Louis 身体紧缩了一下，为Richard 即将送死做好心理准备。为什么他的男贡品总是在比赛开始的第一个小时内死去呢？Marlon 至少试过逃跑。Richard 的举动却是愚蠢至极。

“快过来，伙计。”Finnick 的男贡品喊道，“你TMD快点，我们赶紧过去追他们。”

“他们跑不了多远的。”Richard 懒懒地回答。“我们会抓到他们的。”

“欢迎加入哟”Enoboria 拍拍她身旁的空位置，给了Louis 一个深意的笑容。

天啊，他现在不得不要和职业贡品的导师们打交道。他真的想死。“我还是比较想和你结盟。”他向Johanna 叹息道。“上一次结盟可以说是我的噩梦，这一次更糟。”

“我可是发生在你生命中最美好的事了”Johanna 嘲讽。

“我们要给他们今晚送点保暖的衣服和生火的材料。”坐在房间另一边的Cashmere 提醒他。“快过来，和我们一起安排赞助。”

Louis 摇摇头“我没有那么多的赞助，可以给我任何一个贡品送那些东西。”

“你现在有了” Gloss 直白地说。“你现在和我们结盟，赞助就会源源不断地自动找上门来。”

“第一次和优胜队结盟很兴奋吧？”Enoboria 得意地对他笑着。他真想上前把她的牙齿拔下来。

Louis 犹豫地走到Finnick 身边坐下。“欢迎加入” Finnick 取笑道。

“滚！”

***

事实证明，Victoria 很可能是他指导过最聪明的贡品。这不就是她隐藏的另一件事吗？他开始怀疑自己是不是了解自己的两个贡品。

一开始，她便展现出极佳的方向感。大部分的贡品迷失在洞穴里摸黑，跌跌撞撞时，她已经弄清楚自己的具体位置和她需要到哪儿去。

她首先独自远离所有贡品。然后她重新出现在一个外面有大堆积雪的洞穴处。Louis 不知道她在做什么，她开始莫名其妙地徒手在雪堆上挖洞。镜头切到其他贡品的位置，还没有大事发生。比赛开始到现在还没有任何伤亡。Louis 猜想capitol 的观众对流血的渴望会逐渐强烈。

最后，Vitoria 终于挖开了能容得下她的空间，连镜头也拍不到她了。能看到的只有Victoria 从里面把洞口封住，留下一个通风的小洞。任何经过的人都不可能发现有人躲在里面。

“她到底在做什么？”Enoboria 嘲弄道“她是想把自己冻死吗？为什么要把自己埋在雪堆里呢？”

“她很聪明”Harry说。他表情痛苦，眼睛盯着在远处屏幕里他那两个瑟瑟发抖的贡品。“体温可以升高狭小空间内的温度，雪能隔离冷风进去，从而保持里面的温度。”

房间里的每个人都回头看向Harry。他不好意思地盯着自己的双脚。

“他去年能赢是有原因的”Johanna 打破紧崩的气氛。“他比你们所有白痴的贡品加起来都聪明。”

Louis 疑惑地摇摇头“她是怎么知道这个的？我们六区从来不下雪。“

“有关于这方面的书”Harry 答道。

“第一次厮杀要来了！”Enoboria 愉悦地喊道，有效地结束了讨论。“也是时候了，Haymitch，你的贡品要死了！”

Haymitch 手里拿着一个没有标签的酒瓶，喝了一大口，对着屏幕发出一声叹息。

Louis 做好心理准备观看这次的杀戮。他并不是第一次看职业贡品追杀比他们弱的贡品。但他却不习惯自己的贡品之一是追捕而不是被追的一方。

出于某种原因，他更希望Richard 在杀戮中充当旁观者。这样他也更容易做好心里准备。令他他没想到的是Richard 积极地参与其中。随着他的大砍刀落下，Richard 把十二区女贡品的头完全砍了下来。

Louis 迅速吞下了涌向喉咙的胆汁，他决不会轻易让职业贡品的导师们看到他呕吐。

他在比赛中看过无数次的斩首、刺杀和残忍的谋杀。但他的贡品从来都不是主导者。他的贡品对其他参赛者做过最暴力的事情可能就是上次Keri 把Diamond 和 Leopanine 拖进满是水蛭的水里。

屏幕上，职业贡品们和Richard 大声地笑着互相击掌，Haymitch 摇摇晃晃地起身走出房间。Louis 避免与他眼神接触。可笑的是，他感到羞耻。以前他的贡品们从来没有过像样的机会。的确，他曾幻想过Keri 会赢，但这是不一样的。他看着屏幕上的Richard，他有实力强大的联盟，也有杀人不眨眼的本事。但这不是Louis 所想的，这都不是他想要的。

Louis想知道当初他的导师预料到他有可能在比赛中突出重围时怀着怎样的心情。他想知道她是否被夹杂在复杂心情之中，她会因为自己有可能胜出而充满感恩，还是觉得他是一个如此糟糕的人根本不配获胜？

***

晚上在职业贡品的导师们不停的运筹帷幄之中度过。天太黑、太冷，贡品们只能聚在一起，祈祷着能熬过这一晚。Louis 借着这个机会溜出房间，给家里打了电话。

“Lou，到底现在是怎么回事？”这是Lottie 接起电话后说出的第一句话。“所有人都被Richard 吓坏了。你知道他会跟 _他们_ 结盟吗？”

“不知道，那个小崽子从来没有告诉过我”Louis 不爽道。

“但是他 _杀了_ 那个女孩。六区没有贡品这样..杀过人..自从…”

“自从我之后”他立刻接到“我发现了”

“我不是那个意思Lou…”

“没关系，Lottie”他很疲惫。他本该用这一小段时间睡一会儿。“我能和妈妈聊几句吗。”

“好，我去找她”Lottie 停顿了一下“我爱你，Lou。无论发生什么，你知道的？”

Louis 的呼吸颤抖。他有时候实在太想妹妹们了。“我知道，Lots。我也爱你。”

他的母亲接过电话，立即向他倾诉家乡发生的一些琐事。她最擅长处理他糟糕的心情。她绝不会向他提起有关比赛的事情。

但这次，她提起了一件事让Louis 猝不及防“我上星期碰到 _他_ 了。”

他们的通话很可能被监听，所以他的母亲聪明地没有说出那人的名字。她很可能也不是上周碰到他的。她也很聪明地说了一个虚假的时间。即使提示模糊，Louis 也马上明白了她指的是谁。

“他看起来很累。比我记忆中变得还要瘦。你有听说过他生病了吗？”

“妈，你知道我再也不会跟他说话了。”Louis 平淡地说，但他的脑子一直在旋转。事实上，这也是几天来第二次 _“他”_ 被突然提起。那个奇怪capitol 女人的话还清晰地在他的脑海里盘旋着。

“造军事飞机的天才也在六区，对吗？”

“告诉他，我最喜欢的数字是13。”

她的话是什么意思？这根本没有道理。

所有导师都还观看着比赛，不是发出评论。一定又有贡品死了，“妈，我要先挂了”他无奈地告诉他“我爱你”。

“我也爱你，Boo”她叹气道“照顾好自己。”

“我会的。”他虚弱地说，挂了电话。

他疲倦地回到房间，做好心理准备接受新的伤亡人数。他观察屏幕上的动静，看似一切正常。屏幕上贡品们都依偎在一起取暖，“发生了什么？”他小声地问Johanna。

“Harry 的一个贡品刚刚死了”她木然地答道。

“但是他们都在那儿呀”他疑惑地指向屏幕。Beth 和Max 依偎在一起睡着了。

“加农炮响了”Johanna 压住自己的声音“我们认为很可能是因为他们处的洞穴太深了，飞机才没来收集尸体。他们都闭着眼睛，我们不确定哪一个死了。”

“但是没有看见血啊。”Louis 还没明白过来。

“低体温症”Harry 回答，他没有转过头，眼神空洞地盯着大屏幕“竞技场里温度零下，没有树枝可以生火。所有人都会被活活冻死。”

Louis 惊吓地眨眨眼“但是…这没道理呀。游戏的策划者不会让大家冻死的。Capitol 想要见血。”

“我猜明年要换新人来领导游戏策划了”Finnick 百无聊赖地说“capitol 不喜欢这样的比赛。”

Louis 朝 Harry 走过去，他像一尊雕像一样呆坐着。他试探着把手臂搭在Harry 紧绷的肩膀上“有什么我能帮忙吗？”

Harry 开始颤抖。“我不知道哪一个死了。我只能眼睁睁看着他们，我不知道哪个死了，哪个抱着一具尸体。”

“可能这样更好”Louis 犹豫道“没有流血，没有痛苦。在睡梦中死去或许是能想象到最好的方式了。”

“根本就没有最好的方式！”Harry 的声音近乎歇斯底里。“他们才十二岁！他们不应该死的。”

Louis 不知道自己该说什么，他只是静静地坐在Harry 身旁，和他一起等。接下来的几个小时里，加农炮不断地响起。八区的女贡品、五区的男贡品、十一区的两个贡品。没有流血，没有被一群职业贡品追杀，他们一个个被活活冻死。

最终，Harry 的哪个贡品死了也已不重要了。又一声炮声响起，证明他们都死了。飞机破坏了他们躲藏的洞穴，收走了他们的尸体。

他们小小的身体被抬起来时，Louis 能想到的是Beth 的娃娃和Max 的泰迪熊玩偶。他想象Harry 回家像他所承诺的那样照顾Beth 的娃娃。他胸腔里的那丝绝望让他无法呼吸。

Harry 踉跄地起身“我先回房间了”他木然地喃喃。

“Harry…”Louis 不确定要说什么。让Harry 待在这里看剩下的比赛太残忍了，但他认为现在让Harry 一个人待着不是好主意。”

“我要去睡了”Harry 告诉他。他的眼泪在眼睛里打转“祝Richard 和 Victoria 好运。”

Louis 想跟着他，他知道他应该跟着他。但是他不可以，早上他还要和几个赞助商见面，和职业贡品的导师们商量对策。他不能抛弃他的贡品。

他看着Harry 离开，心里悬着一块大石。

***

所有人受冻的时候，Victoria 强忍着饥饿。

显然她不敢轻易离开现在的藏身之处。Louis 一点也不怪她。她找到了最安全的方式，只要保持温度，在等待中她便能成为赢得比赛强有力的竞争者。

Louis 花光了赞助给Victoria 的每一分钱给她送去食物包裹。不幸的是，比赛进行到现在，食物的价格也水涨船高，而且大部分capitol 赞助商给他钱是赞助Richard 并非Victoria。好在她这样蜷缩在雪地里不会消耗太多能量，只要游戏策划者不要从中作梗，Louis 相信她可以活下来。

然而游戏策划者偏偏在时做出了调整。他们升高了竞技场的温度。

他们决定这么做也不是完全毫无预兆。Capitol 的观众们对本季比赛非常不满。为什么没有流血？为什么没有谋杀？为什么没有背叛陷害和勾心斗角？

“不只是因为那样”雪融化成水时，Beetee（三区导师）轻声告诉他。“我觉得是因为人们看到了饥饿游戏的本质。当比赛里充满流血和戏剧性时，观众会把它当作节目看，没有涉及到任何一个真实的人。但今年…事实上就是看着一个个孩子死去。无法使已经发现饥饿游戏本质错误的观众转移注意力。

Louis 认为Beetee 太抬举capitol 人们。“更多是因为比赛没那么令人兴奋吧。”他苦涩地说。“capitol 人什么时候发现这是错的。他们从来没有把我们当人看。”

“终有一天事情会发生变化的”Beettee 自信地说。“必须要改变。”

有这种信心挺好的，Louis 想。人们为希望而活，但也会因此而死。“小心你说的话”他低语。“你想让他们怀疑你要造反吗？”

Beetee 耸耸肩。不过也是，capitol 根本拿他没办法。Louis 的印象中Beetee 是个天才。他为capitol 设计…聪明人的东西？Louis 不确定他是做什么的。

他重新把注意力转移到面前的屏幕上。过去的几天没有发生什么。

极寒天气褪去后，贡品们出来活动，职业贡品们则开始虎视眈眈。

Victoria 不得不放弃融化的藏身之处，出来寻找食物。四周并没什么可以吃的。有一些小动物，但Victoria 没有打猎的武器。她找到了一些浆果充饥，但明显她的身体因为挨饿而虚弱。

职业贡品们仍然占据大部分丰饶角的食物和资源。更何况Louis 和其他职业贡品的导师们还给他们送去了赞助的热食。

游戏策划者安排了盛宴。这是饥饿游戏非常典型的桥段。Caesar Flickerman 在广播里宣布了时间和地点，每一个饥饿难耐的贡品都会出现，而等待他们的很可能是职业贡品们的屠杀。

但现存的贡品们别无选择，只能去冒险。他们现在虚弱、饥饿、被冻伤或是生着病。反正没有食物他们也无法再熬过一天，他们实在也没有可以失去的东西。

盛宴在宣布后的十分钟出现。这是游戏策划者渴望在capitol 怪罪他们之前安排一场大屠杀的征兆。

在有限的时间内，Victoria 想出了绝佳的策略。当其他贡品踉踉跄跄地走向近在眼前的食物时，她躲在一旁的洞穴内观察。

画面血腥得让人无法直视。一区的职业贡品用锤子重击十区的男孩；二区贡品用他们的长矛刺向八区的男孩；四区贡品笑着拿刀砍向三区的女孩。这是Victoria 决定冒险的时机。职业贡品们专注眼前，她有足够的时间拿点食物再躲回洞里。

她做出了正确的选择。要是Louis 也会这样做。但这远远不够。

Richard 看见了她。

***

手臂被砍断时，她仍然呼吸着。

双腿被割开时，她仍然呼吸着。

Richard 最终连续用鞋跟踩踏她的头，使她丧命。

Louis 眼前一黑，隐约中Finnick 接住了他。

***

她乌黑的波浪卷发比Louis 记忆中更干净。她的脸仍旧苍白，但没有丝毫尘土，看起来几乎透明。Keri 对他微笑着。

“你还好吗？”他木然地问。

她仍然对他微笑，但脸上的喜悦迅速变成恐惧。幸福从她脸上消逝。

“怎么了？”他慌乱地问道。“发生什么事了？”

水蛭爬上她的双腿，他蹲下来试着把它们抓下来，但她尖叫着把他推开。突然她不再是Keri，她变成了Lottie，哭喊着向他求救。

“Lou！救我！”他的妹妹向他呼喊道。Richard 不知从哪儿冒出来，拿起砍刀挥向她的脑袋。Louis 想扑到在Lottie 跟前保护她，用自己的身体为她挡刀，突然一块玻璃屏幕将他们隔开。

不知从何处传来了他母亲的声音，“Boo bear！你一定要保护她！你为什么不保护她？！”

Victoria 在他身后大笑“难道在乎我的死活就这么难吗？”她咯咯地对他笑着。

“就这么难吗，Lou？”Lottie 重复道。

“就这么难吗，Louis？”Richard 得意地笑着。

“就这么难吗？”

“就这么难吗？”

“就这么难吗？”

无数的声音不断回响着。

Louis 尖叫，似乎永远都无法停下来。

***

当再次清醒过来时，他误以为比赛已经结束。他无法理解那样的事情发生后，所有的一切怎么可能再继续下去。他感觉整个世界都偏离了轨迹。

事实是，在饥饿游戏里，同一地区的两个贡品是不会互相残杀的。即便是职业贡品间，这样的事情也是闻所未闻。来自同一地区的贡品不一定要联盟，不一定要相互帮助，甚至不需要承认对方的存在。但是他们从来不会互相残杀。

如果Richard 获胜…如果他回到六区…他将被视为一个怪物。整个地区都会恨他。Louis 要陪他完成整个胜利巡演。只有Louis 和Richard，他们会被巡演经过的地区所唾弃。他们会一次次循环播放Victoria 的死。Louis 肯定自己无法撑下去。

“他不会赢的”Cashmere 眼神坚定。他可以从她的眼神，以及每个职业贡品导师的眼神中看出，他们是站在他这边的。 _为了_ _Louis_ ，他们想让Richard 死。他不确定自己应该作何感想。

Cashmere 是对的。其他职业贡品们没有公开说什么。他们一起吃了一顿大餐，盛宴结束。Richard 误以为自己很安全…然后他们猛地一拥而上。

一把刀当即扎进了Richard 的脖子。“你觉得很过瘾吗？”一区的女贡品Friesha 压低声音道。“你觉得把来自家乡的女孩折磨致死很有趣，是吗？”

Louis 不知道capitol 对有道德底线的职业贡品会怎样反应。往往赞助商们对职业贡品如此认可是因为他们和饥饿游戏本身一样道德缺失。

Landon，来自四区的男贡品，拾起Richard 掉在地上的砍刀。“既然你认为有趣，那不如你自己尝尝那种滋味。你对那个女孩做的，我们都如数奉还给你。”

“为了公义”Friesha 语气肯定。

“走吧”Finnick 突然出现在他身旁。“你不需要待在这儿继续看。”

Cashmere 和Gloss 一起对他点点头。他们脸上都写满了同情。如果在别的情况下，Louis 可能再待一会儿，他想看看这些职业贡品们是否真的有同情心。（他们真的有灵魂吗？）

但这不是别的情况，他立刻离开了房间。精神错乱的职业贡品也不会让他想听Richard 痛苦的尖叫声。

他需要找到 Harry。

***

他需要的只是一个拥抱。他只是需要有人能在他崩溃时握住他的手。他一直以来都试着陪在Harry身边，为什么Harry 不能陪着他呢？

Louis 找到他时，Harry 躺在床上一动不动，他甚至没听见Louis 进房间。

“Haz？”Louis坐到床上，轻轻地摇了摇他的肩膀。

Harry 对他傻傻地微笑。Louis 立刻意识到一定发生了什么。

“你嗨了”Louis 几乎无法将那个字说出口。他几乎无法相信。他从来没想过Harry 会回房间服食 morphling。

Harry 一直说话慢吞吞地，但他接下来说的话比平时还要慢一千倍“他们说 morphling 能帮助我忘记，能让我开心起来。”

“不”Louis 无法控制住自己的愤怒。“你竟然敢这样做！”

“很有效果”Harry 对他傻笑道。“我甚至忘记了伤心的感觉。”

肚子里的怒火仿佛要爆发出来，他无法跟Harry 对话，他甚至无法再看他一眼。相反，他搜索整个房间，没收了在房间找到的所有毒品。

怒气没有消散，他想用拳头发泄，他想尖叫。他已经好几天没有好好睡觉、洗澡，他看着自己的贡品被另一个活活肢解，而现在他唯一需要的人却因为毒品神志不清。

即便他很愤怒，他也没有离开Harry 的房间。他决定药效褪去时待在Harry 身边。

没过多久，他感觉到了剧烈崩溃的迹象。Harry 开始颤抖。所有的痛苦原路返回，那些感觉并没有因为他吞下几片药片而远去。

随后Harry 哭了起来。他紧紧抓着自己的胸膛，仿佛无法承受那种痛苦

Louis 选择在这个时候让Harry 知道他的存在。

“L-louis？”Harry 发现他时哽咽道“喔 天啊 Louis…”

“你感觉到了吗？”Louis 咆哮道。“我要你记住这种感觉。这就是你吃了 morphling 之后的感觉。你再也不许，我是说永远，都不能这样做！”

“我…我不能”Harry 浑身颤抖得厉害，几乎要从床上摔下来，“我感…感觉…喔…天啊…我该…怎么办？”

Louis 想现在就离开，他没有欠Harry 什么。他的意思已经表达得很清楚，现在他应该离开Harry 让他独自承受自己愚蠢和不负责任带来的后果。

但他没有离开，也正因为同样的原因他无法不对自己的贡品倾注感情，因为同样的原因他远离 morphling 使自己能清醒地和妹妹们在一起。他仍然待在Harry 身边，因为他永远都学不会如何离开。

***

总统Snow 就本季令人失望、缺少血腥的饥饿游戏发表了正式的道歉。他保证以后的饥饿游戏都会有树林存在。

听到他的道歉时，Louis 发疯似地大笑起来。

这的确是Louis 所知“最不血腥”的一季比赛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：给猜到本章开头神秘capitol女人身份的小伙伴点赞哦！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “有些规则值得打破，有些人值得争取。”

_“我们可以偷偷爬进去”Louis 自信地说。“应该不会太难。”_

_Zayn_ _脸上怀疑的表情已经表示得很清楚，“你想找死吗？我们绝对不能偷偷爬进去。”_

_Louis_ _选择无视他。无论Louis 的计划有多大的灾难性，Zayn 在最后关头永远都会参与。这次也不例外。_

_“我们要在年轻的时候，活在当下，Zaynie”Louis 犹如一个智者。“下周就是收获节了。死之前你难道不想进一架军用飞机里面看看吗？”_

_“你可真煲得一手好鸡汤啊，Lou”Zayn干巴巴地回答。“难道就没有比讨论假设性死亡更好的事情吗。”_

_“拜托，我是为了你耶！”Louis 撅嘴道。“你才是那个迷恋这些飞机的人。”_

_“我没有迷恋。”Zayn 红着脸咕哝。“只是觉得设计这么强大的飞机，整个过程很吸引人罢了。”_

_Louis_ _翻了个白眼。“真的，我知道你想看看。如果不利用这个机会接近这些军用飞机，我们住在六区还有什么意思？”_

_“Lou”Zayn 抱怨。“我们不可能偷偷溜进去，还不让保安发现。他们不会让两个十六岁的小毛孩随便晃进去的。”_

_Zayn_ _竟然如此不相信自己偷偷摸摸的技巧，让Louis 受到了小小的冒犯。“有一架是capitol 送过来维修的旧飞机。还没人查出是什么问题。它就孤零零地停在后面，没人会看到的。”_

_Zayn_ _摇摇头但却屈服“被抓到可没好果子吃”他阴郁地说。_

_Louis_ _咧开嘴笑了，当作他点头同意。“这就是为什么你是我最好的朋友”他开心的告诉Zayn。_

_“就因为我同意和你一起去找死吗？”_

_“正是。”_

***

Louis 赢下饥饿游戏回到家乡后，对他来说再也没有比出门上街更大的困难。那些他以前能轻松融入的地方，突然让自己觉得是个孤独的外星人。从小一起长大的伙伴用恐惧的眼神看他。谁又能责怪他们呢？他已经不是以前的他了。

距离他赢得比赛已经过去四年，现在他走在六区的街上却代表着一种新的恐怖。Louis 知道四面八方投过来的目光不是自己臆想出来的。他是负责地区内自相残杀的导师。他知道自己让地区的人们失望，就像他让每个对他重要的人一样失望。

每个capitol电视台都把Richard 刻画成一个怪物，他们的地区被描绘成一个盛产杀手的地方。

“六区，当初吃人肉，现在是杀人不眨眼。”

“六区，饥饿游戏存在的一大理由。”

“六区，野蛮地区的完美代表。”

“六区，capitol 需要全方位控制的原因。”

“如果没有饥饿游戏的话，天知道怎样提醒六区，他们的所处之地？”

Louis 能感觉到面对这些恶言，六区人们的愤怒正在渐渐堆积。一开始，他卑躬屈膝于千夫所指之下。后来他开始发现这股怨恨的范围越来越广。

的确，Richard 是十恶不赦，但他也是在capitol 的命令之下才会那样做。因为比赛中每一桩谋杀都在capitol 的安排之中。

他们怎么能指控六区为野蛮之地？

他们怎么能把73年历史的系统屠杀怪罪在一个十七岁的少年身上？渐渐的，Louis 感觉到整个地区的怨恨从他身上转移到了capitol。无论Richard 曾经是怎样的人，他从小观看饥饿游戏，是capitol 造就了后来的他。他是capitol 的产物。

这段日子里有一股Louis 无法明白的暗流在悄悄涌动。坐以待毙，让capitol 为所欲为的日子似乎要到尽头了。

***

_他呆若木鸡。_

_天意弄人，他迈着沉重的步伐一步步走上司法大厦的台阶。六区抽签的代表一定没有说他的名字。那不是真的，如果是真的，就意味着他将成为饥饿游戏的参赛者之一。  
那不是真的。_

_绝对不是真的。_

_不是真的。_

_他从台阶上与她对视，整个身体都冷却了。自己的名字被抽中后，他已经把抽女贡品的过程完全屏蔽了。_

_Louis_ _的眼睛疯狂地在人群中寻找着Zayn 那熟悉的脸庞。他不知所措，甚至无法处理这个信息。Zayn 一定会有办法的。Zayn 能解决的。每次Louis 惹麻烦，Zayn 永远都有办法解决。_

_贡品们的名字再一次在镜头前被大声宣布时，她哭了出来。“来自我们六区的贡品是…Louis Tomlinson 和 Wayliha Malik。”_

_的确是天意弄人。_

***

该如何跟一个接近五年没说话的人见面呢？更要命的是，怎样跟一个人见面，而不让一直监视你一举一动的capitol发现呢？

Louis 不知道，但是现在已经没时间想那么多了。他需要和Zayn 谈谈，他今天一定要和他谈谈。

他很清楚这样做很疯狂。他再也没有这样想过。从前的Louis 很喜剧化、鲁莽、无忧无虑。从前的他推倒阻碍、打破规则，从来不会考虑被人抓到的后果。现在的他更聪明了，现在的他必须拼命地保护自己所爱的人。

然而，此时此刻，他跪在废品处理场，努力潜进一个高度保护的军用飞机里。他当初就这样做过，像是已经过了好几百年。无论如何，他现在一定还能做到。

事实是，他了解Zayn。Zayn 曾是他十六年来最好的朋友，无论他们多久没跟对方说话，他依然不会忘记 Zayn 的行为习惯。

当然，现在的Zayn 超级重要。设计军用飞机的天才。许多人对他趋之若鹜，使他得以在有高端设备的工厂、大型办公室里工作。可惜 Zayn 不会在这些地方工作。

Zayn 十分内向。他喜欢远离人群独自工作。Louis 有预感能在两人儿时一起溜进的军用飞机里找到他。那架飞机再也没有被重新启用，而是留在回收站生锈。那里应该没有人和监控摄像头，是内向的人工作，Louis 与他重聚的好地方。

Louis 深吸一口气，也就只此一回了。心里惴惴不安，Louis 钻进飞机，并向前爬行。十六岁，倾盆大雨的周三晚上，他和Zayn 在一片泥地上匍匐前进，试图找到这架飞机的紧急出入口。他们用撬棍强行将飞机打开，从打开的小缝钻了进去。当时，那是他做过最惊心动魄的事情。

比起第一次潜进这架飞机，现在容易多了，真没劲儿。他感觉四周干燥、阴冷，出口也很轻易打开。

他从出口钻出来后，第一眼见到的是 Niall Horan 被逗乐的脸。

Louis 眨了眨眼。有些意外，毕竟这不在他的计划之内。“呃…呃…hi?”

“Hi”Niall 略带好奇地看着他。“其实你可以从前门进来，我会给你开门。”

“对哦，不好意思啊。”Louis 尴尬地清清喉咙。“我没想到这里有那么多人。”

“没有啊。只有我和 Zayn 而已，”Niall 愉悦地说道。“我在这儿就是提醒他不要忙着干活忘了吃饭。”

Louis 不自在地挪来挪去。他之前从没想过自己会跟 Niall 对话。他只知道 Niall 是比自己和 Zayn 低一年级的学弟。他看起来很友善，应该不是 capitol 的耳目，但也不能对他掉以轻心。

“Zayn 在吗？”他犹豫地问。

Niall 热情地点头。“他跟我说过无论他在忙什么，只要你来了，就通知他。我现在带你去见他！”

Louis 皱眉。“他怎么知道我会来？”

“预感而已。”Niall 轻松地说，并示意 Louis 跟随他。“他的预感一般都很准。”

跟随 Niall 穿过发动机房时，他内心越发紧张。四年前他和 Zayn 第一次潜进这架飞机，它已经报废，这也是它被遗弃在这里，无法重新启用的原因。

现在这架飞机已截然不同。地板墙壁都很干净，引擎似乎换上了新零件。修复它的人一定倾注了不少心血。

“Niall…？”他犹豫地开口。

“我们到了”Niall 明朗地打断他。他们站在主控制室门口。Niall 敲了敲门。“有人找哦，Zee！”

目前为止，Louis 把自己的紧张情绪控制得很好。而现在他即将跟门那边自己最好的朋友面对面，他感觉自己紧张得要吐了。

“请进！”

Louis 脚步踉跄，仿佛有点恍惚。没有开口说话。 他感觉喉咙肿胀，舌头僵硬。他没有说话，只是直勾勾地盯着 Zayn。他的母亲说的对，Zayn 瘦得皮包骨，看起来十分疲惫。

“这儿有摄像头吗？”Louis 声音沙哑。听起来像哭过， _太好了_ 。

Zayn 摇摇头。“没有…有，我意思是，不是capitol 的。Niall 装的，如果有人进来，我们能看到。”

“鬼灵精，”Louis 虚弱地说。“我猜他早就发觉我在这儿。”

Zayn 耸耸肩，低头看向地板。

“我来给你送个口信，”Louis 犹豫地说。“有个capitol 女人 要我告诉你13是她最喜欢的数字。让我转达这个真TM很奇怪。Capitol 女人都这样。很多都TMD 奇怪。”

Zayn 看似并不意外。相反，他抬头睁大双眼，眼神充满敬畏。“你是认真的吗？”

“啊？”Louis 不确定。“我觉得她疯了。她脸颊上有刺青，不打算跟我上床。典型的疯子。”

“不，这…”Zayn 一时失语。“太不可思议了。”

“那到底什么意思？” Louis 问。自己完全在状况之外让他颇有不爽。

“意思是她确认了。”

“你怎么不说得再模糊点儿呢？” Louis 不爽讽刺道。

Zayn 表情看起来有点受伤，Louis 希望自己能收回刚才说的话。“我没必要告诉你任何事，”Zayn 小声咕哝道。“你都好几年没跟我说过话了。”

“你知道我没办法，”Louis 突感绝望。“发生了这么多事…之后。我没有办法。”

“她是我的妹妹，”Zayn 的声音哽咽。“她是我妹妹，我失去了她。我不想连最好的朋友都要失去。”

Louis 忍住眼泪。“我在这儿不能有朋友，Zayn。这只会让 capitol 多利用一个人来威胁我。”

Zayn 摇头。“这不是你再也不跟我说话的理由 Lou。你不跟我说话是因为你不知道该如何再面对我。”

Louis 哑然。不知道该如何开口，他眼含泪水，整个人很疲惫。“对不起，”他小声道。

Zayn 呼吸颤抖。过了好一会才开口说话“十三区。她指的是十三区。”

他疑惑地皱眉。“那个地区不是被capitol 毁了吗？”

“十三区没有被完全摧毁，”Zayn 脸上燃起一丝兴奋。“我们原本猜想他们转移到地下了。现在得到证实。”

“什么？”Louis 空洞地说。“ _我们_ 猜想？我们是谁？”

Zayn抿了抿唇。“我不知道能不能说。我想…这是某种反抗。”

“那就是他们最初让我涉及到这件事。既然我一无所知，为什么那个女人会让我传口信？”Louis 的脑袋快爆炸了。

“在每个地区和capitol 之间传达信息非常困难，”Zayn解释道。“capitol 追踪所有的电话。所以可想而知。哪些人可以经常来往于各个地区和capitol？”

Louis 疑惑地摇摇头。“你是说饥饿游戏获胜者们被…反叛军…用来传达信息？这太疯狂了！”

“其实还不算是反叛军。”Zayn 认真继续道。“严格来说我们还没准备好…但有些事在秘密进行着。你有感觉到吗？离人们站起来反抗的日子不远了。最后，一些事或一些人会触发一切。

“这太疯狂了，”Louis 重复。“我不敢相信…天啊。你也参与其中吗？你还是以前我得要挟才跟敢跟我打破规则的Zayn Malik 吗？

Zayn 耸耸肩“有些规则值得打破，有些人值得争取。”

“那你的角色是什么？”Louis 问，他的脑子嗡嗡作响。“关于这架飞机吗？”

“现役的军事飞机都被capital 严格管理，”Zayn 解释道。“成千上万的工人为之工作。破坏GPS 系统也要花好几年的时间。更不用说偷一架。”

“但这架不同，我猜。”

“这架报废了。它已经被注销了五年。我敢肯定capitol 已经不记得它的存在。”

此时 Louis 已从惊讶中恢复。“那么…如果触发反抗…这架飞机被收编，你会..?”

Zayn 声音坚定，眼神刚毅地盯着 Louis。“我会加入十三区的反抗军。”

***

Harry 很荒唐。

每一趟从其他地区经由六区的火车上都有他寄来的信。他们都很傻，傻得几乎不讲道理。（我长高了Louis，很高哦，我或许可以低头看你，拍拍你的头！）他寄来的信封里有几张他和姐姐的合照（她是不是很棒？Gem 是最棒的，我真希望你能和她见面，她太太太太太聪明了！）还夹着几朵他找到的干花（Louis 这些花多漂亮呀？？六区有这样的花吗？）

Louis 不得不承认自己非常想念他。尽管他仍为上次比赛发生的事情有点生气，但同时也试着忘记。因为实在没必要沉浸在过去的事情里。

他在邮局取回 Harry 寄给他的信后，碰到了 Niall。他想装作没看见偷偷溜走，但Niall 立马发现了他。“Louis！”他激动地挥动手臂，向他跑来。“Hey！”

“Hi Niall，”他不情愿地回答。他不记得他什么时候跟Niall 成为朋友，但基于Niall 脸上的表情，他们现在是朋友了。”

“你来取信？”

“是啊，不然我来邮局干嘛，”Louis 酸酸地说。

Niall 似乎完全没被冒犯。“是哦，有道理，”他笑道。“谁寄来的？”

“只是一个朋友，”他含糊地说。完全没必要告诉 N iall 任何细节。

“酷。我来拿一些零件再去工作，”他明朗地说，指着一堆比他人高的金属部件。

Louis 扬起眉毛。“你打算怎样把这堆东西扛去上班啊？“

Niall 耸耸肩。“总有人会帮忙的，”他看着Louis，意图明显。

“那你需要我帮你吗，Niall？”Louis 不情愿问道。

“那真是太好了！多谢！”Niall 眉开眼笑。

他们的整个互动让 Louis 发懵。坦白讲，他并不习惯和人交谈，准确说，开心的人。当然他也有开心的时候，但他的人际关系主要建立在共同的悲伤上。

“你的工作实际上是干什么的？”他有些好奇为什么 Niall 会是 Zayn 修复秘密军机的事情上最信任的人。

“机械师，”Niall 告诉他。“这是份好差事，足以养家糊口。我哥马上要有小孩了，我得存点钱。”

他们在公共场所，所以Louis 没有问那个明显的问题：如果 capitol 发现 Niall 参与反抗，他的哥哥和孩子会怎样。

相反，“真好，”Louis 说。“孩子什么时候出生？”

“大概还有两个月吧。”Niall 答道。“我只是希望他能在更好的环境里长大，你懂吗？”

Louis 明白 Niall 的意思，因为他尤其清楚状况。

“他是我最好的朋友，”Niall 突然说，虽然他没有转头看 Louis，他很清楚Niall 指的是谁。Louis 心里有些苦涩和嫉妒。他想反驳，他想告诉 Niall 不，他是我最好的朋友。但他知道现在自己已没有权力那样说。“他非常想念你。别再忽视他了，”Niall 严肃地继续道。

“就算我想，也无法忽视他了，兄弟，”Louis坦白道。

Niall 点点头。“很好。”

***

他的身体还是有些排斥回到 capitol。他已经习惯早上醒来和妹妹们一起吃早餐。他已经习惯自己时不时偷偷去看望Zayn，在他抱怨着自己要集中精神时，和Niall在旁边捣乱。

他还没准备好再次放弃现有的一丝快乐。

他正低落地和两个新贡品商讨比赛策略，Harry 突然闯进房间，瞬间清除了所有笼罩他的乌云。“Louis！” 他跑进房间，Louis 笑着笨拙地回应 Harry 的拥抱。

他的贡品们吃惊地盯着二人。的确，看着两个恶名远扬的杀手像小女孩似的尖叫着蹦来蹦去难免会吃惊。

“瞧瞧谁长大了，”Louis 开玩笑道。“老天，看来你说自己突飞猛长的确没瞎说？”

“我十八岁了，”Harry 强调。“我是个男人，”他咧嘴笑道。“超有男人味的男人。”

Louis 翻了个白眼。“当然啦，你还是个婴儿。我怎么就没发现你不得了的男子气概呢？”

“我不知道你怎么那么后知后觉，”Harry 郑重地答道。“这男子气概可是扑面而来的。”

“你准备好了吗？”他小声问。“我不希望你重蹈覆辙。”

Harry 认真点头。“我准备好了。我保证去年的事情绝对不会再发生了。我不会再碰那东西了，”他犹豫了一会儿。“你做好准备了吗？经过…Richard 的事情…之后？”

Louis 耸肩。“我猜是吧。那样的事应该不会再发生…”

“绝对不会再发生，”Benjy，他的男贡品连忙说道。作为男生，他已经从capitol 的侍从那儿听到了一些恶言，说他会步前任贡品的后尘。“Jill 和我绝对不会自相残杀。”

Jill 露出了不自在的笑容。“绝对不会。我敢肯定我们会死在其余想让我们死的二十二个贡品手里。”

“乐观一点，”Benjy 说道。“我们说好的 Jill。”

“去别的地方聊聊吧，”他对Harry 说。今年的两个贡品都十分讨人喜欢。所以他不想跟他们待在一块儿，以免自己对他们产生感情。”

Harry 跟着他出来。“你看了全部的收获仪式吗？”Harry问。“看到十二区的女孩主动代替妹妹，我差点就哭了…”

“能聊点别的吗？”Louis 打断他。“我想…开心一点。接下来我们会面对很多伤心的事情。我希望我们现在能尽量开心点。

Harry 微笑地看着他，像是听到了绝妙的注意。“那好。我有个想法。“

“好的，”Louis 可以说会去做任何 Harry 提议的事。“你有什么计划？”

***

_Louis_ _从未打算活下来。_

_从他意识到自己将与 Zayn 的妹妹一同参加饥饿游戏时，他便知道自己时日无多。他的比赛计划，唯一的计划就是要确保她能活下来。_

_Zayn_ _在他离开前来看他。他们有十几分钟道别，却只用了两分钟。Louis 不需要听 Zayn 说任何话便知道他在想什么。他不需要 Zayn 告诉他，自己有多爱他，但他希望妹妹能获胜。所以他免去 Zayn 从中选择的痛苦，免除他要做如此痛苦的决定。_

_“我会保护她，”他说。“无论如何，你会再见到她的。”_

_Louis_ _从未打算活下来。_

***

“我很开心能活着见证这个，”Louis 小声说，一边拼命忍住以防自己笑出声。“我长这么大，为什么就偏偏错过了这个？”

“就知道你会喜欢，”Harry 乐不可支。

“喔…喔…她要飙高音了…”Louis 开心地宣布。“咦…”

Harry 赶紧缩开。“恩，她经常找不到调。“

Louis 仍沉浸在逗趣中。谁会想到 Johanna 洗澡时会开如此劲爆的演唱会呢？

“现在问题是。”Louis 故作沉思道，“我应该马上取笑她？还是保持缄默，偷偷把她的魔音当成我们的日常节目？”

“你不能让她知道！”Harry 马上抗议。“她会杀了你的！”

“不，”Louis 嘲弄道。“她内心深处，非常深的深处是爱我的。我很肯定我们之间有不成文的规定不会杀掉彼此。”

“我和她之间可没什么不成文的规定，她可能会杀了我。我不能冒这个险。我们现在赶紧逃吧。”

Louis 翻了个白眼。“天啊 Styles，你可真扫兴啊，我等了好几年才等到这个机会。”

Harry 咧嘴笑道。“你洗澡的时候也唱歌呀。”

Louis 睁大双眼。“你怎么知道的？赶紧收回这句话！”

“我可是无所不知的哟，”Harry 沾沾自喜道。“我们好赶紧离开，除非你想我带 Johanna 听你的演唱会。”

“我算是明白了，”Louis 摇摇头。“你表面上帅气、无害，实际上你是个邪恶的恶魔。一直让我误以为自己很安全。”

Harry 眼睛亮了。“你觉得我帅气？”

Louis 的脸颊瞬间红了起来，他巧妙地略过尴尬。“不错嘛，注意到我说话的重点。就像实际上你是个邪恶的恶魔。”

Harry 洋洋得意。“但我是个帅气的恶魔。”

Louis 哼了一声，没有回应。（主要是他不知如何反击。Harry 的确很帅。）

Harry 顿了一会儿。“我们能严肃一会儿吗？”

“当然。”

“好，”Harry 紧张地说。“我想说…你对我真的非常重要。在我以为自己快要死掉的时候，你帮我学会重新呼吸。另外…我们即将面对所有的悲伤中…你是整个饥饿游戏里让我感觉到最开心的部分。我知道我可能给你添了很多麻烦，所以我想让你明白，我永远不会把你为我所做的当成理所当然。”

“哇   Hazza，”Louis 喃喃道，努力隐藏自己的情绪波动。“前一秒我们在听 Johanna 的魔音演唱会，下一秒你就对我真情流露了？”

Harry 腼腆地耸耸肩。“我只是想让你知道。”

Louis 清清喉咙。“呃…谢谢。这…真的…谢谢你。”

他们安静地对视了一会儿，忽然反应过来安静意味着什么。“她要出来了。”Harry 低声说。“现在赶紧撤。这不是演习！”

“跑！跑！跑！”Louis 一边笑一边和 Harry 踉跄地跑到走廊里，没有松开彼此的手。

***

_“_ _跑！跑！快呀！”Louis 把 Waliyaha 推到自己身前，二人一起穿过树丛。“他们听到加农炮，一定会往这边来的。”_

_Louis_ _无法同时对付所有的职业贡品。他已经解决了一个，但是对付五个几乎是不可能的。_

_他没有多想自己刚才杀死的二区男贡品。他没时间悔恨。家乡的人如何看他的所作所为并不重要，反正他没打算能活着回去。只要能让 Wayliyha 平安回到家人身边，他可以冷血无情，甚至是杀人不眨眼。_

_他不是最有能力的贡品。用刀的本领是从他在家乡肉铺做兼职时学的，职业贡品们的能力无疑比他好百倍、千倍。而他最大的筹码是不惧怕。_

_其他的贡品或许会担心家人朋友如何看待他们的所作所为。更重要的是他们怕自己无法活着回家。他们多疑、惧怕，渴望活下去。Louis 早已把这些抛诸脑后。_

_决心有去无回，无疑是一种解放。他不惧怕死亡，不惧怕家乡人的批判。_

_所以当他们遇到十区身材高大的女贡品时，Louis 毫不犹豫刺死了她。_

***

“十二区新的造型师，”Finnick 对他说。

“嗯。”

Finnick 最了解 capitol 的八卦。他深信自己对 总统Snow 的内部消息了如指掌，这终有一天能派上用场。Louis 对此表示怀疑，因为他才不关心什么新的造型师。

“他很奇怪，”Finnick 继续说道。“显然他很有才华，他可以要求替随便一个地区的贡品做造型，但为什么是十二区？”

Louis 耸耸肩。“或许他承受不了伺候职业地区的压力。”

“或许吧，”Finnick 同意道。

“好了，到底发生了什么事？”Louis 屈服。他知道Finnick 找他，一定是有事发生。“我知道你找我来不只是想聊造型师的事。”

“我…” Finnick 一时失语。“昨晚，我用高超技巧迅速地满足了一个客人。”

Louis 皱眉。“好吧？呃…为什么要告诉我这个？”

“不是…我…” Finnick 沮丧地咕哝道。“算了。”

Louis 突然反应过来。这不就是那个capitol 女人让他给 Zayn 传口信时说的话吗？“我去年也遇见过这样的女人，”他谨慎地告诉 Finnick。“因为我技巧高超，很快就完事儿了。”

Finnick 瞬间放松了。“很奇怪不是吗?我们的技巧似乎也没那么高超。”

“非常奇怪，”Louis 同意。“但是…算是好事…我感觉”

Finnick 点头。“非常好。”

***

_他告诉 Zayn 自己会保护她。他向最好的朋友保证会让他的妹妹活着回家。但他失败了。_

_Louis_ _无法与他对视，他无法与任何人对视。他在比赛做的任何事都抱着必死的心态。但现在他活着回来了。_

_他想死。每一天都想死。每个夜晚他都计划着自杀。_

_他想忘记。每天都想忘记。每个夜晚都设法忘记。_

_任何人、任何事都无法再让重新他活过来。_

***

“别企图在我身边逃开 Harry Styles，”Louis 笑着威胁道。“给我回来，小子。”

Harry 厚着脸皮咧嘴笑道。“凭什么呀？”

“你手里有两个布朗尼蛋糕，却不分我一个，这绝对是不合法的。”

Harry 假装沉思了一会儿。“不合法？真的吗？我以前可从来没听说过这条法律。”

“这是条新法律，是时候该刷新下法律知识了。“

“好吧“ Harry 假装不情愿地递了个蛋糕给 Louis。“我还是遵守法律吧。”

Louis 开心地咬了一大口。“好吃。”

“早上去哪儿啦？”Harry 撅嘴道。“我找不到你。”

“跟 Finnick 聊了一会儿，”Louis 满嘴蛋糕，含糊不清地答道。

Harry 做了个鬼脸，“就喜欢你含着满嘴蛋糕说话的样子。”

“这叫不拘小节哈，”Louis 告诉他。

“你跟 Finnick 聊了些什么呀？”

“成年人的高级机密，” 他故作正经地答道。“十八禁的东西不适合你这种婴儿，Styles。”

Harry 脸红起来并皱眉道。“好啊，那就别告诉我。”

Louis 叹了口气。“我开玩笑的，没聊什么重要的事情。”

Harry 耸耸肩。“没关系，我不在乎。”

Louis 翻了个白眼。“我们能严肃一会儿吗？”他借用了 Harry 之前的台词。

“好啊，”Harry 答道。“严肃模式正在开启中。”

Louis 深吸一口气，似乎是为接下来的话做准备。“你也同样能让我的呼吸更轻松，懂吗？你让我庆幸自己还活着。很少人能让我有这种感觉，所以你应该感到荣幸。”

Harry 双目圆睁盯着 Louis。“是，我很荣幸。”

Louis 微笑道。“很好，我只是想让你知道。”

他想告诉 Harry 所有事。想要跟Harry 分享自己的童年、他的饥饿游戏，还有他莫名其妙卷进可怕的反叛运动中。他想告诉Harry 每一个细节。但鉴于他们身边密布着监控摄像头，他只是将 Harry 拉进怀里一把抱住，并希望自己永远都不需要放手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话：是的，Katniss 和Peeta（原饥饿游戏小说主角）的比赛还没开始，我就提到了反叛运动。因为在我看来反叛运动应该需要经过多年准备。这样才能够在《饥饿游戏2：星火燎原》里有足够的资源和人力从竞技场里救出Katniss，并且知道到达十三区的方法/地点/时间。这些都必须得提前计划和安排。】  
> 这也是为什么我会说这篇长文像是《饥饿游戏》的番外篇。虽然主角截然不同，但是作者完全忠于原著，剧情也合情合理，想必是花了大功夫。另外，到这里Harry 和 Louis 对彼此的感情已经呼之欲出了。乃们觉得他们在哪里，什么时候，或是谁先喜欢上对方的呢？我很想知道乃们是怎么想的，欢迎留下看法哦 xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节总结：以前有谁试过这个角度吗？”Louis 问。“爱情悲剧？

饥饿游戏过后，生活中最糟糕的不是绝望的回忆。不是日常恐慌症发作。甚至不是时时刻刻萦绕他的自我侵蚀和自我厌恶。饥饿游戏过后，最糟糕的是完完全全失去对自己生活的掌控。

Louis 在capitol 的魔掌下长大，在他们设计的比赛里大开杀戒，即使现在仍然如此。比赛结束后他本应“自由”，而他也从中明白了真正无助的滋味。

为了 capitol， 每年他都被逼离开家人和家乡。他被逼关心那些孩子，却只能眼睁睁看他们死去。他被逼卖身于任何愿意开价高的人。

所以在成为导师的第一年之后，他把自己仅剩的自由发挥到极致。在 capitol 时，他会出门进行探索之旅，因为他们可以逼他离开家，但他们无法逼他待在训练中心。他拒绝友善对待自己的贡品们，因为他被逼指导他们，并不代表他必须在乎他们。他随便与不同的人上床,因为这是他的选择，那些人是他的决定，他可能不喜欢他们之中的任何人，但至少他们不是他的雇主。

到了 Harry 参赛的那年，Louis 几乎已经厌倦了自己的“叛逆期”。虽然他曾试图从中寻求安慰，欺骗自己仍有自由意志。但事实是，无意义的寻欢作乐、悲伤压抑的性爱并不是反抗压迫的方法。压迫是当生活中的每一方面都陷入谷底，你仍相信自己有所选择，或愿意倾尽所有为自由意志而战。

第七十四界饥饿游戏，他已准备好背水一战。

***

Louis 说不准今年开幕仪式他的两个贡品穿的是什么服装。他们身上穿的是他这辈子见过最最不合身、最最难看的黄色长袍。也不知道造了什么孽，头上还安了弯月形状的头饰。

看到 Jill 和 Benjy 的服装， Harry 十分疑惑，眉毛都快拧成麻花。“我以为你们区的主题是交通？”

“因为我们有世界上最差劲的造型师。” Louis 闷闷不乐。

“我的贡品戴了纸飞机帽子，”Harry 指出。“他们像行走的折纸人。”

“纸还和木材有点联系，是由木头造的。但是我们贡品到底是什么鬼啊？半个车轮盖吗？”

“你家贡品们穿的是什么？” Johanna 突然神不知鬼不觉地从他身边冒出来（她的专利）。“他们看起来真蠢。”

“月亮是交通的根基。”Louis 反驳道。“要知道它每年绕着地球旋转。他们的弯月头饰简直是银河系的史诗之作，哪像你们，行走的折纸人。”

Harry 对着他撅起嘴，抗议道。“嘿~那是我的台词。”

“我知道。因为很搞笑呀。”Louis 安抚道，Harry 听到赞美露出了大大的微笑。

“What. The. Fuck.” Johanna 震惊地盯着大屏幕。为了不把马车和 capitol 人群混淆，所有的导师都一路紧盯马车从训练中心后台进入会场。

Louis 对她翻了个白眼。“别表现得不知道你们贡品的服装多难看……”

“他们着火了，”Harry 声音哽住，无法完整说完整个句子。“十二区在燃烧！”

呃，好吧，这服装的确挺酷的。“我从线人那里听说今年的这个造型师是新来的，”Louis 郑重的告诉 Harry。Johanna 和 Harry 可能会因为他无所不知觉得他很厉害。没人需要知道他的“线人”是 Finnick 和他的性瘾顾客。

“你从Finnick 那儿听来的，”Johanna 语气寡淡。“不过挺好。”

所有的马车在总统府前停下，国歌响起，镜头切换到一个个贡品们身上。“十二区的镜头多得也太过分了吧，”Louis 听见Enobaria 大声抱怨道。“这对其他区的贡品们不公平。”

Louis 翻白眼。“去年镜头上只有你们区贡品的时候，也没听见你抱怨啊，Eno，”Johanna 反击道。”

“他们为什么要手牵手，”Louis 在想。“有点奇怪。”

Harry 耸耸肩。“或许他们是朋友。开幕式挺吓人的。有个伴儿互相支持比较好。”

Louis 摇摇头。“让他们看起来像统一战线？但这比赛里只能活一个人吧？我看不懂了。”

Enobaria 轻哼。“你们太抬举十二区了。他们没那么聪明。”

Louis 一直认为 Haymitch 是个聪明绝顶的人，尽管有些恶心，也不是个好伴儿，但他不屑于跟Enobaria争论。马车陆续回到训练中心，Louis 起身。“我去找 Jill 和 Benjy，”离开前，以防其他人听见，他轻声在Harry 耳边说，“我想问问他们的服装到底是什么。”

“我以为它们代表了月亮和地球的关系，”Harry 坏笑道。

“别放肆 Styles。”

Harry 咧嘴笑。“ _银河系的史诗之作_ 又是怎么回事呢？”

“好啊，你，找你的折纸人去，别在这儿自作幽默。”

他匆忙离开，不知为何他怕 Harry 看出他在说谎。有时他感觉 Harry 太了解他，可以看穿他的表情。

他不是去做什么见不得光的事情。事实上，放在以前Louis 找Finnick绝不会隐瞒任何人。但如今不同，他们都了解一定的 _内情_ ，就算他们之间最清白的互动也需要保密，以防走漏风声。Johanna 可能是唯一察觉到的人，不过 Louis 很肯定她一定以为他和Finnick有一腿。

Louis 在楼顶见到他时，Finnick 情绪激动。这让人有点吃惊，因为 Finnick 平时很少会如此心烦。

“发生什么事了？”他小心地问，挡住了来回不安踱步的 Finnick。

“Annie，”他简洁地说。但足以解释一切。

“她打电话过来了？”

他点头。“她听起来不太好。不像她。有些事情让她心烦，却不愿意告诉我是什么。”

“我相信她会没事的，”他安慰道。“你知道…她也有状况不好的时候…”

“我没接到她打来的第一个电话，”Finnick 面部扭曲。“我周旋在那个 capitol 丑妇身边收集情报，她还以为我真TMD在乎她。好像我能像在乎 Annie 那样在乎那些贱人。好像那真的可能…”

“当然不，”Louis 淡然地说。“没有人认为你在乎那些女人。我不会这样想。Annie 也不会。她会理解的。”

“我只是，”Finnick 一只手捋自己的乱发。“我只是…算了。”Louis 松了一口气，今天的分享部分总算结束了。Louis 已经不记得上次 和Finnick像这样坦诚地进行如此忧心的对话是什么时候。

Finnick 靠近他的耳边轻语，他又戴上了冷漠的面具。训练中心楼顶的风很大，没人能听到小声的低语。

“显然八区发生了些事，Snow 认为有人在capitol 秘密搞破坏。他已经起了疑心。这是我今晚得到的情报。

“好，”Louis 低语努力带着坚定的语气。“我们需要这样的情报，我会传下去的。”

“那么，你还有和她见面？” Finnick 小声问。

Louis 点头。实际上他已经在很短的时间内与她见面好几次。都是在她预约服务的地方。她从不与他多说什么，仅仅是给他一些加密的信息，等他回家再传给 Zayn。同时她也要求 Finnick 传过来的情报。他最近发现她的名字叫 Fulvia，但在脑子里他还是叫她 _那个女人_ 。

“我要回去了，”他语气平淡。“别担心 Annie。她不会有事的，她永远都不会有事的。

Finnick 给了他一个不确定的微笑，却不自然得扭曲。“当然，她永远都不会有事的。”

***

他预测今年不会出任何突破性的测评分数。据他观察，Jill 和 Benjy 都不具备残忍暴力的特质。即使之前他曾误判过，Richard 便是最好证明。

坦白说，他本以为分数会比一个三分，一个四分要高。这两个分数低得让人诅丧。即便是来自十一区的十二岁小女孩都拿了七分。来自十二区的女孩得了十一分，他的两个贡品根本无法匹及的分数，就是想想便令人沮丧。Jill 和 Bengy 在分数出来时便立即借由离开。最糟糕的是他们并没有那么难过，因为他们已经放弃了。

“Jennifer 只得了两分，”Harry 脚步沉重踏进房间，摊在了沙发上，他一半的身子压在 Louis 身上。“我都不知道怎样得这么低的分数。”

“哎，Styles，不是我说，我觉得今年的比赛我们可能早早出局。不过你也别把我的话往心里。我的预测往往都不准确，我的贡品们都喜欢欺骗我。”

“这星期都没怎么见到你，”Harry 闷闷不乐蜷缩在 Louis 身边。“你总是有事。”

“只是去安排赞助什么的，”Louis 漫不经心地答道。

“才没有，”Harry 听着有些气恼，“为什么骗我？”

“我没骗你，我只是在忙。”

Harry 从沙发上坐直。他不安地咬着下唇，低头与 Louis 对视。“Johanna 告诉我，她知道你在忙什么。”

Louis 愤怒叹气，“好啊，我等不及听她有何高见。讲真，你自己不是更清楚，还要听她分析？”

“我更愿意听你的，但你什么都不跟我讲，”Harry 沮丧。

“那好，说来听听，”Louis 说。“Johanna 都说我干了些什么？”

Harry垂头丧气，“她说…呃…她说你和 Finnick 在约会。”

Louis 差点没忍住哼一声。Johanna 绝对不可能说他们在“约会”。她很清楚 Finnick 早已心许 Annie。“她说我们在约会？真的？她是这样措辞的？”

Harry 脸红起来。滑稽又病态的一点是这孩子被 capitol 出卖身体，但他还是太单纯，无法出声指责 Louis 的性生活。

“呃，不…她说你们…你知道的。在床上，做一些事情。”

Harry 双眼紧盯地板，不高兴地皱起脸庞，语气犹豫不决。

Louis 内心一小部分因为 Harry 心烦而暗爽。想到他和 Finnick 在一起竟会令 Harry 如此不舒服，他有一丝奇怪的激动。他惊慌地发现自己竟然想让 Harry 嫉妒。不过，他立马做出解释。他不想 让Harry 不开心，永远也不要。

“我绝对没有跟 Finnick 上床。Johanna 只是个小色鬼，喜欢凭空YY好比我一样的帅哥做爱的画面满足自己。我们或许应该及早干预她。”

Harry 并没有因为这个笑话发笑。他还是皱着眉。Louis 急切地想知道自己该说什么能使他微笑起来。“那你这星期到底在做什么？为什么老是偷偷溜走？”

“我..”他的大脑飞速运转，迫切地想找个说得过去的理由。“Richard 的事情给我留下的阴影比我想像中要大。回到这里重新参加比赛让我难过，现在每个人都讨厌我们地区，赞助真的很难拉，而且..”

“你应该早点告诉我你还在为 Richard 的事难过！” Harry 又迅速躺回他身边，脸上写满担忧。“是我太后知后觉，你当然还在难过。毕竟这件事情发生一年不到。去年那时候我又不在你身边，但我现在在这儿了。你可以告诉我所有事情…”

“谢谢，Harry，”Louis 连忙打断。哇，他简直可以入选“年度烂人”奖。他不只对 Harry 说谎，还让 Harry 因为这个谎言而内疚。“这是我的错，我本该告诉你的。”

“需要为你做什么吗？”Harry 问，全身心把注意力投注在 Louis 身上。

“不需要，”Louis 快速答道。“不如去拿点吃的吧？我饿死了。”

“好嘞！”Harry 跳起来，抓起 Louis 的手，再次变回愉快又深情的他。“我听说有布丁哦！”

Louis 看向他们紧握的手。“你这是干嘛？”

“牵手啊，我想牵着你的手。”Harry 可爱得目中无人。

Louis此时有成千上万个理由松开手，他们走出走廊时应该像两个普通朋友一样保持一定距离。

这些理由都被他脑海里一个愤怒的声音淹没“你是个骗子 Louis Tomlinson，你欺骗了他，好歹至少牵着他的手。”而除去这些，潜意识里有个声音轻声告诉他“我喜欢和 Harry 手牵手，希望永远都不放开。”

***

“因为…因为…她和我一起来这儿了。”

Johanna 大笑，几乎要笑厥过去，“太妙了，我现在好佩服 Haymitch。”她的笑声很轻易就被 capitol 观众的惊呼淹没。

“以前有谁试过这个角度吗？”Louis 问。“爱情悲剧？”

“跟这个不一样，”Finnick 答道。“通常是在竞技场内，有魅力的贡品会跟任何人调情，让人们喜欢他/她，从而帮他们在比赛中走得更远。”

“我猜你对这个策略一无所知，对吗，Finnick？”Johanna 嘲讽道。

“祝你好运，Peeta Mellark，我代表整个国家对你说声，我们的心与你同在，”Caesar 结束了与十二区男孩的采访，观众席上爆发出山呼海啸的欢呼声。

“这也太肉麻了，”Johanna 说。镜头定格在脸颊绯红的两个十二区贡品身上。

“不知道我该佩服 Haymitch 想到这个策略，还是该懊恼自己没有抢先想到，”Louis 沉思道。

“或许他真的爱上那个女孩了，”Harry 插嘴，语气里充满希望。“我们怎么能断定这是策略呢？”

Johanna 和 Finnick 同时翻了个白眼。Louis笑了。“相信我，年轻人，我一眼就看出这是个比赛策略。”

“我觉得他看起来就是喜欢她啊，”Harry 坚持道。

“他是个好演员，这点我佩服，”Louis 承认道。

“但这样的比赛策略不能真正帮到他，不是吗？”Finnick 若有所思道。“这更像是把那个叫 Katniss的女孩推到台前，她训练测评得了十一分，这样能让所有男性都喜欢她。”

“我们能聊点别的吗？”Johanna 感觉无聊。“我打赌他们两个比赛第一天就会死掉。”

“哎呦，谢谢您嘞。你可真会助兴嘿，”Louis 发火。

Johanna 满脸不屑。“港真，我很扫兴吗？你也不听听自己说了什么？”

“Louis 才不扫兴！”Harry 立马帮腔。“他很可爱！”

Finnick 无奈摇摇头，看来他得严肃考虑自己为什么要搭理这群人了。

***

Jill 和 Benjy 看起来都是真心的好人。他们对每个人礼貌友好，虽然十分恐惧即将进行的比赛，但丝毫没有把不幸归罪在 Louis 身上，而且他们都明确表示会在比赛中互相扶持。但 Louis 的本能无法相信他们。世界上根本不存在真正的好人。这是他从生活中领受的。

看着他们进入竞技场，Louis心里开始感到害怕。某种程度上，他觉得自己很丢脸。这已经是他第五次作为导师参赛，但听到比赛开始的锣响时，他还是能感受到自己第一次比赛的反胃和恐惧。实际上，随着时间的推移，饥饿游戏对他的影响只会发展成越来越深的恶性循环。因为现在看着他的两个贡品冲下平台时，他不只是能看到他们两人，他还能看见 Rita和Joel，Milly 和 Joseph，Keri 和 Marlon，Victoria 和 Richard。新噩梦开始时，已经有成千上万个血腥记忆的纠缠和折磨。

Jill 和 Benjy 听了他的建议，比赛一开始就径直跑向树林。Jill 跑到半路被强壮的二区男孩抓住。如果你无法成功躲开第一次大屠杀，剩下能做的也只有祈祷自己能死得别那么痛苦。但二区男孩似乎没有怜悯她的意思。

他笑着固定住她。Louis 能隐约听到身后的 Enbaria 在为自己的贡品欢呼。Louis 记得他名叫 Cato，Louis 强忍着撑住自己，他很清楚 Jill 不可能从残忍的男贡品手中逃离。

“Jill！” Louis 暂时忘记了 Benjy。Benjy 就要跑到树林中，但他回头发现 Jill 已被抓住。

“不，不，不，”Louis 叫到。“你不能帮她！”

Benjy 往回跑，冲向 Cato，设法让他松开 Jill。Cato 身体几乎没有动摇。他转身将剑轻松挥向 Benjy 的胸膛，像是摆脱一只烦扰他的小飞虫。Jill 的脸因为惊吓而扭曲，她放声尖叫。尖叫声瞬间被切断，因为Cato 转回来一剑刺穿了她。仅仅是几秒钟，Cato 又重新投入到厮杀中。镜头从 Benjy 与 Jill 毫无生气的眼睛处转开。Louis 仍旧空白地盯着前方。屏幕下方的计时器显示：三分二十三秒。他的两个贡品都死了。

四分四十二秒，Harry 的两个贡品也死了。

客观来说，他们已没有要留下来的必要，现在就可以离开。Louis 却被固定在了座位上，不知道如何是好。

他从恍惚中挣扎出来，看向 Harry。 Harry 全然不知所措，似乎死亡发生得太快，让他无法处理。毕竟距离上次他的两个贡品在冰天雪地里被活活冻死，也仅仅只过去了一年。他几乎没有注意到 Harry 起身走过来，挽起他的手臂。“走吧，”他听起来有点歇斯底里。“我想出去。走吧，我想出去。”

Louis 麻木地点头。“好，走吧。”

他踉跄地和Harry 走出房间，像是被强行拉出来的。“我想去花园看看，”Harry 绝望地告诉他。“我们回到那儿去吧。我想去看花。”

Louis 摇摇头。他知道出于某些原因他们无法那样做，却不记得是为什么。他的脑袋像塞满了棉花。“不行。比赛的时候，我们…不允许离开训练中心。就算贡品出局，我们也应该继续看比赛。虽然没人会那样做，也不是强制的规则，但他们绝对不会让我们离开这里。”

“但是我想去看花，”Harry 的下唇颤抖着。

Louis 不知道为什么过去一小时内发生的事情竟伤害他最深。“对…对不起，”他感觉此时他的下唇可能也在颤抖。“我..我们没有办法。”

“这不公平，”Harry 哽咽。“这不公平，一点也不公平。”

忽然间，他们都哭了。他们之间只有一步的距离，两人就这样站着，看着对方，无助地垂着双臂，哭得像两个孩子。是Harry打破了两人之间的距离，他踉跄向前，将 Louis 拥进怀里。Louis 几乎没来得及反应，Harry吻了他。

这个吻并不美妙、浪漫。紧贴的唇、沉重的心、咸咸的泪。但能如此接近另一个人类却有种疼痛的美妙。这个吻分享了他们彼此的痛苦，并使其逐渐消散。Harry 的大手放在他的腰间，将他固定在原地，让他有种莫名的安全感。仿佛在那一瞬间，一切都会好起来。

但他不能这样做。现实总是能让人心碎。Louis 退开，所有的恐惧在瞬间涌回。Louis 盯着 Harry 的泪眼时，脸上是从未有过的不知所措。

“我们不能这样，”Louis 声音沙哑。“你知道我们不能。”

“为什么不？”Harry 无法呼吸，他伸出手想把 Louis 拉回自己胸前，“我还想要……”

“不，”Louis扬声道 。“我们不可以。”

Harry 丝毫未被说服。

“…是我不想…”

如果他可以选择不看这一天内发生的一件糟糕的事，不是死亡，也不是那些恐惧的尖叫，而是 Harry 此时此刻的表情。

Louis 快速回房，无法再和 Harry 多待一秒钟。不可能的，他绝望地告诉自己。Harry 听不进他们不能那样做的理由。他唯一能接受的事实是Louis 不愿意。

太多太多的原因，他突然非常生Harry的气，因为 Harry 并没有意识到这些。为什么偏偏要由他来说不。

难道 Harry 没听说过 Finnick 和 Annie 的事吗？爱上 Annie 无疑是 Finnick 身上发生过最不幸的事情。每一次 capitol 都要以此来威胁他。Finnick 活着的每一分每一秒都在担心她的安危。显然爱上另一个饥饿游戏获胜者只有痛苦和心碎。

更不用说如果 capitol 发现Harry的性向可能带来的恶果。监控镜头可能已经捕捉到那个吻，但现在担心已经太晚了。

他一整天都躺在床上，接下来的一天也是，脑海里一直循环重复着死亡、死亡、心碎的 Harry、死亡、死亡、心碎的 Harry。他没有移动，没有进食，更没有心思关心比赛中发生了什么。

就这样Louis错过了 Panem 国历史上最具历史意义的饥饿游戏的上半部分。

***

有人在敲他的房门。在他的经验里，肯定没好事发生。“走开！”他把脸埋到枕头里。“我不想听坏消息。”

“开门，混蛋，”Finnick 显然不爽。

“我的贡品都死了。唯一的好处就是我可以整个星期都躺床上生闷气，没有人可以打扰，”Louis 大声抱怨道。“你别烦我。”

“比赛改变规则了，”Finnick 向紧闭的房门喊道。“还以为你会感兴趣，现在看来我猜错了。”

Louis 赶紧抬头，显然被吊住了胃口，但他绝对不会向 Finnick 承认。“反正肯定是又蠢又没用的改变。”

“今年可以有两个贡品获胜，只要他们来自同一地区。” Finnick 告诉他。Louis 认为 Finnick 可能是他认识的少数有耐心能和他隔着一扇门进行如此消极对话的人（当然是比起Johanna）。

“他们为什么这样做？”

“你出来，我们聊聊。”或许 Finnick 也会不耐烦。

Louis 喃喃不平，慢慢起床开门。“好了，我起来了。你想聊什么？”

“穿上外套，”Finnick 轻快地说。“我们到楼顶去。”

暗示已经非常明显，Finnick 不想让其他人听见他们的对话。但 Louis 现在真的没心情谈论他们的顶级机密。“改天行吗？”

“不行，”Finnick 没有给他商量的余地，转身走开，没有回头看 Louis 是否跟来。

Louis 叹气屈服，小跑跟上他。也是时候该伸展双腿了。他的床已经被躺出了形状，他身上肯定也很臭。

他们爬到楼顶的边缘，风最大的地方。“他们在上演爱情故事。这也是更改比赛规则的原因。比赛策划者打算让十二区的两个贡品聚在一起。

Louis 摇摇头。“你应该清楚就算十二区的两个贡品留到最后，比赛策划者也可能为了让比赛更戏剧化，在最后关头取消这条规则。

“当然，”Finnick 答道。“我又不蠢。”

“那葫芦里到底卖的什么药？”

“十二区的女孩，Katniss，之前跟十一区的小女孩联盟，”Finnick 简短的说，但无疑他要说的极其重要。“那个小女孩被杀了，Katniss 唱歌让她睡去，并把她埋在了花里。为此十一区给她送去了面包作为答谢。”

Louis 感到头晕。这个故事的一切，从开始到结束，都闻所未闻。因为你不会在一个capitol 想让所有人死的比赛里哀悼死者。这样的行为近乎反叛。他也从来没见过任何一个贡品收到其他地区送去的谢礼。

“传言说这件事情的影响越来越广，”Finnick 耳语道。“十一区的导师说他们的家人在电话里都不敢提家乡的情况。怕是已经发生了严重的暴乱。”

“只是因为这个女孩？”Louis 很吃惊，“这也太…哇。”

“事态在逐步发展，”Finnick 低语。“去年贡品们被活活冻死，已经撕开了巨大的裂口。现在真的发生了。Johanna 肯定已经有所察觉。我猜大部分的导师都感觉到了。你觉得 Harry 发现了吗？”

“不行，”Louis 呵斥。“不能让他发现。我不想他被卷进来。”

Finnick 不以为然。

“干嘛？”Louis 恼怒地说。“干嘛这样看着我？“

Finnick 摇摇头。“你知道他已经不是小孩子了，对不对？他十八岁了，跟这里所有人一样，他靠杀人在饥饿游戏中取胜。我看你经常忘记这一点。“

Louis 没有回答。

***

他和 Finnick 一起回房间观看剩下的比赛。老实说，他对这对“倒霉情侣”很好奇。他们之间一定真的有什么，才会让比赛策划者有足够理由暂时修改比赛规则。

接下来的几个小时内，Louis 确定了几件事情。第一，他错了，那个男孩很显然爱上了Katniss，对他来说这不只是比赛策略，第二，或许Louis 至少对了一半，因为Katniss肯定不爱那个男孩。第三，男孩很可能撑不过今晚，更不用说留到最后。

“这太无聊了，”Louis 向 Finnick 抱怨。“我不想看两个青少年的亲热镜头。”

他肯定是中了大彩，因为也就是这个瞬间，Johanna 踏进房间，Harry 跟在她身后。“你不能留我一个人看比赛，”她厉声说。

“为什么还要留下来看比赛？我们的贡品都出局了。”他进门后看见了Louis，立即将视线转到别处。

“直觉告诉我，这一季的比赛值得我们研究，”Johanna 含糊地回答。Finnick 是对的，她显然已有所察觉。

大屏幕上Katniss 正在喂 Peeta喝肉汤，为了不和 Harry 有眼神接触，Louis 眼睛紧盯屏幕，像是在看生命中最吸引他的事物。

“那么他们两人都可以获胜咯？”他听见Harry不确定地问Johanna。“如果最后只剩下他们两个？”

“Capitol 是不允许有两个获胜者的，”Johanna 低吼。“这完全是个诡计。”

“哦，”Harry 弱弱回应。Louis 能感觉到 Harry 走过来，犹豫地开口。“呃…Lou？我能和你谈谈吗？私下地？”

Louis 想告诉他在这里根本毫无隐私可言。除非他们上楼顶低声耳语。但这样容易让人起疑。他感觉capitol一定很想知道他和Finnick 每次轻声细语地都在说什么。

“现在不行，”他回答。“我在看这个。”

Harry 看向屏幕。Peeta 已经睡着，Katniss 坐在他身边什么都没做。

“哦，”Harry 咕哝道，他的声音里参杂着苦涩“很有趣嘛。”

Louis 耸耸肩，现在无论他说什么都只会让事情更糟糕。

“你能不无视我吗，Lou？”Harry 脱口而出。“你生我气不要紧。我知道自己做了蠢事。但请你不要无视我。”

Louis 叹气。“你说得对，对不起，无视你是我不对。”

“那你可以告诉我现在发生了什么吗？”Harry 继续道。“我跟其他导师谈过，一定发生了什么异常情况。我想知道是什么。”

“Harry，”Louis 摇摇头。“没事儿发生。真的。”

“胡说！”Harry 提高音量，Harry 比Louis 之前看过的都要生气。现在想来，他似乎完全没见过Harry 生气。

“自从我们回到capitol，你就一直有事瞒着我，我知道你一定觉得我只是个对你有意思的讨厌小鬼，这我接受，但你不能向我隐瞒重要的信息。无论现在发生什么也会影响到我的生活。”

“能别在这儿说吗，Harry?”Louis 平静地说。

“我杀过人，”Harry 的声音颤抖，有稍许哽咽。“我看着盟友为我而死，指导的四个孩子没能从饥饿游戏里活着出来，被迫出卖自己的身体。我和这里的每一个人都是一样的。我有权了解情况，你不能把我排除在外。”

“好，”Louis 说。“好。但不是现在。我们今晚再谈，我保证。”

Harry 长呼了一口气，似乎刚才的一番话耗尽了所有的力气。他像是受到了深深的伤害，无法在Louis身边多待一秒，回到了房间另一边。

接下来的三个小时，Louis 的眼睛丝毫没离开过大屏幕。他怕自己会哭。他不想再哭泣，因为今天不需要再掉泪，而是属于燃起希望的一天。

“我喜欢她，”他在大声宣布。“我感觉 Katniss Everdeen 会赢。这简直不可思议。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：这一章（整篇故事）我都是根据小说，而不是电影。唯一借鉴电影的是六区贡品在开幕式上的服装。因为小说里并未提及这点，电影里的服装太滑稽了。港真，大家可以去搜电影里歌曲的服装，都很搞笑哒。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们是谁？他声音充满恐惧。“我的家人在哪里？我妈呢？我的妹妹们都去哪儿了？为什么没人回答我？

_“第七十四届饥饿游戏最后两位参赛者你们好。仔细检查规则发现饥饿游戏最终只允许有一个获胜者，稍早的规则修订现已取消。愿好运永远与你同在。”_

“你在这儿干嘛？”Haymitch 咕哝道。

Louis 忽略了他的问题。“你打算怎么做？”他问。“你有计划吗？”

“瞧，小子，我现在没心情讨论这个。”

_广播结束的几秒内，她已经举起弓箭，瞄准了他的心脏。这并不让人吃惊。她才是那个有战斗力、有火焰、有愤怒、有激情的人。她永远都是那个能赢得胜利的人。而他只是个爱上她的可怜男孩。_

“你一定有一个计划！”Louis扬声说。“必须得有个计划。不然这太超人预料了。”

Haymitch 手指拂过油腻的头发。Louis 第一次仔细观察他。他看起来累坏了。现在想来，Haymitch 没有跟其他导师一起观看比赛。Louis 几个星期没见过他。他一定把所有时间都花在策划和安排赞助上。

目前为止，他做得都是对的。已经尽了作为一个导师的全力。他采取每一个正确的行动把他的两个贡品都留到了最后。但还是不够。Katniss 和 Peeta 也许行会赢得比赛，但他们也可能失去家人和家乡。

她的腰带上挂着一个小袋子，里面装满了有毒的“索命果”。Louis没想到她会在里面摸索。

“她要自杀，”Johanna 声音里满是惊讶。“我…为什么？她就要赢了！她不可能输！”

“她要自杀好让他能赢？”Louis同样困惑。如果男孩这样做或许符合情理，但她为什么这样做。她这么辛苦才走到这一步，牺牲了那么多。

“总个有人会获胜，”Harry的声音不知从何处传来。过去的几个小时里，他一直安静地蜷缩在角落里。“他们不可能一起死。”

“什么…”Louis不明白。然后他懂了。

导师们不知从哪里冒出来。

“Haymitch，你到底有什么计划？”Johanna 找到他们。

“这样之后该怎么办，Hamitch？”Finnick问。

“十一区发生了暴乱。”Chaff加入讨论。

“九区的一些工厂被烧了。”Cecelia插了句。

“你有什么计划？”Louis 重复问道。

_“一。”Finnick_ _把脸埋在自己的双手里。Harry_ _紧张地咬着下唇，以至于嘴唇开始渗血。每一个导师都目瞪口呆地沉默着。_

_“二。”这两个孩子很清楚自己在做什么。如果他们的计划成功，将会是饥饿游戏历史上最大的反叛。这将覆水难收。_

_“三。”Louis_ _不忍心再看。或许这不会成功。或许capitol_ _会让他们死去。这也正是capitol_ _想传达给各个地区的信息。_

_他们把索命果放到嘴边。_

“他们只是两个小屁孩，”Haymitch来回踱步。“两个坠入爱河没了对方活不下去的小屁孩。故事就是这样。”

“你是认真的吗？”Johanna呵斥道。“那个女孩根本就没有。”

“对于capitol她有，”Haymitch 反击。“你们以后接受的每个采访里都会提到他们有多爱对方。你们碰到每个大人物都会告诉他们，你们为了他俩令人嫉妒的爱情高兴。”

“为什么？”Finnick谨慎地问。“这是我们一直在等的吗？燎原的星火？”

“一点星火如果在开始就被熄灭又怎能燎原，”Haymich低声喝斥。“我再重复一遍，他们只是两个无可救药爱上对方的小屁孩。如果没有彼此，他们的生命就失去意义了。”

Hatmitch是个酒鬼。Louis和他的每个对话几乎都是粗俗又毫无意义可言。他们全部人也没有理由听他的。

但他们照做了。

“小屁孩，”Cecelia令人信服地微笑道“他们太爱对方，为了在一起不惜一切。这太美妙了。”

_“等等！停下来！广播里穿出Claudius Templesmith_ _的声音。Louis_ _颤抖着松了口气。成功了。终于成功了。_

_“女士们、先生们，很荣幸向大家宣布第七十四届饥饿游戏获胜者——Katniss Everdeen_ _和 Peeta Mellark_ _！来自十二区的贡品！”_

_有导师在哭泣。大部分都着急打电话回家，确认家人们在暴乱中是否安好。_

_Louis_ _仍然紧闭着双眼。当大门终于推开时，他却没准备好迎接新的世界。_

_***_

“但我一直都必须要出席闭幕仪式，”Louis茫然。他并不享受闭幕式，相反是十分厌恶，但这是作为导师的职责之一。自从他赢得比赛后，每年出席闭幕仪式已经成为惯例。

“今年导师们不需要出席闭幕式，”capitol人员面无表情地重复道。活动期间你们都必须待在生活区。”

“好吧，反正我也不乐意去。用三个小时回顾整届比赛？谢谢您嘞，我已经第一时间已经看过了。“

他快步从男人身边经过，掩饰自己脸上的震惊和困惑。他心中已形成揣测，只是需要确认。

Louis在第一时间找到Finnick。“你上次和人上床是什么时候？”他脱口问道。

“你好哇，”Finnick干巴巴地回应道。他在跟Johanna和Harry聊天，而他们二人正盯着Louis，仿佛他得了失心疯。

“因为从这届比赛开始我就没和任何人发生过关系，”Louis已无暇顾及。“我没有接客，capitol也没有派我参加任何派对。我的贡品第一天就出局了，我不需要再关心比赛，但他们却没有给我安排客人。”

***

Finnick 瞪大双眼。“我也没有…我…我没仔细想。我还很开心可以消停一下。”

“Harry？”Louis转向他。

Harry摇摇头。“我只是以为没人预约我。”

Louis现在可以确定了。“他们在限制我们和外界的联系，”他严肃地说。“阻止我们与任何capitol人说话，我们便无法谈论或听说任何问题。”

“Shit，”Finnick骂道。“现在就开始了吗？这对我们不利。”

“真正的问题是他们限制我们每个人间的联系有多久了，”Johanna阴郁地说。“不允许我们出席闭幕式是要阻止我们和capitol市民说话还是要阻止导师之间的联系？”

“或者是怕我们可能和Katniss和Peeta说话？”Harry推测道。

情况逐渐明朗，四人同时沉默了。“他们最终怎样阻止我们见Katniss和Peeta呢？”Louis问。“明年他们就要成为比赛导师。”

“有一个方法可以阻止我们和他们见面，”Johanna咕哝道。

“但capitol不会杀不听话的获胜者，”Finnick争辩， “杀他们全家或许可以作为警告？但真的杀害获胜者？不可能？！”

“但这次的事情比以前任何一个获胜者做过的影响更深、范围更广，”Johanna低吼。“这不是不听话，而是已经构成反叛。”

Louis摇摇头。“我们现在也无计可施。只希望她能拿这个疯狂坠入爱河的故事作为挡箭牌，如果她能活着直到…”

“直到什么？”Johanna追问，“我们根本不知道现在怎么回事。最终的目标又是什么？”

Louis自己可能知道。他回想跟Zayn在军用飞机里的第一次对话。他说可能加入十三区。那是最终目标，对吗？

“那不重要，”Finnick语气坚定。“我们只要相信有一个最终目标，有一个计划。现在我们能做的就是尽量支持他们的爱情故事。”

“所以接下来的几个月我都要谈论这两个小屁孩的恋情，”Johanna诅丧地回应，“噢，真是掉份儿。”

***

他倒数着回到六区的日子。任何言语都无法形容他有多想念母亲和妹妹们。他需要确认她们的安全，这比任何事都重要。

所有导师都不允许给家里打电话。自从Katniss和Peeta获胜，他们多多少少遭到禁足。所有电话和出门的特权都被撤销。与真实世界隔离也让Louis倍感焦虑。

不过，想到要离开capitol又让他伤透脑筋。如果现在离开，在家乡等待他的又是什么？他们的未来正处于混乱之中，这个时候偏偏要和Harry，Finnick，甚至Johanna告别，这又叫人怎么不担心呢。

他去找Harry，希望求得…什么？原谅，或许吧。或者说救赎。或者他想要的只是一声再见。为了以防万一。

当Louis找到他时，Harry正在房间里把一堆皱巴巴的衬衫整理进行李箱。“Harry Styles，”他弱弱地问，“就要见到妈妈和姐姐了，兴奋吗？”

Harry看向他，轻轻微笑道，“是啊，快可以见到她们，很开心。”

Louis顿了顿，不知该说什么。“Harry，对于所有的一切…我很抱歉。我不是故意要伤害你。我说的…我说的话。我希望我能知道如何弥补。”

“你不用道歉。”Harry直白的语气使Louis惊讶。“我完全没有怪你。”

“你没有？”Louis不确定地问。“我可以理解，如果你…”

 “我不怪你，Lou，”Harry摇摇头。“我们的生活不是一帆风顺的愚蠢爱情故事。我们不可能平白无故地获得幸福。在这个世界上，如果我们想得到美好的东西就得为之而战。这并不是你的错。”

“你应该拥有美好的东西，Haz，”Louis设法说出口。“你值得拥有比现在更好的东西。”

“你也是，Lou，”Harry认真地说。“你比我们所有人更值得，如果世界是公平的，你的生活一定会大不同。”

Louis清清喉咙。“我不知道回到六区后还能不能给你通电话。那要看他们是否会把通话的特权还给我们。”

“那我们明年见，”Harry坚定地说，似乎用足够的力气说出口就能使它成真。

“好，明年见。”他转身前只是轻轻地握了Harry的手。没有伤心的眼泪，没有绝望的拥抱。Louis知道他们彼此都明白哭泣已毫无意义。再多眼泪也无法改变任何既定的事实。

他离开了Harry的房间，没有再回头多看一眼。

***

一股刺鼻的气味扑面而来，有东西在腐烂。

“那是…?”他用袖子捂住口鼻忍不住咳嗽。他们仍不允许他下火车。“那是什么？”

在竞技场内尸体通常都是立刻收走。只要贡品的心跳停止，加农炮响起，就会有飞机来收集尸体。在饥饿游戏里他从来没有闻过尸体腐烂的气味。

慢慢走下火车时，他被从四周涌来治安警包围。他从来未在六区见过如此多的治安警。“不管你信不信，这几节阶梯我还能自己走，”他训斥道，同时掩饰心里逐渐堆积的恐惧。

至少有三聚尸体挂在司法大楼前。Louis判断可能是男性，但尸体腐坏严重，几乎无法辨认。“他们是谁？”他用尽自己的控制力隐藏声音里的恐惧。

没有人回答他。

“他们是谁？他声音现在充满恐惧。“我的家人在哪里？我妈呢？我的妹妹们都去哪儿了？为什么没人回答我？”

“我们的任务是把获胜者送回家，”其中一个治安警生硬地说。“我们不需做不必要的停留，也不要跟获胜者有任何交流。”

“我家人都在家里吗？”Louis恳求道。他接近崩溃的边缘，如果必须要跪在他们脚下哭求，也在所不惜。“只要告诉我家人是否安好。”

“我们的任务是把获胜者送回家，”男人木然重复道，“我们不需做不必要的停留，也不要跟获胜者有任何交流。”

他只好继续向前走。城市广场像被洗劫过一般。地面上布满干固的血迹。

胜利者大道的每一户都拉下百叶窗。他家房子看起来黑暗且无人居住。Louis看着毫无生气的街道，身上的力气仿佛全被抽走了。反叛的想法在他的脑海里完全蒸发。如果他的家人死了，他也没勇气再活下去。

“你们杀了他们？”这不再像他的声音。他的声音嘶哑。“为什么要杀他们？Daisy和Phoebe才七岁！她们是无辜的！”

他情绪激动，耳膜充血，无法完全确定正发生着什么。隐约感觉到两个治安警抓着他，并一把将他推进自家大门，然后用力关上了门。

他摔倒在地上，脸颊贴在进门的地毯上。Louis已没力气抬头看空荡荡的房子。“妈？”他可怜地喊出。“Lottie？”

“Lou？”有个声音在他耳旁低语。一双小手抬起他的头。“他可能受伤了，Mommy。”

“Daisy？”他爬起来将她揽入怀里。“Daisy！”

她毫不犹豫地把头埋进他的肩膀，并用纤弱的双臂环住他的脖子。“还以为再也见不到你了，”她哭着说。

“Louis！”他的母亲冲过来，Phoebe和Fizzy在她的身边，突然泪如泉涌。“噢，亲爱的，你平安回来了！”

“你没再打电话回家！”他能听出Fizzy想假装生气，但她还是蜷缩在他身边。

“他们不让我打电话，”他贴着她的头发呢喃道。“事情发生后，他们不允许任何导师打电话回家。”

“capitol情况怎样？”Fizzy睁大双眼问。“一片混乱吗？”

“那倒没有，”Louis犹豫地回答。“那是首都。街上是不可能有暴乱的。这里呢？我刚才看到了些尸体。”

Fizzy身体微微发抖“夺命果时间后所有秩序大乱。你知道我们被强迫到城市广场观看比赛。最后他们宣布获胜者只能…”。

“简直太疯狂了，”他母亲接过Fizzy的话。“治安警向人群胡乱扫射。那是还没那么多治安警，所有我们成功逃过一劫。我带着Daisy和Phoebe躲到了Jones家的地下室，几天后确认安全才出来。在人群里我们和Lottie，Fizzy走散了…我那时甚至无法确定他们是否安全。”

“Lottie却哪儿了？”Louis惊觉。“她为什么不在这儿？”

“她没事。”Fizzy赶紧回答。“暴乱发生时，我们不知所措。治安警向我们扫射，广场上人太多，场面混乱，我们根本逃不出去。好在Zayn发现了我们，他把我们带到一家工厂，我们在那儿过了几天。”

“现在到外面去根本不安全，”他母亲忧心忡忡地说。治安警明确告诉我们不要再公共场合露面。他们怕获胜者的家人可能会激怒人群。但Lottie老是溜出去。我也希望能知道她都去做了什么。”

“现在一切都稳定了吗？”Louis小心地问。“capitol派那么多治安警到这来，他们控制局势了吗？”

“没有，”Daisy从他怀里直起身子。“他们常在晚上打斗。”

他的母亲点头证实。“治安警把三个政府官员吊死，指控他们是骚乱的煽动者。他们目的可能是以儆效尤，但是…”

“但是那只能是情况恶化，”Fizzy补充道。“现在街头每晚都有骚乱。我们晚上锁紧门窗，一听到声响就马上躲进地下室。”

“现在治安警的人数还不足以控制我们。”他的母亲颤抖着说。“我们人数多而且愤怒。Capitol将军队派到每个地区，或许能控制较小的地区…但…”

Louis吃惊地摇摇头。他想象过回到家乡可能面对的不同场面，但他从来没想到会是这样。“我们的电话还能用吗？”他问母亲。

她点头。“我想还能用。你没打电话回来的时候都没怎么用。”

“我要给几个朋友打电话，”Louis告诉她们。“看看其他地区情况。”

Daisy, Phoebe, 和Fizzy蜷缩在他身边，他开始给Finnick打电话。四区是强大的职业地区。在Louis看来四区最不可能发生暴乱，Finnick也最有可能接他的电话。但是电话响了好几声都无人接听。

接着，他打给Harry，再打给Johanna都是同样的结果。所有尝试都是徒劳的，他不情愿地推断他的电话线或是七区的电话线路无法正常工作。

“没人接吗？”他的母亲努力保持镇定，但声音里还是隐藏不住恐惧。他们的地区这样是一回事，但现在是多个地区大范围的暴乱。

“妈，别担心，”他安抚道。“可能是他们的电话被限制了。我和Harry早有预感会这样。别害怕。”

她颤抖着呼气。“我们该怎么办，Lou？”

他闭上双眼，无奈地做出诚实的回答。“我不知道。”

***

到了月底，局势平静下来。人们的怒火似乎无法维持一个多月无目的、无收获的暴乱。这无疑是暴风雨来临前的宁静。Louis丝毫不认为六区会停止反抗。也许他们在酝酿下一次大规模反抗运动的时间和地点。

六区的人们对他三缄其口。他们并不是认为Louis是capitol的走狗，他们也知道Louis最希望推翻Snow总统的政权。Louis相信他们对他保持沉默的最大原因是担心他会被capitol严刑拷打。作为饥饿游戏的获胜者，他和capitol有太多的联系，容易被人怀疑。

他理解这点，所以从来没有追问任何信息。“如果陷入危险，你会告诉我的，对吗？Lots？”一天他问妹妹Lottie。他知道妹妹参与其中，他很爱她并想出手阻止，但他同时也明白过度保护欲的哥哥无法抑制甚至浇灭她心中的怒火。她长这么大一直看着自己的家人、朋友和地区深受capitol的迫害。而现在是她人生中的第一次得以反击。

“当然，Lou，”她简单地回答。“我肯定会告诉你。”

Louis似乎不太相信她。

他也不是待在家无所事事。他每天和Zayn待在一块儿，不再刻意掩饰自己的行踪。反正capitol的监控镜头大部分在暴乱中被毁了。

Zayn终于设法与其他同盟地区联络。他每天通过军事飞机内的一台发报机接受和发送加密电报。通过Zayn，Louis得知其他地区的导师们的大概情况。

“四区的局势不太妙，”Zayn告诉他。“也许可以说是好。要看你怎么想了。他们不间断地进行有组织的反抗活动。治安警现在几乎无法控制局面。但是我追踪不到Finnick的下落。

“好，”Louis可以理解。“这不算糟。四区一直很强大，如果任何一个地区要掀起成熟周密的反抗运动，一定是他们。

“七区相对低调，”Zayn继续道。“小型的骚乱、广场上有零星的枪击…目前还没有有组织的大规模暴乱。不用太担心你男朋友。我听说七区的导师都很安全。”

“他不是我男朋友，”Louis快速反驳道，但心里落下大石。“这算好，还是算坏？我很困惑，听说一个地区没有反抗是该松口气还是该失望。

Zayn点头同意。“我们希望反抗，但同时也不想有人员伤亡。所以当听到消息，某个地区发生斗争时，同时感到开心和伤心也是合理的。反之亦然。

“我们真是最复杂的人，对吗，Zayn？”Louis用自己最做作的语气说道。“有太多复杂的情感。”

“噢，你闭嘴，”Zayn翻白眼。“你明明懂我的意思。”

“恩，我懂，”Louis咯咯笑道。“我们在这儿说话的当口，你能顺便提醒你朋友Niall，Lottie只有十六岁吗？我老是看到他们在一起。”

Zayn皱眉。“我没发现有什么不妥啊，Lou。Niall不是那种到处祸害未成年少女的人。”

Louis哼了一声“我不是指控他祸害我妹妹，你个混蛋。不过谢谢你给我提了个醒。我是怀疑他们在参与一些诡异小鬼头的反叛活动，他应该知道Lottie只是个孩子，确保她远离危险。

“诡异小鬼头的反叛活动？”Zayn重复他说的话。“你在遣词造句方面可真有一套，Lou。”

“那我该怎样形容？有没人告诉我他们在谋划什么。我想你也没线索吧？”

“没有啊，”Zayn回答。“我现在侧重于全国范围的政治反抗。我不知道大家到底在做…？”

“全国范围，”Louis嘲弄道。“你可是举足轻重呀。”

“我的意思是一个人知道太多会很危险。他们不告诉我们跟我们瞒着他们是同样的道理。把所有鸡蛋放在一个篮子里太危险了。

“我知道，”Louis抱怨道。“所以我才忍住不问Lottie太多问题。但是，天啊，Zayn，她才十六岁。”

“你十六岁的时候被迫在饥饿游戏里拼命，”Zayn提醒他。“在这个世界上并没有年龄太小的问题。”

“应该有，”Louis喃喃。“真的应该有。”

***

几个月过去，胜利巡演正式开始。

作为导师，Louis按照惯例会观看获胜者演讲，并出席之后的晚宴。这往往是他能第一次遇见获胜者的场合。他和Harry的第一次相见就是这样。

然而今年他却没被邀请，他并不惊讶，只是失望。他有太多问题想问Haymitch。十二区是Zayn唯一无法与之联系的地区。他想知道过去的几个月十二区的状况如何。

Daisy和Phoebe坐在他的两边，他们在电视上观看胜利者演讲。Fizzy全程不安地盯着窗外，Lottie神秘地不知所踪。

Katniss和Peeta按稿子感谢了六区。Louis却并没有把注意力集中在他们身上。司法大楼前的城市广场挤满了人，人群却诡异地鸦雀无声。他本以为会有支持嘲笑鸟的叫喊或欢呼声。相反，广场上毫无异动。

晚上的庆祝活动开始，城市广场上的人群逐渐散去，一切仍尽然有序。Louis心里产生了不详的预感。

Louis看向Fizzy，她的眼睛一刻不离窗户，紧张地啃着自己的指甲。

“是不是会发生什么事，Fizz？”Louis问，意识到情况不妙。“快告诉我，Fizzy。”

她摇摇头，近乎掉泪。“不行，Lottie不准我说。”

“是不是有不好的事情发生，Fizz？”他小心地问。“Lottie会有麻烦吗？”

“我不知道。”她开始哭泣。“她不准我告诉任何人。”

“好，”Louis试着冷静下来。“你不用告诉我是什么事情。只要告诉我在哪里，好吗？”

Fizzy哭得更伤心了。“不行，你不能去那儿，你会死的。”

“死？”Louis吞咽了一下。“Fizzy你必须得告诉我Lottie现在在哪里。”

“可能在…城市广场，”Fizzy哽咽。“Lou，一定要小心。”

他尽最快速度穿上鞋和外套。他母亲从厨房出来“发生什么事了，Lou？”

“我出去接Lottie，”他简短地说，向门外跑去。

他只用了短短几分钟便赶到了城市广场，并开始疯狂地四处寻找。Katniss和Peeta的火车已经开走了。他们可能刚刚向五区出发。这意味着将无事发生吗？

事情发生时，他并没看见。但却感觉到了。爆炸的冲击力将他推到在地。整个世界似乎暂时偏离了轨道，他的耳朵因为巨大的爆炸声耳鸣不止，这绝对是他曾听过最大的一声爆炸。

Louis踉跄的站起来，嘴里可以尝到血腥味。人们从房子里涌向街头，他们无一受惊，似乎早已做好心理准备。

Louis挣扎地找回平衡感。发生什么事了？怎么会发生爆炸？哪里爆炸了？哪…哪里？”他晕乎乎地问站在身旁的一个男孩。“哪里爆炸了？”

“司法大楼！”男孩笑着伸手向前指。司法大楼已是一片正在燃烧的废墟。

“噢，天啊，”Louis低声叹道，现在他明白了。随着Katniss和Peeta的到来，数百名治安警和capitol防卫军被派到六区。为了防止胜利演讲期间发生骚乱，军队得到了增援。Katniss和Peeta离开后，他们撤进司法大厦，准备搭火车到五区。

司法大楼废墟前有人群聚集。其中一个人拿着扩音器。“我们从来未被公正对待过！”男人喊道，他的声音几乎震动Louis体内的每一块骨头。“他们把我们的孩子带到代表“公义”的司法大楼前，抽签决定谁家的孩子应该送死。也正是在这个地方，我们的同胞被吊死、被枪杀。今天，作为六区人民，我们要为自己讨回公道！”

人们在呼喊口号，声势逐渐扩散。“我们要公义！我们要公义！ **我们要公义！我们要公义！”**

透过人群的缝隙，Louis认出了妹妹Lottie。她的脸庞布满灰尘，但却沉浸在胜利的喜悦中。“ **我们要公义！”** 她透过扩音器带领人群喊道。

身边的人们情绪高涨，眼神里是发自内心的愤怒，Louis第一次真正明白，这已不再是小小的反叛，这是真正的起义。人民不只是进行斗争，他们同时也 _收获胜利_ 。

 

**_电报#13_ **

**_来自：十一区_ **

**_发送至：六区_ **

****

_嘲笑鸟对死去贡品家人演讲引发城市广场骚乱，造成至少六十名平民死亡，百余人受伤。十一区目前仍在治安警控制之下。_

**_电报#23_ **

**_来自：十区_ **

**_发送至：六区_ **

_嘲笑鸟演讲后爆发小规模骚乱。至少十名平民死亡。数十人受伤。治安警仍保持控制。_

**_电报#32_ **

**_来自：九区_ **

**_发送至：六区_ **

****

_嘲笑鸟离开后，三座大楼被点火焚烧。市长被杀，其家人不知所踪。治安警仍控制部分地区，其余地区由九区人民控制。_

**_电报#39_ **

**_来自：八区_ **

**_发送至：六区_ **

_嘲笑鸟离开后，发生对治安警有组织攻击，事件造成数百名平民及治安警死亡。目前八区全部被平民控制。_

**_电报#46_ **

**_来自：七区_ **

**_发送至：六区_ **

****

_嘲笑鸟离开后，饥饿游戏获胜者们发起反抗，引发骚乱。许多建筑遭到破坏，多辆capitol_ _火车被毁，多数治安警死亡。七区导师下落不明。治安警仍控制整个地区。_

**_电报#57_ **

**_来自：六区_ **

**_发送至：三区、四区、五区、七区、八区、九区、十区、十一区_ **

****

_嘲笑鸟离开后，司法大楼被炸。数百名治安警及政府官员死亡。截至目前并无收到平民死亡的消息。六区人民已控制绝大部分地区，战斗仍将持续。_

【第六章完】

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：好吧…反抗运动的部分，是基于六区的比其他地区更有优势的基础上写的。因为六区的孩子从小便学习建造复杂的交通机械。不是说六区的人一定比其他从事林业和农业地区的人聪明（这些地区肯定也有很聪明的人）。但我认为六区人可能接受过更良好的教育。所以，这也是为什么六区能发动有组织的袭击，而不是单单的骚乱。不过小伙伴们可能也不在意，我只是想解释下思路啦^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纵然时过境迁，他余生的任何一个瞬间：被迫出卖身体、指导的贡品惨死、妹妹们哭求喊饿……没有任何一个瞬间比这个噩梦更可怕。

Louis听见远处有婴儿在啼哭，声嘶力竭，无法轻易安抚。或许这就是六区目前最具代表性的声音。

“我饿了，Lou，”Daisy声音虚弱，依偎在Louis身旁。“吃的在哪儿？”

他知道Daisy和Phoebe对饥饿的了解最少。Louis赢得饥饿游戏的那年，她们才蹒跚学步。后来几乎都是接受Louis作为比赛获胜者的待遇长大。挨饿、受冻、生病，对她们来说是陌生可怕的新事物。

“很快就有吃的了，Daise，”Lottie呢喃道。

“再过一小会儿，”Fizzy鼓励道。“你很勇敢哦。”

“我也勇敢吗？”依偎在Fizzy身旁的Pheobe低声问。“我也什么都没吃。”

“你们俩都很勇敢，”Louis肯定道。“我为你们感到骄傲。”

Louis注意到队伍前端有些混乱。婴儿的啼哭声越发响亮。

“该死，他肚子饿了！”Louis认出是Niall的声音便忍住了一声牢骚。“我的侄子只是一个应该，你们不该让他挨饿！”

Louis希望Niall能闭嘴，忍住愤怒。这种场合激怒一个治安警可没有好果子吃。

“让他闭嘴，要想吃的，让他下/贱的母亲自己喂。我们才懒得管哭闹的婴儿。”新的治安警头领居高临下。

“这孩子的母亲饿得无法产奶，根本没办法喂他。”Niall丝毫没有退怯。Louis无法想象眼看着一个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿活活饿死的无助。他也没有怪Niall努力的尝试，但他心里暗自乞求Niall能安静退后。

“你该到别处哭去，你们的人杀了那么多治安警，现在给你们分发食物已经算你们走运了，”治安警趾高气昂地说。

Louis聚焦到远处，试着放空自己。炸毁司法大楼后，整个地区充满胜利的喜悦。但随之而来的是cpitol的报复。六区遭到空袭，炸弹炸毁了集市、市长的房子、每一家重要的工厂和商店。数千人死亡，没有食物，没有干净水源，没有药品。

六区现已在capitol的完全控制之下。人们每个星期只能分发到一点口粮，惹恼这些治安警等于自掘坟墓。

“给一点点牛奶吧，”Niall几乎乞求。“一点牛奶和面包就行。拜托”

“这让我恶心的地区少一个哭闹的婴儿才合我意呢，”男人满脸恶意笑道。“滚吧，今天没你吃的。”

“不！”Niall向前控诉道。“你不能这样做！”

治安警挥起手里的警棍敲向Niall的脑袋。突然数十个穿着制服的警卫包围了Niall。他们不断踢打已经失去Niall。路面上溅满了血。

Lottie喉咙里发出痛苦的喊声，想扑上前阻止。Louis一把抓住她，用汗湿的手掌捂住她的嘴，任凭她挣扎默声尖叫。“这不管你的事。”他低吼道。

“Jay Tomlinson!”分发食物的女人叫道。

“来，”Louis示意家人向前。“轮到我们了。”

他用力把Lottie夹在身边，领过了他们家极小份额的食物。“他是我的朋友。他说我的朋友。”她无助地重复着这句话，并试图从Louis身边挣扎开。

“你该选个更醒目的朋友，”Louis低吼道，一边抓着她向前走。他的母亲匆忙抱起Daisy，Fizzy牵着Pheobe，一家人快速离开。

身后婴儿的啼哭声逐渐远去，满头鲜血的金发男孩在Louis脑海里闪过。从此他的噩梦又多了一个画面

***

“你怎么可以那样？”一个星期过去，Lottie终于开口责问他。过去的几天里，她一直默不作声，拒绝离开房间，并把大部分的食物分给妹妹们吃。

“你是说我怎么可以阻止你去找死吗？”他冷冷地回应道。“我大可以轻易的放手。”

“你怎么能漠不关心？”她急切地想知道答案。“你怎么能眼睁睁地看着事情发生…甚至不尝试阻止？”

“因为我无能为力，”他坦白告诉妹妹。“你也无能为力。”

“但至少应该放手一搏，”她苦涩地说。“你觉得他现在怎样了？死了吗？”

Louis不屑一顾地耸耸肩。“也可能割了舌头，当仆人去了。”

“你又来这一套，”她生气地说。“装作毫不在乎，装作他的命毫无价值。”

“我、根、本、无、能、无、力。”Louis加重每个字的语气。“就算我在乎，无法为他改变什么。”

“他才二十岁。从小在火车铁轨旁的红色小房子里长大。他的妈妈生了他难产而死。”Louis摇着头，希望她不要再说。Lottie仍旧锲而不舍。“他的哥哥Greg一手把他带大。他是Niall最崇拜的偶像，这个世界上他最爱的人。他愿意为了Greg做任何事。他将Greg的儿子视为世界上最完美的宝贝。他从小就喜欢住在隔壁街的女孩，但一直不敢告诉她。第一次和Zayn一起工作，他不知道有多开心，因为认为Zayn是个天才，非常仰慕他的工作。他…”

“别说了，”Louis忍不住爆发。“别说了，Lottie。”

“他是个人啊！”她大喊道。“他是个活生生的人啊！他的命很重要！”

“他的命当然重要！”Louis大声回道。“每个人的生命都很重要！但这并不代表我们能拯救他们！”

“我们至少可以尝试！”她痛哭道，Louis的心脏猛地一紧。

“Lottie..”他试探地想伸出手。

“我很在乎，”她低声道。“我恨他们做的一切。这是我全部所想。”

“Lottie，”他再次尝试开口。“我…”

“我们可以反抗。”她泪眼婆娑，但表情坚定。“我们还没输Lou。这还没结束呢。”

看着妹妹的眼睛，他心生一种莫名的失落感。“但有时候感觉一切都结束了。”

“你不应该那样想。因为对于我、对于六区、对于整个国家来说，还远远没有结束。这只是个开始。我们绝不停止反抗，直到我们取得胜利。

在那一瞬间她不再像一个十六岁的小女孩。她像一个成熟的女子，准备承受长久的艰苦。“我并不了解你，对吗？”Louis难以置信。“你隐藏了背后发生的故事…所有我一无所知的秘密、苦难和悲剧。我怎么就没发现？”

她泪水盈盈地微微一笑，可能是原谅他了。“我们都有秘密，Lou。尤其是你，很多时候我根本无法想象你的脑子里在想什么。”

“那最好了，”他弱弱地笑道。“肯定不是阳光美好的事情。”

二人沉默了许久。

“我怕，”他犹豫着开口。“我怕到最后我也只是无能为力。如果我离开这到capitol去，万一你们有什么不测，我也只能是无能为力。”

“但是有我在，”她肯定道。“即使你不在。我也会留在这里为她们而战，为了妈妈、Fizzy、Daisy和Phoebe。交给我，Lou。我保证。”

Louis心里很清楚长期以往，如果再发生空袭，如果惹怒治安警，又或者capitol停止派送食物…Lottie或者其他人都无能为力。但看着妹妹坚定的眼神，他相信她会尽自己所能找到活下去的方法。

***

Louis从来没听说过世纪极限赛。他已经为了反抗运动、食物、饿肚子的妹妹们以及忧心忡忡的母亲操碎了新。他为Zayn和Harry担心。他害怕没有干净的饮用水，害怕capitol发动的空袭。从来无暇顾及世纪极限赛。他和其他地区的人们一样观看荧幕上宣读世纪极限赛的“主题”。无疑是恐怖的主题。有可能是三倍人数的贡品，也可能是抽取年纪更小或更年长、更体弱的贡品。但他万万没想到自己会有可能再次成为饥饿游戏的贡品。

“饥饿游戏七十五周年，为了晶石所有的反叛者，就算最强有力的人也无法撼动capitol，男女贡品都将在现存的往届获胜者中抽取。”

从现存的往届获胜者中抽取。

现存的往届获胜者。

往届获胜者。

获胜者。

Louis将拳头狠狠砸向墙壁。

***

Louis唯一的反应机制是无视，仿佛这样便能将坏消息从脑海里抹去，仿佛这样他便能拒绝承认真实的现状，这一切从没发生过。一切都会好起来。

但一切都是那么糟糕。他无法无视自己体内每一个惊恐的细胞。他无法从脑海抹去这一事实：他将可能回到充满无尽杀戮、背叛和危险的竞技场。

他隐约感觉自己可能发烧了，视线梦里，脑袋发胀，口干舌燥。他一杯接一杯地喝水也于事无补。

“不能，”他自言自语道，舌头仿佛有千斤重。在这一瞬间，他变得完全自私。“我不能回去。不能。不能。不能。”

他的母亲和Fizzy在哭泣，Lottie不知所踪，Daisy和Phoebe十分困惑。“我做不到，我做不到。”

他发现自己像极了那天被他从Niall身边拉开的Lottie。“他是我的朋友。他是我的朋友，”她一边边的重复着。现在他便是如此。他的脑袋短路，唯一能想的就是 _他不能，_ 不能再一次。

***

“我不行了，Lou，”Waliyha靠在他肩膀抽泣。“求求你让我睡一会儿吧。”

“我们不能停下来，”他厉声说。“你想让他们找到吗？”

“不…不，”她哭着打嗝。“但我走不动了，我不太舒服。好累，Lou。”

他明白Waliyha只是个十三岁的小女孩，在比赛过程中还受了严重的脑震荡，崴了一只脚。但他怎么敢停下来呢？职业贡品随时可能出现，他怎么敢停下来休息呢？

“我想回家，”她哭着说。“我想要妈妈。”

“只要赢了你就可以回家，”他试着安抚Waliyha，因为她越哭越大声了。“怎样也比躺在棺材里回家强，对吗？”

他永远也无法得知Waliyha的回答。前一秒他还在对她说话，下一秒他便被一个巧妙编制的网袋吊在十英尺的树上。这是四区典型的陷阱，Louis震惊自己竟然没注意到。编织网袋隐藏在枯枝落叶下面，连接着上面的树干，只要有人踩到便能触发陷阱。

有那么一瞬间他保持冷静。Wali把绳子砍断救他下来，他们便可逃脱。但他应该明白，比赛里乐观毫无用处。

四区的贡品们当然不会设下陷阱后就这样离开。他们隐藏在灌木中，静静等待猎物被陷阱困住。他们可能没想到一下会有两个贡品，但留在地面上的只是个手无缚鸡之力小女孩，也就无妨了。

Louis使劲挣扎想伸手去够腰间的小刀。他像个疯子一样扭曲着身体，不但无法够到腰带上的刀，反而被缠得更牢。“快跑！”他声嘶力竭大喊。“跑，Wali！”

她跑不了，他们已经抓住她了，四区的两个贡品笑着看Waliyha惊恐尖叫。Louis拼命想平衡身体，无奈整个人脸朝下被网袋死死缠住。

“Louis！”Waliyha抽泣着向他求救。“救我！Louis！Louis！？Lou？”

“不要！”他哽咽。“不。不。Wali！”他将网袋在手上缠了几圈，用尽全力撕扯。粗糙的网绳嵌他的皮肤，勒出一道道血痕。

“妈妈！”Wali大声哭喊。“妈妈！Zayn！救我！Lou！Lou…is，”她停止了叫喊。

不。

不。

不。

纵然时过境迁，Louis看着由他指导的八个孩子在过去的四季饥饿游戏里死去。他余生的任何一个瞬间：被迫出卖身体、指导的贡品惨死、妹妹们哭求喊饿……没有任何一个瞬间比这个噩梦更可怕。

从那以后，生命中的每一秒都在这个噩梦中度过。他无助的悬在空中，看着Waliyha Malik尖叫着他的名字，咽下最后一口气。

***

“起来，”Lottie拽他起来，扔下了几件衣服。“穿好衣服，我们该出门了。”

“我不想去，”他迟钝地说。

“很不幸，”她呵斥道。“行不通。”

他丝毫不为所动。“我不在乎。”

“我在乎，”Lottie低吼道。“我们Tomlinson家的人，从来不自怨自艾。我们会想办法，我们会努力找到对抗命运的方法。我不准你破坏我们的家族名声。”

“我做不到，Lottie，”他摇摇头。“还没重回赛场，我就会死掉。”

“别那么悲观，你太夸张了，”Lottie厉声说。Louis认为妹妹实在有点强人所难，毕竟他可能被重新送回竞技场送死。夸张一点点也在所难免。

“还确定是不是你呢。六区不是还有两个男性获胜者吗？”

他翻了个白眼。“那两个瘾君子？capitol是不会选他们参赛的。他们会选更有趣的获胜者吸引观众注意。”

“那你太看得起自己了。”她取笑道。“你什么时候觉得自己很有趣啦？”

“哈哈，”他语气单调。“你不也很有趣吗。”

“那你还是要跟我走，”Lottie继续道。“不管愿不愿意，就算你哭着喊着我也要把你拽出门。我们到Zayn那儿去。”

“不要，”他态度坚决。“我现在不想见他。”

“我才不管鸟你想不想，”Lottie怒视他。“他打算今天跟其他区的导师和领导人开视讯会议。比如Finnick，Johanna还有 _Harry_ 。你是不是光顾着自己在这里自怨自艾把他们都抛到九霄云外了？”

虽然他尽力不去想，但却没有忘记，Johanna是七区现存唯一的女贡品。在数字上，Finnick往往运气都不错，但他是目前四区最受欢迎的贡品，如果Louis的推测正确，capitol也会将Finnick重新送回赛场。

“我之前听说七区的导师都失踪了，”他闷闷不乐地说。他的思想时常游离到七区导师失踪的事情上，这能起码令他自己保持理智。

“那只是暂时的，”她解释道。“治安警的确想以制造骚乱为由处罚他们。但现在不行了，因为他们得活着回归饥饿游戏。”

“你怎么知道是他们制造骚乱的？”他皱眉头道。

Lottie无视他的问题，把鞋踢到他的脚下。“穿鞋。该走了。”

Louis扫了时钟一眼，“不行，Lottie。现在是宵禁时间。治安警发现了会抓我们的。”

“噢，如果我是你，就不会担心他们，”她随意地说。“他们今晚可忙着呢。”

“你怎么知道的？”他怀疑道。“你做了什么？”

Lottie同样无视了这个问题。“出于安全考虑。我安排了些人护送我们。”

“你安排了…？你是谁呀？”

Lottie给他一个回避性的微笑，漫不经心地耸了耸肩。他决定还是不再问了。

***

四年前，Louis感觉需要向Zayn道歉，他不确定从那以后是自己不是还一直有那种感觉。

“关于Niall，我很抱歉，”这是他见到Zayn之后说的第一句话。Zayn看起来比之前更瘦、更虚弱，似乎不能再疲惫了。

“他像是我的弟弟，”Zayn低声说。“我本应该保护他。现在不知道他是死是活。什么时候我才能不一直对不起自己该保护的人？”

Louis苦笑“那个人应该是我。是我一直对不起你在乎的人。”

Zayn摇摇头。“我不能一直指望你来替我保护我爱的人。”

这句话很伤人，潜台词显而易懂。我不能指望你，因为你从来做不到。”

“当时我全家都在那儿，”Louis情不自禁地解释道。“我没办法为Niall拼命，我怕会殃及他们。”

Zayn用手抚过许久没洗的头发。“视讯会议要开始了，”他说。“我们…走吧。”

Louis用力吞咽了一下，跟随Zayn走进了通讯室。

 

**视讯通话：三区向六区**

**与会人员：Beetee Latier, Vaughn Makis, Alicia Fitz, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson**

“能看见我吗？”Louis皱着鼻子，屏幕上是一个男人的大光头。“是Vaughn吗？你能看见…”

“呃，Vaughn，”Zayn说。“你稍微往退后一点。”

另一边的镜头有点晃动，逐渐清晰起来。Louis认出了Beetee后整个人亮了起来。

“我肯定是会参赛，”这是Beetee说出来的第一句话。

“当然，”Alicia点头确认。“这次在竞技场内Beetee将是关键认为。我们会确保他的名字被抽中。”

Louis不明白。“什么？”他疑惑地问。“你为什么想回去？”

“他必须得回去，”Vaughn替他回答。“整个计划将围绕他展开。”

Louis突然认出了Alicia。“你是…！你的三区负责抽签的随行！怎么…？”

Louis的慢半拍让她有些不爽。“当然咯。我说过了，我会确保抽中Beetee的名字。虽然也只有两个男贡品可以选择。”

“那你会在capitol咯，Vaughn？Zayn开口。“实行营救任务的时候我们肯定需要你在军用飞机上。”

“是，”Vaughn点头肯定道。“我会在我们上次讨论过的地点待命。”

“很好。我们接下来要和四区连线了。”

Alicia点头。“下回见。”信号被中断。

“搞什么鬼呀？”他转头木然地问Zayn。“刚刚发生什么了？”

“现在不是时候，Louis，”Zayn说。屏幕又重新亮起来。

 

**视讯通话：四区向六区**

**与会人员：Finnick Odair, Mags Caller, Jeffrey Blanchette, Augustus Friedmann, Millicent Beaudry, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson**

这次镜头那边他看到了一大帮人。Louis记起四区的反抗运动影响范围相对更大、更广。他搜索着Finnick的脸，终于发现他后，松了一口气。

“这位是Augustus，”一个大块头强调道。“你好，Zayn。如你所知，capitol早就定好了我们区参加极限赛的人选，这点我们也无法控制。”

“Finnick会参赛？”Zayn猜测。

“根据情报，是的。”Augustus回答。

“这也是我们所希望的，”一个女人说道。“我是Millicent，”她与Louis对视时说道。“Finnick是和Katniss联盟的最佳人选。他会是个强有力的盟友。

“女贡品大概会是谁？”Zayn问。

“我们猜是Annie Cresta，”Millicent回答。“虽然我们还没得到确认。”

听到他们提Annie名字时，Finnick的身体紧缩了一下。

“你们区会抽中谁？”Finnick问。听不出他的语气，Louis想知道他是否在乎。他希望Louis不被抽中？还是不希望Louis被抽中呢？

“capitol的抽签官没有给明确指示，”Zayn说。“可能随机抽吧。”

“没关系，”Augustus回答。“如果我们需要，Louis也可以自愿参赛。”

Louis吃惊地张张嘴。“什…为什么我要…？”

“Louis不能当志愿者，”Zayn语气坚定，不给任何商量的余地。“我这儿需要他帮忙。”

“当然，”Millicent同意点头。“你那边有职员也很重要，Zayn。”

“Millicent and Jeffrey，你们二人将待在四区，”Zayn总结道。“记得要和我们保持联络。Augustus，我会在商量好的地点接应你。”

所有人点头确认。信号断开，Louis真希望自己能再和Finnick多说几句话。他发现自己比想象中更想念Finnick。而Finnick即将重返竞技场的事实也太……

屏幕重新亮了起来。

 

**视讯通话：七区向六区**

**与会人员：Johanna Mason, Harry Styles, Laura Walters, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson**

 

“我们跳过了五区，”这是Louis盯着八个月没见面的Harry能说出的所有话。

Zayn翻了个白眼。“五区今天没办法做连线。”

“Harry，”Louis虚弱地喃喃道。“Hi。”

“我也很高兴见到你Louis，”Johanna讽刺道。“我知道你真的很想念我。”

“Lou，”Harry迅速眨眼。“我…呃…”

“好，没时间叙旧了，”屏幕上的女人打断道。“时间很紧，我是Laura。”

“关于七区的贡品，有什么计划吗？”Zayn问。“据我所知，Johanna是唯一一个女性胜利者，所以她一定会参赛。”

“是的，”Laura点头。“我们认为她与Finnick在赛场内和Katniss结盟很重要。他们可以提供最大的保护。我们也希望全程都有实力强大的贡品能在Katniss左右。

Louis想提醒他们 **还没人** 给他解释现在到底发生了什么。似乎有个计划，但看来又没必要向他多做解释。

“男贡品的人选呢？”

Laura摇摇头。“还不确定会是谁。也只可能是Harry或Blight，他们两个都是计划内的候选人，不过Blight身体上明显比Harry虚弱。”

“我可以当志愿者。”

Louis发现是Harry说出这话时差点呛住。“不准你这么做，”他呵斥道。

“我可以的，”Harry脸色苍白，表情却异常坚定。“我比Blight更年轻强壮。如果Katniss需要人在她身边，那我……”

“这可能不是最好的办法，”Laura打断。“自愿参赛只会往你身上吸引注意力。Capitol会怀疑为什么Harry Styles会自愿参加比赛和众多朋友厮杀。这不合常理，可能会让他们起疑心？”

“这是个馊主意，”Louis低吼。“你不能当志愿者。”

Harry脸一下红了。“如果这样能让她活下去……”

“Johanna和Finnick实力更强也比你更决绝果断，”Laura说。“我们认为他们俩一起足以让她活下去。”

Louis满意地点头。他仍拒绝接受即使Harry不当志愿者也有可能被抽中的事实。

“他当然不会当志愿者，”Johanna开口。“他会让我分心，我可顾不上这个小笨蛋的死活。”

“我没那么笨……”Harry喃喃，Louis真是无可救药地喜欢和想念他。

“我很想你，”他情不自禁脱口而出。“想你们两个，”他想了一秒补充道。

“我也很想你，Lou，”Harry趁Laura没打断他之前赶紧回应。“我每一天都有想到你。这边的局势很混乱，死了太多人，我很担心，害怕你会……”

“六区的贡品呢？”Laura不耐烦地打断他。“大概会是谁？”

“抽签决定，”Zayn回答。“对于比赛，六区的贡品可能不会有太多的贡献。”

“那好，我们在约定的地方见面。”

屏幕突然黑了，Louis还没来得及说声再见，还没来得及最后好好看Harry一眼。那种正中下怀的感觉实在令他难受。

“搞个毛线啊，Zayn？”他不是故意大声吼，不过他也很清楚原因。“现在到底发生什么事？为什么你们挑选人去capitol？为什么大家会同意回到赛场？”

“我们接下来要和九区连线……”Zayn试图说。

“不行，你给我解释现在TMD怎么回事。“

Zayn叹气。“Katniss是十二区唯一的女贡品。”

Louis翻了个白眼。“我知道。Capitol设计整个极限赛就是为了杀她。”

“就是说呀！我们要阻止这件事发生。她是反叛的象征。我们要救她出来并带她到十三区。其中当然还包括我们的盟友。”

“但是根本没办法从竞技场里救那么多人出来，”Louis木然。

“我们当然可以！”Zayn的脸上燃起一丝兴奋。“我很肯定我们可以做到。”

“那你为什么不让我也当志愿者？”Louis喃喃。“这也合情合理，毕竟我是个残忍的杀人机器。”

“你绝对不会回竞技场，”Zayn一脸严肃。“我永远都不会让你再回去。”

“你应该让我回去，”Louis痛苦低语。

“不行，”Zayn坚决道。“绝对不可以。你是目前为止唯一一个我还没有对不起的人，我也绝不能从今天开始令你失望。”

“但你还没原谅我，”Louis生气。“我知道你没有。”

“那不是你的错，”Zayn紧闭双眼。“我知道那不是你的错。但她还是死了。或许有时候我只是需要迁怒某个人。”

“好吧，”Louis呢喃。“我懂。”

Zayn颤抖着吸气。“但我还是爱你的。我会永远保护你Lou。永远。”

Louis忍住眼泪。“那也请保护Harry把。如果听说他要自愿参赛……一定要告诉我。我能阻止他。我会尽全力阻止他。”

“他不会当志愿者的，”Zayn说，但还是点头答应了。

***

收获节那天的黎明，天气明亮却寒冷。Louis在睡梦中醒来，吐在了床旁的垃圾桶里。没有丝毫胃口吃早餐，才吃下的一点点食物也转头全部吐在水槽里。“这可真是个好兆头，”他对Lottie说。

“你都收拾好了吗？”她问。

“我才不要为了参赛收拾行李。”

她朝Louis的小腿踢了一脚。“那你TMD也要回去当导师呀。”

他摇头“我不是回去当导师。我要参赛。至少这样我能保护Harry。”单单这个原因就值得他重返赛场。即使上次他尝试在比赛中保护人时最后以失败告终。

“我们也不知道Harry会不会成为贡品啊。”Lottie似乎有些被激怒了。“Snow不可能让每个年轻、人气高的贡品去送死。如果他杀死所有受人欢迎的选手，capitol人会恨死他的。”

“别再讲道理了好吗？！”Louis呵斥道。但内疚又马上涌上心头，毕竟他今天的情绪太不稳定。“…我爱你。永远不要忘记我有多爱你。帮我照顾妈妈和妹妹们，我……”

“你闭嘴！”Lottie嚷道。“我不想听见任何的告别。现在准备好去参加收获节。你不会被选中，也不会当志愿者。除非你想干什么傻事。”

他混混沌沌地做好准备。奇怪的是随着抽签仪式越发临近，他没有再多想自己的命运，心里反而在想Harry。他们应该也在准备参加收获仪式。他想知道Harry今天穿着什么衣服；他现在在想什么；他今天早上是否也伏在水槽上吐了？

Louis感觉自己已经太久没有跟Harry面对面说话。而两届的饥饿游戏之间的空档又这么短。或许是因为自己已逐渐不在乎了。

人们聚集在烧毁的司法大厦前。Louis想capitol会不会把这部分剪掉，重新添加一座虚拟的建筑上去。

他没有注意听开场白。他的人在这儿，但心却远在七区，和Harry在一起。

先选出来的是女贡品。他看着Misty颤巍巍地迈开步伐，踉跄地走上台阶。她眼神迷离，双手颤抖。Louis一直懒得搭理她，已经不记得上次和她说话是什么时候。他不确定Misty是否还心智健全，又或者她的精神早已全面崩溃。

“六区的男贡品是……”Louis可以在人群里看到妹妹们。Daisy和Pheobe把脸埋在母亲的衬衣里。Lottie和Fizzy牵着手，她们脸色惨白，紧紧盯着讲台。“Gavin Mathews。”

妹妹们释放大哭。而Louis，只感到麻木。不是他。他不用参赛。和他预想的不一样。但他丝毫没感到放松，反而被恐惧吞噬，他开始担心他的好朋友们，害怕因为饥饿游戏失去他们。

***

火车上，Louis观看了收获仪式的回放。Harry没有被抽中，他也没有自愿参赛。知道Harry现在仍平安时，他感到了一丝安慰。但这种心情马上被另一种无法言明的悲伤淹没。Finnick，Johanna，Beetee，Misty和Gavin即将重返赛场。为什么就在大家以为自己已经自由时，又偏偏被重新扔回噩梦中？

他为自己多年来瞧不起Misty和Gavin感到羞愧。羞愧自己一直没把他们当人看。他们这次肯定有去无回。

感觉口袋里似乎有什么东西，Louis慢慢地从里面摸出了一张纸。。一定是他和Lotiie拥抱告别的时候，她塞进去的。

 

_亲爱的Louis_ _：_

_我猜比赛结束之后，你可能不会回到六区，或许要过很久我们才能再见面。我写这封信是要确保我还能再见到你。不管是几个月还是几年，我们一家肯定还能再团聚。早上我没让你说再见，是因为我们之间永远都不会有告别。我爱你Louis_ _。保重。_

_Lottie_

窗外的树不断向后移动，他紧盯着妹妹写给他的信，他又一次离开家，或许这是最后一次。

下一次再见到妹妹们可能会是好几年后。

“但我们会再见面的。”

“因为我们之间永远不会有告别。”

他重复着Lottie的话，哭了。

 

【第七章完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我知道这一章又几乎没有Harry。相信我，我已经想办法增加他的戏份了。Louis的视角偏多，我想我也像Louis一样要得相思病惹。但是有没办法直接跳过这部分。好消息是以后的章节都不会没有他咯。剩下的故事100%有Harry。我也可能会深挖Lottie的角色。我对真实的她知之甚少，也不会就这样写进故事里。但是《饥饿游戏》原著的强有力女性角色对我的影响太森了。又不能把Katniss太多地写进故事里头，所以只好给Lottie安排了个炫酷的背后故事，可能会收录再后记里哦。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他们毁了我，”Harry低声说，Louis听着他的话心都碎了。“他们毁了我，现在的我已经不知道该怎样去爱了。”

Louis从未妄想过做一个好人。他知道自己从来都不是那种勇敢无私的人。他到现在还活在世上便是他人格缺陷的最好证明，毕竟好人根本无法赢得饥饿游戏。

当他看到Johanna踏上台阶时，他痛恨自己自私无比。他一直不喜欢Johanna，因为她是一个残忍、暴力、自私的恶人。但她回到赛场却并不是为了自己，而是为了另外两个贡品，这也让Johanna成为比他更好的人。

“我指导的每个贡品都死了，”Harry告诉他，声音里毫无情绪。“一直都是失败，这次又怎能成功呢？”

Louis认为这可能是个反问句。在任何情况下，他都无法回答。导师在比赛中的作用可以说是毫无意义。如果Johanna即将死去，Harry也无能为力。

“我应该向她道歉，”Louis苍白地说，“你一定要替我向她道歉。”

除了自己的贡品，导师们不能与其它地区的贡品互动。这是世纪极限赛众多新规定中的一条。

“为什么？”Harry问，闭上双眼向后靠。Caesar的采访很快就要开始，他们二人都没太在意。

“现在没能和她在一块儿，”Louis回答。他知道自己本该参赛。他、Finnick、Johanna一直都是个三人组合。尤其是他和Finnick，他们二人 _一起_ 熬过了被逼出卖自己的每个痛苦瞬间。而如今赛场上只有Finnick和Johanna，是不对劲的。

Harry摇摇头。“别道歉。你永远也无法得到想要的答案。这不就是你告诉我的吗？”

Louis努力回忆自己说过的那句话，发生在Harry胜利巡演的时候，到现在差不多三年了，却像是发生在完全不同的世纪。

“因为那时我们还都是获胜者，我们有一辈子的时间，我们前面是一年又一年的痛苦和折磨。但如今，他们能在竞技场内多活一个星期就算幸运了。”

“我不后悔，”Harry低语。“我也不会因为你没有参赛而内疚。”

作为回应，Louis伸手轻轻按摩Harry的头发。Harry凑近再次闭上双眼，沉浸在这种感觉里。剩下的采访他们都一直安静地坐着，直到Peeta宣布Katniss怀孕，Louis开始大笑。

Harry也加入进来，二人蜷缩在椅子上神经质地放肆大笑。几个capitol女人惊讶地看向他们，眼神中满是鄙夷。这只能让他们笑得更肆无忌惮。

Louis尽量不去想为什么有时候他们的笑声听起来更像哭泣。

***

_杀人凶手。_

_这是比赛中很容易被贴上的标签。Johanna Mason活了下来，因此在他的眼里她就是杀人凶手。_

_Louis_ _对她恨之入骨。每次听到她的名字都会让他想起Joseph和Milly。每当在电视上听见Johanna的声音，他们痛苦的尖叫便会在他的脑海里回响。_

_“Hi？”她第一次犹豫地向Louis打招呼。Louis希望Johanna一直都是傲慢无礼的人，这样理所应当地他便不用对她客气。“你是Louis，对吗？”_

_“是”他简短回应。“我赢下了你之前的那届饥饿游戏，别装不认识我。”_

_她气得胀红脸。“我只是想客气一下。”_

_“您可别”Louis不爽。_

_“那要怎样？我们互相记恨对方比赛中的所作所为吗？还以为作为导师，你会些许不一样呢。”Johanna反击道。_

_她说得对，所有人包括他自己都应该理解人类只有在饥饿游戏中才会不得已做出不可原谅的事。_

_“我不恨你，”他不情愿地嘟囔。“我只是不想再假装客气。”这是一句谎话，他的确记恨她，只是无法向她承认。_

_“很好。”她一屁股在Louis身边坐下。“因为我也并不擅长装客气。”_

_Louis_ _翻了个白眼，但却并没有因为Johanna的存在而心烦。能有个人暂时让他从自己的心事分心也是一件好事，即使这个人是Johanna Mason。_

_Louis_ _想自己应该可以原谅她杀死了Milly和Joseph。毕竟，如果Johanna是杀人凶手，那他自己也是。_

***

比赛始于湖中心。

几个贡品在水中无助挣扎，一些被迅速杀死，Fnnick和Katniss之间的联盟却有稍许的不情愿。Louis看来一切都还算是按计划进行。

“我会游泳，”Harry说。“只要到岸边，我就会下去游。”

他们观看这些比赛时就是这样，他和Harry都迫切地想着如果他们在场会怎样做。

“七区有湖？”Louis问。

Harry一脸怀念地点头。“有一个很大湖。我们从湖里引水浇灌树木。”

“我也会游泳，”Louis说。“六区没有湖，但第一年当导师的时候，我跟Finnick经常在capitol的大泳池里来回地游。游得不是很好，但至少能让自己浮在水面上游来游去。”他们彼此都沉默了一段时间，或许在回忆以前开心的日子。如果Finnick没有再次参赛，和他一起结伴去游泳会是个好主意。

“你说作为一个美丽的人到底是什么感觉？”Harry突然问。

“你就很美呀，”Louis脱口而出，又马上闭上了嘴，在心里暗暗骂自己白痴。

Harry惊喜，脸颊泛起红色。“呃……我是说像……”他指向屏幕，水珠顺着Finnick古铜色的胸膛流下，他皮肤湿润，在阳光照射下闪闪发光。

Louis对着这幅画面皱起眉头。他并不是嫉妒也没有任何负面情绪。相反，他的内心里是深深的悲伤。他比大多数人更明白Finnick的美给他带来的灾难比帮助更多。

“其实我觉得很糟，你也知道capitol怎样对付美丽的人？”

“我也是这样想的。”Harry叹气。“有时我为他感到难过。我会因为很多美丽的人感到难过。”

Louis不知道该说什么，当和Harry进行这样的对话时，他的内心和情绪感到极度脆弱和不稳定。“好在我们都只是普通人，”他调笑道。“别难过。”

Harry摇摇头。“你并不普通，Lou。”

***

_至美绝伦。_

_这是Louis第一次和万人迷Finnick面对面时能想到的唯一一个词。Finnick面庞完美对称，笑容使人心醉，又风度翩翩，但却代表了Louis痛恨capitol的一切。_

_美丽的事物往往不可信任。Finnick像是Louis在比赛中见到过娇艳欲滴的黄色花朵，引诱着天真的小女孩，等她们接近时再喷射出有毒雾气。他像是Snow的花言巧语，难以让人信任；他像是华丽马车上打扮精致的贡品们，孩童的表面下隐藏着饥饿和恐惧。美丽是Capitol的面具和武器，在那之下往往遮掩着丑恶。_

_“Louis Tomlinson，”Finnick腔调缓慢悠长。“幸会。”_

_“我杀了你两个贡品，”Louis毫不掩饰。他没有耐心玩Capitol的角色扮演。_

_Finnick_ _耸肩。“那也是难免的”似乎没感觉到冒犯，就像Louis只是拿走了盘子里最后的一块饼干或是忘记归还借走的小东西，根本无关痛痒。“我听说Snow要把我俩打造成女士们的梦幻二人组。”_

_Louis_ _下意识地皱皱鼻子。“我很肯定女士们还是会钟情于你。别担心，我不会跟你抢任何光环，都是你的。”_

_Finnick_ _扬起一边眉毛。“光环？”他摇摇头。“你还是要弄清一些事情，Louis Tomlinson。无论如何，你最后都会得到比想象中更多的光环。”_

_“那可不一定，”Louis语气尽可能地傲慢。“要在我和Finnick Odair之间做选择，答案很明显。毕竟你那么完美。”_

_“当然。”Finnick笑容迷人。“看呐，我可是无可挑剔的。”_

_在一般情况下，Louis会当即走开，鉴于Finnick是Capitol无趣的产物，他也不会再和Finnick有任何瓜葛。但他发现虽然Finnick的微笑闪耀迷人，双眼却诉说着截然相反的故事。_

_他的眼神空洞。_

_Louis_ _现在太了解这份空洞了。所以他没有就此转身离开，反而给了Finnick一个胜利的微笑。“我不知道你怎么想，但大家普遍认为我非常完美。很多人都试过但始终无法抵挡我的魅力。”_

_不难看出Louis的话把Finnick逗乐了。“可不是吗？”_

_两双空洞的眼睛彼此对望，他们相视而笑。赢得比赛以来的第一次，Louis不再感到孤单。_

***

Louis不确定自己跟Blight说过多少话。但Harry一定有。他从小就知道Blight是七区的获胜者，这次却亲眼看他在比赛中死去。

Blight死去后Harry起身径直走出了房间。他默不作声，Louis叹气，因为他也不知道自己现在是否有力气处理这件事情。这些比赛大大地造就了他现在与人交流的能力。但大多时候他是空虚的。甚至他与Harry的对话也常常缺乏意义和感情。

Louis在自己房间找到了坐在床上的Harry。无言，Louis默默爬上床，拉过毯子盖在他们身上。

“你不用跟过来的。”Harry低着头倔强地说。“我又不是婴儿，我不需要你看着。”

“那你怎么就直接来我房间了呢？”Louis嘲弄道。

Harry用眼神向Louis投了一把刀子。“因为你的床比我的舒服。”

Louis叹气，他现在实在没有心情。“瞧，Styles，我跟过来不是要看你耍小孩脾气的。我在这儿，因为你是我的朋友，别表现像个小鬼一样。”

此时此刻，Louis很确定Harry要起身夺门而出，毕竟自己不是个完美的好友。但Harry没有离开，而是突然向前倾，在Louis的嘴唇上印下了一个吻。

Louis坐直，惊呆。“你干什么？”

Harry耸肩。“因为我想。”

“但是……”

“别告诉我，我们不能。”Harry在他开口前立即打断。“他们奈何不了我们。我敢肯定去年他们也看到了，但不是没事发生吗？”这番话的背后隐藏了另外一个意思：如果一切顺利，他们这个星期内就可以到十三区去。

Louis很肯定他们接吻并不是一件好事，他脑海早早在就形成了反对的一套理由。但他没有机会搬出这一套理由，因为Harry再次吻了他。

Harry的唇柔软得不可思议，试探地轻吻着Louis。他的大手轻揉Louis的头发。“这感觉很棒，不是吗？”Harry退开，期待地看着他。“我觉得很棒，从来没有capitol的女人吻过我。”

Louis听了这话几乎掉泪。他咬着自己的嘴唇，双臂环住Harry的腰，把他拉近。

Harry挪近，更亲密的身体接触点亮了他，但他同时也因为Louis难过的表情担心。“为什么伤心？我是不是说错什么了？”

“不是。”Louis摇摇头。“我想，有时候，我也会为美丽的人感到难过。”

Harry皱眉。“那我是个美人咯？”

Louis叹气，轻吻Harry的唇，既然开头了，他也无法再压抑自己。Harry是对的，他想，capitol又能拿他们怎样呢？距离他们逃离这里只有短短一个星期的时间。“美炸。”Louis回答。

Harry 窃笑，把脸埋进Louis的肩膀。“这不是一个词语啊。”

“我们可爱得有些过分，是不是？”Louis抵着Harry的卷发轻声低语。“我都能听见Johanna躲在背后偷笑。”

Harry咯咯笑了，但马上严肃起来。“我们现在回去吧。”

Louis扬起眉毛。“你可以吗？”

“我给Johanna安排了一些赞助，”Harry语气正经。“Blight的死并不能成为坐在这儿耍小孩脾气的借口。我还有Johanna，无论如何一定要救她出来。”

“你可真不是一般人，Harry Styles。”

“现在，牵我的手。”

“遵命！”

***

_“_ _你有什么建议？”_

_“建议？”Misty盯着他，像是听不懂他说什么。_

_“能让我们在比赛中活下来的建议？”Louis提醒道。“你是我们的导师。”_

_“不不不不不不……”她神经质地拿拳头砸自己的脑袋。“没有人能活下来，没有，没有。”_

_“她还好吗？”Walihaya蜷缩在Louis身边，小心翼翼地问。_

_“她可能嗨过头了，”Louis冷酷地回答。“Fuck…如果我们因为这么差劲的导师死掉的话…”_

_“不不不！”Misty似乎听到了他的话，变得更加神经质。“你们不可能因我而死。我会送补给、安排赞助，尽我所能。你们到头来都会死。也许不会，不过会变得像我一样。”_

_“你还活着，”Walihya善意地说，“你会没事的。”_

_“快了，”Misty含糊地喃喃道。“只是这样慢一些。”_

_“我不懂。”Walihya犹豫地问，“什么快了？”_

_“别搭理她Wali，”Louis语气疲惫。“她根本神志不清。”_

_“不不不，”Misty自言自语。“快了。我们都会死。每个人都会死。慢慢地、慢慢地、慢慢地……”_

_“来，Wali，”Louis牵起她的手。“一起去找点吃的。”_

_“她不会有事吧？”Walihya担心地问，一边被Louis拉出房间。_

_Louis_ _耸肩。“不知道，也不在乎。”_

***

Finnick是唯一使他揪心的人。

一只只嗜血的猴子从树丛里蹿出来，它们的尖牙利爪如尖刀一般，疯狂扑向Katniss、Peeta和Finnick。

在那瞬间，Louis忘记了自己本该将注意力集中在Katniss和Peeta身上。他目不转睛地盯着Finnick精准地刺死一只只猴子。“到处都是，Fuck，”Louis低吼。

Harry咬着嘴唇，焦虑地拧自己的手指。“他们会没事的，他们会想到办法…shit Peeta…”Harry睁大双眼，Louis看过去，正好看到一只巨大的猴子伸出爪子跳向Peeta。

那一秒，Louis发誓自己看到了他们的整个未来在眼前闪过。如果Peeta死了，所有逃离的希望也会随之泯灭。Louis很清楚，要想让Katniss活着，也必须保住Peeta。”

也是在那个瞬间，Misty从树丛中跳出来，伸出双臂。Louis张开嘴却尖叫不出声音，瞄准Peeta的毒牙嵌进了Misty骨瘦如柴的胸腔。

“不不不，”Louis无助低语。她根本毫不知情，他绝望地想。没人告诉过她营救Katniss和Peeta的计划，她太虚弱根本无法在反叛中起作用。但是她还是觉察到了，并不惜一切代价舍命救Peeta。

Peeta温柔地向她形容着云朵和彩虹的美好，哄她睡去。加农炮响起，Petta放开手，让Misty平静地浮在水面上。在一个关乎生死的比赛中，他给了死者最体面的告别。

“Lou？”Harry眼含泪水。

“我对她那么差，”Louis苍白地说。“我一直对她那么差。”

“你肯定没有…”Harry开口。

“我有。”内疚逐渐侵蚀Louis的内心。“从见到她的那刻起，我就没把她当正常人看。我觉得她是个疯子，一个可悲的瘾君子。”

“你遇见她时还只是个孩子，”Harry急切地说。“你当时即将赴死，唯一能帮助你的导师却是个瘾君子。不能怪你这样看她。”

“但我活下来了，”Louis沮丧地回答。“她能让我活下来就证明她是个足够好的导师。但我怎么还是无法原谅她吸食morphling？”他无助地看着Harry。“为什么我就不能。”

“我不知道，”Harry坦白道。“也许…也许是因为她找到了逃避的方式？你一直没机会逃避。你是六区唯一健全的获胜者，每年都不得已自己一人指导贡品，而她躲在了自己的世界里。是她抛下了你，Lou。”

是的，Louis终于明白。是她抛下了自己。赢得饥饿游戏后，他被扔进无法理解的陌生世界中，差点被抑郁击垮，而她却没有在他身边加以引导。没有人在他身边。

“你什么时候变得这么聪明了？”Louis虚弱地问Harry。

Harry微微苦笑。“我猜可能是经历了太多死亡。”

***

他们现在的生活时刻环绕在恐惧中，有时Louis感觉他和Harry随时可能精神失常。

但事实是一个人在完全漠不关心之前必须得承受剧烈的悲伤和痛苦。经历了多年来朋友和贡品们的死亡，Louis不敢肯定他还喜不喜欢现在的自己。经过如此长的时间，他和Harry已经忘却了如何悲伤。从死亡、悲伤、接受，整个过程已缩短成仅仅几分钟的事情…他不敢肯定他们还是不是好人，或已经发了疯，但事实是，他们已经不知道如何悲伤。

死亡和毁灭又是怎样让他和Harry变成两个饥渴的少年？

因夜间发生的枪击，六区已造成预计三百人的人员伤亡。七区因为今早的爆炸预计已造成五百人伤亡。死亡。死亡。死亡。毁灭。这是今天传来的消息。

不知为何，坏消息却导致Harry现在把Louis压在床上，胡乱摸索着他的衣服，急切地想把它们都脱下来。这不是爱，也不是渴望，或多或少这是因为他们想给痛苦和困惑找一个发泄口，却找不到另一个健康的方式。

“这是个坏主意，”Louis喘气，他知道他们其中一个人一定要说点什么，这人一定不会是Harry。

“不，不会啊。”Harry固执地回答。“怎么会是个坏主意？”

因为在心理上Louis一直以来对性有深深的芥蒂；因为Harry是他最好的朋友；因为身体上的亲密接触不是释放悲伤的最好方式；因为好友们仍在在赛场内殊死搏斗；因为他们不知道家人们是死是活；因为大多数时候他们都憎恨自己；因为他们彼此一起做的事情很可能让他们更恨自己。

“因为……我们难过的时候不应该好好聊聊……或其他什么的？”

“什么时候聊天可以让我们更好受了？”Harry语气坚决，扯下Louis的内裤。

“但是…shit，至少慢一点。你以前有没有……？”

Harry俯下身含住了Louis的前端，促使Louis突然不再说下去。Harry立刻抬头看向Louis，像是需要确认Louis是否喜欢。

显然Louis看起来不太高兴，疲倦地又低下头盯着Louis几秒后，Harry张大嘴，尽可能多的含住它。“Fuck，”Louis差点呛住。Harry的口腔温暖湿润，这远远比多年以来任何一次性经历都更美妙。

Harry继续努力试图吞下更多，但他被稍稍呛到，脸上表情变得有些困惑和惊恐。即使心里感情复杂，又无比渴望向上推送，Louis仍然保持理智握住Harry狂乱的卷发，轻轻抬起他的头，“你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。

Harry轻轻咳嗽，气息湿润，脸颊蹭着Louis的下腹。Louis抚起Harry额前的刘海，向上轻推Harry的脸想要看清他的表情。

Harry睫毛颤动，泪汪汪地睁大眼睛，满是不确定。Louis温柔地用双手捧起Harry的脸，看着Harry无助地紧靠着他的手掌。“对不起，”Harry哽咽，满是愧疚和抱歉。“我…我是不是做得不对？我可以做得更好。让我再试一次。求…求你了。”

Louis心疼，因为他知道Harry的话并不是针对他。他的话是多年来受到虐待的结果，使性/爱给他们留下的只有挫败。

“你做的很好，”Louis尽可能平静地低语。“我想我们可以停下来了。我不想你害怕或受伤。”

“不。不。我…”Harry看起来更惊慌了，“我可以做到的。别生气。我可以做到的。”

Louis紧闭双眼，想着接下来该怎么做。他愤恨Snow的所作所为给他们造成了不可逆转的永久创伤。“我完全没有生气，好吗？”他深吸一口气。“我现在要触摸你了，可以吗？”

“嗯…可…可以，”Harry结结巴巴地说。

Louis小心翼翼地伸手慢慢脱下Harry的裤子。即使Harry明显处于恐惧中，他仍旧饱满胀红，前端滴着少许前液。Louis轻轻把它握在手里，当它在自己手中颤动时，Louis感到讶异。他提醒自己已不是第一次，也知道如何将自己和以前的经历隔离开，他将自己的惊慌失措锁在其他人看不到的地方。

Louis用拇指揉搓这Harry漏液的前端，看着Harry无助呜咽，双腿颤抖，双手紧握床单，Louis的内心迸发出一种无以名状的骄傲。他几乎没发现Harry也试探着松开一只手，想将Louis握在他的大手里。

“你很棒，你很棒。”Louis立刻赶在Harry惊慌前说道。他小心翼翼地伏向前，在Harry潮红的脖子和脸颊上印下一个个温柔的吻。Harry呻吟，鼻子抵着Louis的脖子，想将二人的唇贴合在一起。

不顾一切的吻，让他们几乎忘记了如何呼吸。Harry的手仍没有动作，他似乎无法在接吻的同时进行抚摸。他的脸埋在Louis的颈窝里，随着一声深沉的呻吟,身体突然僵硬，Harry在Louis的掌中释放了自己。

Louis不打算让Harry继续。他轻轻地抬起Harry仍握着自己下身的手。然后用那只湿粘的手，释放了自己。

二人逐渐从高潮平复下来时，Harry仍抵着Louis的脖子轻轻抽泣。Louis突然感觉自己湿粘皮肤十分肮脏，他希望自己能洗刷干净。他想花几个小时冲洗自己的皮肤，直到完全清醒为止。

他抑制着自己至少去洗一洗手的冲动，差点没注意到开始哭泣的Harry。

“对…对不起，”Harry贴着他的脖子喃喃道。

“嘘…”Louis急切地呢喃道，“别说对不起。你很棒，真的很棒。”

“他们毁了我，”Harry低声说，Louis听着他的话心都碎了。“他们毁了我，现在的我已经不知道该怎样去爱了。”

Louis想反驳。但就在他和心爱的男孩彼此坦诚相待后，却一心只想将身上的痕迹洗掉，他又该拿什么反驳Harry说的话呢？

“那…我们可能爱的稍微不同，”Louis哽咽。“没关系，破碎的人也有资格去爱。”

他提醒自己没有真正地爱上Harry，或其它类似的蠢事。但他确实爱他。当家人和朋友都不在身边，你自然会转向身边仅有的人寻求安慰。

***

Louis醒来后口干舌燥，迫切想要一杯冰水。他小心地从Harry怀里挪出来，用湿巾擦干净自己的腹部和双手，穿上一件T恤和宽松的运动裤。他想知道竞技场里的Finnick和Johanna是否也醒过来了。当然他们也很可能一直没合眼。

他轻轻地开门走出房间，作为一个好朋友，他决定带点早餐回房间给Harry吃。这是他唯一想着的事情。在这之后，他的后脑勺挨了一闷棍，眼前只剩黑暗。

 

***

意识逐渐恢复，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，眼前有亮光一直晃个不停。Louis快速眨眼试着看清周围环境。他被一群身材魁梧的黑衣男子围着。他们是Snow的人？他想。他不确定，头部受到重击使他的判断能力受到影响。

“有必要把我敲晕吗？”他低吼，为自己以这种方式被带走感到恼火。“我又打不过你们，叫我跟你们走就好了啊！！”

黑衣人一声不吭，Louis也没期望他们能吐出象牙来。

“至少告诉我这TMD是要干什么呀？！”他坐在冰冷的水泥地板上，眼前是一排坚固的金属栅栏，这些迹象表明他正身处一个牢房中。

“你将因叛国罪接受质询，”其中一个黑衣人吼叫道。“很快就会有人来处理你。”他们排成一队走出牢房，用力关上门，几乎不屑于再瞄他一眼，离开了他的视线。

叛国。

Fuck

尽管他身体里的每一个细胞都在惊恐地尖叫，但现在没时间惊慌。严格来讲，他还没有完全构成叛国罪。

他的确不清楚从竞技场逃离到十三区的具体细节。但他现在所知道的已经足以让很多人丢掉性命。

他知道有一个把Katniss救出竞技场的计划。

他知道执行计划的位置。

他知道他们将用Zayn Malik的军事飞机逃到十三区。

这些都只是大概的信息，但这些信息也必须要保密。无论如何折磨他，Louis也不会说出一个字。

“喂？”

Louis听见隔壁牢房一声闷声呼叫，心脏不禁加快跳动。他吓坏了，Harry是不是也被抓过来了？“嘿？”他犹豫地问。“是谁？”

“Louis？”他认不出这人的声音，但他们明显认识。“我就知道，认出你的声音了。”

“但兄弟，我听不出你的声音。”Louis有点燥。

“是Niall。不好意思，嘴巴有点肿，说话吃力。”

“Niall？”Louis大吃一惊。“你还没死？”

Niall发出了一声低沉的笑，回响在这该死的牢房里。“只要我不开口，他们就不会杀我。”

“你有什么信息，他们这么想要？”Louis震惊地问。

Niall生气地哼了一声。“如果他们以为把你送进来我就会说出秘密，那他们就大错特错了。 **你们听到了吗？** ”他大喊。“你们永远不可能打败我。”

“对不起，”Louis急忙说。“我不是故意的…我刚刚没动脑子。你不用跟我说任何事情。”

沉重的脚步声向他们靠近。Louis蜷缩起来，做好最坏的打算。一个黑影停在牢房前，似乎在打量他，但继续向前走向了Niall所在牢房的方向。

尖叫声毫无预警地在Louis耳边响起。他无法想象一个人类能发出如此凄厉的惨叫。他意识到饥饿游戏中让孩子们互相残杀只是capitol众多残酷手段中的皮毛。每一声巨大的鞭挞声都伴随着Niall凄厉的惨叫。

“你在对他做什么？”Louis失去理智，愤怒地喊道。

只有一声响亮的破碎声和Naill湿润地咳嗽作为回应。

“只要给我几个名字。”男人以善意的语气说道。“只要几个名字，孩子，我就让你休息一下。”

“去你的！”Niall声音里似乎掺着血，艰难地喘着气，但他的愤怒和决心却丝毫没有消退。“你们每个人都去死！别TMD想从我嘴里套出任何话！”

就像上次发粮食一样，Niall因坚持反抗被打倒，而Louis只能可悲地蜷缩在角落无能为力。Louis一心听着Niall的尖叫，却没发现有人打开了他的牢房门。

“能再次见到你真好，Louis，”是Snow的声音，像毒液般浸满小小的牢房。

“彼此彼此，”Louis语气欢快地回答。“能请问我为什么会在这儿吗？当然啦，作为总统，您一定有更重要的事情跟我商量。”

“我的确有最重要的事情跟你商量，”Snow客气地说。Niall的牢房里又传出一声惨叫。Snow厌恶地缩了下鼻子。“我们去个安静的地方再谈。”

“你是指去个你不会下命令折磨人的地方吗？”Louis愤怒。Snow居然还有脸对自己的所作所为嗤之以鼻。

“正是，”Snow保持冷静，这只能让Louis更生气。他要让愤怒为自己所用。愤怒地接受折磨总比因为惧怕而透露重要信息要好。

经过Niall的牢房时，他扫了一眼，所看到的一切让他惊讶地倒吸一口冷气。地上的人血肉模糊。Niall瘦的只剩一副骨头。不像在六区和竞技场内挨饿的瘦，而是极致挨饿到病态的瘦。他的骨头被一层发紫的皮肤包裹着，像是随时能刺穿皮肤。他脸庞和脖子的每一寸都肿胀发紫，样子十分怪异。Louis怀疑Niall呼吸时是否也能感觉到疼痛。他尽力克服心中的担忧，他担心如果Niall再不开口说出有价值的信息，他很可能活不过这个星期。

Snow带他到走廊尽头的一间密闭房间里，并示意他坐到天鹅绒沙发上。Louis犹豫地坐下，心中一遍遍地提醒自己什么话绝不能说。

“我猜你已经知道自己为什么会被请到这儿来，Louis，”Snowly语气冷漠。

“不，我毫无头绪，”Louis装傻。

“我现在没功夫陪你玩儿。”Snow降低音调。“为了国家，你必须告诉我你的家人都在哪里。”

“什么？”Louis 直白地问。这并不是他在脑海中盘算Snow会问的问题。“关我家人什么事？我家里只有一个操劳的母亲和四个小女孩。”

“你最大的妹妹可不是一个小女孩。”Snow驳斥。“你告诉我她到底在哪儿，又是怎样做到的。”

“做到什么？”Louis大笑，他感觉一国总统亲自来质问他妹妹的下落实在可笑。“瞧，我不知道她在哪儿。我一直担心我的家人是不是死了，看来现在可以放下心。”

“你要么告诉我她的下落，要么你自食恶果！！”Snow咆哮。

“你们没有其他事情好做了吗？一定要找出只给治安警制造了一点点麻烦的小女孩吗？难道你们没有真正的罪犯抓了吗？”

“只给治安警制造了一点点麻烦？”Snow的嘴角扭曲。“知道你所谓的小女孩犯了多大的罪吗？”

Louis 感觉Snow 指的并不是炸毁司法大厦这件事。糟糕，Lottie到底做了什么？她到底犯了什么严重的事，连总统都要亲自来找她？

“抱歉，我真的不知道她在哪儿。”Louis也只能实话实说。“她只是像一般的十六岁叛逆少女一样，不愿意向哥哥透露任何事情。”

“很好。”Snow起身，冷静地在房间内踱步。“最近好些个有钱男人，正想找漂亮的男孩子玩玩。”

Louis心里一紧。“我真的什么都不知道，”他努力不让声音透露恐惧。“无论你逼我睡多少人，我也不可能凭空知道更多信息。”

“噢，他们要的不是你。”Snow随意地回答道。“他们对床/伴要求极致。我甚至觉得他们对小/受玩得有点过。他们玩的上一个男孩，隔天就自杀了。你觉得Harry能不能承受？”

“不要。”Louis几乎听不见自己的声音。“不要，求你了。让我来做，别碰Harry。”

“不，不，我还是觉得他们会比较喜欢Harry。我今晚就把他安排起来。”Snow狡黠地笑道。“我听见他昨天跟你说什么来着？ _他们奈何不了我们？_ 哼…是时候让Harry接受点教训了。”

***

_根本无能为力。_

这是每次坏事发生时Louis会对自己说的。当他的贡品们死去，他无能为力。当Niall被抓走暴打，他无力阻止。眼睁睁看着人们流血死亡，他完全无计可施。

不确定从什么时候开始这句话不再能说服他。可能是意识到他绝对不能让Harry受到伤害。不管他能做什么，他一定要想办法阻止。他知道离他们搭乘Zayn的军用飞机到十三区还有不到一星期的时间，但他和Harry无法再等。他们必须当天离开，Louis决定。这是唯一的出路。

他大步走进导师们观看比赛的房间，示意Harry跟他出来。“你早上去哪儿了？”Harry眼圈泛红，十分疲惫。Louis没时间为早上抛下Harry独自醒来内疚。

“上楼顶，现在，”Louis简短地说。

Harry聪明地一言不发快步跟上Louis，他们一起爬到训练中心楼顶。

像以前和Finnick在风中交换信息一样，Louis靠近Harry的耳朵，“我们今天离开。”

好在Harry聪明，他既没表现出惊讶也不害怕。他甚至没问为什么。相反他慢慢点头，靠Louis更近，“怎么离开？”

“今晚有一架载治安警到四区的飞机。”Louis喃喃。这是唯一他能想到的法子，听起来很可悲。“我们可以偷偷溜上去，只要想办法拿到三个治安警的制服和ID卡，再伪装我们的脸。”

“三个？”Harry小声问。

“还有一个人要跟我们一起走。”

“好。”Harry仔细想。“我能搞到治安警的制服和ID卡，如果你能想办法伪装我们的脸。

“你怎么能搞到？”Louis好奇。

“我自有办法，”Harry含糊回答。他停顿盯了Louis一会儿。“如果我们今晚没办法离开，会发生什么？”

“那样的话，诸事不妙。”Louis严肃地说。

Harry深吸一口气，“好，那我们今天就走。说起来也很简单。”

Louis嘴角勾起一抹不安的微笑。“当然，小菜一碟。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逃脱

“嗯，我想给自己做个新造型。”Louis不自在地坐在高高的梳化椅上，刺眼的灯光照耀在他的四周。拜造型师所赐，他现在重新拾回当初作为贡品任人摆布的感觉。“我看在Capitol很多人皮肤染得五颜六色，身上还有那么多有意思的刺青，看看自己觉得……太单调了。”

造型师热切地点头，脸上泛起喜悦。“你终于能欣赏capitol的潮流，我太开心啦，”她开始兴奋地喋喋不休。“你不知道这一天我等了多久。第一天见到你，我就想给你打扮起来，我又太多想法了！”

“好极了，”Louis有些坐不住。“呃……问题是，染色什么的，我们可以先试试做暂时的。等我决定好想要怎样的，再做永久性的，好吗？

Lola眉开眼笑，丝毫不介意。“好啊！接下来的几个星期我们还可以尝试各种不同的造型。最重要的是造型能反映出你的内在本质。”

“是啊，”Louis喃喃。“内在本质非常重要。我看你有那种蓝皮肤的染料，还有呃……到处都能看到的金色刺青？应该就可以反映我的内在。”

她蹦起来高兴地合上双手。“蓝色现在正流行！还有啊，我觉得红色头发和蓝色皮肤搭配起来形成反差会更美哦。”

“那把我的头发染成红色吧。”Louis同意道。他并不打算为Lola的选择做任何争辩。只要让他看起来不像真实的自己就最好了。

“噢 Louis！”她看起来感动得快哭了。“你从来没这么配合过。”

他给了Lola一个假装的微笑。“我现在正着手重塑自己。个人的一大目标就是要变得更配合、更礼貌。”

Lola喜笑颜开，开始做准备，她忙着到处转，在浴缸里调好了气味刺鼻的液体。Louis脱了衣服，咬咬牙把整个身体泡在里面，他根据指示把头也浸到水下，透过Lola给他的一条小管子呼吸。“我要在这里泡多久？”他摒住呼吸抬起头，口齿含糊。“为什么这么臭？”

“再过五分钟，头快低下。”他面部狰狞了一下，但也照做了。

接下来的一个小时里，他任由人对自己的皮肤又戳又刺。即使他头发被剪染成红色，脸上被纹上怪异的金色灌木，淡蓝色的皮肤还被涂上闪光胶，他也没说半句怨言。

“亲爱的，你看起来美极了。”Lola欣赏着自己的杰作，眼角泛着泪光。Louis打量着全身镜里的自己，忍住尖叫的冲动。他看起来根本不像人类，而像闪闪发光的蓝孔雀。

他从来没试过这样，他盯着自己的外星人造型时，意识到在一个满是Capitol怪异潮流的世界恶心自己简直比呼吸还容易。现在他的亲娘也肯定认不出他了。“很完美。”他小声说，简直是惊吓过度。“这能维持多久？”

“四十八小时，在浴缸里好好洗洗也能洗掉。然后你回来我这儿，我们再商量看看，你是想做永久的呢还是再试别的新造型。”

“嗯嗯，真好。对了…呃，我怕身上会褪色，可能还想加点新东西。你能给我一些染料和刺青贴吗？我现在可要卯足劲儿追潮流。”

Lola自豪地送了一大袋红色绿色紫色的染肤剂、一包黑色花朵纹身贴还有一瓶金色染发剂。Louis在想Lola会不会因为无意识地帮助Louis逃跑而招致杀身之祸。

但愿不会。

***

Louis害怕自己的体型作为Snow的手下太小只。守卫一般都像绿巨人一样脸红脖子粗，还有硕大的肱二头肌。相反他们将看到的是一个画风浮夸、泛着闪闪蓝光的Louis。

至少他穿对了衣服。几个小时前，Harry悄悄地把折叠好的制服和一个白色头盔递给他。到底他是怎么拿到的，Louis也只能靠猜。

他深知现在的这部分是逃脱计划中最容易失败的。对于他和Harry来说穿上偷来的制服逃离capitol简直易如反掌。但现在他还要偷偷把Niall从监狱里救出来，Louis心里暗暗骂自己白痴，不要命。

“我来这儿审问六区的犯人，”Louis虽然心里没底，但依然自信地吼道。

狱警懒得抬头，甩了一把钥匙出来，挥手让他通过。Louis心想每天到底有多少人提审Niall才使得这狱警爱理不理。

Niall看起来瘦弱得不可思议，贴在牢房的一个角落。Louis赶紧开了牢门，冲到Niall身边。“Hey，Niall，”Louis低语。“是我。”

“别，”Niall痛苦呻吟，吃力地想挪开。“别…实在受不了了…。求求你别。”

“不，不，不，”Louis赶忙低声解释。“是我，听我的声音。”

Niall缓缓睁开肿胀的眼睛。“我…Louis？”

“嘘…，”Louis不让他再说。“我要带你离开这儿，好吗？”

“兄弟啊，不是我说你，但你的皮肤好像变蓝了，”Niall咯咯笑。“不是很适合你哦。”

Louis难以置信地摇摇头。他现在明白了，为什么Niall会和Zayn成为好朋友。即使在最糟糕的情况下，Niall也还有心情开玩笑。而对于Zayn来说，他的心思终日缠绕在恐惧中，Niall的存在让他在窒息中的得以呼吸。

“来，”Louis喃喃，“我扶你起来。”

Niall起身时因为疼痛尖叫出声，但立即闭上了嘴，他脸色病态苍白。“没事儿，兄弟，”他咬着牙。“我们走。”

Louis内疚地把Niall扶出走廊，尽力不去看他痛苦的表情。“如果你想叫就叫吧，”Louis小声说。“守卫们肯定也认为我是来拷打你的。”

Louis继续向前走，感觉自己的手臂要断了。Niall虚弱得几乎是挂在Louis的肩膀上，由Louis支撑着他整个身体重量。他的双腿完全软糯，赤脚在水泥地板上拖行，留下一路血迹。

守卫们出现在Louis的视线。他们一个个站得笔直面无表情地盯着Louis的动作。Louis心里的不安堆积，身上冒着冷汗。他颤抖着伸出一只手扶了扶自己的头盔，理了理衣领。

“你要带他去哪儿？”随着Louis走近，一个守卫怀疑地问。

“他终于肯交代一切了，”Louis郑重其事地回答。“我要把他带到上面去审问。”

“在这儿不能问吗？”

Louis恶狠狠地瞪大眼睛。“ _当然_ 不能！”

另一个守卫甩给搭档一个警告的眼神。“是，是，是。我为他的无礼道歉，您这边请。”

Louis点头，掩饰着内心地惊吓继续向前走。他不敢想象如果还有人阻拦，这个计划是否还能成功。好在目前不稳定的局势和暴乱的威胁得以让这个计划顺利进行。城中的治安警焦头烂额、管理混乱。如果你穿对了制服，说话的时候加几分硬气，他们肯定会恭恭敬敬，使你畅通无阻。

现在他们已经通过了第一道障碍。Louis现在主要的问题也是整个逃跑计划最脆弱的核心部分：此时此刻是否有人正盯着监控摄像。Snow总统无疑会时刻盯着capitol的监控，但鉴于全国十二个地区正处于暴乱之中，capitol的事情很可能被放在次要位置。他们肯定在一天快结束的时候才会查看Capitol的录像。Louis希望情况确实如此。

“Lou，”他听到有人轻声叫他。“这边。”Louis透过橱柜门的缝隙中瞥见一双绿眼睛。他快速溜进去，把Niall摔在地上，他绝对不是故意的，但身上的的肌肉实在承受不了另一个人的重量。

Niall趴在地上可怜地呻吟了一声。Louis还没来得及道歉，Niall抬起头，向着Harry的方向挤出一丝微笑。“Harry Styles，对吗？很高兴见到你呀。我和Louis的妹妹Lottie一起看过你的那届饥饿游戏。她觉得你好帅。我回去一定告诉她我见到你真人了。”

Harry怯怯地微笑。“我也很高兴见到你。”

“东西都拿了吗？”Louis插嘴问。

Harry点头。“我拿了件制服给Niall，一个急救包，和所有需要的化妆品。”

“你怎么拿到这些制服的？”Louis疲惫地问。

“我没杀人啊，”Harry立即回答，有些不自在。“他们只是…需要一会儿才能醒过来。对不起，我没别的办法。”

“别道歉，”Louis冷酷地说。“管用就行。”

“你知道我不会杀人的，对吗Lou？”Harry急忙问。“如果有其他的选择…不会无缘无故…你知道我不会杀他们的，对吗？”

“我知道，Haz。”Louis明白对于Harry来说提醒自己不是冷血的怪物有多重要。但在战争和危机中，坚持做善良的自己也非常艰难。“那现在我们该拿Niall怎么办呢？”

他们用最短的时间观察了Niall的伤，Louis被这个男孩身上承受过的折磨深深震惊。他也不知道该怎样重新让Niall看起来像个正常的人类。他呆呆地站着，害怕又困惑。而Harry脸上表情坚定，他蹲下来开始把Niall身上糊血的布料一块块剪下来。

Louis深吸一口气，用capitol花香味的肥皂打湿一块布，轻轻地擦拭Niall身上的泥土和血迹。Niall整个过程保持安静温顺。Louis和Harry用肥皂洗净他的头发和皮肤，并尽可能用绷带把他还在渗血的皮肤包扎好。Niall要么强忍着痛，要么他失血过多太虚弱根本无法出声抗议。Louis猜可能是后者。

“有时间帮他染发吗？Harry小声问。“皮肤怎么办？应该没时间染身体了，至少要伪装下他的脸。”

Niall不是饥饿游戏的胜利者，他不会像Louis和Harry一样那么容易被认出。但他浑身肿胀，脸上严重淤青也很容易引起疑问。“把他的头发染成金色吧。”Louis喃喃。“应该花不了多少时间。我再把他的脸染成紫色，淤青应该就没那么明显了。”他们默契地配合着，往Niall的脸上涂抹紫色染料，并用金色染发剂染遍他的头发。

“好了。”他们看着自己的杰作，Harry犹豫地喃喃道。“差…差不多了吧。”Harry没能把染发剂分布均匀，使得Niall的发色斑斑点点，而脸上虽染成紫色，但淤青的地方还是显而易见。

“也只能这样了，”Louis语气紧张。“但他这么瘦，治安警的制服可能只能挂在身上。”

Harry从背包里掏出一件毛衣和毛裤。“我们可以在制服里加上一层，”他提议道。“应该能撑起来一点。”

他们尽可能小心地帮Niall穿上衣服，但即使最轻柔的触碰，也会让Niall疼得轻声呜咽。“我现在看起来像个体面的Capitol绅士了吗？”Niall虚弱地开着玩笑。

“很帅，”Harry认真回答。“你染金发好看。”

Niall笑出声，听着却像快要把肺咳出来。

“你能自己走几步吗？”Louis担心地问。“如果我和Harry扶着你走可能会很奇怪。”

“当然可以，”Niall咬牙回答。他吃力地扶着墙站起来，成功地向前挪了几步。Louis正准备惊喜，Niall却翻了个大白眼，再次摔在了地上。”

“他晕过去了吗？”Harry震惊地问。

“完蛋，”Louis心沉到谷底。“怎么办？叫醒他！” _别慌。别慌。_ “扇他巴掌！往脸上洒点水！” _好吧，我慌了_ 。

“根本没用，”Harry焦急。

“再扇他！”

“我不能再扇他了！会伤到他的！”

“多洒点水！”

“刚洒了没用，我怀疑…”

“好…好，没关系……”Louis打断他，不安地来回踱步。“看来只能架他出去了。”

“那不会很奇怪吗？”Harry问。

“当然很奇怪啦，”Louis火大。“你还有别的选择吗？”

Louis一向有别的选择。他一直是个自私的人，他会为了自救抛下拖他们后腿的将死之人。但出于某种原因，他将Niall视为他的责任。Louis感觉自己和Niall之间有种莫名的牵引，同时存在于他和他的母亲、妹妹们、Zayn和Harry之间，这种牵引也是让他一直活下去的决心。无论付出多少代价，他 _必须_ 让Niall活下去。

而Harry生性善良，也绝对不会有扔下Niall不管的想法。“我左边，你右边。”Harry语气坚定。“如果有人问起，就说他扭到脚，忍不了痛。”他们猫着腰，架着Niall，透过柜门偷看外面情形。

“治安警经过的时候我们就溜出去，”Louis尽可能冷静地说。“我们只需要混进去就行了。”

“好，”Harry的声音出奇冷静。“听起来不算太坏。”

“我很害怕，”Louis无助地承认。“快要吓死了。”

Harry紧紧闭上双眼。“我也是。”

“我们今天可能会死，”Louis低语。“如果被抓住，他们可能会当场杀了我们。”

“我们随时都可能死，”Harry平静地回答。“只是今天几率稍微高一点点。”

“高一点点？”Louis忍住一声笑。“也可以这么说。”门外传来嘈杂的脚步声。Louis从门缝里看到一帮身穿白色治安警制服的人出现在转弯处。“倒数十秒，”他低语。

身边的Harry深吸一口气，Louis看见他调整了抓着Niall的手。“五秒。”

“趁现在，”Louis低吼。他们尽可能安静自然地溜出柜子，不着痕迹地混进队伍末端。一些治安警发现了软趴趴的Niall，疑惑地看向他们，但没有人说一句话。             

***

扫描了了ID，他们顺利搭上运送治安警登机的穿梭车。Louis猜不透为什么还没人出来阻止他们。在他看来，他、Harry和Niall可疑得过分。

他和Harry大气不敢喘，周围其它治安警们抱怨着自己的宿醉。显然他们中的大多数昨晚一直喝酒庆祝终于可以离开capitol。

此时Niall开始逐渐恢复意识。穿梭车慢慢在一架军用飞机前停下，Louis从没见过这样大得可怕的军用飞机。在六区这样的飞机都会被秘密锁好，Louis从未得以接近。

“尽量睁着眼，我们说话你跟着点头就好，”Louis低声对Niall说，希望治安警们忙着赞叹这架飞机，没功夫注意到他们的对话。“别担心，有我们。”

“他还好吗？”身边的治安警问。这个治安警语气里的关心让Louis猝不及防。

“呃，对，”Louis犹豫，突然灵光一现。“他昨晚喝多了，太多了。我是说真的喝好多。你说他不会惹麻烦吧？”

好几个治安警对着Louis笑笑。“我叫Stan，”身旁的男人自我介绍道。“就知道会有人喝断片儿，”Stan咧嘴笑道。“还好不用我看着他。谁敢打赌他上飞机多久就会吐得到处都是？”

坐Louis对面的一个治安警不满道：“快别说了Stan。他吐的话我也会想吐的。”

Stan坏笑。“这就对啦，Freddy。我跟Jonny打赌你一小时之内就会吐到翻肚，这样我就赢啦。”

“你还真是个损友，”Freddy抱怨。

“他不会惹麻烦吧？”Harry不小心脱口而出，不安地咬着指甲。Louis提醒自己一定不能让Harry再开口说话。Harry根本不会说谎骗人。

“不会，”Stan耸耸肩。“我们都要为他们牺牲自己性命。他们不会在乎我们作为自由身的最后一晚喝了多少酒。对了，你们叫什么名字？好像之前没见过。”

“Ha…”Harry正要回答，Louis踢了他一脚。

“我是Manuel，他是Geoffrey，”Louis告诉Stan他们ID上的假名字。“不好意思，Geoffrey对打仗…的事情…有点焦虑。”

“理解，”Stan喃喃。

“该登机了，”一个官员大声喊道。

Harry和Louis再次架起Niall，试着躲在Stan和Freddy的身后。Stan窃笑着回头看了他们一眼，什么都没说，Louis心里暗暗感激。

扫描ID的过程十分顺利，也证明真正的Manuel和Geoffrey肯定还没被发现。然而，不出预料，意识不清的Niall还是被发现了。“他怎么了？”其中一个指挥官简短地问。

“他昨晚喝得有点多，”Louis随意地回答。“我替他感到抱歉，长官，但你知道……昨晚是最后一晚。”

“让他们通过吧，”指挥官脸上的表情怪异。Louis感觉那可能是悲伤。“鉴于前途未卜，这些男孩都值得在最后一晚找找乐子。”

Louis和Harry尽快把Niall架上飞机，Stan转身露出笑容并对他们竖起大拇指。

随着身后舱门关闭，Louis发誓自己听见指挥官小声念道：“可怜的家伙。”

***

Louis不确定坐飞机到四区要花多久时间。但从以往的经验看，乘火车一天之内便可轻松到达，当然军用飞机又是另外一回事。大部分的治安警在起飞后二十分钟内昏睡过去。而Louis却因不安时刻警惕，心头萦绕着一种莫名的不确定。

一部分的不安是因为他没有足够的时间为这次的逃亡做好计划。如果老天眷顾，他、Harry和Niall顺利抵达目的地，他也不知道下一步该怎么办。在四区从治安警中溜走容易吗？他们能安全离开吗？他们将进入战事活跃的战区，他能想象大部分的四区人民在问问题之前肯定会先开枪。如果他们的准头有Finnick的一半精准，那他们还是要聪明地保持一定距离才能活命。

飞行过程中，身旁Niall的状况越来越差。Louis曾傻傻地以为把Niall从监狱里放出来就能救他性命。他错了，因为Niall开始不住地吐血。“嘘…”他急忙安抚Niall，眼睛快速扫过周围确保没人发现。Harry立刻伸手用衣袖擦干Niall下巴的血。

“我还好，还好，”Niall赶紧说道，“对不起，对不起。”

Louis很确定，他一点都不好。Niall的呼吸紊乱，时不时掺杂着吃力的喘息。Louis轻轻地抓住Niall的手腕，他的皮肤冰冷粘湿，脉搏跳得极快。

“你会没事的，”Harry低语。“我们快到了。”他的声音没有丝毫说服力，大汗淋漓，颤抖着握住Niall的手。

Louis太过专注于身旁即将无法撑下去的Niall，没能马上发现几个治安警指挥官围着一台对讲设备小声议论着。“怎么会发生这种事？”Louis听到这话后打了个激灵。他们正环顾整个机舱，似乎在寻找不属于这儿的人。

Harry表面上看似不经意，但他往往对危险有超乎常人的洞察力。Louis猜他已经先于自己意识到了不对劲。而现在Harry已经闭上眼，头垂到一边，像其他治安警一样打着瞌睡。

与此同时，Louis很清楚自己神经紧绷无法装作打瞌睡，他害怕得无法眨眼，他害怕自己一旦闭上眼睛便无法再睁开。

他最大限度能做的只有在脸上堆出一个无聊至极的表情，好似此次飞行使他烦恼，但心里也同时希望他们不会凑太近观察他。

或许Louis的运气一直都差那么一点，当指挥官双眼扫过他们的座位时，Niall发出一声巨大咳嗽，并往他们面前的地板上吐了一大滩血。Louis实在想不出该怎么把这归罪于昨晚的宿醉。

那几个指挥官正向他们走来，Harry张开眼，紧张地和Louis交换着眼神。正当Louis以为他们彻底完蛋时，飞机发生剧烈抖动，猛地向一边倾斜。“系好安全带！”有人大喊，所有人通通坐好，并系上安全带。

“我猜四区可能在对我们射击，”Stan严肃地说。“但这是架军用飞机。他们肯定没办法把我们打下去。”

Louis竟然听到了Niall微弱地声音。“有谁知道这架飞机的生产序列号吗？”

“啥？”Louis困惑。

但他的困惑没持续多久，有那么一瞬间，飞机的一侧被轻微击中，整架飞机便成自由落体垂直下坠。

“没关系，我自己想办法。”Niall小声牢骚。

“你TMD在开玩笑吧，”Louis明白过来后低吼。Niall和Zayn一直TMD致力于破坏Capitol的军用飞机。Louis他们将因为四区和六区的行动死去。多年在Capitol的魔爪之下备受折磨，到头来他竟会因为自己人丢掉性命。

周围的一切突然变得模糊。前一秒飞机的右侧在他眼前解体，下一秒他们坠落在了水里。

其他人打开安全闩锁，游泳出去，在Louis正打算跟在他们后面时，源源不断的枪声响起。每个试图游出去的治安警都当即被射杀。

太可怕了。

他耳朵蜂鸣直到听见Stan在尖叫。

“不要，不要，不要！”Stan抽泣，晃着Freddy软糯的肩膀。“不要死，我们还要一起庆祝你的十八岁生日。说好要一起成年的。”

他才十七岁，Louis心里五味杂陈。这些Louis一直恐惧的治安警还只是孩子。

_有绝对正确的一方吗？_ 听着Stan哭求Freddy醒来时Louis急迫地在脑海里思考这个问题。他丝毫不怀疑饥饿游戏永远都是个错误，但眼前发生的一切又怎么会是正确的呢？一个十七岁的少年在一场自己完全不理解的战争中失去生命，这怎么可能是正确的呢？Louis即将死在自己人手里，这又怎可能是正确的？

“对不起，”Louis一遍遍地低声对Stan说。“对不起。”

“不是你的错，”Stan哽咽。“大人们挑起的战争，却要孩子们去送死。饥饿游戏早就教我们这点了。”

“那你们为什么还要为之而战呢？”Harry无助地问。“饥饿游戏是错的，Capitol是错的！”

“我的家人们在capitol很安全，”Stan反驳道。“我参战的理由和你们一样。我宁愿他们的孩子早死也不希望我们的遭殃。别以为反抗军赢得战争后不会杀掉我们，Geoffrey。他们可能还会举办饥饿游戏逼迫我们的孩子参赛。”Stan拭去顺着脸颊流下来的眼泪。“我可能也没机会看到了。”

叫喊声和枪弹声越来越近。“我们一定要游出去，”Louis大喊。他们随着飞机逐渐下沉，水位很快要没过他们的肩膀。

“我们会死的，”Harry哭着回答。每一声枪击都使Harry战栗，Louis从未见过如此恐慌的Harry，甚至在比赛中也没有。“我们会死的。”

“一定要试试，”Louis恳求，水位持续升高。“我们没有其他选择了。”

他们用尽全力抓着Niall，挣扎着从逃生口游出去。海水异常清澈，纵使有很多尸体浮水面上，Louis也意识到他们马上被发现了。子弹像雨点般袭来。就在他们浮出水面的那一瞬，Louis感觉烈日照耀在他脸上，身体右边是炸裂的疼痛，剩下他能听到的只有Harry的尖叫。

他想要Harry不要再叫，他太大声，叫得Louis耳朵生疼，但不知为何他无法开口说话。“Louis！Louis！”Harry高频的叫喊似乎越来越远。

“我们是自…自己人。”Harry向人大喊，“别…别开枪！我…我们是自己人！”Harry不停颤抖，Louis多希望他能拥抱Harry，安抚他。但此刻他的四肢完全使不上劲。

一定是Harry一直托着他，因为他已经游不动了。他想问Niall在哪儿？有人托着Niall吗？他们应该一起去找Niall。

Harry抵着Louis的头发含糊不清地说着什么，他的声音，穿过混沌，让Louis暂时忘记了Niall。Harry紧紧地把他抱在胸前的感觉真好，似乎永远不会放手。“求你不要离开我，”不知为何他抢先说出Harry想说的话。

Harry痛哭，颤抖得更厉害，Louis模糊中感到Harry在他的脸上印下一个个吻。“不会的，我不会离开你，永远也不会。”

Louis吃力挤出一丝疼痛的微笑。他不想让Harry担心。他应该微笑。但Harry仍在尖叫，似乎无法停止。

一切知觉消逝之前，Louis最后能听清的是一个粗犷的男声，“停火！是Niall Horan！是TMD Niall Horan！”

***

“好啦，不觉得你这样太夸张了吗？”Louis慢慢觉察到有人在跟他说话。“快点睁开眼睛，你男朋友老是哭。我可应付不了哭泣的小孩，搞得好像我踹了只小狗似的。”

他缓缓睁开眼后迅速眨了几下。“什…什么？”他因为口干舌燥忍不住咳嗽，。“Haz？”

“Louis！Harry蹦过来（简直跟一只小狗狗一模一样），几乎整个人趴在Louis身上，焦急地抚摸他的脸，拿着一个水瓶凑近Louis嘴唇。“你还好吗？感觉怎么样？是不是很疼？哎…我问了个蠢问题，当然很疼啦。”

“Niall在哪儿？”Louis稍稍坐起却因疼痛皱眉。“他还好吗？”

“嗯，插了胸腔导管。Nick说他体内出血。”Harry抬头看向叫醒Louis的男人寻求确认。“出血点在他的胸腔里，可能是，肺部。但不是因为坠机，是之前，可能是被拷打的时候造成的。大家现在都在治疗照顾他。他现在可是战争英雄了。你当时中枪，Niall说我们是一起的，他们才帮你取出子弹，缝针，Nick也保证你会没事的。”

“真搞不懂Niall Horan为什么会为你担保，Manuel，”叫醒他的男人干巴巴地说。“不过还好你皮肤上的染色剂洗掉了，至少你有自知之明没染个永久性的。”

“Manuel？”Louis困惑。

“你的名字呀。”这个叫Nick的男人扬起一边眉毛。“你也许得了创伤后失忆症。”

“呃……”Louis不知道该说什么。皮肤和头发没有染色，作为饥饿游戏的胜利者，他和Harry很容易被认出。怎么可能有人认不出他们呢？

“我想你们一定会想留住Manuel 和Geoffrey这两个名字，”Nick指出。“如果我们这儿有重要人物的消息传开，事情就不好办了。”

“对，”Louis谨慎地点头。“那你是医生咯？”

“废话，不然你以为是谁救回你这条贱命？”Nick态度傲娇。

“他很棒哦Lou。”Harry蜷缩在Louis身边，手臂紧紧圈住Louis的腰，紧得Louis有点疼。“我还以为你要死了，是他救回了你。”

“你老是在我耳边哭哭啼啼，我真心不容易，”Nick翻了个白眼，但温柔地对Harry微笑，这证明说他不喜欢Harry是绝不可能的。“你简直是我见过最纯良的获胜者。”

Harry耸耸肩，忙于一脸专注宠溺地抚摸Louis的头发，没功夫假装被Nick的话冒犯。

“Stan呢？”Louis突然记起。“跟我们一起的治安警。他怎样了？”

Nick摇摇头。“我不知道Stan是谁，但所有治安警都死了。我们这儿是不收俘虏的。”

Louis嗤之以鼻。“大部分的治安警只是吓坏了的孩子。”

Nick怒视他，Louis决定自己打心眼里不喜欢这个男人。“你现在真的要跟我争论道德观吗？Capitol的爪牙们从未对我们的孩子有任何怜悯，我们只是以牙还牙。”

“但不代表这样做是对的，”Louis反驳，但同时他想起妹妹炸毁司法大厦时杀死成百上千的治安警，也突然少了几分底气。战争往往要付出代价，仁慈却代表着一无所有。

“太阳快出来了，”Nick突然说。“到外面去看看吧。你可能从未到过四区内这么远的地方。”

Louis摇头。“我只去过城市广场，还没有看过海。”

“那来吧。”Nick从他们所在的临时帐篷出去。Louis闷闷不乐地对Harry撅起嘴，因为Harry无视他的抗议，坚持把他捞起来，抱在怀里。

“你不能下地走路，”Harry说，似乎因为终于逮着机会把Louis新娘抱在怀里而喜上眉梢。“会撕裂伤口的。”

Harry把他抱到几块巨石周围，轻轻放在柔软的苔藓上。“看呀，”Harry喘息，表情沉醉。

Louis凝视眼前景色。他们面前是一片广阔无垠的大海，清澈的海水在远处与天空蓝白相接。微风中大树摇曳，四面包围着高耸的悬崖。远处海岸边树立着一座座小木屋，码头停靠着一只只小渔船。这是一个全新的世界，让Louis心生敬畏。

“我们因许多原因战斗，”Nick语气一反常态地庄严。“为了长辈孩子，为了和平公义。但我为了我们的家而战。没有治安警能突然乘着军用飞机来毁坏我们的家园。”

Louis眨眨眼，抬头看向湛蓝的天空。他能感觉到风拂过头发，湿润的苔藓打湿他的裤子。他感觉，长久以来的第一次，他赢得了什么。

这里没有监控，没有诡诈。在这里他不需惧怕。

是自由。

他一直想为之而战。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在四区的生活很奇怪，从某种意义上说一切都不太好，但与曾经相比已经算过得去了。

阳光明媚，空气中透露着一丝丝冰冷，他身边的声音嘈杂。

Nick告诉他，他们没有多余的镇痛剂可以用在他身上。他正在顺利恢复中，而比他更需要镇痛剂的人实在太多。Louis没有抱怨或吵闹，也不是因为他把Nick的话当圣旨， 不过他的确在前几天第七十五届饥饿游戏造成的伤痛中稍微缓过了神。

Harry大多时候陪在他身边，举止不安且怪异。Louis听到Harry做噩梦时嘶哑尖叫，却无法保护他，心中倍感无力。Louis试过问他到底怎么了。为什么坠机事故会给他造成如此大的阴影。经历了多年的恐惧，为什么Harry的心理最近似乎越来越脆弱。Harry往往让他别再问，专注养伤。

有时候他很困惑，身体虽然在恢复，却比想象中慢得多。他以为自己会迅速康复，但伤口时时作痛。他只好终日无力地躺在病床上，心里并不希望这样。

Katniss举起弓箭射穿竞技场顶端的电磁力场时，Louis几乎睡着，但还是强忍睡意。周围人感叹震惊，他依稀记起并不是每个人都知道从竞技场内营救获胜者的计划。当看到军用飞机把Katniss和Finnick升到空中，他心里生起一种奇怪的脱离感。他本来也会搭乘那架飞机。原本有他参与的计划现正在他眼前展开，而他却不在那儿。

身边的嘈杂和骚动吵得他头疼，但空气中能闻到大海的味道，耳边能听见Harry平稳的呼吸。Louis想他已经做出了最正确的选择……

***

今天海面十分不平静，很吵，一波波急浪拍打海岸的岩石散成冰冷的水珠飞溅到Louis身上。他拉高外套的拉链，下巴埋进领子里，挡住凛冽的风。他现在的样子着实很像四区的渔民。头发在风中蓬乱纠结，双颊被吹得通红。

早上轮到Louis到海边值班。全天派人在海边守卫很重要，他们能立即发现任何来自空中、地面和水上的攻击。几周前的失败后，Capitol军队再没有从水上发动攻击。孩子们在Capitol巨大的潜水艇残骸里玩耍，这只潜水艇在他们攻击失败的那天被冲上海岸。他们应该明白在水上攻击四区并不是个明智的选择。阳光下，Louis依旧警惕地观察海岸线上是否有任何异动。他喜欢自己还能起到作用的感觉。

身后传来熟悉的脚步声时，他甚至没有回头。“喝茶吗？”Harry问道，在Louis身边坐下。他双手戴着手套，端着两个冒着热气的茶杯。

四区的茶，Louis很久之前就了解到，是用海藻泡的。味道有些奇怪，但捧在手里暖暖的，他满怀感激地接过。

“已经三天没有袭击了，”Harry说，摸了摸发红的鼻子，天气太冷，冻得他直流鼻涕。“目前为止最久的一次。”

“他们前面五次袭击都没成功，”Louis回答。“可能不想在我们这儿浪费兵力了。”

“也许，”Harry同意道。“你今天跟Niall说过话吗？”

“还没，你呢？”

“看到他一会儿，对。他现在给所有的船装鱼雷。还有啊，”Harry脸上泛起微笑，“你知道，他现在忙着被这儿的人崇拜呢。”

Louis笑笑。Niall现在可是四区举足轻重的人物。在他接受治疗的头几个星期，Niall被蜂拥而至，对他充满敬畏的孩子们、视他为偶像的青少年以及佩服他的大人们团团围绕。据Louis所知，早在Niall还在六区时，他就参与为四区提供了大部分武器装备。而现在他终于来到四区，帮助建造一支真正的军队。

当然，Niall的身体依旧被伤痛困扰，如果Louis连这点都无法发现，那他可能真的是傻。Niall受这么严重的伤是不会说好就好的。自从来到四区的一个月内，Niall接受了所有必要的治疗，但只要他稍微走动，身体还是会产生剧痛。但这都没关系。Niall每天早上还依旧带着永不言弃的决心醒来。

“我真的搞不懂这孩子，”Louis摇摇头。“他简直是疯了。”

“他今天还让我给一个导弹接线呢。”Harry明朗地说。

“像我说的，”Louis嘴角勾起一抹坏笑。“简直疯了。”

Harry翻了个白眼，抿了抿手里的茶。“嗯，可能有点。但疯得恰到好处，不觉得吗？”

“恰到好处？”Louis露出大大的微笑。“的确像是这样。”

事实上，整个地区都有些疯得不正常。每个四区的居民都带着作为优越的职业贡品和系统压迫的受害者的复杂情绪。Louis遇见的每个成年人仿佛都知道到自己性格中的双重矛盾。他们已经意识到自己被洗脑为赢得饥饿游戏努力奋斗，同时也发现那些游戏获胜者承受了常人难以想象的痛苦。他们为比赛的存在而愤怒，他们愤恨多年来傻傻深信参赛是一件无比荣耀的事。

Louis想在一切结束后跟Finnick聊聊。他想象着自己向Finnick讲述在他的家乡待的几个月；他想象着告诉Finnick他在这儿感受到前所未有的自由。不过他不确定自己是否能用言语描述清楚。

他不确定自己能否解释清楚跟一帮身上散发着鱼腥的男人女人挤在潮湿的洞穴里过夜的感觉；或者一觉醒来，Nick在他耳边吼着一天的日程安排，Harry忙着四处打转，开心地把粥喂到他嘴边；该怎样描述Niall顶着一脸油光、瘦弱的身体、正消退淤青，但还是精神地摆弄着金属零件，激动地讲解自己正在组装最新的秘密武器？他无法解释为什么他会打心眼儿里将一个活跃的战区视为从未到过的安全之地；无法解释为什么随时有可能让他死在未知空袭的地方会比歌舞升平的Capitol更有安全感。他不知如何解释这一切，但他也深知，Finnick会明白的。

“我们很快就能听到消息，”Harry似乎有不可思议的读心术，他立即察觉到Louis正想着十三区的某个人， “一定很快会有消息的，”他承诺道。

“差不多一个月了，”Louis叹道。饥饿游戏已经结束差不多一个月。他们到达四区也超过一个月了。“她是反抗军的象征。我们本该至少听到她一点点的消息……但根本就没有……”

“很快会有的，”Harry坚定的说。“我有预感。”

警报声突然响起，回荡在海面上，预示着可能发现了潜在空袭。“至少安静了三天，”Louis喃喃。“你还好吗？”他转向此刻脸色惨白Harry。

“当然，”Harry迅速回答。“走吧，先设好防御。”

他们戴上兜帽，一起跑向山洞。Louis并不害怕，不管是第四次还是第五次空袭。因为他知道会发生什么，也知道该怎样应付。

他向Harry露出宽慰的笑容。他们会好好的。一直都会。

***

第一个重新出现在公众视线，参加过第七十五界饥饿游戏世纪极限赛的贡品不是Katniss，也不是Finnick，而是Peeta Mellark。

四区有好几块巨大的屏幕，在过去的这些年里只用于播放强制性观看的饥饿游戏。最近他们被Capitol用于播放无意义的打击反叛军宣传节目。上个月，人们即使尽了最大努力也无法将这些屏幕拆除。

这也意味着四区的每个人都有可能听到了Peeta Mellark公开谴责反叛军，并要求停火。

“我们不能再彼此打下去了，Caesar。不然幸存下来的少数人会难以为继。如果大家不放下武器的话……我是说，不很快放下武器的话，一切就都完了。”

“是，我呼吁大家停火。“

“简直一派胡言，”Niall在采访结束后愤怒说道。“又不是我们空袭Capitol！如果他想停火，他应该跟Snow说去。”

“这可能根本不是他想说的话，”Louis告诉他。“我敢肯定是别人事先写好的。可能是威胁他如果不照着说就伤害他什么的。”

Niall一脸困惑。“没道理啊。明明就算被拷打也好过向他们投降。”

“不是每个人都能像你一样坚强的，Nialler，”Louis说。“折磨会击倒大部分的人。”

“哦。”Niall皱眉。“那就太糟了。”

“折磨不会击倒所有人。”一直沉默的Harry终于开口，似乎有些不高兴。“就算发生了不幸的事情，人们还是有可能重新恢复过来。”

Louis不解地皱起眉。“我不是那个意思。我的意思是当人身体承受痛苦时很容易屈服。”

“对，是啊，”Harry咕哝。“对不起。”

Louis不喜欢Harry眼神闪烁似乎在逃避与他对视。Harry的每句话、每个表情仿佛都在Louis的脑海里设置了警铃。Louis暗暗决定下次一定要找Harry单独谈谈。

“别担心，”Niall欢快地拍了拍Harry的背，没让阴郁的气氛维持太久。“我们都乐观点，别为了Peeta的事沮丧。”

“乐观？”Louis扬起一边眉毛。“你什么时候看到我和Harry乐观过？”

“当然有啦，”Niall轻快地回答。“好几次呢。”

虽然事实并非如此，但他和Harry还是听Niall的话，尽力不沮丧。其实整个地区现在都情绪低落。过去的一个多月没有听到嘲笑鸟的任何消息，现在Peeta又和Capitol同一战线，实在不利于振作士气。然而Niall，时刻带着微笑，能让几乎每个与他说过话的人重拾信心。Louis认为除了制造机械的本领外，Niall真正的天赋是可以给他人带来正能量。

晚上刮起了风暴，风越来越剧烈，Capitol军队不敢然进犯。所以他们放松岗哨，在大山洞洞口生了火堆。二三十人盖着毯子，喝着拙劣的啤酒，整晚畅聊。Niall扯着嗓门表演了几首“六区经典歌曲”，Louis很肯定那完全是他自己编的。唱得起劲了，Niall还强吻了好几个人的脸颊。Harry和Louis共享同一条毯子。毯子下，Harry牵着Louis的手，Louis一直止不住微笑，笑得脸颊都疼了。

Peeta Mellark的话无法击倒他们。

***

三天后，嘲笑鸟的宣传片终于播出。

这对于每个人来讲是重磅的好消息。影片记录了Katniss在八区战斗的画面，Capitol刚刚轰炸了一座八区安置伤员的建筑。Louis和其他四区的人们花了五分钟时间庆祝Katniss还活着的消息。剩下的一整天他们忙着把伤员转移到各个不同位置。

“她真棒，对吧？”Harry问Louis，他们正在帮Nick为几个烧伤严重的少年包扎伤口。

“她还不错，”Louis冷淡回应。“我很高兴她还活着。给Capitol发送了很好的信号。”

“我觉得我就做不到，作为每个人的精神象征，让摄像记录每一个举动，她真的很坚强。”

“我们都必须尽力而为，她对于许多人意义深重，也不得不坚强。”

“你也可以做到啊。”Harry叹气。“你一直都那么坚强。不像我，我很抱歉不能做到更好。”

Louis皱眉。“你在说什么呀？为什么这样说？”

Harry耸耸肩，低头死死盯着自己的脚。“我没有你那么勇敢。我很想做得更好，但意志太脆弱了。”

“这么说就太傻了。”Louis语气坚决。“你是我见过最坚强的人。”Harry还是没抬头看Louis，反而拼命地摇头。“不要，不要对着我这样摇头。你很勇敢。没有你，我什么都不是。是 _你_ 让我坚强。”

Louis没有说谎，一点也没有。毫无疑问在他心里，他这辈子做过的所有好事都是因为Harry。

“根本没办法停下来，”Harry突然绝望低语。“那些噩梦。我一直失眠；甚至没办法闭上眼睛。好累。”

Louis没问他做了什么噩梦。因为他们的潜意识里储存了太多太多可怕记忆“晚上过来跟我睡吧。肯定会非常暧昧。整个山洞都会对我们风言风语的。”

Harry被咯咯逗笑，难过的表情稍微融化。“未婚同居？你把我当什么人了？”

Louis靠近，吻了Harry上扬的嘴唇。Harry有些惊讶，而后用他的大手捧住Louis的脸，甜蜜回吻。

Louis发觉这似乎是自己第一次主动吻Harry，因为Harry一直是想要，需要的那个。他还记得上次两人接吻时Harry说过的话。“ _这感觉很棒，不是吗？我觉得很棒，从来没有capitol_ _的女人吻过我。_ ”Louis决定以后要常常这样做。

“但我们今晚还是待在一块儿吧？”Louis问。“我把Niall也叫过来。我们可以像三明治一样挤在一块儿。”

Harry点头，眼袋在昏暗的灯光下越发明显。“好啊，那样不错。”

***

“哇哦，我们最爱的Peeta Mellark又一个新采访，”Nick干巴巴地评论道，Peeta出现在大屏幕上，眼睛放大，面色蜡黄。Louis听见周围有人担心嘀咕为什么Peeta看起来病得很严重。但Louis的眼睛一直盯着镜头左边的Snow总统，看着这个可怕记忆的制造者，他的胃里一阵难受。

“不是昨天才看过Peeta的第一次采访吗？”Niall问。“我敢说就是昨天。”

“那已经好几天了，”Nick告诉他。

“是上个星期，”Harry纠正道。

“不是，绝对是昨天。”Niall反驳。

Louis忍住抓狂让他们闭嘴的冲动，他正试着听清Peeta口中念叨着打击反叛军的胡言乱语。他还没来得及想明白Capitol到底用了什么变态手段折磨Peeta使他变得神志不清。电视画面被切换成了Katniss，虽然只持续了几秒钟，但足以打乱Peeta的采访。

“十三区在干扰Capitol的信号，”Nick雀跃道。“真是一场好戏。”

虽然对Nick来说可能是看戏，但在Louis却能感到一股熟悉的战栗，Snow总统的眼神似乎能透过屏幕看穿他。

“他好像有一颗鼻屎，”Niall的大嗓门传进Louis耳朵里。

他尽力不表现得受到影响，困惑地看向Niall。“啥？谁？”

“Snow，”Niall回答。“我肯定看到了他左边鼻孔挂着一颗鼻屎。”

“我看到了，”Nick同意道。“很大地一颗。”

“真的吗？”Harry惊喜。

“肯定的，”Niall语气认真。“黄色的一坨，还有啊……”

“够了喂，”Louis打断，但他发现自己也莫名其妙地咯咯笑着，心里的那股战栗似乎被稍稍抽走。“我可不想脑补Snow那坨黄色的鼻屎。”

“我不知道，兄弟，”Niall打趣道。“这可能是你会想记住的。以后有一天你告诉孙子孙女，那坨臭名昭著的鼻屎通过电视直播出去的时候……”

“Katniss…你知道会怎样结束么？最后会剩下什么？没有人是安全的。Capitol不安全，所有地区都不安全。而你…在十三区…会在明天一早死于非命！”Peeta眼神狂乱，话语癫狂。Louis喉咙用力吞咽，刚刚还在的笑容从他们脸上消逝。

很长的一个瞬间，电视画面从Katniss、激烈的战斗场面、被踢打至流血的Peeta间不断切换，所有人似乎都摒着呼吸。最后一个镜头定格在溅满鲜血的彩绘瓷砖上，直播信号切断，屏幕黑了下来。

房间里陷入死寂。Louis从未见过好几个反叛分子如此受惊，他们沉重地喘着粗气。人们强忍眼泪，交换着震惊的眼神。Katniss和Peeta的安危影响着整个地区的集体精神，Louis猜想这可能是他们二人无法想象的。

“我知道情况很糟糕，”Harry站出来表情坚定，对恐惧堆积的人们大声说道。“但十三区已经接到警告，他们那儿可能即将受到轰炸，现在他们有时间疏散。我们也要记得Snow将Peeta握在手里是为了对付Katniss。他们不可能真的杀他。”

好些人听了Harry的话放心点头。Harry有些惊讶他的这番话竟然起了作用。但Louis一点也不意外。他希望Harry能记住这些瞬间。或许如果他能把这些他如此坚强，并给其他人带来力量的瞬间记在心里，他就不会一直逼自己做得更好。

“干得漂亮，”他凑近Harry耳边低语。

Harry耸耸肩。“也不是很难。只是说出了我在感到害怕时，你会对我说的话。”

Nick最后不耐烦地挥着手，驱散聚集的人群回归各个工作岗位。Louis那天负责操作电台，主要是看管各种通讯设备，及时回复其他地区的对话请求。这份工作可以让人无比激动兴奋，也可以使人低落沮丧，完全取决于接收到的消息。

那天晚上，所有的注意力都集中在十三区，其他地区几乎没有实质性消息。在这种情况下，电台几乎变成了八卦中心。人们每隔一段时间就会轮番出现，想知道Louis是否已经接到什么消息。

这其实还真的……有点意思。每个人聊着，冒出一个个奇怪的假设。几个小时后，Niall带着一帮追随他的少年忠粉现身，这些少年们一个个立即切换到严肃模式，尽力表现得成熟，迫切想参与讨论。

Louis，仍旧有些疲倦，警惕着坏消息。他比任何人都更清楚乐极生悲失去一切的滋味。在谈笑间，他时刻为大面积死伤的坏消息做好准备。大概所有人都是。

没接收到坏消息。相反，他们接到简短的电报，表明十三区十分安全，他们会尽快播出证明嘲笑鸟还活着的短片。

Niall大声欢呼，拉过身边的人大大熊抱。Louis从人们的拥抱中挣脱出来，他注意到刚刚在医疗帐篷里结束值班的Harry跟在Nick身后走进来。

Harry看到大家的喜悦，脸上展开了充满希望的微笑。“都还好吗？”

他的脸颊上有一抹灰尘，狂乱的卷发滑稽地指向各个方向，Louis心里生起止不住的宠溺。没多想，他温柔地将Harry搂进怀里，快速地往他唇上印下一个吻。因为……为什么不呢？

谁还会阻止他？Harry脸颊绯红，紧紧抓着Louis的衣服，咬住嘴唇强忍笑容。

Louis意识到Nick和Niall见证了这一刻时已经太晚了。他身体紧绷，不知该说什么。让他惊讶的是，Nick只是翻了个白眼，而Niall大声叫着，“我就知道！”他强迫一个困惑的女孩与他击掌。Harry伸手捂住嘴掩盖微笑。

Louis感觉自己已经无敌了。

***

Louis讨厌待在医疗帐篷里。因为他无法处理正在流血承受痛楚的人们、腐烂的气味，也因为当他面对仅存的医疗器械时的无助和自身完全没有半点医疗知识可言。他尤其无法待在Nick身边，只能忍受一小会儿。

当被强迫在医疗帐篷内值班时，他大部分时间都在帮助病人清洗和包扎伤口，因为这是他认为自己唯一帮得上忙又不会无意中害死病人的差事。

Harry非常喜欢待在医疗帐篷里，Louis对此倍感意外。他从未料到Harry能如此镇定地处理流血和伤口。事实上，Louis还清楚记得上次自己受伤时Harry歇斯底里的尖叫声。但在医疗帐篷里他很镇定，乐于当Nick的小助手。

还好今天没有新增病患，这意味着Louis能在偷一会儿懒。他躲在角落里和Lux玩耍，Lux是一个四岁大的小女孩，大多数时候她光着脏脏的小脚丫到处晃荡，她的父母都在卧床养伤。

Harry走进来时，Louis正无视Nick嫌弃的眼神，忙着躲猫猫。“你不是在外面对空监控吗？”Louis挠Lux痒痒，随意问道。

“今天换岗早，”Harry回答。“但我还是比较喜欢治疗病人。盯着天空看太久，眼睛都疼了。你好呀 Lux小姐，”他补充道，笨拙地向小女孩鞠躬。

Lux冲他咧嘴大笑，显然被自己得到的注意力逗笑了。

“这一切结束之后，你要当个医生咯？”Louis调笑道。“看你这么喜欢治疗病人。”

“当然，”Harry微笑，眼里满是渴望。“如果可以的话就好啦。你想当什么？我的家庭主夫？”

“哼，想得美。如果谁要当家庭主夫的话，一定是你。我要当……了不起的人。”

“好吧，”Harry大大地微笑着。“那我当医生，你当个了不起的人。我们在哪儿落脚呢？这里？还是回到我们其中一个的家乡？”

“这里吧，”Louis果断回答。“这里挺好的。但我们可以让家人朋友一起搬过来，可以到其他地区度假，想的话也可以随时回家乡看看。”

“我们可以在水上建所房子吗？”Harry问。“我不是太喜欢住山洞。”

“那就在水上建吧，”Louis严肃地回答。“屋子前还要停一艘小船。”

“我想养只宠物猫，”Harry乐了。“噢，还要一个花园。”

“就这么打算吧，等这一切都过去之后。“

“想象挺好的，”Harry在Louis面前坐下，Lux因为无聊跑开了。“但愿能成真。”

“你什么意思呀？”Louis慵懒地问。“终有一天能成真的。”

“我是说……我们两个注定无法都活下来，”Harry语调缓慢，出奇冷静。“我们不会有幸福结局的。”

“什么呀？”Louis莫名愤怒，从未来完美的憧憬中抽出来。“你在说什么？现在情况已经好转。为什么说我们会无法活着度过这一切？”

“因为，”Harry向后把头靠在Louis肩上。“过去的这个月……是故事迎来悲伤结局前幸福的部分。往往在我们抓住一丝希望以为能过上一直梦寐以求的生活时，它又会在我们眼前被硬生生夺走。

“这样的想法很傻。我会活着，你也肯定能生存下去。”

“你从什么时候变成乐观主义者啦？”Harry扬起眉毛问。

“自从你提到这些关于死亡的胡话，”Louis低吼。“没有人会死的。”

“好的，Lou，”Harry依偎得更近些。“别生气，我们现在还处在故事里幸福的那部分。”

“你真傻，”Louis呢喃，鼻子抵着Harry柔软的卷发。

他不想被Harry言中，但这个想法像是在他心里发了芽无法停下来。万一他们现在所处的状况已经是最好的了？万一这真的是通往悲伤结局的最后一站？

“你哪儿都不准去，Styles。”

Harry没有回答。

***

Louis开始以电视广播记录时间线。他把各个事件按照发生在Peeta第一次采访前或采访后；嘲笑鸟选宣传片播出前后；Peeta警告空袭前后，一一整理。他在四区的生活按照自己看历史的角度仔细划分。

在他心里一直有股奇怪的联系分别牵引着在十三区和Capitol的人，连他自己也无法解释。除了大部分在十三区的朋友，他感觉自己的生命仍与Capitol紧密相联。

这也就解释了为什么当Finnick Odair出现在大屏幕上时，Louis的内心泛起了巨大的波澜，并意识到是Finnick将他在Capitol的生活和遗失的十三区未来纠缠在一起。

他明白自己和Finnick的关系在外界看来有多奇怪。生活中，他们几乎不说活、拥抱或闲聊，甚至可以说没有半点交集。他们之间所展现的友谊与他和Harry的关系完全不同。他们默认彼此的不幸，一致认清对付那些无法战胜的徒劳无功。他们以沉默应对饥饿游戏的恐怖，却在心里紧密团结。

但Finnick现在独自一人，一个人述说着Louis以为他们永远不会透露给任何人的秘密。这个秘密甚至在他们之间都不会点明，更不用说让全世界知道。

“Snow总统过去…逼迫我…出卖…身体，我也不是唯一受迫的。只要觉得合适，总统就会把他们当作奖赏，或出售给肯花大价钱的人。如果你拒绝，他会杀害你爱的人，逼迫你妥协。”

现在，秘密公开了。他不知道Finnick为什么选择这个时机告诉全世界，也不知道是什么推动他这样做，这些都不重要。无论他的家人现在在哪儿，她们一定都看到了。她们会知道他做过什么，也清楚在他身上发生过什么。

四区的人们正用同情的目光看着他。他有痛揍每一个人的冲动，并用怒目回敬每一个与他有眼神接触的人。

但Louis还是接受了。他没有哭泣、尖叫或逃走。他甚至没有细数杀了Finnick的所有方法。如果是因为向外界解释他们身体被出卖的秘密能帮助反抗事业（显然是可以），Finnick才做出这个决定，Louis可以接受。

但他没料到Harry开始无法自制地颤抖。围着他和Harry的人们立即自动给他们让路。“Haz？”他轻柔叫道。“保持呼吸。会没事的。”

“他们知道了，”Harry语气苍白。“他们不应该知道的。”

“但现在所有人都知道Snow是个混蛋，这样只是让大家多了一个恨他的理由。”

“不不不，”Harry重复着，睁大眼睛。“他们现在都知道我很脏。没有人应该知道。他必须收回他说的话。”

“你并不脏，”Louis不安，伸手想安抚他。

Harry向后躲闪，像是被刀刺一样。“别碰我！”他身体颤抖得越来越剧烈，脸上写满恐惧，像是一只被困的小兽。

Finnick肯定又说了什么惊人的事，Louis隐约听见人群发出惊叹，但现在他所有的注意力都在Harry身上。“好，我不碰你，”他努力保持镇定。“你能告诉我应该做什么吗？我想帮你？”

“没有人应该知道，”Harry绝望地重复着。“那不应该是真的。”

“我懂。”Louis无助地回应。“相信我，我懂。每一天我都试图把它从脑海里抹去。像是如果我不去想，就真的完全没发生过一样。”

Harry慢慢眨眼，似乎很震惊Louis竟然和他有一样的感觉。“我也是。我…我…像是洗不干净。我以为时间过去这么久，就可以洗干净，但现在又发生了这样的事，而且……”

“还能感觉到那些人在皮肤上留下的痕迹，”Louis把他的话说完。“但这全是放屁，Haz。没有人能把我们弄脏。没有人能把那些痕迹永远印在你的皮肤上。我们很干净，不管人们是否清楚发生在我们身上的事情，我们都是干净的，会没事的。”

Harry渐渐止住发抖，表情缓和。“对不起，”几分钟后他喃喃道。“我刚才…神经…”

“别解释，”Louis语气坚定。“来，快起来。我很肯定你告诉过我，现在我们还处于故事里幸福的那部分。”

Harry破涕为笑。“我可是很睿智的。”

没过多久，他又重新将笑容带回Harry脸上。最后，Louis终于得以回到私人的小角落，他抱着自己不住发颤。脑海里想着他的母亲和妹妹们现在都知道他有多脏；想着那些碰过他的人留下无法洗刷的痕迹。他希望知道如何才能重新洁净自己。

***

一切在好转。

在四区的生活很奇怪，从某种意义上说一切都不太好，但与曾经相比已经算过得去了。他们很快乐，尽自己所能快乐。

Capitol减缓了袭击的频率，四区的伤员逐渐恢复。Niall长胖了一些，不再像以前一样弱不禁风。Harry晚上睡得更安稳，更少在回荡着他尖叫声的山洞中醒来。这也是为什么午饭时间突然响起的防控警报能会Louis猝不及防。即使最糟糕的日子里，Capitol军队也不会在大白天发动攻击，他们一般会借着夜色掩护。

他跑过去迅速拿起武器，庆幸至少现在的能见度足以轻易地把飞机打下来。所有人各就各位，找好掩护，武器上膛，但发现这架飞机有些不同。

Louis眯着眼睛看向天空。飞机上没有Capitol的标志，反而在底部烙着嘲笑鸟的象征。

周围爆发出一阵低声议论，但他们仍举着武器。飞机缓缓降落，没人敢开一枪。

“别放武器，”有人大声喊道。“可能有诈。”

Louis神经紧绷，手指小心地搭载扳机上。飞机舱门打开，下来一个穿制服的男人。

男人观察了他们一会儿，伸出手打招呼。“十三区指挥官Liam Payne。我们已准备好为你们提供协助。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不敢相信你不在那儿，”Zayn哽咽。“我知道，”Louis答道。

“你说你叫什么名字来着？”Liam困惑地皱着眉问。

他们坐在沙土上，Liam的制服上沾染了些泥土，一大群反政府武装正在进行头脑风暴，表达他们想加入四区削弱Capitol的军事力量。这过程相当有意思，因为Louis得出结论：一脸懵比的Liam根本一无所知。Louis皮肤和头发的染色剂早洗掉了，根本不可能认不出他和Harry。但是……“Geoffrey，”他云淡风轻地答道。“你也可以叫我Geoff，简短一点。”

“好，不过你看起来好脸熟，Geoff。”

“不会吧，”Louis轻松答道。“可能是因为我大众脸吧，你说呢，Manuel？”

“一定是大众脸，”Harry语气严肃“还蛮无聊的。”

“Oy！”Louis假装愠怒。“我让你见识下什么是真正的无聊，Manny甜心。”

“放马过来呀，Geoffrey小宝贝儿。”Harry挑动眉毛。

Nick朝Louis的头上扔了一只鞋。“别顾着调/情，小屁孩儿们。我们还有正经事要商量。”

“离海太近了吧，”Liam紧张地嘀咕。“要不换个地方开会？”

“作为一个堂堂十三区高大威猛军人，你该不会怕这一点点水吧？”Louis夸张地惊叫道。

“我不是害怕，Geoffrey，只是感觉有点……”

“所以，我们都认为一味地只防御自己是不够的，”Millicent，四区的官员之一，用眼神向Louis甩去一把刀子。

Liam点头，像是花了巨大的勇气才转过身背对Louis。“如果只是一味防守，Capitol没承受什么损失，他们往往会卷土重来。四区的重要性想必大家都知道。Capitol一定会想尽一切手段拿下你们。我们想让他们接受教训，以后不敢来犯。

“其实我们现在也没有轻饶他们。“Nick指出。“我们杀死有乘军用飞机里来的治安警、歼灭潜艇部队，打下来的飞机都数不过来了。百分之九十八来到这儿的Capitol人都没能活着回去。还应该做什么？”

“主动发起攻击，”Louis对Liam缓缓说道。“这是你想让我们做的，对吗？你的意思是光防守已经不够，需要主动出击。”Louis抬起头盯着Liam，谅他不敢反驳。“你想让我们去Capitol，是吗？”

“不可能，”Millicent立即接话。“你们难道忘了四区没有昂贵的飞机和导弹。我们在自己的领域姑且得以自保，但在Capitol可能就会面临血光之灾。”

“我不是这个意思，”Liam回答。“我们在十三区已经拟好了适合四区的战斗策略。简单地说，就是当Capitol军队来犯时，我们再把它们送回去。”

“他们会遭到自己的飞机轰炸，”Niall惊叫，双眼放光。“怎么操作呢？我们自己人把飞机开回去吗？如果要把飞机打下来，还不让它彻底报废，整个攻击过程必须要流畅。”

“我们不用亲自把飞机开回去，”Liam解释。“我们已经开发了一种新技术，可以从四区遥控飞机飞回去。精准度可能不够，但应该足够了。”

“那真是太酷了，”Niall叹道。“战争开始前，我们就在六区研发这种技术了，但是Capitol一直不同意，没能继续下去。”

“让我来理理思路，”Millicent语气有些不确定。“我们设法在Capitol下次袭击时，攻下他们的飞机。然后在飞机上安装遥控装置，把飞机送回Capitol。因为飞机上有Capitol的标志，他们会让飞机直接进入。只要飞机飞进Capitol领空，就开始轰炸，即使飞机被击落，我们也不会损失什么。”

“对！”Liam肯定道。“这样，他们就再也不敢对四区发起攻击了。”

Niall开心大笑。

***

“他太正经了，你不觉得吗，Haz？“Louis笑道。

“军事指挥官正经一点也总比玩世不恭好吧，”Harry脸上一抹慵懒的微笑，他们在生火做饭（Louis做饭时总会拉上Harry，这样就不会有人发现他做饭无能啦。）

“他太好玩儿啦。”Louis大声说，一边毫无帮助地拿着一根大木棍捅火堆。“我忍不住要逗他。”

“你很开心哦，”Harry的声音又惊又喜。“你从来没这样过，开玩笑逗别人玩儿。你才是一直正经+严肃先生。”

“我才一点不像Liam呢，”Louis假装被冒犯。

Harry咯咯笑起来。“好、好、好，一点都不像他，但你的确很严肃又多虑。每个人都这样。我之前都没见过你真正放松过。“

“因为现在没事情需要正经对待啊，“Louis耸耸肩。”尤其是上次攻击成功执行。况且十三区的高光全能先生在我们这边，我就根本没担心过会失败。”

“对。”Harry迟疑，似乎知道刚刚才反应过来他们所处的位置。“我猜战斗是差不多……结束，在四区。我…我们胜利了吗？是不是这样？不只是四区，整个反抗军。我们要胜利了吗？”

“我想是的，”Louis肯定答道，还不敢想这么多，怕结论下太早。“Liam说除了四区和二区外，其他地区的战斗都已经结束。现在Capitol严防死守，不敢掉以轻心。但是…现在大部分地区都由反叛军控制了。”

“Capitol的物资都是由其他地区提供的，没有食物、木材、煤炭、交通运输和衣服……”

“他们就进退维谷了，”Louis语气冷酷。“很好。”

“你有没有一点害怕……”Harry咬唇。

“什么？”Louis问。“答案都可能是肯定的。”

Harry耸肩。“我一直想，等一切结束，再回到七区，我妈妈和姐姐会不会……会不会没能幸存。”

“别多想，”Louis轻声说。“事已至此，过度忧虑也改变不了什么。”

“我知道。”Harry翻了个白眼。“你不需要每次都说好听的安抚我。我知道忧虑没有用，但还是忍不住提心吊胆。”

“上次还在Capitol时，Snow指控我妹制造了大规模袭击，要求我供出家人行踪，”Louis阴郁地说。“坦白讲，我很担心他们。所以这并不代表我一直只是说好听的安抚你。”

“什么时候的事情？”Harry困惑。“你从来都没跟我提过这事。这是我们这么匆忙离开Capitol的原因吗？”

Louis一直成功地设法逃避这个问题，现在他心里暗暗骂自己刨了个坑。“是吧，”他闪烁其词。“其实我不是很想聊这个。”

“你觉得我不应该知道吗？”Harry听起来更多是好奇不是懊恼，但Louis深知能不能回答好这个问题至关重要。

“不能说应不应该，”他拖延道。“更像是我觉得你没必要知道。”

“所以只有你认为我有必要知道的事情，才会通知我咯？”

显然Louis没回答好这个问题。“不，我不是这个意思……”

“晚上吃啥呀，伙计们？”Niall挤进来，扑通一声坐到Louis身边。“快饿死了。”

“谢谢你们准备晚餐，”Liam跟在Niall身后，礼貌地说。“感觉味道会很不错。”

“不用谢谢我们，”Louis耸肩。“只是今天轮到我们做饭。不是要特意招待你们。”

“别这么刻薄，Lou。”Niall朝锅的方向嗅嗅。“反正饭是Harry做的，不明白为什么是由你来拒绝赞美呢？”

“这样说就太过分了哦，Niall！”Louis夸张惊叫。“我一整晚在热锅旁边被奴役，你就是这样感谢我哒？”

“还以为不用感谢你呢。”Niall接过Harry给他盛热气腾腾的食物，吃了一大口。

越来越多人蜂拥而至，他和Harry开始给人们分发鱼汤。Louis大舒一口气，还好躲过了Harry的问题。虽然只是暂时。

***

虽然还在计划阶段，但Harry和Louis没有太多参与实质性的攻击任务。在四区的武装人员中，Louis认为自己的枪法还算中等。但当他与十三区训练有素的士兵相比，简直差远了。

他和Harry此次行动的任务，不是用枪打下飞机，而是协助Niall为机械做必要的修复和在调度中心远程遥控飞机。所以，有史以来第一次，当警报声响起时，他与Harry都躲在山洞里。

不出所料地，Niall紧张不安地来回徘徊，嘴里念念有词。

“一定会顺利的，你能做到。小菜一碟而已。你生来就是……”

“Niall？”Harry犹豫着打断。“有什么我们能帮忙吗？”

“没有。”Niall对他们微笑。“还没有。”他大声笑。“压力快把我逼死了！”Niall自顾自地笑着。好几个Niall的助手看着他好似他已精神失常。

“对啊，”Louis安抚道。“会没事的，兄弟。他们肯定能把飞机打下来。”

“不应该让他们去的，”Niall咕哝。“他们肯定会把飞机打个稀巴烂，再指望我修好。如果把引擎射穿了，他们就可以去吃屎了，我也没那么大能耐……”

“好啦，”Harry插嘴。“先别慌……”

山洞外连续传来巨大的射击声。“他们肯定已经打坏了一边机翼。”Niall大声怨道。“至少一边被打坏了。”

“我们会有很多人牺牲吗？”Niall的其中一个女粉害怕地问。

Niall忙着踱来踱去没功夫搭理她。

“大家都会没事的，”Harry好心安慰道。“我们以前经历了那么多次袭击。就算有人受伤，还有医术高超的Nick。”

外面的射击和叫喊至少持续了半小时。没有了参战时分泌的肾上腺激素，Louis坐立不安。Harry则花大部分力气让Niall冷静，也让自己从不安中分心。显然这不怎么管用，Niall四仰八叉地躺在潮湿的地上闷闷不乐地往石壁上扔了二十多分钟石子。

最后，时间仿佛过去了一个世纪，一切归于平静。Louis的脉搏又急速跳动起来。尽管他们对这个计划抱乐观态度，但害怕出差错的恐惧感一直萦绕着。

“我们可以出去了吗？”Harry试探地问。

Niall一直坐立不安，整个过程都巴不得亲自冲出去看个究竟。“或许吧？”他不确定。“我以为他们会来叫我们。”

“伙计们！”有人喊道。“快出来。”

Niall赶紧弹起来，所有人冲出山洞，在突然的阳光下不断眨眼。Niall看见眼前一切时，出奇冷静――冒烟的引擎、遭重创的机翼，周围还有几具四区武装人员的尸体，鲜红的血渗入了沙土。

“把飞机上的尸体弄出来，”Niall突然呵斥道。“飞行员挂在控制室，仪表盘上全是血，我还怎么接线？”

所有人都忙着护理伤员，检查脉搏；他们的任务已经完成。Louis大吸一口气，屏住呼吸，踮着脚避开被血染红的沙地，随后爬上驾驶舱。飞行员的尸体被轻微烧焦，Louis尽力不想这个细节。他迅速解开安全带，抓着飞行员制服最干净的一块把他推出舱门，尸体应声落在了一堆沙子上。

当他打开第二架飞机的舱门时，一颗头颅滚了出来落在他的脚上。他似乎关闭了自己的感知，进入全自动工作状态。他麻利地解决掉尸体，给Niall递各种工具，并尽自己所能修复飞机外部损伤。Louis几乎不敢转头看Harry表现如何，他有些怕自己会看到的。

不知过了多久，他的任务终于完成。引擎轰鸣，新的一拨人早已开始讨论飞行策略及不同的飞行路线。

Louis看到Harry，几乎倒吸一口冷气。Harry从头到脚沾满了血迹、机油和沙子。他看着一架架飞机起飞，飞向夜空，眼神空洞。

“将有平民受到轰炸，”Louis发现自己傻傻地说。“睡梦中的孩童、买醉的年轻人、餐桌旁的父母。”

Harry看向Louis。他的额头上有一抹漆黑的血迹，Louis可以看到他的每个动作背后小心翼翼地压抑着恐惧。“别多想，”Harry语气平淡，转身，往山洞走去。

那是我的台词，Louis呆呆地在心里想。

***

“我们待在这儿很安全，Niall，”Louis试着毫无畏惧地解释道。“ _他_ 也很安全。”

四区的战斗已经结束。彻底地结束了。现在是时候让已经失去太多的市民们在和平中重建家园，也是时候，按Liam的话讲，把Niall调到十三区工作。”

“可我不能离开你和Harry，”Niall非常难过。“你们是我的队友啊。”

“我不是要拒绝你，Niall。”Louis沮丧。“我只是…还不确定。这里很好。我们很开心呀。”

“可是还没结束啊，”Niall的回答一针见血。“虽然这里的人都假装已经结束。”

“如果我们和你一起到十三区…”Louis努力想表达自己的想法。“那里事情会很不一样。Harry和我会被当作游戏获胜者看待。我们会像Finnick和Katniss那样，被宣传、舆论、压力和闹剧困住，像提线木偶一样被人操控。跟在Capitol没什么两样，只是摄像机后换了不同的人罢了。”

“不一定啊，你的朋友们呢？Zayn呢？你真的要告诉他你不去了，甚至不跟他说话啦？你就不想知道你的家人现在怎样了？”

“我当然想去，”Louis反驳。“但我不能帮Harry做选择。”

“你没有帮他做任何选择啊！”

“有，”Louis喃喃道。“如果我去的话，他就会跟着去。想都不用想。”

Niall摇摇头。“你要振作自己Lou。他完全有能力自己做决定。如果他选择去十三区是因为你，那也是他自己的决定，不是你。”

“我只是……”

“哎呦，你错了。Harry早就告诉我，他想到十三区去。他会留在这儿只是因为你。”

“他什么？”Louis感觉自己的眉毛都要被惊到脑门上。“为什么他想去？”

Niall耸耸肩。“这孩子去年就准备好万一需要的时候自愿参加饥饿游戏。他当然很害怕，但他还是愿意为…为…更美好的事情而战。这就是Harry啊，还以为你已经很了解他。”

“往往有关这种事情，我总是落后于他，”Louis承认。“那我们什么时候离开？”

“今晚。”Niall兴奋地挥拳。“你可别放我鸽子哦，Tomlinson。”

***

“你个死人，”听不出Zayn的语气。“你这小混蛋，我发誓我……”

“我也很高兴再见到你，兄弟，”Louis弱弱地说。

“我不敢相信你不在那儿。”Zayn的声音微微颤抖，Louis听得出来他在努力压抑着。“我在那儿等你，但你没来。你怎么不在那儿…TMD…你又是怎样来到这儿的？我…我不…只是听说Nial和一些反叛人员在四区…我很高兴Niall没事。”

“嗯…我们就是四区的反叛人员啊。”Louis说，看向Liam，他正在远远地看着这团圆的场面。“惊喜吧。”

“等等，你是说Manuel和Geoffrey不是你们的真名？”Liam嘲讽道。“别说，还真是大吃一惊呢。”

“你知道了？”Louis愠怒。

“我又不蠢，”Liam干巴巴地答道。“第一次见到你们两个的时候，你介绍自己是Manuel，Harry是Geoffrey。一转身你又突然变成Geoffrey，Harry是Manuel。看来你没有自己想象中的聪明呀。”

“Hi Zayn，”Harry腼腆地打招呼，忽略了气呼呼的Louis。“我是Harry，很高兴见到你。”

Zayn看似有些惊讶，呆呆地点头。“我也很高兴见到你，我经常听到你的事情。”

“Lottie！”Louis突然想起了他想问Zayn的重要事情。这么久才想起问自己的家人让他心生愧疚。“她到底怎么了？我的家人……？”

“据我所知，都还在六区，”Zayn紧张地说。“她……如果真如传闻所言，她做了一件大事。捅死了一个重要人物，炸掉了一些东西。最后一次得到你家人的消息是说他们都藏起来了。我尽力想帮忙……我真的尽力了，Lou。但是我得到消息时已经找不到她们了。”

“她不可能捅别人的。”Louis心里堵了一块大石头。“她还是个孩子。她这么弱小，怎样打到别人呢？”

“不愧是我的妞，”Niall开心的说。“她干掉了谁？”

“说什么鬼话呀？”Louis转身怒视Niall。“不愧是我的妞？你是认真的吗？”

“先别吵好吗？”Liam打断。“我想现在还是先带你们去医院体检，再决定你们在十三区担当什么工作。”

Louis感到迷失几乎无法做出回应。在Capitol他总是知道自己的角色，他知道如何在那儿和六区生存，他也弄清了自己在四区的角色。但现在，在这个陌生甚至之前一直不存在的地区，他毫无头绪。他现在身处 _地下_ 了。到底应该怎么做？

Liam带他们走下似乎没有尽头的走廊。所有墙全都是灰色的，除了房间号，每扇门看起来都一模一样。他们穿过全身穿着灰色制服的人群，人们用新奇的眼神目不转睛地盯着他们。

进入医院时，Harry紧紧跟在Louis身旁，不安地观察着环境。Niall面如土色像是下一秒就要吐在十三区医院消过毒的干净地板上。Zayn一边拍拍Niall的背，一边在他耳边低声安慰。

穿制服的医生们从办公室里走出来，冷冷地盯着他们。“我叫Dr.Varnier，”一个高大的女人语气单调地说。“我们需要给你们的整体健康状况做评估。你们想一个个单独检查吗？”

“一起就好，”Louis也替呆若木鸡的Niall和Harry回答了。

“很好，”她简短回应，手上拿着剪贴板和笔。“年龄？”

“呃……二十二，”Louis答道，突然为自己的年纪感到惊讶。他不确定从什么时候起自己从一个十六岁提心吊胆的少年成为了现在真正的成年人。

“二十，”Harry喃喃，听见Harry说出自己的年龄，他的心里更是复杂。他知道他们都不再是孩子。但却不记得他们是什么时候或怎样长大的。

“他二十一岁，”Zayn帮Niall回答，Niall看起来很不舒服，Louis搞不懂他怎么了。

称重、测量和各种检查持续将近一个小时。“你们三个的体重都过轻。”

“真的吗？”Louis问。“可真没料到。”

“你们的饮食会做相应调整，还有你们三个被分到432宿舍。床上都已经放了整套的十三区制服。”

“好。”Louis点头。“呃……我的朋友Finnik？你知道他的房间在哪儿吗？我想找他聊……”

“晚上休息时间到了，”Dr.Varnier告诉他。

“好的。”Harry甜甜地对她微笑着，这个小混蛋。“但是你知道我们后面会怎样吗？我是指你们肯定知道我和Lou都是……”

“我想明天会通知到你们，”她回答，并开始收拾她的东西。“是时候该休息了。”她抬起手臂给他们看了一些数字和文字，像是他们能看懂似得。

Zayn和Liam很明白这些规定，而Louis太疲惫已没有力气争辩。“好吧，有事明天再说吧。”

Liam又带着他们穿过一条条没有尽头的走廊，换了几架电梯。他们到达423宿舍时，Louis彻底找不着北了。”

“你想进来坐会儿吗？”他犹豫地问Zayn。

“不行，”Zayn回答，伸手捋了捋头发。“该休息了，我得回到自己宿舍，不然会惹麻烦。十三区的管理非常严格。

Louis点头，低头盯着地板，犹豫地用靴子踢了踢，“Zayn……”

还没等Louis说完，Zayn张开双臂一把将Louis搂近怀里。

“哇，挺浪漫的嘛，”Louis也紧紧地抱着Zayn，把脸埋进他的颈窝。

“我不敢相信你不在那儿，”Zayn哽咽。

“我知道，”Louis回答。

“Malik？”Liam低声叫道。“该休息了。”

“知道了，Liam，”Louis不爽。“都重复几百遍了。我懂。十三区有强迫症，一定要严格准时上床睡觉。”

“你没必要炸毛呀，”Liam小声嘀咕。

“我们明天见，”Zayn迅速用袖子往脸上擦了擦，在任何人看清他脸上表情之前，转身跟着Liam走了。

Harry等Liam和Zayn走远才小心翼翼打开宿舍门。“真的有床耶！”他惊喜地低语。

Louis微笑着撸了撸Harry的卷发。“挺好的，睡了那么久山洞，终于能睡真正的床了也不错。”他们换上了十三区特制的睡衣，灰色上衣，灰色裤子，跟白天穿的制服似乎也没什么两样。

洗漱完毕后，Harry没立刻爬上床，而是一直用余光追随着Louis。Louis意识到Harry是想等他先选床，然后就可以跟他一起。因为Harry怕自己先爬上一张床，Louis可能会选另一张。这让Louis想发笑又有些心碎。

“来吧，Haz，”Louis温柔地说。“我们一起睡这张。”

Harry放松地大舒一口气，迅速挤到Louis身边。“这地方好奇怪，”他低声说。“我不确定自己喜不喜欢。”

“会习惯的，”Louis回答。“原本还以为会更差。”

“Hey？”Niall站在他们床边，咬着唇，紧张地看着他们。

Louis往Harry身边挤了挤，腾出些位置。“上来呀，奶儿。”

Niall屁颠颠地挤到Louis身边。

“你还好吗，Niall？”Harry低声问。“是不是不太舒服？”

“我不太喜欢这样幽闭的空间，”Niall稍稍颤抖。“我们在地底下这么远。我又…那些电梯又…”

“没事的。”Harry越过Louis伸手紧握Niall的手。“我们都在。”

“关于Lottie，我很抱歉，”Niall对Louis说。“我不是故意乱说话的…不过她是个坚强的女孩。我并不担心她，如果说谁能在战争中活下来，一定是她。”

“谢谢。”Louis紧紧地闭上双眼。“我只是害怕。”

“我也吓到了，”Niall喃喃。

“算我一个好吗？”Harry弱弱地接到。

三人不约而同笑起来，Louis的手肘不小心捅到了Harry的肋部。这张床很难容下三个人，Louis像三明治夹心一样被挤在中间几乎无法呼吸。但这都不重要，听着Harry和Niall在他的两旁轻轻地呼吸声，Louis心想一切都会没事的。

***

7:00——早餐

 

第二天早上一个满脸漫不经心的十三区人来到他们房间接人。这或许也是最好的，因为他们三个很可能随时会在这偌大的地下迷宫里迷路。

她大声嚷着让他们记住回来的路，一行人连续拐了六个弯，Louis可算是彻底晕了。

“记住了！”终于到达目的地后Harry开心宣布。“就是左转、左转、再右转、再左转、右转，坐电梯下两层楼，右转、左转、往右、再左转，下楼梯，右转、左转，再右转。”

Niall伸手与Harry击掌，但似乎还没从刚才乘电梯的反胃中恢复。

“把右手伸进去，”他们的领路人指着水泥墙上的一个洞，命令道。

Louis犹豫着把手臂伸进洞里，他心想在十三区应该没人想谋杀他。小臂内侧感到一阵轻微压力，他把手伸出来时，发现手臂上已经印上今天的日程安排。

“这好奇怪，”他喃喃，Niall和Harry也跟着照做了。

早餐是日程表上的第一件事情。他们逛到食堂，每个人都领到了一杯热谷物、一玻璃杯牛奶和一份土豆泥。

他满怀希望地环顾整个食堂，祈祷着Finnick也正好在这儿吃早餐。但他依旧没能发现Finnick的身影。Finnick不在，Zayn不在，甚至Liam也没看到。Louis不情愿地在Harry和Niall身边坐下，无视四周投过来的目光。

 

7:30——教育中心-23室

 

“我们要上学吗？”Niall低吼。“可我老早就毕业了！”

“不，兄弟。”Louis指指Niall的手臂。“我和Harry要去上课。你的安排表上写着特殊武器。”

“奶，你对他们很重要哦，”Harry善意提醒道。“我和Lou机械方面懂得不多，可能帮不上忙。”

“Zayn很可能会再那儿等你，”Louis安抚道。

Niall依依不舍地和他们分开，看着Niall可怜兮兮地盯着他们时，Louis不禁感到内疚。

不久，Louis脸上又展开笑颜，不过，是因为看到Harry重返校园的热情。他们到那儿时，Harry兴奋得几乎发抖。“在七区，孩子们满十二岁就不读书了，”他坦白道。“我们都要去林场干活。”

Louis很惊讶。因为六区鼓励孩子们上学，大部分人都是十八岁以后才离开学校。他心想可能这就是生活在专门研制复杂机械和生活在专门砍树的地区之间的不同。虽然在十六岁赢得饥饿游戏后，Louis便没再上学，但十三区的课堂还是大大不同于六区。这门课主要教授组装和使用枪支。鉴于他和Harry在过去的一个半月都与不同的军火为伴，他们课堂表现出色。老师看着他们满意点头，Harry开心得合不拢嘴。

或许，十三区不是那么糟。

 

9:00-健身中心

 

他不太喜欢五公里长跑或激烈的重量训练。但还能应付得来。比起一起训练的十二区难民，他和Harry现在身体状况都还不错

“我们表现得还可以吗？”Harry不安地问他。“我不想挂科呀。”

Louis翻了个白眼，但还是宠溺地对Harry微笑道：“我想他们不会让任何人挂科的，Harry。”

“也有可能啊，”Harry倔强地反驳道。“在我家乡，挂科简直是家常便饭。”

Louis没有再争辩，因为他知道人往往都是这样适应新环境的。无论是在Capitol或是其它地方。人往往倾向于抓住找到的共性不放。

 

11:00-指挥部

 

二人到达指挥中心时，Niall，Zayn和Liam都在等了。还有十三区的领导Coin总统，显然她是意料之外的存在。

“听说你们训练表现不错，”她对他们说。”

Harry露出自豪的微笑，耸耸肩：“我猜是吧，都是简单的东西。”

Louis嘴角勾起一抹笑容，强忍着给Harry点赞的冲动，即使演技还是那么差劲，Harry终于学会了不动声色。

“很好，你们是目前最好办的获胜者，”她喃喃到。“不过很可惜，我们已经做了纪念你们的宣传片。”

“是吗？”Louis苍白地问。

“是，是，”她口齿含糊。“为了要揭露capitol的残暴，也为了建立六区和七区间更强的联系。”

Harry快速眨眨眼。“但这意味着我的家人都以为我死了……”

“所有人都以为你们死了，你们应该高兴才对。这样就没人为了你们的下落，抓你们的家人严刑逼供。”

“所以你不会用到我们吗？”Louis吃惊地问。作为获胜者来到十三区，他在心里盘算过各种不同可能。“

“可能现在会不太明智。我们目前势头良好，也获得了支持。如果在这个关头承认自己说谎指控Snow谋杀，无疑会挫伤士气。所以我们并不打算公开。”

Louis认为这样也是无可厚非。“我同意。”

“同意就好。”她哀叹道。“他们如果像你俩一样就好了。”

“Katniss在哪儿？”Harry一边问一边环顾四周，像是她会突然在房间的某个角落出现似的。

“在二区战斗，”总统简短地回答。“她无法在这儿面对Peeta。精神上，她是个非常脆弱的女孩。”

“Peeta在这儿？”Louis惊讶。“该死，我们还不知道。”

“那是必要的营救任务，也没有其它选择。”她说。

“其实除去获胜者的身份，我们还考虑让你们执行其它的任务，”Zayn小心接话。“我的意思是你们愿意的话，当然。我现在负责战斗机方面，Liam是军事指挥官，我们打算招募Niall负责空中武器。我们在想如果你们愿意，就可以作为士兵加入空军。

“我们五个人一起的组合肯定是终极梦之队。”Niall兴奋地对他们咧嘴笑道。

“你们必须通过一些测试，才能有资格作为士兵执行相关任务，”Coin总统告诉他们。“只要你们接下来几周的训练表现良好，那肯定不成问题。”

Louis不确定地咬唇。他不能完全确定Harry是否可以再次投入到另一个战区。

“这样没事吗？”他低声问Harry。“请老实回答我。”

“对啊，”Harry眼睛睁得大大的。“我想帮忙。”

“我知道你想，”Louis低语。“我是问你，帮忙的话，你情绪上可以吗？”

“别这样，Louis，”Niall大声道。

Louis扬起一边眉毛“别怎样？”

“别低估你爱的人。”

Louis皱眉。他觉得自己并不是低估Harry。他只是希望在一切结束后，Harry能够重新过上正常的生活。他不想Harry精神失常，到时候再多的和平也无法挽回。最重要的是，他不希望Harry变得像 _他_ 一样 _。_ 他担心这已经太晚了。

 

【第十一章完】


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis从未见过Finnick Odair哭泣。但就在今天，在十三区灰暗的走廊里，他看见了。而后，他也不禁流泪。

“他们把他锁在了床上？”Louis透过单面镜难以置信地盯着病房里的Peeta，“这是真的吗？”

来到十三区两天，他和Harry都希望能见到Peeta Mellark ，主要是想亲自弄清楚现状。过去Peeta很重要，著名的饥饿游戏获胜者，对于整个反叛运动也至关重要，但直到现在他们还没见过他。Louis心里想是否永远不见才是明智之举。

“他都能给自己造成危险，”其中一个医生不耐烦地说。“我们不是虐待狂，把他锁起来也不是没有原因的。”

似乎感觉到有人在讨论他，被链子锁在床上的Peeta开始拼命挣扎，他发了疯似地尖叫着，狂乱的眼神飘忽不定。

Niall似乎有些不在状况。Louis很肯定他之所以会一起过来是希望能够和曾经也被囚禁在Snow的地牢中的Peeta感同身受。这也是过去的一天半里，Niall和Johanna一直在讨论的，他们会聊到电击和鞭伤，显然二人已经成为最好的朋友。

“我想你还不能把他归入你的幸存者俱乐部，Niall，”Louis叹气，尽量不注意听Peeta的闷声尖叫。

“我不知道，但听说他最近已经好转很多了，”一个Louis不能再熟悉的声音从身后传来。

“你个大混蛋！”Louis大声骂道，转身与Finnick Odair面对面。他能感觉到自己的脸上泛起毫不矜持的大大笑容。他预料到自己能很快碰见Finnick，但终于见到他时，心里燃起怪异的惊讶和高兴。“还以为再也见不到你这张丑脸了。”

“拜托，”Finnik调笑道，他的表情在嘲笑，但眼神里却透露出孩童般的兴奋，这可是从未有过的。“没有我，你的世界注定会空虚、灰暗、缺少美。”他们互相笑着，Finnick把他拉近，给了一个大大的熊抱。“不好意思，没能早点来见你。他们诊断我精神有问题，什么都不告诉我。”

“等等…你是说自己精神正常吗？”Louis问道。他开着Finnick的玩笑，却感觉毫不真实。很奇怪，但又十分自然。“感觉自己被骗了一辈子。”

“噢，你闭嘴，”Finnick自然地回嘴，Louis再次被他的变化惊讶。他想不通原因，但从Finnick的微笑到整体的气场可以看出他和Louis印象中已大不相同。

“Hi Louis，”从Finnick身后传来了一个害羞的声音，Louis才发现原来Annie一直躲在Finnick身后。

“Hi 亲爱的，”Louis微笑，离Annie还有一点距离，他张开双臂，这样Annie就可以自己决定要不要拥抱他。她腼腆地微笑着，小心靠进Louis怀里。“很高兴能再见到你，甜心。似乎挺久了，对吗？”

“我也很高兴见到你Lou，”她答道，重新依偎在Finnick身边。“Finn说你在四区待了一阵？”

“对啊，”Louis对她微笑。“那儿很美。我和Harry很喜欢那里的一切。能把四区称作家乡，你们真是幸运。”

Harry好奇地端详着Annie，对她露出一个小小的微笑。“Hi，我是Harry。很高兴见到你。”

她先是紧张地看了Harry一阵，判断出Harry并不吓人。“我也很高兴见到你。”

后来，他们一行人从Peeta病房前的观察室出来，一起去吃午餐。Louis终于发现为何Finnick如此不同，因为，他们二人成为朋友那么长的时间里，第一次，Finnick看起来是真正的快乐。

***

一切又自然地像回到过去一样，Louis一有空就单独找Finnick聊天。和以前最大的不同是，二人不再轻声细语、担惊受怕，他们现在的谈话充满了笑声。Louis知道Harry可能会感觉被冷落。但能和一个对饥饿游戏感同身受，Louis又不会成天想着要吻他的亲密好友在一起，又是如此放松自然。

“我要和她结婚了，”一天Finnick告诉他，没有任何解释和赘述。因为即使很多事情都在发生变化，他们之间交流自身感受的方式始终没有改变。

Louis点头，因为Finnick肯定是会娶她的，他们是彼此的灵魂伴侣。这点大家都知道。“什么时候？”

“尽快，”Finnick回答。“Plutarch认为这样能提升士气，还可以做一个很好的宣传片。”

“那你怎么想？”Louis问。

Finnick耸耸肩，没能掩饰住自己对于整件事的麻木。“我很想娶她，真的一直都非常想。”

“那就得感谢Plutarch别有用心的小电影了，”Louis笑道。“真的，但，我很为你高兴，兄弟。”

“感觉有点不真实。”Finnick坦白。“从来没想过这会真正发生在我身上。我自知自己从未做过任何配得上她的事情。她比我好一千倍。有时候觉得自己靠近她，就会把她弄脏。”

“这样说很蠢。没有什么 _配不配_ 得上。你们爱彼此，这就够了。”

Finnick轻笑。“说的真的像有爱就够似的。现在是我这辈子最开心的时刻，是我太自私才没办法放手，但我又没办法就这样抹掉以前的所作所为。我很清楚自己是什么货色。我也知道她比我要好太多。”

Louis皱眉，因为这种想法是错的，且极端不合理，但却不知如何反驳。“那就自私一点，”他最后这样说道，虽然自知毫无说服力。“自私并快乐起来。别再说傻话了啊。”

Finnick发出一声轻声但真心的笑。“我在你这儿寻求发自内心的意见，你却说我傻。我真的好想你，Tomlinson。”

Louis翻了个白眼。“彼此彼此，Odair。”

***

_Louis_ _第一年当导师时，Annie Cresta赢得了那届饥饿游戏。_

_他的两个贡品因为不会游泳而被淹死。他记得自己比赛结束后径直去了Capitol的泳池，在任何人允许见Annie之前，Finnik教他游泳。像生命中大部分事情一样，让人感到太渺小，又来不及。_

_Finnick_ _那年表现得很怪异，慌乱又神经质，完全不是Finnick的风格。Louis没有立即意识到他的女贡品有什么特别。那是Louis当导师的第一年，他还以为Finnick本性如此。_

_“她精神失常了，”比赛结束三天后，Enboria告诉他们。不知道她是怎样第一个发现的。她总是能第一个传递坏消息。“这就是他们推迟闭幕仪式，不让任何人见她的原因。她已经完全疯了。”_

_Finnick_ _沉默，Louis耸耸肩，反正这些疯狂的事情已是司空见惯。“算她幸运，”Louis没多想。“或许这样她就不用当导师了。”_

_从某种程度来说，Annie是幸运的。她从未做过导师，也没有被逼出卖身体，可以和家人们待在四区。_

_Finnick_ _就没那么幸运了。他们被允许探视Annie的第一个晚上，Snow替他安排了一个老富婆的预约。Louis以为Finnick已经对这些事情麻木，对多年来系统性的性/虐待免疫。但令他意外的是，Finnick尝试拒绝，央求着重新安排预约。_

_“你到底怎么了？”Louis终于设法堵住他后问道。“你认识这个女孩，还是别的什么？”_

_Finnick_ _空洞地盯着他，一时失语。然后走开了。当晚Louis往Finnick的房间里面看，看到Finnick正在穿衣打扮，为晚上的预约做准备。他整个样子光鲜亮丽、完美无瑕，但看起来却是从未有过的自我厌恶。_

_“我会去看望Annie，”他对Finnick说，虽然不太确定这样做原因。“我会告诉她你一有空一定会马上去看她。”_

_Finnick_ _盯着他良久，点头，一句无声的感谢。这是那年他们仅有的一次聊到Annie Cresta，也是仅有的一次直接提到她的比赛。下一届比赛，当Louis看见Finnick直接无视他的贡品们时，Louis终于明白那个女孩为何如此与众不同。_

***

Katniss在二区因枪击受伤，大家似乎并不意外。

“那女孩，”Johanna抱怨道，“我说她蠢得像只猫一样。”大家正围坐在Johanna的病床边，看到了那瞬间的回放。

“有这个说法吗？”Harry皱着眉头问。“像猫一样蠢？我以为是像狗一样蠢。”

“像鸡一样蠢，我很肯定，”Niall插嘴。

“是蠢得像驴，”Zayn说，‘ _你们这群白痴_ ’后半句没说出口。

他们讨论的过程中，Finnick把Annie搂在怀里轻轻晃着。自从他们刚刚看到Katniss中枪的镜头后，Annie神情变得有点恍惚。枪击发生得太突然，显然对于Annie脆弱的心智没有半点好处。

很奇怪，一切又像是回到Capitol。Louis，Johanna，Finnick和Harry聚在屏幕前目睹枪击，已经不是什么新鲜事。唯一不同的是加上了Zayn，Niall，Annie，当然还有Liam。Liam现在像三明治夹心一样夹在Zayn和Niall中间，似乎也不知道他自己是怎么到那儿的。

“那么，我们是不是该听听你和Harry为顶级秘密任务训练的细节？”Johanna转向他们问，Zayn和Liam在她的目光下有些犯怵。

Louis耸肩。“别看着我和Harry呀。显然这个任务太机密了，也没人告知我俩。”

“我向你们保证，纯粹只是为了保险起见，”Liam迅速接话。“只要你们通过测试，我们会告诉你们的。”

“Niall，你会全都告诉我的，对吗？”Johanna肯定地说。“毕竟，我俩可是一个团队。”

“可以的话我一定会告诉你的，”Niall向她眨了眨眼，Finnick和Louis默契地对着彼此做了个鬼脸。

“真的没必要讨论这个。”Liam有些焦虑。“我怎么还待在这儿？该工作了。”

“放松，”Niall翻了个白眼。“我们还要很久才 _再_ 去冒险拼命。随便闲聊一下嘛，开开玩笑，或者…看看嘲笑鸟中枪？我说。”

Annie听见他的话后打了个激灵，Finnick向Niall投去责备的目光。Louis明白为什么他们从不和大家一块儿，紧张的气氛往往凝结得太快。

“谁能多给我点morphling？”Johanna低吼。“越来越不舒服了。”

“我很肯定医生们正试着给你停掉morphling，”Liam犹豫道。“他们认为你越来越依赖了。”

“你TMD在唬我吗？”Johanna尖声道。“越来越依赖？他们难道不记得我受了几个星期的折磨，而他们只是游手好闲地坐在那儿……”

“深呼吸，”Niall打断她。“想想我们在互助小组上的谈话。”

“互助小组？”Harry向Louis做出口型，后者只是翻了个白眼。

“我要带Annie回房间，她不太舒服。”Finnick快速喃喃道，把Annie领出了房间。

“我们该回去工作了Ni，”Zayn消沉地看着Johanna说道。“还有好多事情要做。”

Niall抱怨了一声，但也让自己被拽走，Liam跟在他们身后溜出了房间。

Johanna盯着Harry和Louis眼神有些恐慌。“我需要morphling，伙计们。没开玩笑。我…好痛。他们不能就这样给我断药，不行呀。”

“我们知道，”Harry立刻说道。“我们会想办法的，对吗，Lou？”

Louis点头，因为他知道在所有的故作坚强和嬉笑怒骂之下， Johanna现在非常害怕且孤单，而他和Harry是她最好的朋友。“别担心，我们会给你弄些东西来。如果连滥用药物这一小小要求都满足不了，算什么朋友？”

Johanna笑了，Louis也不蠢，他能感觉到Johanna强忍着眼泪。

“Johanna，”Harry开口，Louis看出Harry有多想给她一个拥抱。

“别，”Johanna恳求道，Louis也明白如果让她当着他们的面哭泣会有多糟。

“来Haz，”Louis轻轻地挽起Harry的手臂。“待会儿再过来。

***

Harry，原来，如此喜欢婚礼。真是出乎意料。他立即自告奋勇来拣选并组织十三区的孩子们组成合唱团，在婚礼仪式和派对上献唱。一切是如此美妙，因为这就应该是Harry会在生活中做的事呀。教孩子们唱欢乐的歌，而不是在战场上投放炸弹或开枪射击。

每次排练Louis都会被一同拽去，因为Harry坚持要听他对每首歌的建议。Louis并不介意，看到如今Harry的眼中恐惧不复存在，简直是这世上最美好的事情。

“肯定会变成一场灾难，Lou”他们在摆弄婚礼要用到的椅子，Harry闷闷不乐道。“一定会有人忘记歌词的。”

Louis只是笑笑，伸手拨了拨Harry的卷发。

“有什么好笑？”Harry嘟起嘴巴。

“不是好笑，”Louis微笑道。“挺好的。看到你为普通的事情担心。”

“噢，你认真的吗？”Harry干巴巴地问道。“普通事？我一直在念叨一群八岁小孩跑调、唱错词。你早上已经对我翻了三次白眼。肯定觉得我疯了吧？”

“没有疯，”Louis脸上泛起大大的微笑，把Harry拉近。“你只是开心得有些昏头。或许还有一点点神经质，但很可爱。”

“我只是想让Finnick和Annie的大喜之日完美，”Harry哼哼唧唧道。“但这样不可能完美的Louis。”

Louis翻了个白眼（显然已经是第四次），他伸手将Harry的一束卷发夹到耳后。“一定会完美的。你有看到他们夫妇的脸颊吗？跟你说啊，四区的水有魔力，能让那儿的人们散发无人能挡的魅力。

“我们喝过一阵那儿的水，”Harry顽皮地眨眨眼。“或许也有作用？”

“或许在我身上有起作用，”Louis开玩笑道“我可是越来越帅了呢。”

“我猜你是跟Finnick待在一起太久了吧，”Harry有些不愿意了。“你现在说话越来越像他。”

“吃醋啦？”Louis调笑道，看见Harry皱眉时心里暗爽。“来吧，Haz，”他微笑道。“我们先坐下，免得待会儿那群十三区小鬼跑过来把位置都占了。”

“我可是合唱团团长，”Harry抗议道，但还是乖乖地跟在Louis身后。“他们不会占我的座位。”

Louis选择无视合唱团团长那部分，反正他已经存够了足够的笑料来取笑Harry。“婚礼仪式进行的时候，你可要提高警惕呀，”他们找到位置坐下时，Louis严肃地告诉Harry。“如果看见我快哭了，你可要踢我一脚。”

“你觉得自己会哭吗？”Harry莫名惊喜。“好可爱呀。”

“我当然会哭啦，”Louis反驳道， _这也并不可爱，谢谢你Harry_ 。“我的一生挚爱就要结婚了。我不敢相信他选择Annie，抛弃了我。”

Harry瞪着他。“一点都不搞笑哦。”

“谁说他是开玩笑哒，”Johanna不知从哪儿冒出来坐到Harry身边。“你难道没听说过Finnick，Annie和Louis之间史诗般的三角恋吗？闻着伤心见者流泪呀。”

“不，我不清楚这个，”Harry语气消极。“但我也没告诉Louis，你、我和Katniss之间的三角恋。这才公平嘛。”

“你不是从没见过Katniss吗？”Louis不爽。

“至少能让你相信就可以啦，”Harry咯咯笑道。

“我认为Katniss已经有足够的爱陷入三角恋了，亲们，”Johanna说道，说完，这三人立马笑弯了腰。他们笑整个荒谬现状。他们当下很快乐，衣食无忧，准备参加最好朋友的婚礼，放在以前，这可是太荒诞了。

婚礼开始，Finnick走出来，站在台上。经过的时候他看向好友们，脸上的表情仿佛在说‘ _你们相信吗？这真的发生了在我身上，我太幸运啦_ ’引起一大半观众欢呼。作为最佳损友，Johanna和Louis假装出一脸嫌弃。

在四区时，因为总是有更重要的事情，Louis和Harry从未参加过那儿的婚礼。但此情此景还是让Louis怀念起四区的日子。不是因为似乎听到了海浪拍岸的声音，也不是因为能感觉潮湿的空气或是带着淡淡鱼腥和咸味的海水。或许这个婚礼根本不同于四区的婚礼。其实更多是因为Louis心里的那份平静——在场的每个人带着明朗微笑、轻松笑声——整个气氛让他回忆起一群人挤在潮湿的山洞里，吃着烤鱼，油脂顺嘴角滴下，趾缝间沾满沙粒，Harry依偎在他的身边。

显然Finnick配得拥有这一切。Louis在心里默默祈祷——这只是Finnick和Annie漫长幸福生活的开端。他祈祷他们日后的生活能充满笑声、孩子和宁静。

仪式尾声，精心排练的合唱团上台献唱，Harry满脸自豪的笑容。舞池里有些忙乱、不协调和笨拙，但画面美好得令人窒息。因为在场的人们都是如此渺小，但他们微笑着翩翩起舞，Snow将在宣传片里看到这一切。他会看到Finnick和Annie紧紧拥抱彼此，他可以看到嘲笑鸟开心地拉起妹妹转圈圈，他可以看到人们正传递出无法熄灭的希望和意志。

没多想，Louis冲到台边从精心编织的花束里偷了一朵花。Harry好奇地看着他往回走，来到自己跟前，并将花递出来。“给你，亲爱的，”Louis用最作的语气说道。”

Harry泛起大大微笑。“这朵花…给我的？”

Louis耸耸肩.“在以前开心的日子里，我都还没送过花给你。”

Harry害羞地咬唇，接过了花。“那谢谢你呀，可真是个绅士。”

“那…赏脸与我共舞吗 Styles？”

“还以为你不会问呢，”Harry微笑得合不拢嘴。

Harry把花插在耳后，那花滑稽地从Harry耳后伸出来，逗笑了Louis。他们一起跳舞，吃蛋糕，又继续跳舞。Louis希望，他们能出现在宣传片里，哪怕只有一瞬间。他希望Snow能看到他们开心起舞。

***

第二天早上醒来，Louis硬了，下身紧紧贴着Harry大腿。晨勃总是令人难受，但因为Niall和Harry都在，他往往小心忽略它的存在以免尴尬。通常洗个冷水澡就没事了，Niall已经早早起床开始一天的工作。当Louis终于觉得时机合适后，他睁开眼，与正盯着他看的Harry对上眼。

“早啊，”Louis不自在地说道。“睡得怎么样？”

“挺好，”Harry仍用直勾勾的眼神盯着他，Louis有些受不了。

“我…我们可以，”Harry结结巴巴，即使在昏暗的灯光下仍能看到他脸上泛起微微晕红。“呃，我……”

“不行，”Louis回答，他是百分之百认真的。“我们什么都不做。天啊，Harry，上次…不能再像上次一样。反正我不想。这应该是…普通的一件事。应该像以前我们在家乡有过的性爱一样。但我们现在有选择，我们可以只做让自己开心的事。只做想做的事。”

听着他说话，Harry一直点头，脸颊绯红。“可我觉得那样很好，Lou。我现在感觉还不错。”

“啊，是啊，”Louis翻了个白眼，但内心深处他真的不懂。“你现在硬了，当然会这样想。”

“不，我的意思是我想要，”Harry喃喃道。“我是说如果你也想的话。”

“但为什么呢？”Louis强调道，同时感到绝望、焦虑和困惑。

Harry眨眨眼看向他，满脸震惊。“因为我喜欢和你亲近。”

Louis感到迷失，同时为知道Harry仍渴望被触碰而开心、满足。不想是因为恐惧或渴望忘记过去，但他仍渴望与Louis亲近。Louis犹豫地伸手，轻轻抚摸Harry脸颊。Harry闭上双眼靠近，用鼻子磨擦Louis手掌。

Louis感到口干舌燥，但还是点了头。“我…好。如果你想停下来，记得告诉我。”

他给Harry足够时间反悔来提议起床去吃早餐。慢慢地，Louis靠近，将他们的唇紧紧贴在一起。彼此紧贴着胸膛躺着，互相吻着对方的唇，热辣得让人窒息。Harry的手滑到Louis身后，怯生生地在他腰部上下游移。Louis同时能感觉到Harry亲吻间的叹息。

作为回应，Louis将手滑到Harry身侧，感受他恢复健康，柔软的髋部，是十三区膳食的功劳。轻柔缓慢的吻和触碰，令Louis感到温暖、困惑，同时满足于散布全身，却不熟悉的知觉。

Louis能感觉到Harry的坚挺持续贴在自己的下腹。他伸手戳了一下，亲吻中的Harry忍不住咯咯笑出声，Louis嘴角也勾起一抹坏笑。Harry往下挪了一点，让两人的胯部贴在一起。Harry不自觉往前顶时，Louis喉咙深处发出了微小窒息的声音。

他们笨拙地在彼此皮肤上留下印记，Harry分开彼此的唇，脸埋在Louis的颈窝喘气。这像个完全不同的世界，在这个世界里，他们是饥渴、没有任何经验的少年。Harry呜咽着褪下自己的短裤，并急切地伸手想扯下Louis的。他嘟起嘴，因为Louis光顾着笑。

Louis最终褪去了短裤。Harry立即挪向前，二人湿润的下身撞在一起，Louis发出一声低吼。Harry在他颈窝间轻飘飘地微笑，这便是Louis想要一直记住的一切。

Harry的大手同时握住两人的下身来回套弄。“你个小混蛋，”Louis惊叹，如此强烈的知觉让他几乎无法呼吸。

Harry泛起胜利的微笑，加快了手上的动作。

时间像经历了一辈子，又似乎转瞬即逝。他们几乎同时靠近高潮，突然Harry手上动作加快失去节奏，二人同时感觉到一股射出的热流，Harry紧贴Louis的唇呻吟出声。他没停下手上动作，因自己的高潮呜咽着，并迫切想让Louis释放。随着最后一声呻吟，Louis的高潮给两人之间添了一份黏湿。

此时Louis感到幸福、轻松，准备好在床上怀抱Harry，然后再到餐厅吃早餐。但Harry躺下，想让Louis压在他身上，似乎还没准备结束。“你可以…”Harry喘气，睁大无邪的眼睛。“你可以继续。尝试用手指，如果你想的话。”

“手指？”Louis苍白地问。

Harry脸红。“是。我以前…从来没试过，但你可以。他张开软糯的双腿，Louis只是直直地盯着他，大脑试图处理眼前的一切。

“我……”他试着想像自己将一根手指滑入Harry体内。但胃开始隐隐作痛，无法继续想像。他突然觉得好冷，身上冒出冷汗，仅剩的一丝丝愉悦全然融化褪去。“不行，”他喘气道。“我做不到……噢 天啊。我会伤到你的。那很痛，很痛。我做不到，不 不不。”

Harry眨眼，迅速坐起来，“Lou…没事的，你不用……”

“我做不到。”Louis需要离开。他跳下床，手擦过腹部和胯部，急忙穿上一条运动长裤。他想离开，用力甩开门，却只看到灰色的走廊，才记起根本没地方可去。他在房间里踱来踱去，呼吸越来越吃力。所有墙和天花板似乎要将他吞噬，Louis绝望地闭上双眼拼命抵挡。

“Louis”Harry突然出现在他身边，一只手来回抚摸他的背部并安抚道：“没事的，我也经常这样。你只要集中注意力呼吸。吸气，吐气。来，跟我一起。”

Louis闭着眼睛，跟随这Harry的声音呼吸。吸气，吐气，吸气，吐气。Louis终于稳定住呼吸，跌坐在地上，把脸埋在手里。“对不起。”他喃喃道。

他能感觉到Harry在他身边坐下，“别道歉，”Harry低语。“你不需要道歉。我本应该…我是说…你总是照顾我，让我有安全感。你还告诉我，可以在任何时候阻止你，但我忘记了……你也可以随时喊停，Lou。对不起，是我搞砸了，不是你。”Harry深呼吸，眼泪在眼睛里打转。“我只是，一直为了小事惊慌，觉得自己都要疯了。我每次害怕、失控，都是…都是你让我冷静下来。和你在一起的时候，我更容易呼吸。这就是我想要的全部。”

“你没有搞砸，”Louis说，汗湿的皮肤慢慢风干，也终于冷静多了。他伸手搂住身边的Harry。“我没意识到自己会恐慌。这不常发生。我猜那…事情，你知道的，比我想像中更令我害怕。”

“但有我在呢，”Harry真诚地说道。“我害怕的时候，你总是守着我。所以你遇到问题的时候，我也会陪着你的。我们不都是这样的吗。”

Louis再次闭上眼睛，强忍将要夺眶而出的眼泪。“你是我最爱的人，”他哽咽道。“对不起，是我搞砸了。”

Harry抽泣，任由泪水顺着脸颊流下。“你是我生命中最珍贵的人。”他颤抖着声音告诉Louis。“所有事情都伤害着我，令我害怕。但只要有你，就没关系了。你可以一直搞砸，我也会一直搞砸，但一切都会好的。”

“他们无法再从我们身上夺走任何东西，”Louis抵着Harry头发轻声承诺。“再也不会。”

***

_Louis_ _从未承受过这种痛楚。他感觉自己的身体从里面被撕成两半。他根本无法坐下，只能趴着，并提醒自己继续呼吸。他有点想放弃，放弃呼吸，放弃尝试。_

_他努力回想是什么为自己招致这一切。上次比赛后，Louis在六区喝醉。碰见一个老朋友，他似乎并没有打算从Louis身边逃开，于是他们发生了关系。当时他知道那样做很蠢，但从未料到今天。_

_Finnick_ _来到他房间，Louis都无法确定是什么时候。经过一个漫长不愿意记住的夜晚后，他们经常这样。一言不发地坐在一起。两人总是盯着一面墙发呆几个小时，直到其中一个人回房间睡觉为止。_

_他感觉Finnick在他身边站了一会儿，然后走开。Louis隐约感到失望；他以为Finnick会留下。但Finnick还是回来了，拿着一杯热茶和一个冰袋。Finnick把他扶起来坐在冰袋上，Louis笑了一声，因为疼痛有些失常。这样反而更疼，他有点想对Finnick尖叫，让他放手。后来他还是乖乖地把茶喝了，因为他不希望Finnick离开。_

_Louis_ _睡着了，他不明白自己是怎样睡着的，因为他的大脑在着这自己尖叫，眼皮却一直往下耷拉。他意识到Finnick肯定在茶杯里放了安眠糖浆。当他醒来时，Finnick仍坐在他身边，满眼疲倦。_

_Louis_ _小声说了句谢谢。他们没有再提起这件事。_

***

看Johanna和Katniss一起训练绝对是十三区最具娱乐性的事情。Katniss一公里都跑不下来，Johanna无法组装一支枪，Harry和Louis喜欢远远坐着笑她们。现实往往令人难过，Johanna蒙受巨大阴影，她的双手抖得厉害根本没办法握紧一支枪，Katniss的肋部因枪击受伤，没跑几下便呼吸困难。但这些都不能阻止她们受到嘲笑。

Louis和Harry接受最终测试时，Katniss和Johanna还在刻苦训练。最终测试比他们想象中要简单得多。至少Louis是这样认为。Louis觉得只是普通的射击和跑步测试。Harry出来时面无表情，看上去没受到惊吓或是要哭的样子，所以Louis将这视为好兆头。他猜想十三区也不会故意刁难他们。因为他们真的无关紧要。谁会在乎两个本来已被公布死讯的人呢？

“那么，我们是炸弹小队？”Louis问道，他和Harry的手腕正被绑上通讯设备。

“你们将成为驻扎在Capitol外围众多的小分队之一，”Coin总统耐心告知。“到了那儿，我们会通知你们目标。”

“就只有这些？”Louis惊讶地问。“如果有更多信息会更好吧。”

“出去的时候，Liam会跟你们讲清楚的，”Coin不耐烦。“他是你们此次任务的指挥官，负责回答你们所有问题。还有，你们今晚出发，现在最好开始准备。”

“今晚？”Harry尖声道。

“但我们刚来这也不久。”Louis困惑，至少他是这样感觉。他们才刚到十三区，现在又要被送走。

“我们在打仗，”Coin语气冷漠。“没时间可以浪费。”

他们出去时，Louis有些愣神。Niall和Zayn眼里满是抱歉，他们还得留下讨论更多战术性问题。

让他惊讶的是，Johanna一直在指挥室出口徘徊，很明显是在等他们。她看着Harry，把他拉近怀里抱着。“我会想你的，小屁孩，”Johanna轻声告诉他。此刻更像他俩的私人时间，Louis希望自己可以后退溜走。“你是我拥有过最好的导师，”Harry哽咽。

“笨蛋，你的导师似乎只有我一个。”Johanna笑道，转身认真地对Louis说。“你一定要照顾好这孩子，知道吗？”

Louis点头。“当然。你也要照顾好自己，Johanna。”

她尖声笑了。“现在可能太晚了。”随后她顿了一下。“我跟Harry在一块儿待会儿。我知道你肯定也想找某个人聊聊。”

“是，”他叹道。“我想是的。”

***

_他不知道该如何坚持下去。_

_Louis_ _不愿意碰morphling，他也无法下决心自杀，因为他知道如果自己自杀，Snow会怎样对待他的家人。更困难的是他根本不知道该怎么做，似乎永远找不到出路。活着已无法承受，但他却不能一死了之。_

_或许他的死亡如果看上去是意外，Snow便不会伤害他的家人。他可以淹死自己。或是被什么砸死，伪装成一个倒霉的意外。但他不想让家人伤心，他甚至恨自己有这个想法。_

_“你有想过自杀吗？”一天他问Finnick，屏幕上Johanna举起斧头，一斧子把另一个贡品劈成两半。_

_“每天都在想，”Finnick回答，眼睛却仍紧盯屏幕。_

_“那是什么让你还活着？”_

_“我一直提醒自己，Snow死的那天我一定要在场，”Finnick的声音没有任何情绪。他转头看向Louis，观察了一会他的姿势，起身给Louis拿了个冰袋。“会好起来的，”他对Louis说。_

_“真的？”_

_Finnick_ _耸肩。“不。但你会麻木。”_

_Louis_ _闭上眼睛。他们没有再讨论这个话题。_

***

他决定去找Finnick。

很难解释，因为Zayn是他最好的朋友，Harry是他最爱的人，对他重要的人还有很多，但Finnick与众不同。Louis欠他一个看不到摸不着的东西。Finnick是他和Capitol的联系，是这么多年来，每当Louis要陷入黑暗时让他活下来的人。

Louis找到他时，Finnick汗湿且疲惫，看似刚结束训练。“Hey，”Louis犹豫，他还没考虑好自己想说的话。

“Hey，”Finnick回应道，Louis清楚Finnick已经知道了。

“我要走了，”Louis说。“今晚。”

Finnick点头。“嗯，只要我通过测试，也很快会离开。”

“对……能等我一下吗。我需要时间想好自己要说的话。”Louis慢慢说道。

与Finnick一起，沉默从不是问题，他们坐下，什么都没说。十分钟后，Louis终于开口。

“我有话要跟你说，我知道对于你我来讲吐露心扉有多难。但如果不说的话，我怕自己会后悔。然而我并不想在这件事上后悔。”

“好的，”Finnick看起来莫名害怕，像是Louis将要告诉自己，他是一个多烂的人。

“你是我遇到过最好的人之一，”Louis发自内心地说，他即将说的每个字都是肺腑之言。“发生在你身上的事情没有一件是公平的，我知道你心里很清楚这点，却一直坚持，而且在我作为导师的时候，时时看顾我。要不是你，我可能头几年就会自杀。但我没有，我现在在这儿，我会亲眼看着Snow灭亡。全都是因为你。”他深呼吸，稳住自己。“还有，你值得拥有她。别再想自己配不上，因为你是世界上最好的丈夫。我从未见过像你一样去爱的人。我也不知道怎样像你一样去爱一个人。所以你娶她，并不是因为自私。你没有玷污她，是你让她感到幸福、安全和被爱。请你……永远别忘记。即使觉得自己肮脏讨厌，或者想起那些死亡和金钱交易，也不要忘记。要永远记得你配得这一切，是你拯救了我和Annie的生命。

Louis从未见过Finnick Odair哭泣。但就在今天，在十三区灰暗的走廊里，他看见了。而后，他也不禁流泪。

“要好好爱他，”Finnick终于得以开口，他紧紧握着Louis的肩膀。“你和Haz一定会好好的。所以别TMD把自己搞死，知道吗？答应我，如果我遭遇不测，替我照顾好Annie。”

“好，我答应你，”Louis喃喃道，用力地擦去脸上的泪水。

“你、我、Annie和Harry，”Finnick鼻子呼出大大的一口气。“一切结束后，我们要来一场滑稽的四人约会。所有认识我们的人都会取笑我们，Johanna很可能会笑岔气。但一定会很棒。”

“这个计划不错，”Louis无助笑道。“我们会是世界上最腻的两对。”

手腕上的金属环开始闪动，Louis明白他该走了。一切是如此苦涩又不公平，他才刚和Finnick团聚，现在又不得不再次道别。

但这就是生活，不是吗？人们往往没有足够的时间与所爱的人道别。他们短暂出现，改变我们对世界所有的看法，然后从此在我们生命中消失，而我们能做的只有感激和他们在一起的每一秒。

“我们回头见，Tomlinson。”

“回头见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：天啦噜，这一章我真的超感性——因为这一章是Finnick Odair的告别。Louis以后再也见不到他了（或许闪回里能见到），写到最后我都哭了。虽然很心痛，但还是让他们在都活着的时候好好道别。我知道这意味着Finnick不在后，Louis会更伤心。因为他们都是饥饿游戏的获胜者，他们习惯在赴死前道别。所以如果这有可能是他俩最后一次见面，Louis一定会来和Finnick道别。哎，为什么我会觉得这么压抑、伤心呢？所以……对不起？


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节总结：Louis用拳砸在树上，拳头很疼。但他无法控制自己大叫起来。”  
> “让我TMD杀了他们！还在等什么？用车引爆‘豆荚’？我要把他们全杀了！”

Zayn在尖叫。

Louis紧紧闭上眼睛，用手指堵住耳朵。“别叫了，”他对Zayn模糊的身影喃喃道。“别再叫了。”

Niall在尖叫。

“闭嘴，”他大声喊道。“我说闭嘴！”

Liam在尖叫。

Louis受不了了。“我叫你闭嘴，”他死死咬住自己的指关节，尝到了血腥味。“为什么就不闭嘴？”

“Lou，”Niall声音从远处传来。“Louis醒醒。”

Louis睁开眼，立即搜索着试图搞清楚自己在哪儿。刚从睡梦中醒来，即使迷迷糊糊，他也下意识地寻找武器。一把小刀吧。一把小刀就够了。

“Louis，”有人突然抓住他的手臂。“冷静点。是我，Niall。你现在很安全。Louis胡乱地挣扎了几下，眼睛慢慢聚焦在这个房间里，身体才慢慢松弛下来。他现身处一个旧地堡的储藏室里，躺在一张破床垫上。这正是他该待的地方。

由于缺少睡眠，Louis眼睛痛得睁不开，但他还是慢慢抬起头。“不好意思，“他干咳一声，假装自己刚才没有下意识地找刀子。“我又大喊大叫了吗？”

Niall同情的眼神里带着理解，Louis故意躲开他的目光。“做噩梦了？”

“不然呢？”Louis已经不记得自己什么时候做过美梦。“对不起，把你吵醒了。”

Niall摇摇头。“反正我们也该醒了。本来想让你多睡会儿，不过……”

“谢谢。”Louis揉揉眼睛坐起来。“我没事，走吧。”

他们走进早晨的阳光下，“你的噩梦是关于什么的？”Niall问。“我老是梦到Theo和Greg被巨狼吃掉。”Niall告诉他。“太可怕了。”

“巨狼？”Louis低声说道。“我的也许更可怕。”Louis宁愿梦到巨狼也不想被自己的梦魇萦绕。

“你会梦到……”Niall思考，顿了一下。“Harry遇袭或受伤什么的吗？”

Louis摇摇头。“在我所有的梦里，Harry都死了，”他简短地答道。

Niall没再说什么。

 

***

 

他心想着自己投放的炸弹在Lottie身上引爆。

现在带着耳机，说明他能全程听见Zayn和Niall在耳边尖叫。他们的叫声通常都掺杂着惊慌，“一切都要完蛋”，或者抱怨大吼着命令道“放炸弹啊，你个混蛋。”因此他投下了炸弹。每次接到命令，他扳下红色杠杆，随后脚下响起一声巨大爆炸声，他仿佛能听到妹妹的惨叫。

她和家人们可能在任何地方。每次他投放出一枚炸弹时，根本无法得知会杀死谁。孩子、母亲、父亲、祖父母。他的脑海选择了他的妹妹。

几个星期过去，他以上百种方式杀死了自己的妹妹。

 

***

 

他们主要驻扎在两个不同的地方。一个是一区外围的废弃地堡，他们将大部分的炸弹、飞机和武器藏在那里。Niall一般待在那里。

另一个地点在Capitol外围，用作发起袭击时的基地。袭击前后，他们会在这里接收伤患或解决设备问题，Zayn和Harry一般会待在这儿。Zayn是他们团队中最重要的成员，当进行高风险空袭时，他们自然不想派他到飞机上。Harry在这儿是因为Zayn需要人帮忙，而且Louis主动替Harry争取了这份工作。

如此一来，就只能由他和Liam来回于两个驻地之间，并执行空袭。Louis觉得Liam还是那么神经质讨人厌。但他俩基本上达成共识：结成一种保守彼此性命，不致送命的联盟。

但这个联盟也岌岌可危，尤其是Louis每天都不详地预感着，他们其中一人会死去。

 

很可能是他。

***

 

Niall有些神经质。

一大早，天还没亮，Niall神气地冲着部下们叫喊着指令，他们正在把一批吓人的炸弹和导弹装到运输船上。

“这一定会很棒的，”Niall眼睛放光指着一批降落伞说道。Louis的心往下沉。这些降落伞跟饥饿游戏比赛时给参赛者送去赞助礼物的降落伞如出一辙。“每个降落伞里都单独安装了炸弹。”Niall激情满满地继续道。“真希望能看到它们爆炸。”

“你希望能看到……”Liam疑惑地开口。他还没来得及说完，Louis在他脚上踩了一下。‘你希望看到它们爆炸，杀死成百上千的人吗？’

“回来我会告诉你的，”Liam改口告诉Niall。“也许还可以想办法拍到几张照片。”

Liam已经有些坐不住，准备出发。Niall的驻点很安全，一区的人们也不会给他们制造太大的麻烦。虽然是战区，但来自愤怒的平民武装和Capitol意料之外的袭击还没发生过。

“要注意安全，”Louis颠了一下肩上的包，眼睛扫了下周围。Liam的不安已经传染到他。“得出发了。”

Niall稍稍撅起嘴。Louis猜想尽管不愿意承认，但Niall一定也很喜欢他们聚在一起的时光。待在驻地，无法参与团队行动，一定也很孤单吧。“好的，”Niall回答，脸上又泛起强装的微笑。“回头见。”

他们慢慢向卡车走去。看到Liam偷偷地朝着驾驶座走去，Louis对他怒目而视。“不是说好了吗Payno，”他语气决绝。“在天上你开飞机，在地上我开车。”

“那是因为你不会开飞机啊，”Liam弱弱地抗议道。

“你也不会开卡车呀，”Louis说。“这不是正好吗？”

“在十三区我都没机会试过，你能开的话，应该也不难。”

他们一路拌嘴。Louis重重地坐上驾驶座，等后面的三个守卫带上炸弹，把枪上膛，准备好回驻地的两个半小时车程。

虽然并不是最理想的方案，但把军火储存得远些，也总比因太靠近Capitol而意外失去所有供应的好。

回程漫长又痛苦，卡车大部分时间行驶在蜿蜒的森林小路上，他们时刻祈祷着不会被人发现。Liam全程在Louis旁边扭来扭去，他把头伸出窗外，风吹得灌木丛沙沙作响，虫鸣鸟叫声声不止。

好几次Louis向Liam发火，叫他别这样神经兮兮的，但根本没用。这也是Louis坚持开车的原因。他无法想象精神紧绷地坐上好几个小时，随时可能发生的袭击占据自己整个脑子。开车的时候他至少能专注路面。

他们到达大本营时，太阳终于升起。疲乏的Louis还没来得及下车，Harry便给他开了门。

“跟你说过多少回？还没确定是我们，不能出来，”Louis的声音里满是疲惫。“别那么笨，Haz。”

Harry没把Louis的话放在心上，轻轻地把他扶下车。Louis抬头看到Harry眼睛下的黑眼圈，心想Harry在他和Liam夜里离开后一定没再睡着。

营地藏于茂密的大树下，在空中无法轻易被发现。虽然Louis知道离Capitol这么近他们不可能真正安全，但他还是让自己在Harry的臂弯里放松下来。“Niall向你问好，”他喃喃道。

Harry的脸抵着Louis许久没洗的头发上，“想你了。”

“闭嘴Styles，”Louis虚弱地用鼻子蹭蹭Harry的脖子。“你真傻。”

他能感觉到Harry抵着他的头顶微笑，“进去睡会儿吧。”

Louis让Harry牵着自己走。外面至少有十个守卫。和Harry一起打个盹应该没什么关系。也许这次他能让自己入睡至少二十分钟。也许吧。

***

“你们仍向西偏离目的坐标三十度，”对讲机和耳机中传出Harry的声音。Louis能想象到他一头卷发埋头坐在电脑前，在营地追踪他们的进度。

“我知道，”Liam咬牙。“我先摆正飞机。风太大了。”

“记得锁住所有东西Lou，”Zayn声音传来。

“锁了，”Louis额头因专注皱起。“等我们过……”

“好了！”Liam开心地喊道，同时对讲机传出Zayn和Harry的喊声“快投！”

Louis扳下操纵杆投下炸弹。“投了。”他对耳机喃喃道。

他们的呼吸只放松了一会儿，Harry的声音又在驾驶舱响起。“有敌机在你们右边。”

“伙计们，赶紧撤。”Zayn严肃地命令道。

Louis翻了个白眼。“呃，对啊，我们只是上来晃悠的。”

子弹从他们旁边呼啸而过，一如既往，Louis想到了所有他没有机会道别的人们。所有他无法再见面的人们。他的家人、他的朋友、他的Harry。他们能找到他的尸体吗？

最终，他们安全着陆，一直都是。但这种想法仍旧挥之不去。他的死亡一直近在咫尺。

 

任务过后Louis根本睡不着。他的胃反复翻腾，头痛得厉害，脑海里充斥着流血和疼痛。能闭上眼简直就算可笑了。所以他远离人群，依靠在一棵大树下，一条羊毛毯盖到肩头。他抬头透过茂密树冠的微小缝隙看到天空。冷风拂面，他的脸慢慢麻木。

一串踩着枯枝落叶的脚步声向他而来。他没看过去。Louis在任何地方都能辨认出Harry笨拙的脚步声。

Harry来到他身旁坐下，娴熟地抬起Louis的一只手臂，钻到毛毯下。“谁还睡得着呢，”Harry低声说，仿佛他们已经在聊天。“我呀，就喜欢你灰头土脸样子。”

“哦，可别再夸我了，”Louis轻笑，主要是因为Harry。“会自我膨胀的。”

Harry微笑，把头靠在Louis的肩膀上。他的双眼在黑暗中闪烁，Louis轻轻地在他额上印了一个吻。

“要知道无论怎样你都那么帅，”Harry语气认真。

Louis翻了个白眼。“好啦，小疯子，你该睡觉了。”

“哪有那么容易睡着呢，”Harry说，Louis才想起自己不是唯一一个闭上眼就会被恐惧纠缠的人。

“好，那如果不睡觉的话，你给我讲一个睡前故事吧。讲个开心点的故事，最好有笨手笨脚的小鲜肉Harry Styles。”Louis语气傲娇地要求道。

Harry靠着Louis肩膀咯咯笑个不停。“在很久很久以前……很久很久以前，有一个12岁的小男孩。他顶着一头比他脸还要大的卷发。他的名字叫Harry Styles。”

Louis点头。“听起来不错，继续。”

“呃……Harry最好的朋友叫Ed…Ed喜欢一个女孩子，对…”

Harry的故事讲得很烂，Louis差点要指出这点。他语速太慢，有太多停顿。但声音很动听，Louis喜欢Harry紧紧倚靠在他身边，所以没有说话。

“那么Ed就强迫Harry和他与Ellie和Ellie的朋友进行四人约会……因为只有这样Ellie才愿意和Ed出去。Ed想让四个人都去一个河边的约会圣地，很多大一点的孩子都会去那边夜游或偷偷约会。那真的很搞笑，我们都只有十二岁，那些大孩子一定会取笑我们的……”

Louis窃笑。

“总之，Harry很紧张，因为已经过了门禁时间，他的妈妈如果发现他偷偷跑出去，一定会生气的。但作为Ed的好朋友，他还是溜出去了。所以他们来到河边，对，Ed想和El独处，我呢，就只好跟Ellie的朋友聊什么发型最适合她……”

“你当然咯，”Louis喃喃。

Harry嘟嘴。“别打断嘛。但是然后我看见…啊不，Harry看见，他的姐姐Gemma和一个小Harry喜欢了有那么一会儿的男生接吻……所以他从地上捡起一块湿哒哒的泥，扔他们。”

“不会吧，”Louis惊叫。

“我那时年幼无知嘛，”Harry皱眉。“根本没多想。但Gemma后来也捡起一堆泥扔到我身上。我们就开始了泥巴大战。再然后她带我回家，我们在门外用水把自己冲干净，而且保证不会向妈妈告状。故事讲完啦。”

“你妈妈就没发现她的宝贝儿子其实是乱扔泥巴的小恶棍吗？”Louis微笑着问。

“当然没有，Gemma和我都很会保守秘密的。”Harry愤愤不平道。

“你想她了。”Louis说，这不是个疑问句。

Harry耸肩。“她是我姐姐嘛，她很棒的。”

“我不是很了解她哦，关于你的家人，我知道的都不多。”

“我也不了解你的家人啊，我猜是战争惹得我们无瑕顾及。”

“就是这样的，不是吗？”Louis像是突然受到启发。“我们因战争无处可去，无人可依靠，才会在一起。我们之间的感情就是战争的产物。如果在另一个世界里，我们可能根本不会相遇。”

Louis感觉到Harry倚靠着他的肩膀摇头。“不会的，就算没有这一切，我也一定会找到你。无论身处哪个世界，我都一定会找到你。”

泪水在Louis双眼堆积，他迅速眨了眨。“我好累，Haz，”他坦白，声音里满是疲惫。“我一直都好累。”

“回去睡吧，”Harry温柔地轻声道。“我不会让它们伤害你的。”

不清楚Harry指的是什么，也许是噩梦，也许是Capitol。

无论如何，Louis让自己被领着向帐篷走去。

***

当然他们也不总是发动空袭。

最近他们的主要任务是向Capitol开出一条路。总共计划了A,B,C,D 四条路线。Louis的团队负责C路。

开路的目的是为了辅助反叛军向Capitol发起最后一击，届时需要反叛军包围整座都城。他们必须从海陆空发起全面进攻，到时候，没有一寸土地会是安全的。

地面作战最大的困难是Capitol在整个城市周围布满了‘豆荚’，只要走错一步，踏上去，便会引发豆荚爆炸。爆炸的威力足以将人的双腿炸断。对Louis个人来说，他可想保住自己的腿。

他们想出了一个非常聪明的办法，至少Louis是这么跟自己说的。他们把这个办法叫做汽车炸弹计划，没过多久，负责其他路线的队伍也采用了这个方法。事实上，这个法子也很简单。Capitol市民仓皇而逃时留下了许多车子。他们打破车窗，发动车子，并在油门上放一块砖头，让车自由行使。车子经过便会触发豆荚爆炸。车子被炸毁后，再换另外一辆。整个工作乏味而又缓慢，但Louis还是很骄傲地说他们起码一步步在进展。

再花几个星期，他们便可开通去往Capitol的路。光是想想就很可怕，所以他尽力不多想。发动车，让车驶出去。再发动一辆车，就是他所知的全部。

***

和Niall失去联系似乎成为了现实崩塌的开始。

前一秒，他们还可以从耳机里听到他唠叨不停，下一秒，如白日太阳一般，戛然而止。没有尖叫，没有枪击。没有任何预兆，陷入虚无。

在几分钟内，Louis和Harry立即做出回去营救的计划，Zayn拣选该带的武器。当下，Louis和Harry没有惧怕，他们决心已定。他们救过Niall一次，他们也可以救他第二次。

“你们不能回去。”Liam声音虚弱，脸色苍白。但他的指令清楚明了。

“我们不能回去是什么意思？”Louis怒视他。“我们要救他。”

“不行，”Liam重复道。“他们不准我们回去。”

“十三区不准？那他们可以去死了。”Louis咆哮。

“我们不能留他在那儿送死，”Harry尖声道。“他是我们团队的一员。必须要救他。”

“不行，”Liam再次重复。

Zayn，Louis和Harry全都瞪着他。

Liam颤抖着呼吸。“不能让你们回去，我有命令。”

Louis强迫自己回想以前他为了‘更好的目的’而让别人受伤害。他让自己记起曾经做过所有可怕的事情。只有这

样他才能压抑住痛揍Liam的冲动。

***

Liam本该告诉他的。

Louis没有和十三区直接联系。他也没有看到新闻、宣传片或死亡人数统计。

他知道的一切都是通过Liam，Liam是唯一和Coin总统、十三区真正联系的人。这也就是他无法原谅Liam没有告诉他的原因。

他偶然从守卫的闲聊里听到的。他们小声讨论着Katniss的所处之地；为什么她违抗命令；为什么如此多人为她而死时，她仍苟且偷生？后面的一句话将伴随Louis的余生，并在某种程度上铸造了他的未来：“Finnick Odair 死了。”

Liam本该告诉他的。

***

Harry在哭泣。Louis仅存的一点清醒使他还能辨别出Harry是在哭泣。Harry和Finnick做了那么多年朋友，知道他去世的消息自然会哭。Louis却似乎失去了所有知觉。

“Louis？”Harry满脸是泪。“对不起，我没办法相信……”

Louis用拳砸在树上，拳头很疼。但他无法控制自己大叫起来。”

“让我TMD杀了他们！还等什么？还在用车引爆‘豆荚’？我要把他们全杀了！”

但这丝毫无法让他好受起来。他不知道十三区是否有人在听。

“Lou”Harry拉住他的手臂，阻止他再用拳打树。聪明如他，Harry Styles。

“我要杀了他们，”Louis再次喃喃道。“我要把他们全杀了。”

***

生活仍在继续。

他们继续执行汽车炸弹计划，不然他们还能做什么呢？

与Liam一起工作几乎令人无法忍受，Louis甚至无法直视他。Louis知道自己对Liam的愤怒是不合理的。但他还是无法控制自己将过去一周出的所有事故全怪罪在Laim头上。

“你真的还要这样无视我吗？”Liam生气地问，他们正发动今天任务的第四辆车。“我必须服从命令，没有其他选择。”

“你指的是任由Niall去死，还是隐瞒我最好的朋友参与嘲笑鸟敢死队被杀？”Louis光火。“你真TMD是个懦夫。仅此而已。”

“难道你指望我相信，你赢下饥饿游戏是因为你总为其他人挡住危险吗？”Liam声音里隐藏的愤怒堆积。“来自你家乡的一个孩子或者最好的朋友死去就能蒙蔽你的判断？你是这样赢得比赛的？”

“你TMD别跟我提那些比赛，”Louis咆哮。“你什么都不知道。你一直舒舒服服地躲在十三区，所以别TMD在我面前提比赛的事。”

“好，我不说比赛。你也别再假装自己的道德标准比我高多少。我敢肯定，要是放在几年前，你也会做出和我同样的选择。我不知道从什么时候开始你不再理智，任由自己的小性子做决定。但这是你的错，不关我的事。”

车子在远处慢慢停下，至少引爆了十个豆荚，Louis和Liam二人仍站在原地，喘着粗气。“再找另一辆车，”Liam最后低吼，迈步向前走去。

五步。

仅仅五步。仅仅五步使他们的争吵从Louis的脑海蒸发。仅仅五步触发了刚刚汽车经过时失灵的豆荚。

Louis被冲击波震到空中，重重地摔在几米开外的地上。他因脊椎和手臂的疼痛呻吟，耳朵止不住耳鸣，视线模糊。有那么一瞬间，他仿佛回到了六区，他看着眼前炸开的司法大厦焦急地搜寻着妹妹的身影。幻觉渐渐散去，他看到身旁躺着一只血淋淋的鞋子，视线得以重新聚焦。

“Liam！”他在漫布的烟尘中大叫。“Liam！”

他咳嗽着把衣领拉起来捂住口鼻。眼睛被呛出泪水，几乎什么都看不清。但他斜眼在迷雾中看到一个躺在地上的身影。他踉跄跑向Liam，在自己衣领中不住咳嗽，徒劳地挥舞另一只手，想驱散烟雾。

Liam双腿血肉模糊，看了面前的狼藉一眼，Louis强忍涌上来的胃酸。他看向别处，架着已经失去意识的Liam，将他拖致下一辆他们计划用于引爆豆荚的车后座上。他知道他们自己的车就停在附近。但由于过度惊慌，他已无力再去找那辆车。

营地有军医，这是他脑子里唯一能想的。Louis跳上驾驶座，用力踩下油门。营地有军医，Louis祈祷他能来得及。

***

他差点碾到了一个人。

Louis急刹，他几乎没能看见地上躺着的人。他还没反应过来，一颗子弹呼啸而来打碎汽车的挡风玻璃，击中了离他的头只有几公分的座位上。

他下意识地从副驾驶端起一把枪，上膛，架在肩膀上，再从车里爬出来。眼前是一片血腥屠杀。到处散落着一具具尸体。Louis惊恐地发现他差点碾过的人竟然是Zayn。剩下的几个士兵还在射击防卫，然后是Harry。Harry的枪应该是没子弹了，他正挥舞着他的斧头，砍向一个个入侵者。

Louis只用了半秒钟观察情况，随后他开了枪。这样的场景经常发生在他们的噩梦中。鲜血、死亡和可拍的失去。但在当下，他和Harry都表现出惊人的理智和战斗力。Louis看见自己发射的子弹精确无误地射穿了一个男人的喉咙，Harry用斧头劈开了另一个人的胸腔，他能听到和感受到的只有自己的血液在头部跳动。

“把Zayn弄到飞机上去，”Louis在枪林弹雨中朝Harry大喊，不在乎他们现在是否还能保住Zayn的性命。“我回去找去找Liam。”

地上的尸体像迷宫一般，他差点找不到回到车子的路。最令人烦扰的是，在战争中，它并不陌生。即使是十六岁的Louis Tomlinson也能一眼认出这个画面。

但Louis已不再是个孩子。长大成人的Louis会尽力在这样的场面救人。长大成人的Louis不再是参与比赛；他参与的是一场实实在在的惨烈战争。依靠体内的肾上腺激素，他设法穿过一具具倒下的尸体，回到车里把Liam拽了出来。一个士兵跑来帮他，他们一起把Liam抬上飞机。Harry伸手将Louis和士兵拉上飞机，Louis猜想这肯定也是肾上腺激素激发的力量。

Harry正要关上飞机门，一只手出现在舱门边缘，抓着紧紧不放。Louis向下看，发现一个Capitol士兵正企图爬上飞机。Harry没有半分犹豫，挥起斧头砍断那只手。士兵应声坠地。Louis盯着剩下的断指，直到Harry把断指都踢了出去，并用力关上舱门。

Louis久久地看着Harry，注意到Zayn醒来才挪开视线，Zayn盯着Louis和Harry仿佛并不认识他们一样。事实上，所有飞机上还活着的士兵都以同样的眼神盯着他们。好笑的是，似乎所有人在很长一段时间里都没见过他们的这一面。大多时候，他们或是笑容满面，或是泪眼婆娑，又或是尖叫着从噩梦中醒来。几乎每个人，包括Harry和Louis自己，都忘记了他们原本的身份。

也许他们生活在一系列恐惧、内疚和无止境的噩梦当中。也许他们想起死在自己手里的人，记起自己的所做作为时会无法喘息地哭泣。但同时他们也是第六十九和第七十二届饥饿游戏的获胜者。他们有能力做出让人无法原谅的事情。在杀与被杀之间，他们永远会选择杀戮。

***

Louis不会驾驶飞机。这一直是Liam负责的。

“我不知道该怎么做，”Harry的声音颤抖，Louis往下看Harry蹲在Liam身旁，来回看他那小小的急救箱和Liam被炸烂的双腿。“Louis，我该怎么办？”他的声音在崩溃的边缘，Louis只好摇摇头，不知该如何回答他。

对讲机里有人喊出来自十三区的指令，提供了空袭地点的坐标。告诉他这将是最后一击。

Liam恢复了意识，他因疼痛尖叫着，这成了Louis唯一能听到的声音，Harry慌乱地翻找着急救箱，他在找止疼药、morphling或者任何能麻痹Laim疼痛的药物。Zayn再次失去了意识，眼皮不再跳动，Harry用纱布按住他还在流血的头部伤口。

飞机向上抬起，Louis摸索着掌握了控制。Liam尖叫得更大声了。“对不起，对不起，”Louis喃喃道，眼泪一直往外淌。他们所有人都在哭泣。即使泪水模糊视线，Louis能确定他们正准确无误地飞向轰炸目的坐标。他忍住最后一声抽泣，发现飞机几乎是径直飞向Snow总统的府邸。一时间他无法处理这条信息。

他能感觉Harry突然来到他身边，握住他的肩膀。Harry的脸上满是泪水，却用一种Louis永远都不会忘记的眼神看着他。“如果我现在说‘我爱你’会不会老套得可怕？”Harry低声问，用手擦过鼻子。有一丝鲜血从他的头部流下来，鼻子覆盖着灰尘。Louis想紧紧地抱着他，永远不松手。

但他哽咽道：“会，老套得可怕。Haz，我决不会让你说出口。”

“好，”Harry可能在泪水中微笑了。“那我现在不说。要投放炸弹吗？”

Louis低头看向屏幕，上面显示着地面的情况。奇怪的是Snow的官邸前似乎已经发生过一轮轰炸。但Louis没时间仔细考虑，“投”他确认道。

Harry的双手，仍沾满血迹，扳下了操纵杆。

无数个小小的降落伞随风飘落。

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那天早上，她们的名字一个接一个被整齐地打印出来。Johanna Tomlinson, Charlotte Tomlinson, Felicite Tomlinson, Phoebe Tomlinson, Daisy Tomlinson.

自己的存在被完全抹去，这令人难以接受。Louis Tomlinson 永远消失了。他只是一个悲剧人物，存在于少数最了解他的家人和朋友沾满泪水的记忆中。他将作为一个死于反叛运动的饥饿游戏获胜者被人们所知。真是个悲剧。

他心想这也好过作为杀害嘲笑鸟的妹妹Primrose Everdeen的凶手被人们记住。Primrose Everdeen加入了Waliyha Malik的行列无辜死去。但却属于完全不同的两个故事。

***

“你杀死了十三区的一支医疗队，谋杀了一个十四岁的小女孩。”Coin总统的声音冷漠，她正用尖锐的眼神打量他。

Louis紧紧闭上眼睛，希望自己能醒过来。他不明白。着陆后的几分钟之内，他和Harry立即遭到扣押，并被分开。从那天后不知时间已过去多久，他还没能理清这一系列事件。Niall失踪、Liam垂死、Zayn受伤、Harry在押。

“我不懂，”他终于开口，声音里夹杂着虚弱的哭腔。“结束了吗？我们胜利了吗？”

“是”她简单地回应道。Louis垂下肩膀，他们胜利了。他的战斗可能还没结束，但他已经能感觉到所有的斗志正抽离他的身体。

“你发动的最后一次轰炸，炸死了Primrose Everdeen。”

他再次闭上眼，重重地靠到椅背上。他头昏脑胀，感觉自己要吐了。Louis心想是不是他吃的早餐里有什么不好的东西。

“轰炸坐标是你给我们的，”他说，即使现在被一系列事件困扰，他已不太确定。“炸弹投放的地点是你们地区提供的坐标。”

“不，”她语气坚决。“因为Finnick的死，你愤怒、失控了，十三区求着你住手时，根本不听。”

“不是的，”Louis想辩解。但他的脑袋混沌。也许她是对的。他失控了吗？“可我不知道Snow官邸的坐标，也几乎不会驾驶飞机。那时我戴着耳机，听从指令。”

Coin长叹一声，Louis不禁打了个激灵。“放录音，”她向Louis看不见的人命令道。房间里马上充斥着他愤怒的声音，足以引起震动。

“让我TMD杀了他们！还在等什么？用车引爆‘豆荚’？我要把他们全杀了！”

Louis苍白地盯着墙壁。他仍旧能感觉Coin的目光正锁定他。“那不是……”他艰难地开口。“我当时为了Finnick难过。”

“你确实是。”她的声音带着致命的安静和威胁。“你因为Finnick难过，决定采取行动。你想杀死所有伤害过他的人。所以你无视十三区要求继续汽车炸弹的命令，一意轰炸了Snow官邸大门。”

“不！”他知道自己的样子肯定像个疯子，双手捂着耳朵，膝盖抵在胸前，在座椅上来回摇摆。体内血液缓慢流动，他很肯定自己被下药了。“不是这样的。我们确实继续执行汽车炸弹计划。Liam也是因此受伤的。”

“说谎！”Coin尖叫道，高分贝刺痛了Louis混沌的脑袋。“没有人会相信你的，Louis Tomlinson。有你说话的录音作证，没有人会相信你。”

“你会杀我吗？”他问。在战争中幸存后他将死于自己人手里，这看似奇怪，但却不完全令人难以置信。在手握特权的政客眼里，从来没有真正的对与错。只是同样聪明且善于摆布的两方夺权的角力罢了。

“当然不会，”她似乎在蔑视他的荒唐。“我们不是Capitol。我已经安排好了一切。等风头平静下来，你会被给予一个新身份，并被带回十三区。我个人会施舍你一份卑微的苦力工作。你永远不准离开十三区或见你的家人朋友，当然这也是可以期待一下的。总之，你别指望自己能躲过杀死嘲笑鸟妹妹的惩罚。”

“我没有，”他轻声道，即使知道自己的话已失去重量。不管是谁下的命令，他确信当Coin咬定是他杀了Primrose Everdeen，她也绝对不会让人查到她头上去。

“你很聪明，”Louis笑了，他的声音近乎歇斯底里。眼角泛起泪光，却没流下眼泪。他久久没有停止笑声以免眼泪流下来。“对我来讲，太聪明了，Coin总统。”

她脸上泛起微笑。

***

Louis感觉几个星期过去，也可能只是一个星期。当没有参照物时，很难推断时间。被下过药的饭菜持续供应着，他照吃不误，即使吃了过后会感觉眼花，耳朵也像被棉花塞住一样。

第一个除杀人狂魔总统以外的人来探望他时，他刚吃过饭。Liam坐着轮椅来到他房间，Louis以为自己见鬼了。Louis早已决定不去细想Liam的命运。他流了太多血。鲜血淌进地面的缝隙里、渗透汽车后座、沾满Louis的双手，在飞机光滑的地板上铺开。如果Liam那天死去，也决不是Louis的主观臆断。

除此之外，他的确亲眼看见Liam还活生生地坐在面前的轮椅上。Louis用脑过度，嘴巴不太情愿出声。他将这归咎于大剂量的镇静药物。Liam的脸凑到他跟前，嘴巴张开又闭上说着什么。得不到Louis回应，他眼神里满是沮丧。直到Liam离开后，Louis才得以吐出他的脑袋一直向他尖叫的一句话：“你还活着。”

Liam第二次来找他时，Louis已经准备好在等了。几天过去，脑袋要爆炸的感觉慢慢减缓，说话仍有障碍，他的头还是很混沌，但他相信等Liam再来时，他可以开口说话。

“Liam Payne，”Liam还没进到他房间。“为您的大驾光临感到荣幸。”

Liam立即眯了下眼睛。“我让他们减少药物剂量。”Liam缓缓道。“我正在想办法把你弄出来。”

“何必费心呢？”Louis尖声道，似乎仍处于精神不正常的状态。“你没听说吗？我是凶手！发狂的杀人凶手！”

Liam看似在小心地斟酌他刚说的话，Louis不怪他。Liam深知，没有坐标和方向，Louis根本不可能将飞机驾驶至Snow官邸。但鉴于Louis的说法会将他至于Coin总统的对立面。Liam决定不予置评。

“你的腿，”Louis喃喃，凑近了一些，撩起Liam的裤腿。他直直地盯着这条机械假肢。“这也是我的错，”他喃喃道。“你失去了一条腿。”

“Lou……”

“我是不是疯了？”Louis把脸埋在手里。他觉得自己可能又要开始哭了，或者可能在笑。“完了，我疯了。疯了，疯了，疯了。”

“是因为药物的作用，Lou”Liam坚决道。“我会让他们停掉。我保证。”

“哪能保证什么，”Louis喃喃，靠在Liam的腿上，懒洋洋地摸着那条机械假肢，直到Liam再次转动轮椅离开。

第二天，Louis脑海里的迷雾清除，Liam又来了。

“我觉得你可以帮我做复健。”他疲倦地打量着Louis。

Louis点头，头部嗡嗡作响，喉咙发疼。“好。”

他们花了一个小时进行虚拟科学，Louis充当Liam的拐杖，架着他慢慢地在房间来回走，每一次尝试后，他都给Liam时间在轮椅上休息。Louis心里有千百个问题想问，但因为太害怕而无法问出口。

“他们进行了一次投票，”Liam刚刚结束痛苦的复健，坐在椅子上气喘吁吁。“关于是否组织Capitol孩童举行饥饿游戏，在世的获胜者们投票表决。”

“在世的获胜者？”Louis轻声问。

“Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Enoboria, Beetee, Haymitch 和Annie，你和Harry已被宣布死亡。”

Louis点头，但他的喉咙一阵紧张。多年和其他获胜者们交往，经历多年的盛典、眼泪和失去。虽然大部分人和他算不上是朋友，但他已经认识他们那么久。现在却只有七个存活。

“你不问我，他们怎么投的？”

“组织Capitol孩子进行饥饿游戏的计划会被通过，Katniss, Johanna, Enoboria 和 Haymitch，他们会投赞成票。四比三，我知道获胜者们是怎么想的。”

“那你会投什么？”

Louis看了Liam好一会儿，他感觉Liam似乎为他的答案感到害怕。“已经太多的孩子失去生命了，”Louis终于说道。

Liam摇摇头“你是个好人，知道吗？”

Louis笑了。“不，我真的…真的不是。现在，你可不可以…我不能问你，没办法问…你可以告诉我所有事吗？所有我应该问的事情。”

虽然没说清楚，但Liam立刻明白了他的意思。“Zayn和Niall已经回到六区。”Liam告诉他，听到这个消息Louis感到一阵生命里从未有过的放松。“Niall当初被抓到Capitol，被审问我们的袭击计划。”Liam小声笑道。“这孩子太重要了，他们不会真的杀害他。他们本来想留下来找你，但是现在Capitol的难民太多，还有家的人们全部被遣返了。”

Louis点头。“那挺好的，”他真心地说道。“我很高兴他们回家了。是他们应得的。”

“Harry现在也被关押着。”Liam说，Louis的心迅速一沉，立刻想象出最坏的情况。

“他还好，”Liam发现Louis脸上的表情后马上补充。“但是现在我还没办法见他。他的妈妈和姐姐在Capitol造成了不小的麻烦。她们不相信他死了，逢人就说这是个阴谋。”Liam笑了。“每个人都觉得她们是疯子，但她们也确实没错。”

“我的家人呢？”Louis突然开口，他也被自己震惊。“我妈妈和妹妹们呢？”

“我不知道，”Liam坦白。“她们很可能还活着。每天都能找到新的人，出现在医院或难民营里。我有留意。”

“谢谢，”Louis无助地说道。“非常感谢你。”

Liam脸上失去了表情。“别，”他的声音听起来很奇怪。“别谢我。”他绝望地环顾整个房间，似乎还想说点什么。但他只是沉下肩膀，转动轮椅再次离开，留下无比困惑且失落的Louis。

***

再没有人来探视。没有守卫、没有食物，什么都没有。Louis像是被完全遗忘了。直觉告诉他，一定是发生了什么。

Liam终于出现，这次他步履蹒跚，杵着拐杖，带了几个三明治和水，背在肩膀上。

“谢天谢地，Liam，”Louis狼吞虎咽。“这都是怎么了？”

“Coin总统死了，”Liam的声音里不带任何语气，Louis被三明治呛住，咳嗽了好一会，眼泪都咳出来了。

“什么？”

“给Snow行刑的时候，Katniss Everdeen用箭把她射死了。”

Louis直勾勾地盯着Liam。“你在跟我开玩笑吧？”

“没有。”

“我…什…为什么呀？”

Liam双手不住颤抖。“可能是因为Coin精心策划了Katniss妹妹的死亡。”

“是我杀了她。”Louis声音颤抖，但他觉得自己必须说出来。需要将缠绕他，使他夜不能寐的内疚释放出来。“是我。”

“是Coin，”Liam厉声道。“她给我们命令，因为我们最容易摆脱。你和Harry已经宣布死亡。如果不是我们，也可能是别的炸弹小组。”

Louis沉默，不知如何回应。

“你知道吗？其实我了解悲伤，”Liam突然低声不确定地说道。“我还是个孩子的时候，十三区爆发了天花病。我的姐妹和母亲……她们全死了。只剩下我和爸爸。”

“Liam…”Louis吃惊。

“然后我发誓，”Liam声音破碎。“我发誓我会报仇。我会成为最优秀的士兵和指挥官，找造成这一切的人报仇。”他停顿，胡乱地用衣袖擦干眼角。“我们躲在地下根本拿不到药物救她们。这全是Capitol的错。我知道你认为十三区的人全是禽兽，而我是听从愚蠢命令，任由Niall去死的烂人……”

“不，Liam。”Louis再次尝试开口。

“我以为自己在做正确的事，”Liam完全抽泣起来。“我以为自己站在正确的一方，正义的一方。我坚信自己。但我错了。因为正义的一方不会谋杀小女孩，不会给无辜的人下药，囚禁他们。我错了Louis。我很抱歉。”

“永远不会有绝对的对和错，”Louis轻声说，伸出手小心地搭在Liam颤抖的手臂上。“人们的所作所为总是有千百个不同的理由。但这都不是你的错。我也有错，Liam。你失去一条腿就是因为我。对不起……”

“我的腿？”Liam笑了，有些神经质。“你救了我的性命，Lou。我欠你一辈子。是你把我带回营地，即便枪林弹雨还是带我离开。我永远都不会停止感激你。”

“我没有，”Louis不确定，“我是指……”

“谢谢你，Louis”Liam语气坚决地缓缓说道。“现在，我要让你离开这儿。”

Louis睁大眼睛。“你要放我出去？”

“Capitol已经彻底陷入混乱。如果反抗军最后发现你被关押，我怀疑他们也不知如何处置。我只是省得他们麻烦罢了。就算最终发现是我放了你，我也已经回到十三区。”

“你要回去？”

Liam点头。“那儿还有我想做的事情。我还有份工作呀。”

“对，”Louis弱弱地微笑道。“指挥官Liam Payne。”

“以后我们还会再见面的，我很肯定。”

“希望吧，”Louis回答，微笑着大大拥抱了受惊的Liam。“我很自豪曾经和你并肩作战，Liam，也很自豪能称你为朋友。”

他能感觉到Liam的眼泪打湿了他的肩膀，但他俩都没说什么。

***

Louis首先到了医院，因为他也不确定要往哪儿去。医院看似是一个失散的人们重聚的地方，他心里有很多想找的人。

医院里人满为患，很热，空气中弥漫着腐烂和鲜血的气味，充斥着孩童的哭声。他在肮脏杂乱的大厅内晃荡，不确定自己在找谁，直到看见了她。

她脸色苍白，肚大如箩，连接着一台医疗设备。“Annie，”他呼气，难以言喻的情绪涌上心头。

她微微睁开一只眼睛，然后紧紧将他冰冷的手握在自己手里。“Hi，Lou”

他爬上床，一只手轻轻放在她肚子上。“你感觉怎么样，亲爱的？”

“外面很冷，”她平静地告诉他。“在宝宝出生前，我要找几件厚衣服。”

“我去给你找，”Louis下巴抵住她的头。“给他找件漂亮的小衣服。”

“毯子有吗？”她语气里满怀希望。

“很多很多毯子，”他承诺道。“我们要用很多很多毯子宠坏他。”

Annie向他挪得更近，她的呼吸慢慢变得急促紊乱，像是在忍住不哭。“Lou我想要好好地，”她轻声说。“我想要好好地。为了Finnick，也为了孩子。”

“我知道”Louis亲吻她的头顶，希望她没感觉到自己在颤抖。“你不会有事的，Annie，我相信你。你还会有一个漂亮的宝宝。”

“我想成为一个好妈妈，”她低语。“一直都想当一个好妈妈，以前我想即使自己的状况不好，至少宝宝还有个好爸爸。但现在我必须得做得足够好，为了我的宝宝。”

“你是最棒的，Annie”他坚定道。哭泣和悲伤似乎可以轻易忍住。他必须要为她而坚强。“最最棒的。有你作为妈妈，他一定会是世界上最幸福最幸运的宝宝。”

他们安静地躺了好一会。“我很坚强，”Annie终于开口。“或许没人相信……但我会坚强。”

“我相信。”他说，他真的相信。他怀疑很多美好的事物，但他相信Annie Cresta，相信她会为了孩子勇敢、坚强、为了孩子所需要的一切。

他并不吃惊，因为几个小时后，他看见一双绿眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他。“你来找我了，”他睡眼朦胧地喃喃道。Harry的嘴角泛起一丝微笑。“看来这是个找人的好地方。”

***

第二天清早，他们被赶了出来。医生发现他们两个和Annie一起蜷缩在病床上，念叨着医院已经人满为患，不能让健康的人占用空间。

Annie一脸困惑，Louis急忙亲吻了她的脸颊，并保证很快会回来看她。之后，他和Harry在满脸不爽的医生注视下逃出了医院。

外面天气寒冷，天空明亮。走在在清晨的日光里，他和Harry互相用余光偷看对方，直到他们同时默契地决定在一张长椅上坐一会儿。长椅几乎全坏了，右边整个倒塌，两人只好勉强一起挤在左边。

此刻的Harry看起来十分年轻，他吸吸鼻子看向Louis，红扑扑的脸颊还留有枕头印。Louis将二人的额头靠在一起，轻轻触碰，他们就这样靠着彼此。

“想见见我的家人吗？”Harry轻声问。

“非常想。”

不出所料，Harry的家人们非常可爱。Harry的母亲把Louis搂在怀里，轻轻拍他的头发，这让Louis无比想念自己的母亲。Gemma嘴角勾起一抹深意的笑，在耳边说了几句他不太懂的话。Harry嘟起嘴向她抗议。

“感觉很奇怪，”独处时他跟Harry说。“这就是你饥饿游戏之外的生活，能亲眼见到感觉怪怪的。”

“好的奇怪？”Harry紧张却期待地问。

Louis不需要多做考虑。“很好的奇怪。”

***

每天早上他和Harry吃过早餐后都会去查看名单。那里有两个名单。一个是被证实的生还者，每个在战争中幸存的人都在寻找其他还活着的亲人。这就是Louis每个早晨都会焦急寻找的名单，盼望着能发现任何一个Tomlinson家的人。另一个是已证实的死者名单。他和Harry的名字都在名单上。这是Harry每个早晨都会看的名单，万一Louis的家人不幸丧生，至少可以由他来告诉Louis。

那天和往常一样，Louis和Harry早餐吃了一块松饼，他们手捧还冒热气咖啡来到查看名单的大楼前。和往常一样，周围有正在哭泣的人们。永远都无法得知他们是因为喜极而泣还是悲从中来，所以Louis一直强迫自己不要与他们有眼神交流。

那天早上，她们的名字一个接一个被整齐地打印出来。Johanna Tomlinson, Charlotte Tomlinson, Felicite Tomlinson, Phoebe Tomlinson, Daisy Tomlinson. 她们在Louis查找的名单上。喜极而泣时没有人与他有眼神交流。

***

家人们肯定在死者名单上看到了他的名字，能再与家人们重聚，是Louis无法用言语表达的事情。进入家人们暂时安顿的公共难民营时，他的心几乎要蹦出来。Fizzy第一个看到了他，她久久地盯着Louis，以为是自己的幻觉，害怕得不敢说一句话。“Louis？”她终于低声叫出他的名字，木然地站在原地，眼神寻求着家人的确认，想知道她们是否也能看见自己所看到的。

Daisy和Phoebe听见他的名字后转头，行动却毫无保留，她们跑向前投入他怀中。两个妹妹比最后一次见到时，更重了，也长高长大了许多。眼泪模糊了双眼，他几乎什么都看不见，但他能感觉到母亲抵着他的头发抽泣，难以置信地紧紧抱着他。

“过来，Lottie，”他哽咽道。“哥哥死而复活，你不过来拥抱他一下？”Lottie投入他的怀抱，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。

他的母亲和四个妹妹都活着，在他身边。Louis想到一个从来与他无关的词。

他是‘ _幸运的_ ’。

***

虽然不可避免，但难民安置计划还是让Louis措手不及。Capitol无法负荷如此庞大的难民人口，难民们需要被重新安置到各个地区。虽然许多人选择回到家乡，但也并不强制。重要的是只要选择目的地区，注册离开的列车即可。

Louis不知该怎么做，主要是因为他无法想象与Harry分离，但他也无法想象回到六区。在一起这么久，Louis几乎忘记了他们原本来自不同的地区。饥饿游戏阴差阳错地把他们扔在一块前，他们的生活轨迹截然不同。按照常理，他们应返回各自的家乡。

所以Louis拖延着。他没有跟Harry谈这件事，因为他没有理由要求Harry跟他回家，但一想到Harry返回七区又让他害怕。

当Lottie激动地宣布自己不会回六区家乡时，注意力有效地被转移了。做决定的压力迅速卸下了他的肩头。家人都极其难过，Louis只是有些惊讶。毕竟他对未来的所有设想里，不变的是他的家人始终会待在六区。

他的母亲难过得没有力气开口问任何问题。她没有念叨着说出让Lottie内疚的话，表现得出奇平静。

几个小时后，他终于堵住了Lottie，不满地盯着她，学起母亲的语气“你到底在搞什么鬼呀，小丫头片子？”

妹妹翻了个白眼。“闭嘴，Lou”

“不，说真的，”他恢复认真脸。“你打算到哪儿去？”

Lottie犹豫了一会儿，仿佛在考虑哥哥是否值得信任。“二区。我得到了一个工作机会。很好的一份工作。”

Louis笑了，当然咯，她绝对能胜任。“你到底是谁啊，Lottie Tomlinson？”

“女版的Niall Horan。”Louis听后向她做了个鬼脸。“反正我不属于六区。”她坦白道。“我不确定自己知道怎样做个普通人了现在。”

他点头，因为他能明白。他也不知道怎样当个普通人。但和妹妹的区别在于，他真的很想当个普通人。

“你也不会回六区的，Lou”Lottie的脸上浮现出一丝笑意。“你也不属于那儿。关于家乡，你也不可能有多少开心的记忆。”

“我…我不知道自己在做什么，”他承认。

Lottie点点头。“没关系，我们很多人都不知道。”

***

“下半辈子打算做什么，Harry Styles？”Louis开玩笑地问道。他们正躺在难民中心外面冰冷湿润的草坪上，随意地向树丛扔着石子。其实Louis主要想弄清Harry以后打算去哪儿，自己再决定是否要跟随他。

Harry却没有上钩。“做一些改变，”他平静地回答。“我要做一些改变。”

“改变？”Louis猛地吞咽了一下。“什么改变？”

“不是什么惊天动地的，我猜，”Harry深沉道。“我只想做个好人……让人们的生活变得更好，而不是更差。”

“你本来就是好人啊，”Louis不高兴地反驳道，笨拙地拍拍Harry乱糟糟的卷发。

“但我做过不像好人会做的事，”Harry缓缓说道。“给自己找理由很容易，只要告诉自己在战争中别无选择，但这并不是真的，对吗？大多时候人都要为自己的行为负责。战争只是掩盖我造孽的借口罢了。我并不为自己还活着而羞愧，但我明白自己的所作所为也不是什么好事，我原本也有其他选择，一直都有其他选择。”

Louis转头把脸贴在草坪上，好让自己看Harry更清楚。“我做过比你更糟糕的决定，至少是有的。”

“但是，你有吗？”Harry深呼吸，咬住下唇。“你还记得我那届饥饿游戏是怎样结束的吗？”

“蛇，”Louis犹豫地回答。“放出了很多蛇，然后你……”

“你觉得我是故意的吗？”Harry问，Louis意识到这种情形下，这个问题对Harry有多重要。“我挥着斧头砍蛇，然后砍到了那个男孩，他死了，你觉得我是故意瞄准他的吗Lious？”

Louis没有回答。事实是他真的不确定。

“没有人问过我是不是故意的，”Harry继续道，他眼睛干涩，凝望天空。“他们推测我没有，只是不小心。家人、朋友、老师…他们都以为我是在砍蛇才不小心砍到他的。”

“那不重要，”Louis说。“我不在乎你当时是怎么想的。不小心还是故意的。”

“但事实是我就是故意的，”Harry语气绝望。“几年来我一直在想，一遍遍地在脑海里回放。我当时在砍蛇，然后眼角的余光看到了他，就是那一瞬间激起了我求生的欲望。我想回家，想再见到家人。所以我杀了他，这就是我做出的决定。”

“是他们让你不得不这样做的，Harry，Capitol，他们逼我们自相残杀，而且规定只能有一个幸存者。”

“但不一定非得是我呀，”Harry扬声道。“可以是其他任何人。但我选择让自己活下来，选择认为自己的生命比他的更有价值。若不是因为饥饿游戏，我根本不可能做出那样的决定，但我还是选择了。因为那个选择，我有太多太多的东西需要去改变和修正。”

Louis不知道该说什么。很大一部分，他希望Harry全怪罪于Capitol，责怪别人永远比自责更简单。

“但你能明白吗Lou？”Harry侧躺，紧张地盯着Louis。“因为从一开始我便躲过了内疚。但只有承认才能让自己更好受些。我花太多时间在仇恨、内疚和惧怕里辗转反侧。现在唯一能让我好受一些的只有承认那是我自己的选择，因为若那是我自己做的选择，我可以将其修正，为其改变。倘若不是我的选择，我就无法控制了。”

“坦然面对，”Louis沉思。“很有趣的概念。听起来更健康，是心态好的人会做的事。不过坦白讲，我觉得还挺荒唐的。”

他们抵着彼此的肩膀咯咯笑起来，紧张的气氛不再。

“我们都做过很多不好的选择，”Louis小心说道。“有时候我们为了自保不得不那样做。但那也改变不了我们伤害其他人的事实。而今天，我们有机会可以做出更好的选择，所以我们可以做出改变。”

“做出改变，”Harry轻声重复道。他的心放松下来，像是说出了一个承诺。

***

“我想回家Louis，”Annie在枕头上轻轻哭泣。“我想让孩子在家乡出生。”

“如果没人照顾她，我们不能放她回去，”医生对他摇头道。“我们必须要为她和孩子的安全着想。她现在情绪还不够稳定。”

Louis一只手轻轻地揉着Annie的头发，他似乎知道了自己该怎么做。

***

通信恢复，Louis一整天在难民营的房间里来回踱步，时不时不安地看向挂在墙上的电话。Lottie似乎也精神紧绷，拿起电话，过一会儿又放下。

“我要打个电话，”Louis最后宣布。“但你们都得出去。”

他的母亲和妹妹们有些烦扰地看了他几眼，Lottie二话没说便离开了，似乎害怕听见什么伤心的对话。

他花了好长时间才连接到Zayn新分配的号码，电话接通响了起来，Louis心里泛起一阵紧张和后悔。他强迫自己才没有把电话挂掉。

“你好，”Zayn接起电话，声音疲惫。

“Hey兄弟，”Louis弱弱道。“是我，Louis”

Zayn分贝上扬“Lou？真的是你吗？”

“很明显啊，”Louis语气有些刻薄，但这是下意识的，他确定Zayn会理解。“还有谁给你打电话，你是不是背着我撩汉子，Malik？”

“闭嘴，Louis，”Zayn回答，他可能已经哭了。

“我…能不能…能不能跟你说件事？因为Harry最近变得很治愈，总是冥想沉思。你也许能完全理解…因为我明白了一些事情…”

“尽管说好了Louis，”Zayn说道，Louis已经能想到他正在翻白眼。

“你妹妹的死不是我的错，”电话那头一阵沉默，但说出去的话已无法收回。“我做错过许多事情Zee，我也做过很多可怕的事。但我有尽力救她。我爱她像自己的妹妹一样，当时我已经尽一切所知所能去救她。所以我……她不是我的错误。我想要原谅自己。”

电话那头还是没有回应。“Zee？”Louis颤抖地问。“你还在听吗？”

然后，艰难地，Louis听到了一句微弱的“我知道。”

“什么？”他泪流满面。

“我知道，”Zayn大声重复。“我不怪你。根本不是你的错。你已经尽力了。谢谢你设法救她。谢谢你把她的性命看得比自己重。我本不应该要求你那样做的。但是谢谢你。我爱你Lou”

几个小时后，Louis的家人发现他，手里还攥着电话听筒，痛哭着。“谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢你。”

***

“我是来说再见的，”Johanna大声宣布道，搞笑的是他们还没见面打招呼。所以他也是这样跟她说的。

“离开十三区之后都还没见过面。我甚至没反应过来你也在Capitol。怎么一来就说再见了呢？”

她耸耸肩“我之前不想见你，是因为见到你，Finick却不在，这样很奇怪。”

Louis喉咙一紧，点点头。他太清楚了。他已经感到异样，和Johanna对话后却不能找Finnick抱怨几句。

“但我明天要回七区了，所以走之前来看看你。“

Louis哼了一声。“感受到浓浓的爱了呢，谢啦。”

“你打算去哪儿呢，Tomlinson？把可怜的Harry拐到六区吗？”

“可能不会吧，”他坦白。

Johanna扬起一边眉毛。“你可别甩了他啊。你知道他会跟你回老家的。”

“不是，”Louis不爽道。“跟Harry没关系。我是说…我不打算回六区。”

Johanna顿了一下。“Annie？”

“是”Louis点头。

“看来你比我想象的要靠谱，我大概听说了发生过的事情，还以为你会…”

“痛苦，惆怅，自暴自弃？”Louis替她说完。

她轻轻笑了。“差不多吧？”

“我想振作起来，”他慢慢说道。“为了我的家人、为了Harry，也为了Annie。很多人死了，但我得以幸存，这是第二次机会。所以应该好好利用。这个节骨眼发疯太浪费了。”

Johanna摇摇头。“没料到呀。”

他大大地微笑着。“噢，别担心，我还是愁苦得自暴自弃。很幸苦才掩饰住。”

“这才是我认识的Louis Tomlinson嘛。”她咯咯笑起来。

Johanna坐立不安，显然已经准备好离开。Louis抓住她手臂，让她再等等。“Hey，你是我的朋友，知道吗？很久以前，我就把你当朋友了，无论Finnick在不在。所以…如果你在七区待烦了，想换个环境…可以来找我，好吗？”

她假装生气，“别跟我扭扭捏捏的，Tomlinson，恶心哦。”

Louis看着她离开，自顾自笑了。

***

最后一个晚上，Louis整晚与Harry蜷缩在床上。很多难民已经撤离，两人终于可以单独同住一个房间。

和以往不同，他们没有那么莽撞。过去他们急于触碰对方是为了转移注意力减轻痛苦，逃避悲伤的记忆。但那从未奏效过，反而只会让事情更糟。

那天晚上不同。他们只是整晚亲吻，不再急于一时，直到他们的嘴唇酸痛肿胀，困得眼睛几乎睁不开。Harry的脸完全绽放，他痛并幸福的样子让Louis心疼不已。

Harry的双手似乎无法从Louis身上挪开，他来回抚摸Louis的身侧，轻柔他的头发，吻着他的脸颊。这是Louis从未奢望过的一切，他希望能持续到永远。

夜渐深，永无止境的亲吻，拥抱和牵手。Louis揉乱Harry的卷发直至打结，Harry吻着他的脸颊直到他的耳朵羞怯绯红。Louis挠Harry痒痒，一遍一遍地说着我爱你。Harry轻声回应着，在Louis的鼻尖印上一个全新的吻。

他们四肢交缠，进入梦乡。Louis知道Harry快要沉睡，他才抵着他的卷发低语。“明天我要到四区去了。”

***

Louis早早醒来去接Annie。他狠下心不回头看还在沉睡的Harry。Harry如果愿意跟他走，便会去火车站找他们。Louis已做好决定，他没有告诉Harry自己要离开。

他们到达火车站的那刻，他立马后悔了。他把自己和Annie的行李背在肩头，屏住呼吸在人群里搜寻着。他本该叫醒Harry，至少昨晚应该问他以后怎么打算。

发车时间越来越近，Louis心跳加速。万一Harry不来呢？为什么他会傻傻地乐观，相信Harry会跟他走。然后……他发现了他。

Harry的头发蓬松打结，似乎还没来得及洗澡，鼻子上有晒伤的痕迹。他跌跌撞撞地穿过人群，走向他们。

“你怎么不叫醒我，”Harry抱怨。“知不知道这么短的时间弄一张车票有多难？既然我们要走，你应该早点告诉我，噢，至少上星期？”

Louis只好无助地微笑。太阳很猛，风吹乱了他的头发，站台上的人在尖叫，吵得他头疼。“我很高兴能和你一起活下来，Harry Styles，”Louis脱口而出。

Harry微笑着一起把行李装到火车上。车厢里像是有一千个婴儿在啼哭，还有一股尿骚味。他们三人挤在只容得下两个小孩的座位上，Harry开心地笑了，想到两个大男人和一个大腹便便的孕妇，他大笑出声。”

“我也很高兴能和你一起活下来，Louis Tomlinson。”

 

 

【THE END】


	15. 后记

Lottie Tomlinson，二区

 

饥饿游戏夺走了她第一个深爱的男孩。他们抓走了她的哥哥，从她身边活生生偷走，并把他装上一列巨大的火车运向远方。每一年他们还给她一个越来越不像他自己的哥哥。他们还给她一个与她对视时都会惊颤的男孩。一个在睡梦中尖叫醒来，一个封闭自己不再与任何朋友说话的男孩。她所有对未来的憧憬全被打碎，因为人生第一次，她懂得了仇恨。

Lottie十三岁那年，Louis第一次作为比赛导师回到Capitol。那天晚上，她打破了六区每一个治安警家的玻璃，用颜料在他们家门上涂鸦诅咒的话。后来Lottie在自己房间躲了好几天，害怕并百分百确定自己会被公开处决。

然而几天、几个星期过去，她惊讶地发现一切仍风平浪静。作为回应，她往治安警头头的办公室里放了几十只老鼠。

她正打算放火烧了市长夫人的后花园，Niall发现了她。十七岁的雄心壮志，他有着一切她所没有的。“诶！”他喊道。“别放火呀。我还指望着从里面偷菜呢！”

Lottie不耐烦得瞪着他，突然决定还是只烧花儿算了。“我认识你，”Niall突然说。“你就是那个打坏治安警东西的小孩。”

“不知道你在说什么，”她生硬地回应道。

他沉默地打量了她一会儿。“你想浪费时间在这儿烧花花草草，还是想干真真正正的大事，小鬼？”

Lottie不屑。“真正的大事哪需要愤怒的小鬼帮忙？”

Niall嘴角勾起了一抹笑容。“相反，亲爱的。要我说历史上每一次革命都是因愤怒的小鬼而起。”

“需要我做什么？”她疑惑地问。

他只是随意耸耸肩。“我有几个想法。”

几天后，Lottie脸上笑容甜美，身穿漂亮的裙子，与市长的女儿成为好闺蜜。得以进入市长家后，她天衣无缝地篡改了市长的订单。帮Niall拿到了大型炸弹的供应，是不是太简单了呢？

***

Lottie十四岁那年，认识了Richard。他也喜欢放火烧治安警的东西，她立刻无可救药的讨厌和喜欢上了他。他跟她说话时待她如笨蛋，他对待她的方式，与母亲口中常说的那种不能接受的方式如出一辙。但Lottie还是不理智地迷恋他。

他们开始秘密交往，因为她知道其他人根本不明白。或许有人会认为她精神不正常，而正是Richard对Capitol的那种仇恨吸引她，让她无法远离。

“那小子可不是什么好东西，”Niall发现后告诉她。她一直以为自己精于隐瞒，但却没有逃过Niall的眼睛。“离他远一点，他年纪比你大太多了。”

“他跟你同岁，”Lottie指出。

Niall皱眉。“但据我所知，我俩可没搞一起啊。”

Lottie不再理睬他，Niall实在想不通。

***

Lottie十五岁那年，Richard成为了六区男贡品。这一次她觉得是自己的错，哭了整整两天。上次是她哥哥，现在是她男朋友。这不可能是纯粹的巧合，一定是她的错。

那届比赛，Richard杀死了同区的女贡品。目睹后，Lottie吐了一整晚，后面一整个星期没有进食。她试着给Louis打电话，想问他为什么会发生这种事情。但不管用。从那以后，她再未提起Richard。她把他加入了自己慢慢累积变长的清单里，清单上是所有她必须保守的秘密。

***

十六岁那年，她引爆了司法大厦，要了成百上千个治安警的性命。她知道，那天起，她的哥哥不会再用以前的眼光看她。她可以承受，她发现自己能承受很多很多事情。

***

同一年，她失去了最好的朋友。她被哥哥用力拽着，只好眼睁睁看着Niall离她远去。

那一阵，一切变得毫无希望可言。没有了Niall，她该如何继续。然后她记起，当然，自己是Lottie-fucking-Tomlinson，如果Niall能制造炸弹，她也可以。她不再是小女孩，甜美的笑容、漂亮的裙子也不再是她的武器。

她的愤怒足够燃烧一只军队。一如过去的每一年，她的哥哥又踏上了那列火车。然而，那一年，哥哥走后，她炸毁了所有铁轨。她发誓无论付出什么代价，都不会让Capitol再从他们身边夺走任何一个孩子。

***

她十八岁那年，战争结束。全世界几乎无法得知她在过去的一年做了什么。他们也永远不会发现她去了哪儿，或把家人藏到了哪儿。Lottie认为那是最好不过了。

***

后来，她全家回到六区。在六区，她的母亲嫁给Dan，又添了一对可爱的双胞胎。在六区，Fizzy完成学业，找到她的另一半，组建家庭。

结婚生子，一直是她妹妹的未来。长远来讲，却不属于Lottie

她接受了二区一份体面的工作，负责军事协调，从未考虑回到六区家乡。那里充满了太多可怕的记忆。有时候她会去探望Louis和Harry。想家、想妈妈妹妹时，她会安排她们飞到二区来。毕竟有钱有权，有时还是有优势的。

Fizzy每次来探望时，总是瞪大双眼，惊叹Lottie的生活。她感叹Lottie公寓的尺寸，被子是多么的柔软，无法想象Lottie让一帮男人战战兢兢地与她共事。但Lottie了解妹妹，她知道妹妹不会真正理解为什么她想要这样的生活，她不明白除去一切浮华和光鲜亮丽，远离家乡、没有丈夫和孩子的陪伴，她如何承受孤独。每次Fizzy来时，都像逛动物园。有趣的是，你可以拍照赏景，却永远无法搬进去。

但Lottie不介意。她爱她的公寓和床单，尤其热爱权力。经历多年的愤怒和无力挣扎，她再也无法放弃控制的欲望。

***

Lottie二十二岁那年，Niall搬到了二区。那天，她下班回家，发现他坐在她家门前，手里捧着两杯咖啡。十六岁之后，她只跟他有过一次对话，那时战争刚结束，他从六区给她打电话。但当时他们都承受着太多痛苦和精神创伤，仍待治愈。那次对话生硬尴尬，之后的四年里，Lottie再没有想过联系他。

“哇，你长大了，”这是他对她说的第一句话。

Lottie笑了。“希望是吧，最后一次见到我时，我才十六岁。”

她打开门，示意他先进去，暗暗希望自己的双手不再颤抖。Niall总有一种不可思议的魔力，让她重新变回愤怒的十三岁小女孩，打砸窗户、放火烧花园。

当晚，她没有问他为什么离开六区，接下来的几个星期也没有多问。她猜想哥哥不幸去世，大概也让生活在那里变得艰难。

二区是所有永久性破碎和仍然愤怒的人们的好去处。这也是唯一她能燃烧自己的愤怒将其转化为动力的地方。后来，Niall接受了一份研制特殊武器的工作。她想，这样的方式也能帮助到他。

***

二十六岁那年，Niall第一次约她出去。

Lottie看着他，像是他疯了，一口拒绝。几年来，他们各自与其他人交往、上/床，但一直还是最好的朋友。他们的关系就是这样。Lottie认为这是她生命中最美好的事物之一，为什么Niall想毁掉它呢？

她滔滔不绝地摆事实讲道理，并开始歇斯底里地朝他大喊。Niall只是翻了个白眼，“别不高兴，我又不逼你。”

“很好。”她皱眉。“我们现在这样就很好呀，我喜欢这样。”

Niall只是耸耸肩。如果他心里难过，那么他掩饰得很好。生活还在继续，她看着他和医院里一个甜美的小护士交往。他们在一起两年。街头巷尾都在说Niall和Barbara是多么相配。

Lottie与一个二区的民主议会代表开始交往。她喜欢他，因为他够粗鲁，床上功夫也不错。但她对他没有丝毫感情。她对于那个男人来讲也无足轻重。这是一段完美的关系。

***

Lottie二十九岁那年，她发现自己可能有一点点爱上Niall了。

一天晚上，她不请自来，出现在他家门前，因为她多年的控制欲丝毫没减少半分。

他打开门，疲惫且睡眼惺忪，她想起了十六年前，第一次遇见他的时候。“我只烧了些花儿，”她脱口而出。

Niall困惑地皱起眉毛。“什么？”

“第一次遇见你时，”她急切地补充道。“我本打算烧掉整个花园。但你说你要吃园子里的蔬菜，所以你走后，我只烧了所有的花儿。”

他笑了，是Niall一直保持，即使在最糟的困境中，招牌式大笑。“以前你可是个难缠的小鬼，现在也还是。”

“我觉得我们应该在一起，”她说，因为她现在或许也同样深陷。“你是全世界我最喜欢的人…所以我想…我们应该…在一起。”

Niall向她大大微笑着，没有片刻犹豫，将她拥入怀中。“就知道你最终会拜倒在Nialler的魅力之下，没想到只花了短短十六年。”

Lottie微笑，埋住头。“原本可能更久。”

那一晚，他在门前亲吻了她，Lottie决定从此以后，再也不会让他从指缝中溜走。

***

再后来，Lottie Tomlinson没有结婚，没有养育孩子。她也没再回到六区。但她最终赢得二区的民主代表选举，政治生涯又向前迈了一步。在职期间，她大力推进年轻女性的科技和军事教育，到达更高层次，并将自己大部分的财富和资金投入到战后创伤心理辅导。她也与自己最好的朋友共度一生。

她，很幸福。

 

 

Zayn Malik，六区

 

战争结束后Zayn的去向从来不是个疑问。他没多想，回到了六区。因为那里一直，也永远是他的家乡。

开始的几年里，他隐居着，躲在自己的房间里看书、画画，躲着坚持不懈的心理医生打来的电话。晚上，Niall会带小侄子Theo到他家。他们和Theo做游戏，给他讲故事。

Niall全身心投入到六区的战后重建工作。Zayn猜想Niall可能就是这样，好让自己每天从伤心欲绝中分心。Zayn隐居避世，在孤独中舔舐伤口；Niall则是把自己埋在忙碌的工作和各个项目中。

开头几年，他们就是这样骗自己的。他们假装把可怕的麻木当作治愈的一部分。有时候他也能看到一丝希望。他看见Fizzy Tomlinson挺着怀孕的大肚子，脸上洋溢着幸福。他看见一群孩子尖叫着，在庭院里追逐一个足球。他能看到生活中那些真正的快乐，却发现自己只是一个可怜的躯壳。

“你还待在这儿干嘛？”一天晚上他问Niall。“你讨厌这个地区。“

Niall看向远处，拧着自己放在腿上的手。“说什么呢？这是我的家乡。你在这儿。Theo也在这儿。”

“你讨厌这里，”Zayn重复道。“你在这里的生活原地踏步。而你又感觉痛苦。为什么就不接受二区提供给你的工作呢？”

Niall轻笑。“在二区我什么都没有。唯一只认识Lottie Tomlinson，不过我猜她现在忙得没空搭理我。”

“Niall…”Zayn摇头。“我只想让你…开心一点。或者别那么不开心。”

“说的好像没有我，你能一个人活下去似的，”Niall不开心地说，“我可是唯一和你有社交互动的人。”

Zayn花了好一会儿考虑自己的回应，因为话说回来，他也真不确定没有Niall，自己能不能活。“我会发疯似的想念你，”他终于坦白。“但如果那样能让你会有机会得到快乐，也是值得的。所以，去吧。在Lottie Tomlinson家门前出现。你以前不是对人家有意思吗？”

Niall笑着怒视他。“闭嘴，她对我来说太小了。”

Zayn对他微笑，对他最好的朋友微笑。“我太爱你了，兄弟。你可能不知道。”

眼睛里水汽朦胧，Niall迅速眨眨眼。“我也爱你，兄弟。”

“记得回来看我，”Zayn颤抖地说道。“记得要一直给我打电话。”

“当然，”Niall喃喃。“让你和人类失去联系，可不行。”

Zayn拥抱他，希望自己永远不用松手。他想知道从什么时候开始，他的生活由他目送离开的人们所定义。

***

Niall走后，他生活空虚。Zayn过去没有意识到Niall的喋喋不休和经常到访极大的程度点亮他的情绪，直到他不再依赖。为了摆脱孤独，他开始找人聊天，寻求陪伴。他常常打电话给Louis并邀请他来做客。他开始在表亲的学校里做志愿者。这有点荒唐，但至少可以让他暂时逃离只有自己的世界。

战争结束整整五年后，Liam Payne来到六区。他的到来彻底将一直囚困在迷乱中Zayn揪了出来。再次与Liam见面感觉很奇怪。战前他们并不相识，战后也没有保持联系，Liam的脸只能让他联想到战争。

“Zayn Malik，”第一次在大街上遇见他时Liam弱声叫道，Zayn被他吓了一大跳。“怎么这么巧能让我在这碰到你。”

Zayn困惑地盯着Liam。“这里是我家乡啊，”他慢慢说道，对他来说奇怪的应该是他竟然在这儿碰到Liam，而不是Liam能在这儿碰到他吧。“你怎么到这儿来了？上次我听说你在十三区安全局工作。”

“他们强迫我到另一个地区休假，说什么我太焦虑了。当然这全是胡扯。不过我想带薪假期也不错嘛。我想起你、Niall和Louis都来自六区，所以我想来这儿应该最合适不过。”

Zayn不确定地摇摇头。“呃，Louis现在定居在四区，Niall去年到二区，得到了一份体面的工作。所以现在这儿只剩下我了。”

“哇，太完美吧！”Liam似乎有些高兴过头。“我们一定要叙叙旧，多久了？有四年了吧？”

“五年，”Zayn纠正道。

“太久了吧！”Liam激动地要大喊了。“走，请你喝酒。”

Zayn有些被Liam的热情吓到，但和一个老朋友喝酒应该也算遵从了Niall昨天在电话里吩咐的“爬出山洞跟人类聊聊”。

所以，他让Liam请他喝酒。

***

奇怪的是从那以后，他的生活慢慢好转。

Liam成了他的使命，因为很明显这个男人比他还要糟糕多了。Liam似乎在十三区紧张的军事行程下才能正常运转。而十三区也已经不依Liam从小到大的那套严谨模式运行，这样的改变让他彻底脱轨。Zayn也明白了为什么他会被强制休假。

所以他让Liam与他的心理治疗师见面，带他去表亲的学校做义工、一起查看Niall已经求他几个月去看的地区项目。

Zayn的状况慢慢好转，他却眼看着Liam越发无法自理。他几乎每晚喝醉。Zayn经常在凌晨一点时还满大街搜寻着Liam酩酊大醉摇摇晃晃地身影。这很让人心累，但Zayn已经将Liam视为朋友，而Zayn恰好是那种时常看顾朋友的人。

***

“你肯定很讨厌我吧。”

Liam哭着，Zayn很头疼，他想不通为何他们的状况仍如此糟糕。过去这么多年，他们应该好些了才对。

“我不讨厌你，”Zayn回答，声音疲惫。他累坏了，客厅里充斥着威士忌和呕吐物的气味。他怀疑起当初以为自己是帮助Liam正确人选的想法，毕竟他几乎连自己都顾不上。

“这是最后一次，”Liam发誓。“我会戒酒，你以后再也不用担心我了。”

Zayn微微点头。这番话他已经从Liam嘴里听过无数次。他希望自己能记恨Liam无法说到做到，但他也能理解。当你深受痛苦折磨时，又怎能停止唯一能驱散痛苦的方式呢？短暂的止疼后往往是更大的痛楚。

“留下来吧，”Zayn最后说，他揉揉眼睛。“不止今晚，在我家待一阵。你好起来之前可以睡客房。”

Liam摇摇头。“你不应该牵就我，毕竟你现在恢复得那么好。”

Zayn隐瞒了自己几乎每天都要独自痛哭一个小时的事情。“我不介意。老实说，我也需要有人陪陪我。”

“谢谢，”Liam重重地陷进沙发里。“你可以随时踢我出去，如果你交了女朋友，打算要结婚生子什么的……”

“想得到挺美，”Zayn不以为然。一直以来在他心目中，爱情和婚姻都是负面的。他不知道爱和婚姻能否将现在的他治愈；他是否能遇见一个女孩，从此幸福快乐地生活在一起。

他渴望极速进步。但每当他认为自己有所好转时，又迎来一段无法再糟糕的低潮。

“还以为自己能好起来呢，”Liam说着梦话，头枕在沙发靠枕上。Zayn扯出一条毯子裹住自己肩膀，蜷缩在沙发脚下。

“我也是，”他叹气。

***

得到那份工作时，Zayn差点泪崩。

他表亲的学校希望正式聘请他在学校教英语。他知道相比于宏图壮志，这份工作微不足道，更不用说跟Niall，Lottie甚至是Harry的工作相比。但这绝对是Zayn生命中最自豪的时刻之一。

他回到家时，终于忍不住让眼泪流淌。Liam，脸色苍白，显然还没从昨晚的宿醉中恢复过来。他在Zayn的房间里放满气球，还给他烤了一个略微倾斜的蛋糕，上面用紫色的糖霜写着：“恭喜你 Zayn”。有史以来的第一次，他感受到了成就感。

***

她似乎很适合他。

Zayn希望自己第一次约Julie是出于更浪漫的动机。她是学校里的历史老师，他们有时会一起吃午饭。她美丽、聪明、善良，但这些都不是让他做主动的原因。真正引起他注意的是她的微笑。她看起来是一个真正快乐的人，而他的生活里就需要真正快乐的人。他心想或许她能一点点修复他。

她的确很适合他。Zayn感觉自己傻人有傻福，他找到了一个完全健康的人，将她拽入自己的世界，所以他尽量不让她瞥见自己的世界。他隐瞒了Liam醉酒的恶习和自己时常流泪崩溃的事实，他向她隐瞒了自己生活中每一件不开心的事情。他们一起去影院看电影，她在自己家为他做饭，他们在宁静的镇上散步。

_她让他好起来，她很适合他。_

他一遍遍在脑海里想着，仿佛这样就能使它成真。

“我打算娶她，”一天他告诉Liam。“我会幸福的。”

那一晚Liam出门喝得烂醉如泥，第二天早上又扶着马桶呕吐抽泣。不知为何Zayn心里摆脱不了内疚，总感觉这是自己的错。

***

“你疯了吧，”Niall的语气认真得过分。“我不应该留你一个人在家的。”

Zayn直勾勾地盯着Niall。Niall。回到了六区。正坐在他家门前的台阶上。“啥？”

“我知道邀请函上写着下星期，”Niall越过Zayn先进门。“但我必须提前回来搞清楚你到底中了什么邪，好帮你洗洗脑子。”

“我没有中邪，”Zayn愤愤不平道。

Niall扬起一边眉毛。“Zayn，我昨天收到了你的请帖。你婚礼的请帖。”

“是啊，大家结婚不是都要寄请帖的吗？”Zayn耐心地说。

“可你只跟那女孩约会五个月吧？”Niall问。“不、不、行不通，一点都行不通。”

“你不应该为我高兴吗？Louis昨天都打电话恭喜我了。”

Niall翻了个白眼。“现实点吧，他给你打电话是只是要抢着当伴郎。”

“我爱她，Niall，”这比他想象中说出口的更像一个绝望的借口。“她能让我幸福。”

Niall叹气，重重地坐到一张椅子里。“知道吗？根据数据统计，战后婚育率立即剧增到了空前的高度，而且这几年还在持续攀升。”

“所以呢？”Zayn的心一沉。“为什么要告诉我这个？”

“因为经历创伤和翻天覆地的变化，人们往往更依恋自己所爱的人。他们结婚、生子，重新翻篇儿，为了证明自己还是正常的。”

“有什么问题吗？”Zayn小声问。“找一个你爱的人，开始新生活，有什么错呢？”

“因为那样做无法修复任何东西Zayn，”Niall的声音里是让人无法忍受的怜悯。“所有糟糕的感受、噩梦、恐惧和眼泪都会带入你的婚姻。结婚并不能使它们消失。你明白的，对吗？”

Zayn沉默。

“如果你娶她是因为你真心爱这个女孩，我不会阻止你。但我不希望你做这个重要的决定是因为想让她帮助你的生活好转。”

不知为何，Zayn发出了一声笑。“我都忘记了你的反应老是这么夸张Nialler，你担心太多了。”

Niall皱眉。“我没有……”

“我很开心，也很兴奋能和我爱的女孩结婚。你别太紧张了。”

Niall长叹。“好吧Zayn，你知道我也只是希望你幸福。”

“我知道，”Zayn说。他希望Niall不会发现自己闪躲的目光。

***

有时候，他会在早晨哭着醒来。他从不知道原因。大多时候，他能记起梦里零星的碎片。有时候则完全想不起自己的梦。他只是醒来，眼泪无法控制地顺着脸颊流下，Julie难过地看着他。那是最糟糕的部分。因为悲伤与她并不匹配。她更应该微笑。

他不想面对她询问的目光、她的难过或接受她安慰。他只是咕哝着很快起床，走向厨房。Liam已经早起泡茶，出奇地清醒正常。

“早啊，”Zayn喃喃。

Liam迅速抬头。“早。我给你们泡了茶。”

“谢谢”

“我今天打算去找房子，”Liam突然开口。“就是跟你说一声。你们不可能永远忍受我。你们结婚这一整年，我都赖在这儿，太不好意思了。新婚燕尔的，应该挺难受的吧。”

Zayn快速眨眨眼。“你要搬走？没必要啊。我们…我喜欢你住这儿。”

Liam摇摇头。“我想是时候，要开始自己的生活了。”

这对他来说简直无法接受且尴尬，Zayn感觉眼泪在眼眶里打转燃烧。

“Zayn？”Liam小心地问。“怎么了？”

Zayn迅速擦了下眼睛。“没事，我很好。”

“Zayn…

“你不是要上班吗？”Zayn打断。不知为何，他的心跳沉重，反胃。

Lian犹豫，过去的几个月他在街尾的酒吧上班，Zayn也知道他不喜欢迟到。“Sophia不会介意的，如果我…”

“快去吧。”

Liam看似有些受伤，但他还是出门，没有再回头看一眼。

一个星期后，他找到了自己的房子。”

***

他大醉。

Zayn从来不怎么碰酒精。他也实在看不出有什么吸引力。但这次却是例外。

“她怀孕了，”Liam打开门时，他含糊不清地喃喃。“TMD怀孕了。”他猜想自己刚才一定是用头一直撞门，而不是用手敲。因为现在他头疼欲裂。

“什么？Julie怀孕了？”

不知为何，这句话从Liam口中大声说出来，听起来更吓人。“我没有办法。”他感觉自己无法呼吸。“我不行。噢，天啊。我没有办法。Li…”

“没事的，”Liam把他扶进屋，双手颤抖但有力。“会没事的。”

“不行的。我没办法保护她Li，她会死掉，我根本无法阻止。我没办法。”他抽泣着，喉咙刺痛，一切都糟的让他无法承受。

泪眼朦胧，他隐约感觉到Liam扶他在沙发上坐下，往他手里递了一杯水。“喝几口Zayn”

Zayn深呼吸，忍住抽泣，才勉强吞下了一口水。两人沉默着，Zayn花了十分钟恢复呼吸。

“会不一样的，”Liam终于开口。Liam比他想象中更理解他醉酒时的胡言乱语。“你妹妹的悲剧不会重演。你会成为一个了不起的父亲，你的宝宝也会是世界上最幸运的宝宝。我不是瞎安慰，这是一个保证。你很棒Zee”

Zayn的心口放松下来，并不是因为Liam说的话，而是他声音里的真诚。他靠在Liam身上。他醉得不省人事，让自己倒在Liam安全的臂弯里，鼻子抵着他的颈窝。

他想一直保持这个姿势，但这并不是一个安全的想法。他清清喉咙，抿了一口水。Liam盯着他，姿势紧绷。Zayn的手犹豫地划过Liam手臂。

“不要，”Laim声音轻，但坚定。

Zayn不能完全确定他们在对什么说不，但他缩回手，头疼欲裂，整个世界仍然在旋转。“不要，”他回应道。

Liam起身。“我带你去睡觉，”他简短地说。“我睡沙发。”

Zayn让自己被领着来到Liam房间，Liam帮他像小孩子一样掖好被子。“谢谢，”Liam关灯时，他喃喃道。

Liam在房门边怔了一会儿。“我只希望你幸福Zayn”

Zayn大声吞咽。他想不通为什么每个人希望他能拥有的却是他一直都无法得到的。“我会没事的。”

***

他对妻子心生敬畏。他并不是唯一一个为过去悲伤的。这个地区每个人都曾在战争中承受失去，包括Julie，但她积极向上，怀抱坚韧和感恩，度过了孕期，Zayn希望自己也能像她一样。

当他第一次将初生的女儿抱在怀里时，哭了。她好小，完美且纯洁。他们给她取名做Waliyha，Zayn希望在天堂的某个地方，妹妹正微笑地看着他。他希望妹妹能为他自豪。在那个轻快的早晨，他向自己也向妹妹保证，他的女儿会为姑姑生命里被夺走的每一秒活下去。

***

“洗澡咯，姑娘们！”Julie大喊。小女孩们叫着四散奔逃。

“别担心，亲爱的，”Zayn语气严肃，Julie满脸宠溺地自顾自笑着。“她们逃不掉的。只要靠我们的鼻子就能找到她们。”

沙发后面传来窸窸窣窣地笑声，Julie晃晃手里的一瓶浴液当作武器。她头发凌乱，裙子上有一块污渍。但在Zayn看来她美极了。“你说的对，用鼻子闻闻就能找到两个臭烘烘的小女孩。”

Trisha，玩游戏是经常第一个崩不住，叫喊着从一个角落跑出来。Zayn欢呼着把她捞起来。

“真棒，”Julie伸出手和他击掌，“我们先搞定这个臭臭的小怪物。”

对于Zayn，幸福从不是突如其来的从天而降。但当他把小女儿抱在怀里，看着Julie越过沙发挠Waliyha痒痒，听见Waliyha叫着笑着，他心想自己比以前离幸福更近了。

***

“你要把这些照片都扛到四区？”他翻着Zayn两个女儿的大相册，饶有兴致地问道。

“你知道过去这些年我收到多少Finn的照片吗？”Zayn问。“都能堆出一座山了。Louis欠我的。他现在不得不被埋在我两个可爱女儿的照片里，直到厌倦为止。”

他们一起遛Liam的狗。刚刚把Waliyha送到幼儿园。Zayn推着坐在婴儿车里的Trisha，让Julie在家休息。

“你会带女伴参加婚礼吗？”Zayn随意地问道。其实Julie早就跟他提过那个传闻，但他想亲自证实。

Liam脸红。“嗯，算是吧。”

“谁呀？”Zayn装傻问道。

Liam看向他。“有人告诉你了，是吗？”

“是”Zayn承认。“那是Sophia咯？什么时候开始的？”

Liam耸耸肩。“我也不太确定，几个月以前吧。怕会无疾而终，所以我也不想多讲。只是，我不知道。和她很聊得来，懂吗？我觉得跟她相处还不错。或许可以试着在一起。”

“她是你的老板呀。”Zayn评论道，希望自己的声音里听不出恼怒。“我可真没料到。”

Liam轻轻皱眉。“不知道。我挺喜欢她的。而且参加婚礼大家都会带个伴儿啊，我带她应该也没什么问题吧。你觉得太快了吗？”

Zayn清清喉咙。“不。我。不是。我为你高兴。Sophia看起来是个不错的人。”

Liam肩膀放松下来。“谢谢。你能相信他们真的要结婚了吗？一直到现在也是够久了。”

Zayn微笑。“对啊。但他们是灵魂伴侣啊，你懂的？他们会永远在一起。”

Liam的眼神越过婴儿车与他相遇，他们相望良久。远处，孩子们的叫喊声打破了这片沉默，“是啊，”Liam最终说，。“他们是命中注定，拆也拆不散。”

***

很多年后，Julie终于向他坦诚。他们的女儿都已步入青春期，似乎有些事情他们也早该开诚布公。

“我以前常想我只是你一个逃避方式，”她抿着早晨咖啡，轻声对他说。“一种让你恢复知觉的方式。但因为很爱你，所以我不在乎。”

他不确定该说什么，但却想反驳她刚刚说出口的每一个词。想让她明白她就是他的一切。

“或许有一点吧，”他说，因为他确实无法全盘否认。“只在开始的时候。但我好爱你。你真的是发生在我生命中最美好的事情。你给了我两个漂亮的孩子和如此美好的生活，还有……”他停顿。“你是我的一切，配得上所有。你也绝对不是用来解决任何问题的工具。”

他爱她。虽然婚后，她没有奇迹般地修复他和他的生活，但他仍旧爱她。在他内心深处也确有其它让他无法摆脱且言不由衷的感觉。然而，她透过咖啡杯对他微笑，脸庞明朗绽放，他决定有些实话还是没有必要说出口。

***

他们在酒吧吃饭，Liam全程安静，Zayn已经猜到他想说什么。

“我很遗憾Li，”他轻声说。这样Liam就不用再开口。

“早该猜到的，”Liam用手拂过自己有些发白的头发。“我们年纪太大，每个人都告诉我，现在才准备，我的生育率已经很低了。”

Zayn低头看着自己的饭菜，胃里翻腾着。Liam和Sophia是他认识最好的两个人。他们不该再承受一次流产，失去另一个孩子。”

“她真的很想要孩子…”Liam声音破碎，把叉子含在嘴里没有再说话。

Zayn担忧地看着Liam的杯子。他认为Liam应该没有重拾酗酒的习惯。他已经戒酒好几年，但现在这种时候故态复萌的风险很大

“我真的没办法再说这件事了，”Liam说，声音颤抖。“没办法。”

“好，”Zayn点头。

“想听点有趣的事吗？”Liam问，声音颤抖，脸色苍白。他盯着Liam，眼神里闪过一丝困惑的愉悦。“我曾经有点喜欢你。很多年前。这也是我来到这个地区的原因，心想着你能让我的状况好转。有点好笑，对吗？我们两个人总是指望着其他人治愈自己，但这只能让事情更糟。”

“有趣。”Zayn虚弱地回应道。他想知道自己是否应该喝一口Liam的酒。他很可能会喝醉。可能这也就是全部了。

“反正也不会有什么好结果的，”Liam笑道。“我们都是一团糟。”

“对啊，”Zayn盯着他的餐盘说。“也不会有什么好结果。”

他拿起叉子。两人重新低头吃饭。

***

Zayn Malik从未离开过六区，他没再回归军事交通领域，他也再没有碰过一家军事飞机。他一生教书育人，与美丽的妻子相伴直至暮年。他们共同养育了两个女儿、六个外孙、十四个曾孙。

Liam Payne没有生育孩子，他也没有再回到十三区。多年来，他和Sophia代养、扶助了许多孤儿和问题儿童，他们将这些孩子视如己出。后来，他们开了一家家庭饭店，闻名于六区。他们也与Malik家成为世交。

最终，Zayn Malik和Liam Payne都没能真正得到治愈。但他们，很大程度上，是幸福的。

 

 

Harry Styles  四区

 

亲爱的Katniss Everdeen小姐：

 

当抱歉已经微不足道时，还该写些什么呢？似乎再多的抱歉也无济于事。这可能就是Lou觉得写信很蠢的原因吧。虽然他没有当面跟我说，但我知道他觉得我在无缘无故地折磨自己。不过Reggie先生（我的心理治疗师）说写信给我觉得伤害过的人对我有好处。当然我不会真的把这些信寄出去，毕竟我已经死了。作为一个去世的人很奇怪，我也不是很擅长。四区的所有人都知道我的身份。不过他们都是好人，替我保守着秘密。

我听说了你妹妹的事迹。我认为了解那些被我夺去生命的人很有必要。但Reggie先生说这样很不好，我是在自我伤害。听说她是一个很美、很善良的人。她能冒着生命危险去救Capitol的孩子们真的很了不起。我还听说她想成为一名医生。我也想当一个医生。很抱歉我夺走了她的梦想。

我真的很抱歉。虽然重复地说着感觉很蠢。但现在，我要烧掉这封信了。

 

诚挚，

Harry Styles

***

Finn出生后，他恢复了许多。一开始，总有那么几天甚至几个星期，他会处于低潮，被悲伤和恐惧折磨崩溃。他把自己藏在黑暗中，躲在几层被子之下。只有Louis轻抚他背，温柔地在耳边说着安慰的话，才能从黑暗之地把他拯救出来。

Harry时时刻刻需要Louis，到了近乎可悲的边缘。Louis不在身边，无法伸手牵住他手时，他总是焦虑不安。他害怕Louis会厌倦他，叫他滚开，但他的需要总是会打败这种恐惧。

而对于Louis，他也有情绪低落的时候。心情不好时，他不愿意说话。他会把Harry留在屋子里不断焦虑地盯着窗外，生怕Louis会在他视线中消失。Louis在海岸线上来回踱步。他捡起石块扔进海里，有时Harry能听见他的叫喊声。他没有多问Louis。他知道他们有各自的心魔，而他们也在尽力克服。

Annie带他们一起去看心理治疗师，即使Harry一直尝试着自省，但Annie目前是他们三人中调整得最好的。Reginald向Harry解释说他的身体被设置成了战斗状态。从十二岁参加收获节起，他便学会了惧怕。即使Harry努力压抑掩饰，这些事情也不会因为世界好转而消逝。Reginald把它称作PTSD，但这样听着只会更吓人。Louis取笑Reginald危言耸听，直到Harry分心忘记。

Annie让Harry帮忙准备Finn的婴儿室。在Harry看来Annie简直是个天才，因为装修婴儿室比起几个小时的心理治疗可有效多了。他让Louis帮他把墙面刷成黄色，因为黄色是快乐的颜色。他们不是很在行刷墙，地板上滴了许多油漆，他们身上也有很多（当然这绝对是故意的）。

四区的人们捐助了许多婴儿用品给Annie，他们拿到了一张用过的婴儿床、摇篮、柔软的被子、几包小衣服和尿布。四区人很爱Finnick，现在他们也很爱他的儿子。

婴儿室完工后，Harry并不打算结束他的装修工作。他转移到自己和Louis的房间，把墙面刷成浅蓝，并在每个角落和缝隙里摆满了花。Louis进房间时翻了个白眼，假装一直打喷嚏。但当Harry撅嘴抗议，他把Harry搂进怀里，不断地在脸上印下一个个吻。

他们睡觉时四肢交缠，被鲜花环绕。Harry并不打算马上睡着。他想要记住和Louis在一起的这些瞬间，记住那些美好的触摸，而这些瞬间时刻提醒他活着的意义。Reginald说这很重要——记住他开心的时刻。他强忍睡意，在Louis把二人像茧一样包裹在毯子里，把玩他的卷发时，开心颤抖着。

***

他的笑声足以点亮一切。

Harry被可怕的噩梦惊醒，早早起床。他困得几乎无法睁开眼睛。无论多少次告诉自己那只是个梦，他的双手仍旧不住颤抖。八个月大的Finn已经醒了，在婴儿床上晃动。Harry用颤抖的双臂紧紧把他抱在胸前。他现在不会再哭泣，尤其是抱着Finn的时候。

“看看谁是个快乐的宝宝呀？”Harry让Finn用小小的肉手握住自己的手指。作为回应，Finn咯咯笑出声，他还没长牙，口水顺着胖乎乎的下巴流下来。

他是个快乐的宝宝。他会叫会笑还会流口水。难过对他来说是个短暂的概念，只持续到Annie准备好料理他或Harry把他抱起来。Harry希望他的悲伤也可以那样简单。有时候是这样的。他发出怪声，轻吻Finn的鼻子，让他发出宝宝特有的咯咯笑，而悲伤也会像来时一样悄然蒸发。

他的笑声让一切都好起来。

***

Harry身穿崭新的手术服，一双结实的黑皮鞋。早上出门前他特意把皮鞋擦得闪亮。第一天在医院实习，他步伐紧张跟在Nick身后，被激动和兴奋震撼着。

早上他极不情愿离家。想到不能待在家里喂Finn吃早餐，他在不安中早早醒来。Louis把包塞给他强逼他出门，并向保证Finn决不会因为Harry一次没在家给他做早饭，而恨他一辈子。然而Harry不能完全肯定Louis是正确的，因为两岁的婴儿的确会怨恨。他曾被Finn的玩具卡车绊倒，脸着地摔在地上。虽然Annie一再保证只是意外，但Harry还是不免联想到是因为自己早上忘记在Finn的煎饼里放巧克力的缘故。

但无论如何，他还是得离家。他在四区的医生培训项目里学习了两年，一步步到了今天。他即将在一名经验丰富的医生手下开始为期四个月的实习医生工作。Nick宣称Harry被分到他手下纯粹巧合，绝对不是自己主动要的他。“你好幸运呀，”他们查看分配名单时，Harry的一个朋友小声对他说。“我听说四区遭空袭的时候，Grimshaw医生一直在前线救人！”

“可不是嘛，”Harry喃喃。

虽然已经认识Nick好几年，但他现在很紧张。Harry还是很不习惯Louis或Annie不在身边的感觉。上学的时候，Louis和Finn经常陪他走到课室，他们会在附近的公园里玩耍，等Harry放学一起吃午饭。可现在他孤身一人，Louis也不在街角等他。

他跟着Nick巡视一间间病房，努力把注意力集中在自己脚上。Nick走得很快，Harry却难以协调。但至少Nick很善良，早上Harry撞到门三次，他也没说什么。

“Styles，”Nick叹气，慢慢在他跟前停下（harry差点没直接撞上他）。“放松点，我都听到汗从你脸上滴下来的声音了。”

Harry嘟嘴。“汗滴下来哪有声音。我也只是想表现好一点嘛。”

“你可能忘了，我早就知道你是个好医生。我之前和你共事过。而经过培训，你肯定也进步了。所以别想太多，不然你又不小心撞到什么把鼻梁骨撞断咯。”

“我没想太多，”Harry抗议道，他直起背，尽量不脸红。

Nick扬起一边眉毛。

Harry眯着眼。“我有实力并且训练有素。我想当医生好几年了，付出许多努力才走到今天。所以我一定会很出色，即使不小心撞到几扇门。”

Nick笑了。“这还差不多，Styles，现在戴口罩，洗手准备好。有个切除阑尾的手术要做呢。”

Harry报以大大微笑。这就是他的生活。他是个经验丰富的成年人，正开启他迅速发展的医生生涯。在那一瞬间，他坚韧而无法打到，也不再感到孤独。

***

“Finn的两岁半生日很重要，”Harry一边把倔强挣扎的Finn套上生日服，一边对Louis不满道。

“我知道很重要啊，”Louis愤愤不平。

“那你为什么一副满不在乎的样子。”

Louis翻了个白眼。 _他竟敢翻白眼_ 。“我建议你给他穿那件猫咪连体服，就突然不关心他的生日啦？”

“猫咪连体服Louis？”Harry神经质地回道。“别那么荒唐好吗？他要穿吊带裤，再系个蝴蝶领结，当个十足的小绅士，对吗Annie？”

Annie正忙着给Finn的蛋糕浇糖霜，她抬起头“为什么不穿他那套小套装呢？”

Harry几乎要发出一声惊恐的叫，但一个声音打断了他。

“你们太可怕了吧。恨死你们了。不止把我叫过来参加一个流口水小怪物的两岁半生日，还吵着怎样打扮他。鄙视你们，可别忘了。”

“Johanna！”Harry眉开眼笑，Finn抓住机会把两条吊带扔到地上。“没想到你真的来了！”

“我自己也没想到，”Johanna喃喃，她用好奇又带些许嫌弃的眼神打量着Finn。

“那么，Johanna”Louis慢慢开口，她立即紧绷，想着Louis会问什么尖锐的问题。“吊带裤配领结，猫咪连体裤，还是打鱼套装？”

她用眼神向Louis飞了把刀子。“这可怜的孩子都没意识到养他的是三个神经病。”

“治疗师说我恢复得很好，叫别人神经病可不好哦”Annie平静地说道。

Johanna张开嘴又闭上，似乎认真地想道歉，Annie给了他们一个坏笑。

“你是开玩笑的？”Johanna惊讶地问。“你真的是在和我开玩笑吗Annie Cresta？”

Johanna目瞪口呆，Harry, Louis和Annie三人咯咯笑起来。Finn把蝴蝶领结塞进嘴里咀嚼。

Johanna顿了一会儿。“他长得真像Finnick，这孩子，尤其是眼睛。”

“我知道，”Annie微笑道。

“你在这待一段时间呗？”Louis问。

“是啊，”Harry睁大眼补充道。他很想念Johanna，虽然他很爱自己在四区的生活，但有时来自家乡的点点滴滴还是能让他泪目且心跳加速。Johnna和他少年时代有着密不可分的联系，见到她时，他几乎能嗅到七区树木的气味。

“可能待个几天吧，”Johanna说。

不过，她再也没有离开。

***

在四区住了超过三年，Louis和Harry的亲密接触才发展到比口交更近一步。他们从没有太着急。只要能和Louis亲近Harry就很开心，他只想让两个人都高兴。毕竟，他们有永远。当你拥有永远，便可以花足够的时间得到治愈，到达为爱人做好准备的精神状态。虽然这么长时间他们还没到达那个地步，但Harry认为他可以满足于现在所拥有的。

那是一个非常普通的夜晚。Harry压在Louis身上夸张地威胁Louis说，自己要在他脑门上种一颗巨大的草莓。Louis尖叫着扭动身躯，他把手指插到Harry的腋窝下挠他痒痒，直到Harry受不了爬到了床的另一边，尖叫着Louis耍赖和背叛。

事情从那儿便自然地发展下去。他们两人似乎在同一个瞬间明白自己已经准备好了。他们在一起，彼此相亲相爱，没有任何事情可以再伤害他们。

“我可以躺着吗？”Harry不安地问道，他们吻着，轻揉彼此脸庞躺下。“我想看着你。”

“当然可以，”Louis喃喃，轻轻磨搓Harry的耳朵，嘴唇吻着他脖子微笑。“我也想看着你。”

他们的节奏很慢，Louis褪下Harry的睡裤，光裸的皮肤和冰冷的空气接触，使他腿上起了一个个鸡皮疙瘩。Louis俯下身亲吻他的膝盖和大腿内侧，Harry情不自禁地颤抖。但是属于好的那种颤抖，因为Harry并不害怕。

时间似乎也陷入了迷醉。Louis吮吸Harry的双球，心不在焉地把玩他的前端，Harry只能无助地在床单上扭曲身子，内心的渴望堆积。Louis终于将一根润滑过手指滑入Harry的身体里，他能做的只有紧紧抓住床单，无声地张大嘴巴。这感觉很奇怪，他不敢移动，睁开一只眼睛迷离地看向Louis。“Lou…”

Louis似乎本能地知道该怎么做。他放松Harry一只紧握的拳头，温柔地把它与自己的手相握。“感觉怎么样Haz？”

Harry呜咽，握紧Louis的手。“有根手指在我屁股里。”

两人的肩膀都放松下来，Louis发出一声轻笑。“嗯，是啊。那感觉怎么样？”

他沉思片刻，犹豫地扭了扭臀，因为这种奇怪的感觉发出一声轻叹。“还行吧，我想。”

Louis把脸埋在Harry的腿窝处隐藏自己的微笑。“那好。我要继续咯。如果你感觉不舒服或想停下来，一定要告诉我，好吗？”

“好，” Louis开始移动手指，Harry发出一声惊喘。

Louis一直握着他的手，在滑入第二根手指时，笨拙地俯下身亲吻Harry。Louis恰到好处地卷曲手指让Harry几乎停止呼吸。他把脸埋在枕头里压抑自己的大声呻吟，同时想让自己绯红的脸颊躲开Louis留心的凝视。

“Harry？”Louis停下手上动作，Harry尴尬地向下挪动臀部，想让Louis的手指更深入。他用空余的手抓抓自己肚子，身体在床单上扭曲了几下，才从枕头上艰难抬起头，用责备地眼神盯着Louis。

“为什么停下来？”

Louis无辜地耸耸肩。“只想确认你是否还好。”

“我很好，”Harry呻吟，因为Louis又开始卷曲手指。“你还好吗？如果…呃…如果你受不了可以告诉我，我们可以…噢天啊…停下来。”

Louis只是微笑。“谢谢Haz。我很好。我可以再加第三根手指吗？”

Harry急切点头，Louis小心地将第三根手指挤在另外两根手指旁。有点痛，Harry皱了下脸。Louis在他大腿内侧吸了一个轻微的淤青分散他注意力，Harry再次呜咽，抬起手臂胡乱地遮住自己的脸。

他不想主动要求Louis继续进一步，似乎现在发声是一件大事情。一部分，他想等第四根手指，想看看Louis是怎样只用手就将他填满。但更大的一部分他想立刻拥有一切。

幸运的是，Louis似乎看懂他的想法，因为他开始摆弄自己的睡裤，把自己释放出来，那个部位已经紧紧抵着松垮的布料。

在Louis有机会开口问Harry这样是否可以时，Harry早已急切点头。Louis紧绷的肩膀放松，宠溺地望着Harry的脸庞，可能也有稍许尴尬的急切。他伸出一只手抚摸Harry脸颊，俯下身用一个缓慢深长的吻包裹Harry的唇。Harry向上伸出手，手指插进Louis柔软的头发里，他能感觉到Louis的前端轻轻地拱着他的穴口。

“不，等一下……”Harry喃喃，Louis立刻退开，快得几乎鞭打到Harry（译者画外音：这到底是什么鬼啊？！）他还没来得及眨眼，Louis已经在揉他的头发，毫无疑问正准备安慰他：他们可以等到准备好，无论他需要多久时间。

“不，”Harry纠正，感觉自己脸颊发烫。“我的意思是我…可不可…嗯…在上面？那样我就可以，嗯，自己动？我不知道自己有没有说明白，对不起，我…”

Louis脸上泛起一丝小小的微笑。“你想，嗯，骑我？”

Harry的脸颊，如果可能的话，感觉更烫了。“要是我就不会那样措辞，你个混蛋。”

“瞧瞧你，跟我讲甜言蜜语的时候还用上昵称啦，”Louis对他坏笑到道，Harry抓起一个枕头砸向他。“可以啊。我是说你可以那样。我完全接受。”

Harry坚定地自顾自点头，调整了两人的姿势，他半躺在Louis大腿上。Louis的下身看起来有些吓人，所以他抓起润滑剂涂在上面。再一点点，再多一点点。 _糟糕_ 。润滑剂顺着Louis的腿流下，在他们身下的床单上聚成一大摊。“Oops”

Louis只是一直宠溺地对他微笑，此时此刻Harry不知道该怎样摆弄自己的四肢。Harry试了四次没能瞄准让Louis进入，两人莫名其妙地被逗乐了。

终于成功，他下陷得太快，大脑因为震惊暂时关闭。臀部莫名紧绷，大腿肌肉在燃烧，他能感受到自己被Louis扩张的痛楚。有点疼，但也不疼，他有点想哭，却怕Louis会误解。他盯着Louis后面的墙好一会儿，嘴半张着，心跳沉重。

“你还好吗？”Louis不安地问，双手捧住Harry的脸颊轻揉。“疼吗？噢不，是不是弄疼你了？你想停下来吗？我们可以停止。Harry？”

“不疼，”Harry拍拍Louis的头以示安慰，仍旧感觉到紧绷。“只是有些奇怪。”小心翼翼地，他抬起身子，又再降下。当感受到Louis越发深入，他发出一声不可思议的大声尖叫。

Louis看起来还是吓坏了，所以Harry伏向前吻着他的脸颊。“我很好，”他颤抖着说。“我爱你。”Louis双手轻轻扶住Harry臀部。“我也爱你。我非常爱你。”

出于震撼，Harry在某个点真的哭了起来，但这次，他不怕Louis会误解。“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”

***

事后，他们四肢交缠地躺着。Harry还能感受到Louis在他身体里，他心想这种感觉可能还会持续好几天。想到这儿，他难为情地在床单上蠕动身体。

“你感觉怎么样？”Louis问他。

“很好，谢谢你，”Harry抵着Louis脖子微笑。“你感觉怎样？”

“很好，谢谢你，”他回应道，声音里有一丝微笑。

“所以经过讨论和重新评估，你不会介意再来一次的哦？”Harry问，希望他的声音没有背叛自己绯红的脸颊。他们的共识是在再次尝试之前总会讨论和重新评估。一次口交并不意味着他们都能从此接受。一次性爱也不代表着以后这样做都没问题。这也是心理咨询师的意见。无论第一次、第二次或者第一千次，都无法保证他们不会突然恐惧退怯。一次并不意味着以后都赞同，要时常讨论和重新评估。

“你已经打算再一次了？”Louis调笑道，他的双手滑至Harry身侧。“我开了个什么好头？”

“闭嘴，”Harry喃喃。“你感觉好吗？我爱你。我只想你好好的。”

“我感觉不错，”Louis回答，一只手顺着Harry后背往下滑，疑问地看着Harry。

Harry点头，他突然感觉到Louis把手指再次滑入他身体里，他用力吞咽，惊喘，蠕动着，把热辣的脸埋在Louis胸前，抵着他的睡衣大口喘气。卷曲的手指同时还提醒了留在他体内的高潮，他感到一丝眩晕。

Louis收手，往床单上擦了擦，再伸手顺顺Harry的头发。“不好意思，好奇而已。”

Harry想向他投去责备的目光，或许应该带点生气，但开口到嘴边的却是“我爱你。”

他感觉到Louis环抱他的臂膀松开了一下，又再紧紧圈住。“你真傻。”

Harry没有回答，他已睡眼朦胧。

“第一次见你，我都不想跟你说话，”Louis突然笑了，Harry困倦温顺，乐意听他说话。“Johanna逼我的。反正当初我也不想和你成为朋友。不想跟一个难过的孩子搭话。不想看到你自我煎熬。你能想像如果我没听Johanna的做，会发生什么吗？如果我没有成为你的朋友，你能想像我的生命会有多空虚吗？”

“那你也会好好的，”Harry反驳。

Louis轻笑。“才不会。我生命中最好的部分全是因为你，Haz。”

“那谢天谢地，”Harry慢慢地说，依偎着Louis，尽可能向他靠拢。“谢天谢地那时你过来找我，给我推荐泡芙，讲吃人肉的笑话。”

“我对男孩子还是挺有一套的，不是吗？”Louis微笑亲吻Harry的太阳穴。

“不，”Harry睡眼迷离地微笑。“只是对我而已。”

***

亲爱的Keri：

 

写信给你感觉怪怪的。或许我应该以“嘿，你还记得我吗？”开头。时间过去太久，但你一直存在于我的生命中。所以别担心，我一直没忘记你。或许时间会一年年过去，但有一些人总是难以忘记。

有很长一段时间我非常生你的气。知道为什么吗？听起来或许很怪，因为你不应该对已经死去的人生气。尤其是为救你而牺牲的人。但我真的很愤怒。我以前真的不想你救我。你草草地放弃生命，留下我一个人。留下我面对你的牺牲。我真的真的恨你那样做。为什么你要那样做呢Ker？为什么你选择牺牲自己救我？那是个很傻的决定。

写信给你并不是想说我很生气。那样做已经没有意义，况且我也不再生气了。我现在写信给你是想说声谢谢。我大概花了六…七年？我不清楚。花了好长时间，才终于为你救我而感到高兴。虽然我还是不明白你为什么救我，但谢谢。因为你，我才得以看到Finn出生。你的牺牲意味着太多太多。我每天开心地醒来是因为你，难过地醒来也是因为你，但没关系。谢谢你救我，Ker，我很爱你。

 

诚挚，

Harry Styles

***

Finn不可能不了解他的生父。Louis和Annie给他洗澡时常常会讲Finnick的故事，对于饥饿游戏和反抗战争中发生的事情，Finn也自然有了模糊的概念。他的父亲为儿子争取更好的世界而牺牲。

九月下旬的一个周六早上，他带Finn到海边散步。这样的早晨Annie和Louis则更愿意睡觉。精力旺盛的Finn起得很早，Harry则是因为经常在医院值早班，从来没睡到超过八点。

七岁的Finn像一条鱼多过像人类。外面不冷，但风很大。Harry身上裹着Annie以前穿过的孕妇毛衣，他每次穿都会被Louis笑半天。出门前，Harry逼Finn穿上一件外套。可才刚到沙滩上，Finn便踢掉靴子，脱掉衣服，脚趾嵌入沙里，盐雾从他发丝滴下，他纵身跳进了海浪里。

“你会得肺炎的！”Harry漫不经心地喊道。“你妈会杀了我的。”

Finn转过来给他一个大大微笑，灰色的眼睛闪烁。“但水里很暖和啊！你也应该下来，Uncle Harry！”

“才不要呢，”Harry轻笑，他正手忙脚乱地把一条大毯子从背包里扯出来。Harry原地待命等Finn瑟瑟发抖地上岸。

“嘿Uncle Harry？”Finn的语气里是从未有过的不确定。他突然看上去很小，站在及膝的冷水里，瘦小的身躯上起了鸡皮疙瘩。“我能问你些事吗？

“当然咯。”

“昨天我的朋友Joey把他爸爸的一本书带到学校来了。上面都是关于你、Uncle Lou和妈妈告诉过我的事。上面有些图片…故事…呃，关于饥饿游戏的。”

Harry抽搐地吞咽了一下。他本能地想告诉Finn别看那种书。他会亲自给Joey的妈妈打电话，给自己惹上麻烦。但他们一直对Finn都是持开放态度。他们也彼此保证过不会在过去发生的事上对他说谎。适当的年纪可能有所隐瞒，但绝不会说谎。

“那很糟糕。”Harry咳嗽，擦擦鼻子，Finn直勾勾的眼神让他有些紧张。“我希望你没有听到或读到这些。”

“发生了那样的事情，你是怎样坚持下来的？生活还能好起来吗？Harry微笑，眼角已堆起眼泪。显然Finn有着与他年龄并不匹配的成熟，让Harry想起了在很早以前他也问过Louis同样的问题。

“我真的不知道，“Harry坦白回答。他还是像十六岁时一样不知所措。“我想只是咬牙坚持。每天早上醒来，找到一件你值得为之活下去的小事情。然后几天，或者几年之后，你起床再回头看你生活过的每一天，便会心怀感激。找到活下去的理由也不再艰难，因为你要为十亿件事情活着。

他的答案或许对一个七岁的孩子来说过于坦诚，在他准备走向前时，Finn已从水里跑出来，跳进他怀里，完全打湿Harry的毛衣。Harry急忙拿毯子裹住两人，双手抚摸着Finn颤抖的肩膀。“你还好吗，孩子？”

Finn抵着他的脖子抽泣，然后泪眼汪汪地抬头看他。“我很高兴你还活着Uncle Harry，”他停顿，伸出小小的手拍拍Harry的卷发。“我能成为你的十亿分之一吗？”

Harry流泪微笑。“你早已占了一大半。”

“你在这儿幸福吗，Uncle Harry？”

“幸福。”

***

Louis Tomlinson，四区

 

“你还是认为自己配不上他吗？”

Louis正在进行他半个月一次的心理咨询，Reginald一直问他问题，仿佛那些答案会就此改变似的。

“你真的认识Harry吗？”Louis嘲弄道。“他当然远远比我好太多了。”

“你为什么这样想？”

Louis强忍着翻白眼的冲动。Harry告诉过他藐视治疗师会使心理治疗产生反效果。“他很聪明，又有天赋。他每天在医院拼命工作，晚上下班还要做饭。他经常微笑，也不怎么做噩梦了。我很肯定他在心理恢复上的进步比我大得多，但当然啦，这还是要你说了算。”

“每个人需要克服的问题不同。两个人也不可能以同样的方式得到治愈。”

“你看啊，”Louis叹气，“我不是自我怨恨…”

Reginald却有些嗤之以鼻。他绝对是史上最差劲的治疗师。

“我不认为自己是个怪物，Harry也不是完美的天使，”Louis叹气。“我想说的是，在过去的阴影之外，他已经找到了当一个健康社会成员的方式。但我没有，还是一个精神受创的饥饿游戏获胜者。”

“我会说，你充当着最好朋友儿子的父亲，遗孀的朋友，还给你男朋友时刻的支持和爱。”Reginald挑战地盯着Louis，想他也无法反驳。

Louis看向别处。

***

Finn八岁那年，Louis回了六区几趟。参加母亲的婚礼、两个双胞胎弟弟妹妹出生、妹妹的婚礼（他觉得妹妹还小，其实不太同意）、外甥出生，还有其它事情。Louis总是一个人回去，说服Harry待在四区照看Finn和Annie。

Zayn结婚，是他第一次同意带Harry回六区。有Harry在身边，走在他以前住的街道，像是呼吸着新鲜的空气。他眼里的血迹和痛楚，在Harry看来像老朋友。当Louis想躲在角落蜷缩成球，压抑过去的痛苦回忆时，Harry却忙着问Louis母亲要他婴儿时期的照片。一切似乎是崭新的开始。

婚礼时，Louis给Zayn当伴郎。Zayn傲娇地宣称自己是被逼的，因为Louis是他认识最久的朋友，Niall和Liam显然是更好的人选。Louis觉得那都是胡说八道，整个婚礼仪式Niall和Liam哭得惊天动地，身为伴郎要的是端庄，必须得hold住。所以整个过程Louis把自己的情绪控制得很好。

好吧…也许…他也哭了一小会儿。

***

每一天都有崭新的恐惧席卷而来，每一天都有新的噩梦需要克服。

不可思议的是九年后Harry才问起那件事。Louis似乎一直以来都在等待这个问题。

凌晨三点，因为过去的悲剧并不只会在白天才侵扰他们，Harry把他摇醒，“Louis。Lou。”

“做噩梦啦？”Louis喃喃，揉着眼睛在床上坐起来。

“我们当初为什么离开Capitol？”Harry睁大双眼，即使在黑暗中仍闪闪发光。他头发凌乱，指向不同的方向，紧张地咬着嘴唇。

Louis紧紧闭上眼。他和Harry已不再对彼此说谎，是他们的约定。他们不对Annie说谎，不对Finn说谎，当然也不会对彼此说谎。只要他们其中之一提出问题，另一个人便会坦诚回答。

“Snow抓我去盘问妹妹的事情，”他清清干痒的喉咙。虽然脑海里的画面已经模糊，但他还能清晰地记得那阵恐惧，他从来没忘记过那恐惧。“他知道我们的事，然后他，他拿你威胁我。”

Harry用双臂抱住双膝，犹豫地用脚顶了顶Louis的手。“威胁我什么？”

“他要把你卖给男人。给…你懂的。”Louis感觉气管被束缚，无法呼吸。

Harry忽然把他圈进怀里。“没事的。谢谢。我爱你。”

他们穿上靴子和外套到了沙滩上，手牵手，躺在沙上，直到太阳升起，Louis的呼吸逐渐平稳。那一瞬间的日出就像是一个证明。即使他们的生活只剩下灰烬，他仍需要知道太阳仍能升起。而太阳的确仍会照常升起。

***

Finn十岁，在码头上狂热地挥舞着双手，Louis正在海上驾驶飞驰的快艇转圈炫技。“很专业，Tomlinson，”他的搭档Gena坐在他旁边的位置对他轻笑。“你简直是海岸警卫队的优秀代表了。”

“可不是嘛，亲爱的。”Louis得意地笑道。

成为海岸警卫队的一员是发生在Louis身上许多美好的事情之一。每天都需要处理很多事情，从年少无知的青少年，打赌谁在醉酒还能平安无事地游泳划船，到经验老道、不乐意别人侮辱他们智商完全能穿越风暴的渔民们。

Finn认为Louis是史上最酷的人没有之一。“我救人性命，”Harry在晚饭时争辩道，“我的工作才是最酷的。”

Finn给他抛去一个不为所动的眼神。“但Uncle Lou 除了救人还可以开快艇。”

Harry笑了。“这点的确难以反驳，你说的对，Uncle Lou 挺酷的。”

Louis夸张地挥舞着拳头。“我终于赢得永远难以取悦的Finn Odair 和Harry Styles的认同。人生从此圆满。”

对方不想说话，并向他头顶扔了两个肉丸。

***

Finn十三岁，这次，Louis可能打算要求婚了，可能吧。

“求就好啦，”Finn发牢骚道。“你就说，嘿Harry，你已经占有了这支屌差不多十四年…想让它合法化…”

“乱讲！”Louis捂着耳朵大喊。“谁教你这样说话的？”

Finn翻了个白眼，“你啊，Uncle Lou。”

“这样做又有什么意义呢？”Louis已经问了几百遍。“我们差不多就像已经结婚了啊。我们彼此相爱。这太蠢了。他一定会笑话我的。”

“才不会呢，”Finn说。好一个青少年。Louis决定从此讨厌青少年。“这是那个会提前花两个月给我准备十三岁生日派对的Harry，对不对？这是那个每次收到你送的圣诞节礼物都会大哭的Harry，因为‘这礼物实在是太贴心了’。又或者…”

“我讨厌青少年。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

***

“瞧瞧，看来四区不在你的禁飞之列啊，小妞？你妈和妹妹们还有可爱的小弟都在六区，你却从来不回去看看。”

“你好啊，妈，”Lottie有些不耐烦。“这是你最大儿子的婚礼，可不是对我说教的时候吧？”

Louis从她们背后冒出来。“我觉得任何时候都非常适合。妈你尽管说。我完全批准。”

Lottie怒视他。“你也好啊，哥哥。”

他们母亲又转移了话题。“什么时候我才能收到去二区参加你婚礼的请柬啊？”

“别傻了，”Lottie没好气。“Niall才不会逼我呢。”

Finn选择在这个时候过来和奶奶打招呼，让Lottie免于一番关于婚姻和承诺之美德的侵袭。Louis的母亲和妹妹们打量了一会儿Finn后欢呼起来。

“你好帅呀，亲爱的，”Louis的母亲说着把Finn拉进怀里，给予他一个足以窒息的拥抱。“简直帅瞎了，真的。所有女士都会为你倾倒的。”

Finn脸红起来。十五岁的他在Finnick从未有过的安全和保护中成长，所以他也没有处处防备的壳。“别说了，奶奶。我才没有。”

“我听说这帅气的少年就是伴郎啊？”Louis的母亲拍拍Finn的头。

Finn立即站直笑道，“我是Uncle Lou的伴郎。他们俩都想我当伴郎，但Uncle Louis说Uncle Harry做决定时比较容易内疚。”Finn笑了。“所以我妈现在是Uncle Harry的伴郎。好笑的是她是女生。但Uncle Lou 和 Uncle Harry想让我们全家都成为婚礼的一部分。

“那很不错啊，亲爱的，”Louis的母亲宠溺地微笑道。

Lottie抓住机会逃出了人群。

***

他们准备宣誓的时候，Harry已经哭了。在Louis看来有些尴尬。他抓着Louis的双手，Louis铁了心无视自己哭湿的脸颊。他这么男子气概，当然不能哭鼻子。

“认识你的第一年，”Harry停顿，伸手揉揉眼睛，Louis不确定自己能不能听下去。但现在抓起Harry的手逃跑已经来不及了。“所有事情都不太好。我也不太好。但那天，你带我到一个花园，你…”Harry再次停下深吸一口气。“我不知道你还记不记得，你告诉我无论在我身上发生了多遭的事，我都可以假装自己和你一起坐在那百花丛中。”

Louis记得那时的每一秒。他记得热可可、红色丝绒蛋糕，记得他们一起躺在湿润的草坪上赏花。他记得手环响起后Harry慌乱哭泣，自己整颗心沉了下去。

“你一直是我的避风港，”Harry说。“无论在现实生活中，还是我不得已在自己的脑海中寻找你的身影。这么多年来，每次无法独自一人应对糟糕的事情时，你也永远是第一个我会投奔的人。你是我保持呼吸的原因，有你在身边，我很安全，也学会坚强。我很高兴能和你永远在一起，因为我知道只要和你坐在百花丛中，任何糟糕的事情都不会发生在我身上。我好爱你，Lou。”

这真的非常不公平。因为他能看到母亲坐在观众席上流泪；Finn在他们身后捂脸哭泣，Annie拿着手帕胡乱擦着自己和儿子的脸上的泪水；Zayn，Niall和Liam抱在一起，抵着彼此肩膀抽泣。这太不公平了，因为Louis此时此刻也止不住决堤的眼泪，他现在还怎样开口说话？

Louis至少盯着Harry看了一分钟，才调整好呼吸开口。“看来我也要学你一样引用我们以前说过的话。要是早知道Harry说话的内容，我才不会这样准备自己的誓词，但我们的确说了很多睿智的名言。”

所有宾客发出一阵轻笑。

“从前，许多年以前，你为我帅气的外表所倾倒，情不自禁强吻我，要把我的脸啃下来。”

“嘿，”Harry弱弱地抗议。Finn在两人身后大哼一声。

“但后来，我很混蛋的时候，你告诉我一些很明智的话。”Louis深呼吸。用几个笑话和半取笑的方式开场很奏效，不然他又得哭。“你说我们都不会有幸福的结局。如果渴望美好的事物，我们必须争取。Louis胡乱地擦擦鼻子。“我知道你当时并不完全相信我们会有一个幸福的结局。我想从莫种程度来说，我们的确没有。因为假如我们真的得到了，今天此时此刻应该有更多的人还活着跟我们在一起。但结果就是这样Haz，这也是我们为之战斗而来的。我一直无法想象没有你的未来，但现在我不用再担心了。”他清清自己的喉咙。“我必须得向在座的宾客道歉因为这话听着可能十分老套，但你就是我的幸福结局，Harry Styles ”

似乎有人宣布他和Harry正式合法结婚，他没听清。他正满脸泪水地亲吻自己最爱的人。

他们分开时，Louis明白到这远远不止是意味着他和所爱之人成婚。这是把每个他爱的人聚在一起。这也是在认同，即使花了多年时间，他们每个人都找到了属于自己的方式得到治愈。

是因为Zayn亲吻妻子的脸颊，晃着坐在大腿上的女儿；Niall和Lottie互相做着鬼脸；Gemma和Ann交换着拥抱；Liam和Sophia彼此相望。是因为他母亲留着眼泪，掐着每一个触手可及的脸颊；Daisy和Phoebe炫耀着自己的男朋友；Fizzy被自己一群吵闹的孩子烦扰着；Johanna尽力隐藏自己情绪，却功亏一篑。是因为Ann坚强且自豪地站在自己一手养大的儿子身边，而过去每个人都不相信她能做到。这也是因为长得跟他父亲一模一样的Finn对他们咧嘴笑着，他是Louis和Harry生命中做得最好的一件事。

他做到了。他们做到了。

***

“你还是觉得自己配不上他吗？”

Louis的心理治疗已经变成了每周一次，意味着他和Reginald医生的心理咨询时间多了一半。这是个不错的改变。

“当然咯。”Louis翻了个白眼。“他长得帅，人又好。我太幸运了。”

Reginald稍稍微笑。“那你觉得Harry是怎样想的？”

“那我也很棒啊。但坦白讲，是他下嫁了。我只希望没有人会告诉他。”

Reggie拍拍他的背。“你会没事的，Louis。”

Louis嗤之以鼻。“当然啦。你真的是心理治疗师吗？完全一点用都没有。“

Reggie只好摇摇头发出一声苦笑。

***

Finn十八岁，即将离开他们。

他一直都非常非常聪明。Finn是个活生生的例子，展示着在同样的条件下，Finnick的生命会有多大的不同。刚过去的四月，Finn收到了首都国家科学院的录取通知书。当然，他们都并不意外。

Annie忙着重复检查该带的每样东西，都快看了百来次，虽然Finn一再保证该带的都带了。

“我爱你，妈妈，”他再次安抚她。“我一上车就给你打电话。别担心。”

“我知道，”Annie叹气。“但我的孩子第一次出远门，独自一人生活。我忍不住担心。

没有人开口提到那件事。他不只是出远门开始独自生活，他去的那个地方只会让Annie联想到丈夫的死。

“我爱你，妈妈，”Finn重复。“我会常常打电话给你。一天打十个。你会比现在跟我说更多的话！你肯定会厌倦我的。”

“我永远也不会，”Annie笑道。

“那我们呢？”Louis问。他和Harry不约而同地把双臂交叉在胸前。“你就不跟我们说声再见，不保证每天给我们打一百次电话？”

“当然会咯，”Finn翻白眼。“我爱你们两个。你们知道的。”

Louis和Harry不情愿地点头。“是，我们知道。”

“好处是，你们以后再也不用时刻担心我啦，”Finn开玩笑，但却无法强装淡定。这孩子根本不会说谎。“整天担心我，你们一定厌倦了把。我有点打乱了你们的计划，不是吗？你们婚后肯定想要自己的孩子吧，但你们却被我活活纠缠了十八年。”他低头看着自己的双脚。“是因为我吗？你们才没办法要孩子？”

Harry和Louis呆呆地盯着她，下巴几乎惊到地上，他们困惑地面面相觑。“但是你就是我们的孩子啊，”Harry慢慢说道，眉头紧锁。

“我俩为什么还要多一个孩子呢？”Louis接话。“我们初为人父就得到了最好的孩子。而且不用怀胎十月，你妈妈才是最辛苦的。”

“谢谢你们咯，”Annie嘲弄道，Finn对他们微笑，伸出一只手抓抓自己的头发。

“我知道，”他喃喃。“只是想确定一下。（画外音：Finn这孩子太鬼了）。我知道你们不是我的生父，但你们的确是我的父亲，永远都是。谢谢你们为我做的一切。”

他们最后一次拥抱，Annie紧张地顺着Finn的头发，他真的要走了。Finn提起行李登上火车，最后一次向他们挥手。

他们的孩子登上去向Capitol火车，Louis知道这很吓人，但没有人哭泣。为孩子们担惊受怕的时代已经过去。

“他会没事的，”Louis牵起Harry的手。

Annie对两人微笑道：“我们都会没事的。”

 

 

【全书完】


End file.
